Recuerdos de papel
by Shelfu
Summary: [LinkxZelda] "Zelda asintió. Su nodriza dijo que estaba limpia, pero ella se sentía el ser más repugnante de Hyrule entero..." Capítulo 10. UP!
1. Tormenta

¡Hola! Gracias por pasarte por acá. Este fanfiction me ha dado vueltas por la cabeza durante días, y me he estado craneando para que vea la luz jaja. El primer episodio es, seguramente, el más corto... para ver que tanta aceptación tiene. Estoy muy emocionada escribiéndolo, yo ya sé el desenlace y el transcurso, solo me falta plasmarlo xD. Para comenzar, el fic se sitúa en el universo específico de OoT, en la línea vencedora, pero omitiendo por completo Majora's Mask en tanto Link nunca se fue de viaje xD. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, espero sus reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Nintendo, yo sólo los utilizo para mi diversión.

Recuerdos de Papel:

 **Capítulo I: Tormenta.**

Con el pasar del día el cielo se había llenado de nubes opacando el paisaje y oscureciendo aún más el páramo. La brisa fresca que lo había acompañado la mayor parte de la tarde se había convertido en una ventolera voraz y húmeda que empujaba las ramas pequeñas de los árboles y arremolinaba las capas y vestidos de la gente que transitaba a esas horas.

El clima no colaboraba con mejorar su estado de ánimo, se sentía agotado y adolorido, había pasado el día entero cortando, apilando y acarreando leña desde las cercanías del bosque perdido hasta la villa Kakariko. La bruja del pueblo al parecer no había fallado en su predicción: en su bola de cristal divisó un temporal torrencial que duraría largos días y tal vez semanas, así que todos en el pueblo estaban en la tarea de reforzar las viviendas y organizas los víveres y suministros necesarios para pasar sin novedad el contratiempo. Tenía las manos agarrotadas, con ampollas y estaba sudado y sucio de pies a cabeza, dejó la última carga de leña en el centro de abastecimiento y se dirigió rápidamente al pequeño establo que había construido para Epona. Se cercioró de que no le faltara nada y la acarició cariñosamente.

-Estás bien resguardada, me encargué de que tu establo fuese seguro - Le pasó la mano por la crin y Epona relinchó suavemente - No debes temer, acá estarás a salvo.

Luego de cerrar bien la puerta del establo entró a la casa y decidió rápidamente tomar un baño antes de cenar para relajar un poco sus fatigados músculos y desprenderse de la suciedad, dejó llenando la bañera mientras sacaba una muda de ropa limpia del armario, se quitó sus prendas sucias y se miró al espejo: Había cambiado bastante desde que abandonó el bosque Kokiri, evidentemente ya era un hombre, pero el trabajo duro en la villa lo había hecho merecedor de una complexión envidiable, sus músculos estaban tonificados y vigorosos, y ya había dejado atrás todo rastro de niñez en su cuerpo, aunque añoraba aquellos días en que la vida parecía no ser tan compleja. A sus 24 años ya era un hombre independiente y fuerte, que a pesar de tener poco tiempo para el esparcimiento encontraba ratos libres para entrenar y mejorar su técnica y resistencia, aún tenía en la mira su principal objetivo, pero lamentablemente este temporal significaba una pausa inesperada en su entrenamiento. Suspiró con resignación y se dirigió desnudo al baño, el tacto del agua fue como un bálsamo para su cuerpo fatigado, y permaneció quieto por más del tiempo habitual disfrutando de la calidez y la relajación. Se talló cada mancha de suciedad y lavó su cabello, aún así quiso permanecer un poco más de tiempo reposando en la calidez de la bañera.

*Knock, knock, knock*

La había escuchado, si, pero estaba demasiado relajado como para hacer caso de quien estuviese tocando la puerta.

*Knock, knock, knock*

No había dejado ningún asunto pendiente. Nada podía ser tan urgente, si fuese así...

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!*

-¡Voy! - Bastante malhumorado por haber sido interrumpido en su ritual de paz, salió de la bañera escurriendo agua a chorros. Se secó lo mejor que pudo en tiempo record y se amarró la toalla a la cintura ávidamente, caminó dejando marcas de agua a su paso. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan urgen...?

La realidad lo golpeó junto con la helada brisa que abrasó su piel al contacto ¿O era un sueño? Tenía que serlo, porque la chica frente a él era la última persona que se le habría ocurrido estaría frente a él. Los ojos de zafiro de la mujer lo miraban desde la entrada, estaba completamente cubierta por una manta con capucha color marrón, lo que escondía tanto su pelo como su cuerpo y parte de su rostro, pero él la habría reconocido aún si se encontrara a varios metros de distancia. Ella lo miró con un poco de impaciencia y con una sonrisa incómoda, evidentemente tratando de que el joven la invitara a pasar antes de que se la llevara el viento.

-Princesa, lo siento mucho, por favor pase - La chica entró a la casa deshaciéndose de la capucha y liberando su largo cabello rubio. El joven hizo una pronunciada reverencia, cuidando que la toalla no fuese a caer - No quise subirle la voz, solo que nunca creí que podría ser usted.

-No te preocupes Link, la culpa es mía por aparecerme sin siquiera avisar- La princesa se había compuesto de su sorpresa, y comenzaba a mostrar un nerviosismo inusual en su naturalmente sereno comportamiento. Link reparó en que estaba en paños menores frente a alguien de la realeza.

-Princesa, iré corriendo a ponerme algo más presentable, por favor espere...

Atropelladamente Link subió las escaleras y se puso la muda de ropa que ya tenía previamente apartada, seguía un poco húmedo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a que ella lo siguiese viendo en esas condiciones. Al cabo de un par de minutos bajó y la princesa estaba mirando a través de las cortinas, notablemente inquieta. Ahora que Link la veía mejor, era gracias a que la conocía bien el que la reconoció en primer instante, ya que estaba vestida como plebeya y cubierta con una capa oscura que impedía que su cabello la delatara. La vergüenza de Link pasó a una profunda preocupación.

-¿Princesa? - preguntó Link, ella se sobresaltó.

-Siento aparecer así tan repentinamente - No dejaba de mirar a través de la ventana - No tenía otra opción más que la de venir aquí.

-Princesa...

-Zelda - lo corrigió la rubia, posando sus ojos en él - Sabes que solo debes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Zelda - continuó - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

La princesa al fin se apartó de la ventana y suspiró, caminando hacia uno de los rústicos sillones de la sala. Se sentó grácilmente y le hizo un gesto al rubio para que se sentase frente a ella.

-El reino peligra, Link - dijo, compungida - Hay una amenaza latente desde un reino lejano que desea dominar y subyugar Hyrule. Mi padre está haciendo todo lo posible, pero creo que la diplomacia no está rindiendo frutos... Hay mercenarios infiltrados en la ciudadela, mi padre e Impa temen por mi vida, le han puesto un precio enorme a mi cabeza...

-¡Entonces qué haces acá! - Link parecía extremadamente alarmado - Debiste encerrarte en tu castillo, llenar los alrededores de guardias...

-Ni el castillo ni la ciudadela son seguros ya. No para mí. - la chica parecía cansada y angustiada. Tomó las manos de Link entre las suyas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos - Necesito que me recibas aquí contigo...

-¿Qué?! Pero princesa...

-Zelda - corrigió nuevamente - Por favor, Link. Eres la única persona en todo el reino en quien puedo confiar... Impa está resguardando a mi padre, y ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que no hay nadie como tú para protegerme... sé que no es tu deber, no perteneces a la guardia real, pero más que protección necesito estar con alguien en quien confío...

Era cierto que con Zelda habían sido muy buenos amigos desde niños, los mejores, y a pesar de todo compartían una conexión especial que nunca habían podido descifrar completamente. Con los años se habían distanciado y Link calculaba que no la veía hace al menos cuatro años, tiempo en el que ambos sufrieron de la -obligada- distancia. Zelda nunca supo por qué Link se alejó tan rotundamente de su vida, pero para él, el recuerdo de _aquel día_ seguía latente y le presionaba el pecho luego de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo y a pesar de que los días y los meses habían transcurrido a montones tras su distanciamiento, ambos podían percibir en el aire que no todo estaba perdido entre ellos, ambos sentían esa confianza y devoción hacia el otro, aunque las circunstancias hayan sido desfavorables para su amistad. Después de cuatro años ella seguía siendo aparentemente la misma chica aunque por fuera estuviese evidentemente más adulta, ella lo miraba con la misma ternura que la última vez, añadiendo una muda súplica a sus ojos. Ella seguía siendo su Zelda, su amiga, su compañera de aventuras... era importante para él e imprescindible para el reino. Link le sostuvo la mirada un momento, ciertamente era la situación más inverosímil en la que habría podido pensar jamás, pero no había mucho que meditar al respecto, Zelda necesitaba su ayuda, de eso dependía su vida.

-Siempre serás bien recibida en mi casa, lamento no tener todas las comodidades a las que estás acostumbrada.

-Todo lo que puedas ofrecerme es más que suficiente - Zelda abrazó a Link un momento, tratando de demostrar un profundo agradecimiento. Él le respondió el abrazo dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando se separaron, Zelda lo miró divertida - Lamento haber interrumpido tu ducha, hoy fui bastante inoportuna.

Link le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella se despojaba del morral que llevaba a cuestas y lo dejaba sobre el sofá. Se quitó la manta y la colgó sobre un perchero al lado de la puerta de entrada, dejando ver un sencillo vestido de lino color celeste que fácilmente podría vestir cualquier plebeya del reino. Evidentemente había cambiado, al igual que su propio cuerpo, ella era toda una mujer: sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco agregándolo al crecimiento de su busto, lo que hacía que su pequeña cintura se pronunciara aún más. Se sonrojó y regañó mentalmente al estar mirando a la princesa de esa forma y se obligó a fijar su atención en un interesante rasguño en la pintura de la pared. Ella tomó asiento junto a su morral y tanteó el sofá comprobando su calidad.

-Es un sofá bastante cómodo, si me brindas algunas mantas y una almohada quedará perfecto para...

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que dormirás en el sofá - interrumpió Link, contrariado, obligándose a mirarla por un momento - No tendré la mejor casa pero jamás dejaría que la princesa de Hyrule durmiera en estas condiciones.

Zelda no tuvo tiempo para decir nada. El chico agarró su morral y tomó de la mano a la princesa para conducirla escaleras arriba. Cuando ya estuvieron arriba él le señaló una puerta a la izquierda - Ese es el baño - caminaron hacia la puerta contraria y entraron a una sencilla habitación con un armario, una mesa de luz y una cama. Al contrario de lo que Zelda pensaría de cualquier chico, Link era bastante pulcro y ordenado.

-Mi habitación será tuya hasta que estés a salvo - Le dijo Link, acomodando el morral de la princesa en una percha al costado del armario - Puedes asearte en el baño si deseas mientras preparo la cena.

-Lamento ser una molestia - Zelda hizo una pequeña reverencia, Link la levantó por los hombros.

-Hey, siempre hemos sido amigos y contamos el uno con el otro cuando estamos en apuros.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. En ese momento tuvo el impulso de preguntarle el por qué si siempre habían sido los mejores amigos él se había marchado tan de repente dando una explicación tan escueta, y más aún, no volviendo jamás a visitarla y siquiera escribirle una carta por propia voluntad. Pero se contuvo, suficiente estaba haciendo ya por ella como para agregarle otra preocupación.

Cuando Link salió de la habitación y bajó a la primera planta, ella se dedicó a acomodar las pocas pertenencias que había traído consigo: unas pocas mudas de ropa, unos libros de hechizos, una bolsa llena de rupias... y su ocarina. Tomó el instrumento con cuidado entre sus manos, era su objeto más preciado, y por alguna razón tocarlo le causaba una melancolía tal que su corazón se encogía. Envolvió su preciada ocarina en una tela y la guardó junto a sus pertenencias en el armario y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

* * *

Cuando Zelda bajó recién aseada, Link estaba esperándola con la comida caliente servida en la mesa. El chico no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de asombro cuando se dio cuenta que el cabello de la princesa ya no tenía su característico color dorado, si no que ella se había encargado durante su baño de teñirlo de un color castaño medio, lo que le daba una apariencia mucho más juvenil y hacía resaltar su piel pálida. Ella tomó el lugar que le correspondía frente al muchacho y le dio un vistazo a la humilde pero aparentemente deliciosa cena que el hyliano le ofrecía: Un gran cuenco humeante con sopa de verduras, y una hogaza de pan crujiente y tibio. Agradeciendo a las Diosas por la comida, ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Quién diría que un muchacho sería tan buen cocinero, para la sorpresa de Zelda, la sopa estaba realmente exquisita: tenía los condimentos necesarios, la sal en su punto, las verduras estaban tiernas y al dente, nada que envidiar a la comida del castillo. Aunque claro, un hombre independiente y soltero debía aprender a cocinar para sí mismo, así que no era del todo extraño su recién descubierta habilidad culinaria... todo lo contrario a ella, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar en esa área, por lo que estaba segura, sería un completo desastre. Iba a mencionarle lo deliciosa que estaba su sopa de verduras cuando lo sorprendió mirando hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. La incomodidad empezó a recorrer su cuerpo... ¿De qué podrían hablar luego de estar tantos años sin verse?, ¿Tendrían intereses en común, o su afinidad solo se debía a causas circunstanciales? Después de todo, los dos eran tan diferentes...

-Link... - Tenía que averiguar si aquella conexión con su amigo seguía vigente. El muchacho la miró, saliendo de sus absortos pensamientos - ¿Sucede algo?

El rubio estaba siendo presa de una contradicción interna que le carcomía el cerebro. Por un lado tenía que ayudar a la princesa, su vida estaba en riesgo y no podía dejarla desamparada ante tal amenaza, y no solo por el deber, también sentía la necesidad de hacerlo porque ella era muy importante en su vida por muchas razones, prácticamente crecieron juntos y fueron cómplices desde su infancia, pero por otro lado... había algo que Zelda ignoraba, la razón por la que había tenido que alejarse de ella se hacía presente al tenerla tan cerca. Habían pasado cuatro largos años en que creyó sepultar los crecientes sentimientos que había comenzado a tener por ella en su adolescencia, pero la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, si pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado era posible que aquel sentimiento comenzara a reavivarse. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga hubiese cambiado estos últimos años y que se hubiese transformado en una mujer distinta a la que compartió tantas cosas... eso haría las circunstancias mucho más fáciles de sobrellevar. Cuando Zelda llamó su atención la observó un momento: si bien la cena era muy sencilla y era lo mejor que él podía ofrecerle, más en un momento de caos climático, ella parecía darle sofisticación con sus buenos modales y su forma fina de comer, estaba hecha toda una señorita de la corte.

-No pasa nada - Mintió Link. Ella hizo una débil mueca de desilusión en su rostro, él lo notó y trató de cambiar el tema - Podrías contarme más sobre aquel peligro que amenaza el reino, fuiste muy escueta con tu explicación.

Zelda dejó su cuchara a un costado del cuenco de sopa y apoyó sus manos en su regazo. Estuvo tanto tiempo quieta y callada que Link creyó que la princesa no diría nada al respecto.

-Hace un año, un gobernante de los reinos del sur más allá del desierto, hizo una visita diplomática al castillo - Ella había comenzado a hablar con la vista en un punto fijo de la mesa - Él buscaba unificar los reinos ofreciendo a su primogénito para que contrajera matrimonio conmigo, pero mi padre se negó rotundamente por la hostilidad permanente que Hyrule ha mantenido con los clanes del sur. Para que te hagas una idea, son mucho más hostiles y diestros en las armas que las mismas gerudo, y eso que el reino tiene una cordial diplomacia con ellas desde hace años. Luego de que este gobernante se fuera muy molesto por la "ofensa" de mi padre, cosas misteriosas comenzaron a suceder en la ciudadela y a los alrededores del castillo...

-Es decir, que atribuyen estos incidentes a este supuesto gobernante y sus clanes sureños... - La princesa Zelda asintió.

-Fueron siempre crímenes de bandidaje menor, por darle algún apelativo sutil. Asalto de carretas, saqueo de viviendas y tiendas... todos con un denominador común - Zelda se levantó y caminó hacia donde había colgado su capa, hurgó un bolsillo interior y sacó un trozo de tela que extendió sobre la mesa para que Link pudiese verlo con claridad. Sobre la tela había un dibujo de color rojo que representaba el típico símbolo de un rayo con tres lanzas cruzadas - En cada escena del crimen se encontraba este dibujo, por lo que atribuimos estos actos a una sola organización. Esta acción deliberada de dejar un dibujo tiene la clara intención de que nosotros sepamos que hay un grupo disconforme con las leyes del reino, y que los actos seguirían aumentando su intensidad...

El semblante de la princesa se iba poniendo cada vez más sombrío.

-Secuestros y violaciones fueron la tónica siguiente en su itinerario de delitos - Prosiguió la princesa - Generalmente a hijas e hijos de miembros con títulos de nobleza, miembros de la milicia o con alta posición social. El miedo generalizado y el poco éxito que teníamos como gobierno de dar caza a estos grupos generó una alta tasa de desconfianza entre las clases altas de la sociedad, y lentamente los ricos comerciantes y familias nobles retiraron su apoyo al gobierno de mi padre. Aún queda gente que nos da su beneplácito, pero cada vez son menos.

-Aún así, Zelda... ¿No habría sido mejor que te quedaras en el castillo? Ahora el resto del reino y el campo abierto son muy peligrosos para ti...

-Eso es lo que creíamos, hasta hace unos días - Zelda volvió a levantarse de su silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana. El viento fuera de la casa no amainaba y ya estaba completamente oscuro - Ayer las patrullas encontraron colgados de los árboles a varios de nuestros guardias alrededor del castillo, y a una sirvienta muerta en la entrada de mis aposentos. Todos estos actos siempre con ese símbolo cerca. Solo hay dos explicaciones posibles: o lograron infiltrarse en el castillo, o siempre tuvimos espías entre nuestras filas... de cualquier forma ni la ciudadela ni el castillo son seguros. Impa está todo el día al cuidado de mi padre, al igual que tres guardespaldas especializados en su custodia.

La voz de Zelda había comenzado a temblar. Más que asustada, estaba muy preocupada... por su padre, por Impa, por el reino... Link estaba meditando las palabras de la chica. Ciertamente el haber huido de ese lugar era la mejor opción que barajaba hasta el momento, pero villa Kakariko seguía estando peligrosamente cerca de la ciudadela. Zelda lo miró, intuyendo sus pensamientos.

-Sé que el peligro acá sigue siendo mucho, pero no puedo alejarme más con este clima - Volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a chocar contra el vidrio - Cuando el temporal amaine, me iré de acá. Hasta el momento agradeceré tu hospitalidad.

-¿Dónde piensas ir? - Preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

-Tú sabes que siempre he abogado por la diplomacia más que por las armas. Mi padre ha enviado batallones al sur, pero no ha conseguido más que pelea y muerte. Pretendo tener una audiencia con el gobernante para ver si podemos llegar a buenos términos...

-¿¡Estás loca!? - Link se levantó abruptamente de la silla, tirándola al piso debido a la fuerza utilizada - Los campos de Hyrule son sumamente peligrosos para una mujer sola... ¡Más en estas circunstancias! Sería como ir a la boca del lobo, terminarías herida, secuestrada... o peor...

-Tengo que hacerlo, Link - la princesa parecía abatida - Los intentos de mi padre fracasan, no puedo simplemente sentarme y ver como el reino se desmorona ante una nueva guerra sin al menos intentar solucionarlo. Como futura soberana, debo hacer algo al respecto...

-¡Pero es suicidio! - Link subió la voz más de lo que debería y la princesa se estremeció, temblando como una hoja. Él se acercó a ella lentamente, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más suave - Zelda, lo que planeas hacer es prácticamente un suicidio...

-Es mi única opción - La princesa se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos para poder contenerse - Nada de lo que me digas cambiará mi opinión.

Frustrado, Link emitió un sonoro gemido y pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo. No podía permitirlo, simplemente lo que la princesa estaba planeando la ponía en un peligro aún mayor, y él no sería un mero espectador de como la persona más valiosa para el reino se encaminaba hacia su propia perdición. Pero si en algo no había cambiado la muchacha, a pesar de demostrar su miedo y tristeza en un evidente estado de preocupación, era en que era absolutamente terca y con una voluntad inquebrantable, aunque la encerraran en el castillo con mil guardias al rededor, ella encontraría la forma de cumplir su cometido.

-Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿No es así? - Ella le mostró una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas y negó con la cabeza. Después de todo, él la conocía muy bien. Link suspiró bajando los hombros, resignado - Iré contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes!, ¡Es algo que tengo que resolver yo sola!

-Lo siento Zelda, pero es lo único que no cederé. No podría vivir en paz sabiendo de que no hice todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo... Hace años mencioné que sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti y por el reino, y soy un hombre de palabra.

La chica trató de replicar con la mirada, pero al ver que Link no flaquearía ni un ápice en su decisión, cerró los ojos y suspiró en señal de resignación. No dijeron una palabra más, el rubio se dirigió al establo para cerciorarse de que Epona estaba bien, aunque realmente era para huir de cualquier posible argumento de la princesa en contra de su decisión. El viento estaba tan fuerte que la lluvia caía casi horizontal, entró al establo y comprobó que los arreglos que había hecho aguantarían el temporal. Tomó un cepillo y se dedicó, por largo tiempo, a cepillar a su yegua.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba actuar ahora? - Preguntó, a nadie en particular.

* * *

Con el pasar de los minutos el clima empeoraba. Los grandes árboles se doblaban ante la fuerza de la tempestad, amenazando con salirse de raíz si las cosas se ponían feas, algunas cosas volaban arrastradas por el viento, el pueblo estaba sumido en una total oscuridad, puesto que ni siquiera la luna era visible ante tan espesa capa de nubes grises. Con dificultad, por el viento y el lodo, pudo salir del establo y entrar a la casa, una lámpara de aceite titilaba sobre la mesa limpia y ordenada, los trastes de la cena reposaban ahora limpios a un lado del lavaplatos. Miró hacia la que sería su nueva cama por unos días y con sorpresa se percató de que estaba cuidadosamente armada como tal, con cobijas, un mullido cojín y el pijama del hyliano sobre éste. Agradeciendo el gesto con una sonrisa silenciosa, subió al segundo piso cuidando de no hacer ruido por si Zelda dormía, entró al baño y se cepilló los dientes con tranquilidad. Orinó, lavó sus manos y salió del baño, cuando iba a poner su pie en el peldaño para bajar a dormir, la voz de la princesa le llamó la atención.

 _Está cantando -_ Pensó, aunque ciertamente estaba tarareando una melodía. La conocía, para él era inolvidable, era la canción que Impa había compuesto para dormir a Zelda cuando apenas era una bebé. Una melodía que significaba mayormente su infancia, y parte de unos profundos y confusos recuerdos de algún tiempo, de un futuro en una vida paralela. Cuando eran más jóvenes trataban de recordar algunas cosas de ese _pasado-futuro_ que tenían en común, pero solo lograban acordarse de que Ganondorf significaba una amenaza para el reino, y que con la ayuda de la ocarina del tiempo, Link había regresado a este presente para advertirlo. Solo tenía pequeñas visiones de lo que había luchado por encontrar a la princesa, pero esas visiones estaban siempre teñidas de esa melodía.

Sacudió su cabeza para espantar los esos pensamientos o no podría conciliar el sueño, y en un mal calculado movimiento se tuvo que sujetar fuertemente de la pared para no caer por las escaleras.

-¿Link? - La princesa cesó su canto y lo llamó a través de la puerta, él se maldijo internamente por haber hecho tanto ruido. La princesa abrió la puerta dejando entrar la luz al pasillo, tenía el cabello amarrado en una larga trenza y vestía un camisón blanco, lo que la hacía ver inmensamente tierna - ¿Estás bien?

-Solo pasé al baño - Dijo, un poco sonrojado - Gracias por organizar mi nueva cama, y por ordenar abajo...

-No es nada - La princesa le regaló una dulce sonrisa y ambos se dedicaron a contemplarse un momento - Bueno, ten una agradable noche, Link.

-Buenas noches Zelda - Con esto la princesa cerró la puerta. Nervioso, Link bajó hasta la primera planta y se metió en su improvisada cama sin siquiera ponerse el pijama. Pensó en la melodía, en tiempos pasados, y en _ella_... hasta que el sueño lo venció unas horas después.

Al reino le esperaban tiempos oscuros y difíciles de sobrellevar. En muchos lados habían distintas muestras de bandidaje y oposición al gobierno de Hyrule, mientras los clanes del sur comenzaban a ganar terreno. Grandes problemas les esperaban a este par de jóvenes, que no sólo tendrían que vencer las vicisitudes del destino y de la guerra, sino que también la magnitud de sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y actualizar pronto, besos!


	2. Lazos

Capítulo 2: Lazos

Si bien el sillón era cómodo y las mantas que Zelda le había puesto en su improvisada cama lo mantenían tibio, su sueño fue bastante intranquilo por los truenos a la madrugada, el incesante viento y la lluvia golpeteando furiosa contra las ventanas. Al menos Epona se había portado bien y relinchó solo en una ocasión con un trueno particularmente fuerte y destellante. El reloj calculaba las seis de la mañana, quedaba una hora y media para lo que usualmente era tiempo de levantarse, pero no tenía sentido seguir revolviéndose en las mantas. Se levantó, dando un enorme y sonoro bostezo y se dio cuenta que aún estaba vestido. No quería molestar a Zelda, así que luego iría a bañarse y a buscar una muda de ropa a su cuarto. Igual era temprano, pero se dispuso a hacer el desayuno de todas formas. Caminó hacia otra habitación de la primera planta, la cual utilizaba como bodega, y sacó de un cajón los víveres necesarios para cocinar. Sacó leche, queso, huevos, mendrugos de pan y unas cuantas frutas. Estaba comenzando a calentar la sartén para cocinar los huevos cuando sintió a la chica bajando por las escaleras.

-Buenos días - saludó con voz suave. El chico se volteó de medio lado y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días, Zelda.

Ella se acercó al muchacho, observando con curiosidad como rompía la cáscara de los huevos y los vertía en un recipiente. Link le sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Me quieres ayudar? - Preguntó.

-No sabría cómo hacerlo - Confesó la princesa levantando las manos frente a su rostro, un poco avergonzada - Mi cercanía con el mundo culinario es nulo, así que no sé si sepa quebrar un huevo...

-Bueno, entonces es hora de aprender - El muchacho le pasó un huevo a Zelda y ella lo tomó delicadamente como si fuese el santo grial. Trató de imitar el golpe de Link en el recipiente pero se resquebrajó más de la cuenta, reventándose en su mano y cayendo todos los trozos de cáscara a la mezcla.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Lo arruiné? - Preguntó, alarmada.

-No, no, tranquila - Con un tenedor, Link sacó todos los restos de cáscara del interior del recipiente - Es sólo práctica, no debes hacerlo tan fuerte o sucederá precisamente eso. Toma.

Link le pasó otro huevo, pero esta vez sostuvo la mano de la chica y la guió. Con un golpecito suave, quebraron el huevo en una grieta limpia, y el contenido salió completo y sin derramar ningún pedazo de cáscara. La princesa admiraba la perfecta trizadura como si fuese lo más maravilloso del Universo conocido.

-Ese es solo el comienzo - Link la miraba divertido, ella puso su mejor cara de estudiante - Toma. Con esto bate los huevos mientras yo hago lo más difícil.

Zelda comenzó lentamente a mezclar los huevos con un tenedor, las yemas se iban rompiendo y disolviendo junto a la clara del huevo. Link por mientras cortaba fruta y la trozaba en dos cuencos. Lo difícil realmente fue enseñarle a voltear el omelette, aunque lo hizo bastante bien para ser su primera vez (Uno de ellos saltó y quedó sobre un librero, pero eran detalles menores).

Link estaba calentando una jarra con leche cuando la princesa se percató.

-Link, me gusta la leche fría en...

-La leche fría en la mañana y tibia en la noche, lo recuerdo bien.

Zelda se sonrojó un poco, ¿Cómo era capaz de recordar un detalle tan nimio como ese?. Minutos después el desayuno estaba listo: Omelette, ensalada de frutas, pan y leche, todo lo necesario para comenzar un día con energías (aunque no se necesitaran tantas energías, puesto que estarían encerrados por el mal clima). Tuvieron una conversación trivial mientras disfrutaban del alimento, Link no quería incomodarla con más preguntas sobre los clanes del sur y ciertamente tampoco quería que ella cuestionara el hecho de que quería acompañarla en su - suicida - misión. Terminando el desayuno Zelda levantó la mesa y se disponía a lavar los platos.

-Me toca a mí, anoche los lavaste tú - le dijo el rubio quitándole los trastes de las manos.

-Pero tú hiciste el desayuno...

-Ambos hicimos el desayuno - La corrigió. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero le entregó los platos de igual manera - ¿Puedes traerme una esponja de ese cuarto que está allí? - Link apuntó a la bodega - Están a un lado de la caja con jarras de leche.

Zelda cruzó el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a buscar - _Jarras de leche, Jarras de leche..._ \- Al cabo de unos segundo las encontró, pero otra cosa llamó profundamente su atención. Había un estante rebosante de figurillas de madera tallada, unas muy toscas, otras medianamente elaboradas, y unas muy bien hechas. Habían caballos, venados, árboles, un wolfos, hasta algunas razas de Hyrule como los gorons y los zoras, la figura de una chica le llamó particularmente la atención, era muy bonita y estaba muy bien hecha. Además de las incontables figurillas de madera habían muchos materiales de tallaje, e incluso lienzos, pintura, papel, lápices, pinceles... como si en la casa viviese un verdadero artista.

-¿Zelda? - Preguntó Link, asomándose ante la tardanza de la princesa. Ella se sobresaltó dejando caer la figurilla de mujer la cual rodó unos centímetros antes de detenerse.

-Lo siento si toqué tus cosas, es que me llamó la atención...

Link caminó hacia ella muy serio, tomó la figurilla y la dejó en su lugar. Se dirigió hacia el lugar que le había indicado Zelda que estaban las esponjas, tomó una y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. La muchacha comenzó a sentirse mal... ¿Había sido muy intrusa?, ¿Le había molestado su curiosidad? Caminó tímidamente hacia el comedor y observó al muchacho de espaldas mientras lavaba los platos.

-¿Link?

-¿Si? - El muchacho no se giró. Simplemente siguió en su labor.

-Yo... Lo siento. No quise ser entrometida.

El muchacho no respondió, ella se quedó allí parada unos segundos para ver si el chico hacía alguna señal, pero cuando entendió que realmente estaba molesto, decidió subir a la habitación sin decir nada más. Tomó un libro al azar de los que había empacado, una manta, y se subió a la cama para tratar de enfrascarse en la lectura. Una sensación de congoja le oprimía fuertemente el pecho, pero trató de ignorarlo e iniciar sus estudios. El tic-tac del reloj era el único ruido en la habitación, sin contar claramente con el estruendoso viento que golpeteaba el tejado, pero para Zelda lo más ruidoso eran las preguntas en su cabeza ¿Por qué se habría molestado tanto? Tal vez esas cosas significaban mucho para él, aunque nunca mostró un dote artístico en específico cuando... _cuando se conocían_. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, haciendo que su pesar aumentara progresivamente... ¿Conocía a Link realmente? Ciertamente uno maduraba y cambiaba luego de la niñez y la adolescencia, y Link jamás le había ocultado nada, al menos no tan abiertamente. Siempre había sido comunicativo, alegre, y tenía alguna palabra optimista que le sacaba una sonrisa. Ahora estaba más taciturno y melancólico, le costaba mucho más iniciar una conversación con él, puesto que no veía la misma claridad en sus ojos como lo hacía antaño. Es como si su mirada cristalina se hubiese convertido en una sombría y trémula. Se sentía un poco ingenua al creer que su relación sería como la de hace unos años, y podrían reír y bromear como era pan de cada día. _Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado exagerada -_ pensó la princesa. Link tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tener sus secretos, y ella no era quien para husmear en sus cosas. Esperaría a que se le pasara, no debería durarle el enojo para siempre.

Con un suspiro de resignación cerró el libro de... (miró la tapa para ver de qué se trataba) _Medicina de Farore: Guía completa de las hierbas de todo Hyrule,_ total, ni atención le estaba dando. Lo dejó en su mesita de noche y se acurrucó, cubierta por la manta, a ver como golpeteaban las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana.

* * *

Alertado por su estómago, Link levantó la vista y vio que el reloj marcaba las 12:00 de la tarde. Desde el incidente de la mañana había estado puliendo con ímpetu sus armas, de hecho, ya no podían estar más brillantes hace al menos una hora, pero no podía dejar de lustrar con furia el símbolo de la trifuerza grabado en su escudo. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Ni el mismo lo sabía a ciencia cierta: Zelda no había hecho nada malo, y se disculpó incluso por un mal actuar que no cometió, pero... había descubierto su pequeño santuario, algo que absolutamente nadie sabía que tenía, donde podía refugiarse en su melancolía y en el pasado. Que Zelda haya descubierto ese aspecto de él significaba que ella se incrustaba aún más en su vida íntima, dejando pocos secretos para sí...

 _¡Soy un idiota! ¿Cómo ella puede saber que esas cosas son tan importantes para mí?-_ se maldijo internamente. Estaba exteriorizando una ira con Zelda que no era para ella precisamente, era para sí mismo y la tenía guardada hace mucho tiempo... no era justo que le cargara a la muchacha algo que tenía que resolver él. Se levantó, dejando su espada y su escudo a un lado, y se dispuso a hacer un almuerzo liviano, puesto que habían comido demasiado al desayuno. Minutos más tarde, tenía listo un filete de pollo con verduras y patatas, un trozo de pan y un vaso de zumo de frutas en una bandeja, subió lentamente para no dejar caer nada, y tocó a la puerta de la princesa.

-¿Zelda? - Llamó al no escuchar nada dentro. Evaluando la situación, giró el pomo de la puerta lentamente. La habitación de la chica estaba alumbrada tenuemente por una lámpara, hacía bastante frío. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche al tiempo que se acercaba a la muchacha, quien estaba acurrucada torpemente sobre la cama, con los cabellos esparcidos por las sábanas, profundamente dormida. Link sonrió tristemente, recordaba que ella era muy mala para conservar el calor corporal, no porque fuera extremadamente delgada o algo así, más bien era algo genético, incluso la madre de Zelda enfermaba constantemente por esa misma razón. Sus labios tenían un tenue color lila, anunciando claramente que la princesa estaba comenzando a experimentar mucho frío, tocó sus manos y estaban muy heladas. Se levantó, y del armario extrajo una manta más gruesa, cubriéndola mejor. Dejó la puerta de la habitación abierta y bajó a la primera planta dispuesto a encender el fuego de la chimenea: Juntó unas cuantas astillas y papel, con un balde untó cenizas con aceite, y al fuego de un cerillo encendió la calefacción que fue creciendo rápidamente en intensidad. Mientras observaba como el fuego comenzaba a formarse en la chimenea, un ruido proveniente del tejado le avisó que fuera estaba granizando, se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver como verdaderas rocas de hielo, bastante grandes, impactaban en las viviendas y en el suelo. Al estar tallando con fuerza sus armas no se había percatado que la temperatura había descendido considerablemente.

Se sentó en el comedor para almorzar cuando escuchó los lentos pasos de la chica bajando las escaleras. Llevaba a cuestas la bandeja intacta, la cual dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿No tienes hambre? - Zelda negó con la cabeza, estaba un poco pálida - ¿No estarás enferma?

Ella puso una mano sobre su frente para medir su temperatura corporal, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se sentó en su puesto habitual y puso sus manos entre sus piernas, con evidente frío.

-Tienes que comer algo - La animó el joven - Está tibio, recién lo serví, te ayudará a generar más calor.

Ella tenía su mirada pegada en el crepitar del fuego. El juego de luces hacía que sus ojos azulinos brillaran con una magia única. Después de un rato ella imitó a Link y se puso a comer discretamente.

-Estás muy callada - Observó Link. _Claro que está callada, te comportaste como un verdadero idiota._

-No quiero molestarte - Dijo sin más, como si tratara de minimizar al máximo su presencia - Gracias por la comida, pero creo que no tengo demasiado apetito, subiré a mi cuarto a leer un poco más...

La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la escalera.

-¡Zelda! - Dijo el chico, más fuerte de lo que habría querido. Ella se volteó y él aclaró su garganta - No fue mi intención ser grosero contigo. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-No tengo nada que perdonar. Es tu casa, tus cosas y tus reglas. Lamento haber sido entrometida.

-¡No lo fuiste! - Otra vez alzó la voz sin querer - Es que yo... esas cosas son importantes para mí.

Ella asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa gentil, dando a entender de que el malentendido estaba solucionado. Subió grácilmente las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Link. El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo como era costumbre y dejando caer su gorro verde. Zelda no le había preguntado nada acerca de sus cosas, y si bien su plan inicial era no contarle nada al respecto... estaba sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo. ¡Qué rayos! Zelda era su mejor amiga, ¿no?, se supone que los amigos se tenían confianza y se contaban sus cosas, ¿Por qué rayos estaba siendo tan arisco? La muchacha solo daba señales de comprensión, y ahora había optado con alejarse de él y dejarlo tranquilo en su estúpida soledad auto impuesta... Ella le había confiado un secreto importante como lo era la amenaza que sufría el reino, información importante y vital que podría ser aún más peligrosa en manos equivocadas, y solo sembraría pánico con su mal uso... ¿Y él se enojaba con una bobería como esa?

Acaso en lo más profundo de su ser... ¿Ya no la consideraba su amiga?

Sacudió la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo. Subió presuroso las escaleras y entró al cuarto aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, la princesa se hallaba de pie frente al armario, sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos con una expresión melancólica. Se acercó a ella lentamente, y vio que el trozo de tela que sostenía envolvía la ocarina del tiempo, aquella que significaba tantas cosas para ellos dos. Ese objeto que parecía contener todos sus recuerdos, volátiles como el papel. El instrumento simbolizaba su lazo, y su conexión a pesar del tiempo, y ambos lo sabían.

Zelda alzó la vista y se encontró con los azules ojos del muchacho, quien al no poder soportarlo más, estrechó a la princesa entre sus brazos tratando de expresar todo lo que tenía guardado. La chica podía sentir el corazón del joven latiendo con fuerza, como no lo hacía hace ya bastante tiempo, le correspondió el abrazo pasando sus manos por la espalda de él, buscando inconscientemente el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

-Discúlpame - Era un idiota por pensar que podía mantener a Zelda al margen de su vida. Lo había intentado y fracasado miserablemente. Si bien jamás podría tener la clase de relación que a él le gustaría, perderla sería el golpe más fuerte de su vida, ya haberla tenido alejada por tanto tiempo lo había vuelto huraño y malas pulgas, sacarla de su vida definitivamente no era una opción en lo absoluto.

Zelda por su parte se sentía, después de mucho tiempo, muy feliz. Había recuperado a su amigo, sentía a través de sus brazos y con el vigoroso latido de su corazón que el chiquillo alegre, bondadoso y despistado seguía dentro de ese cuerpo con actitud taciturna. Estaba dichosa de descubrir que él, después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo Link que tanto había añorado y extrañado esos últimos años.

Se separaron luego de un largo rato de reconciliación. Sin decir nada, como siempre había sido su relación, silenciosa y cómplice, Link la tomó de la mano y ambos bajaron al primer piso de la casa. Caminaron hacia la habitación que servía de bodega, y se dirigieron hacia el dichoso estante con figurillas talladas y artículos de arte. Link tocó con cautela algunas figurillas, las más elaboradas, como si sintiera un aura mágica en torno a ellas. La princesa no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirarlo, parecía que estaba experimentando un proceso muy personal.

-Todas estas cosas pertenecieron a mi madre - Soltó Link, al cabo de unos minutos. La madre de Link, herida fatalmente, había entregado a su hijo al gran árbol deku para que lo criara entre los kokiris antes de caer muerta frente a él. Por esta misma razón el rubio sabía muy poco de su madre y de sus orígenes en general, y siempre había existido un vacío en su vida respecto a ese tema. Zelda supuso que después de dejar el castillo se había dedicado a investigar sobre su vida -De las pocas cosas que he descubierto sobre ella, este es sin duda el aspecto más fascinante. Las figuras mejor acabadas las hizo ella, como este - Le pasó a Zelda una hermosa escultura que representaba a la Diosa Nayru, los detalles eran asombrosos, desde la acabada vestimenta que tenia pliegues y costuras hasta el rostro, que parecía un verdadero retrato, con expresión y vida propia.

-Quiero que la conserves - Dijo Link. Zelda abrió los ojos y lo miró, sorprendida - Tengo muchas figuras, y como tú eres parte importante de mi vida, quiero que conserves una.

La chica estaba dudosa si recibir o no el obsequio, después de todo era uno de los únicos vestigios que quedaban de la madre de Link.

-¿Esos otros los hiciste tú? - Preguntó la muchacha apuntando a las figuras evidentemente más inexpertas. El chico se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado porque ella descubriera su secreto.

-Sí, los primeros son bastante feos - Ambos soltaron una risita - Pero he ido mejorando, he descubierto que hacer esto me relaja bastante... mi madre era toda una artista, espero algún día tener algo de su habilidad. Mira, este es el último que hice.

El chico le pasó la figura tallada de un caballo, Epona evidentemente, quien se sostenía de sus dos patas traseras y se inclinaba hacia arriba con ímpetu. Si bien carecía de la maestría de su madre, era una pieza hermosa y muy bien elaborada.

-Seguramente tu madre estaría orgullosa de que sintieras interés por las cosas que a ella le apasionaban.

Link volvió a sonrojarse, era la primera vez que se abría tanto con alguien sobre un aspecto tan íntimo de su vida. Tratando de buscar otro tema de conversación para no centrarse sobre su persona - y sus sentimientos - divisó una caja que guardaba antiguos lienzos, pinceles y óleos.

-Mira - De la caja extrajo un lienzo que mostraba el rostro de una hermosa mujer, de ojos azules como el cielo, cabello dorado, y una tez blanca y ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Es tu mamá?

-Si - Link miró el lienzo - Es un autorretrato, la única pintura de ella que fui capaz de encontrar.

La mujer se parecía mucho a Link. Aparte de tener su mismo cabello y ojos, tenía la misma forma de rostro y nariz. Era muy bella y elegante.

-Recuerdo que te encantaba pintar - Mencionó Link.

-Solía hacerlo mucho...

-¿Ya no?

-Pues, no... - Zelda suspiró - Es como si un día la inspiración se hubiese escapado de mí, para nunca más volver. No quise volver a pintar.

-¿Qué pasó?

Zelda lo miró a los ojos, el recuerdo de aquellos días seguían doliendo como un puñal.

-Te fuiste.

El muchacho quedó sin palabras sosteniendo el lienzo de su madre entre sus manos. La chica cortó el contacto visual y comenzó a revisar los óleos y pinceles.

-Sería agradable volver a pintar - Añadió.

-Eres libre de utilizar las cosas que hay acá - Dijo Link, saliendo de su inicial asombro - Después de todo no sé hasta cuándo podremos salir.

* * *

Al caer la noche el frío se hizo más crudo e intenso. Pequeños copos de nieve habían reemplazado a la lluvia torrencial y a los granizos monstruosos que gobernaron la mañana, lo que parecía un dulce relajo a tan violento temporal. Link había hecho bien en exagerar con las reservas de leña, la bruja de Kakariko había pronosticado mal clima, esencialmente lluvias, pero si nevaba la cosa era distinta... se encargó durante la tarde de forrar de mejor manera el establo de Epona y darle más afrecho, la yegua se había portado bastante bien a pesar de estar acostumbrada a dar largos viajes diarios, y no se había dado cuenta cuando la luz de las estrellas comenzaba a titilar en el sereno. Salió del establo para divisar el panorama nocturno, el suelo se estaba cubriendo de un manto blanco al igual que los tejados y las copas de los árboles, la luna acompasaba los suaves destellos del firmamento, y la luz de las ventanas y el humo de las chimeneas lo hacían sentir reconfortado. El frío lo estaba obligando a entrar nuevamente a la casa, era ya hora de preparar la cena, pero ciertamente había estado evitando el contacto con Zelda lo que llevaba de la tarde.

Se sentía frustrado al no poder lidiar con sus sentimientos y al darse cuenta de que ni el tiempo ni la distancia fueron suficientes para apaciguar lo que sentía por ella. El clima favorecía a que a él llegaran los recuerdos de lo que pasó la última noche que la vio hace cuatro años, recuerdos que le perforaban el corazón como una estaca de hielo; más aún teniéndola tan cerca, más aún sabiendo que jamás sería algo más que su amigo...

 _FLASHBACK_

La inauguración del festival de invierno siempre había sido desde tiempos inmemoriales dentro de la familia real, una gran celebración de alcurnia y sociedad que reunía a los más prestigiosos miembros del comercio y la aristocracia para presumir de sus logros, títulos y fortunas. En opinión de Link, una ostentosa e innecesaria cursilería que sólo servía para poner en evidencia la brecha de desigualdad entre estas clases usureras y oligárquicas con el pueblo llano y humilde. Pero paradójicamente ahí se encontraba, con un traje que su _querida amiga_ le había mandado a hacer, con el cuál parecía un aristócrata más en ese jardín de esperpentos: Una fina túnica roja bordada con hilo de oro, unos leotardos ajustados color plata, haciendo juego con su capa y sus hombreras que brillaban a la luz de los candelabros, llevaba el cabello firmemente agarrado en una coleta.

-Me siento como un idiota - Dijo al fin, mientras Zelda lo miraba divertida.

-No seas ridículo, te ves muy guapo.

-Por favor recuérdame por qué estoy aquí...

Zelda se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa.

-Porque no eres capaz de dejar sola a tu amiga del alma con ese montón de hienas hambrientas que solo buscan tenerme en sus fauces para obtener más poder.

Link alzó una ceja. Zelda siempre tan melodramática.

-Y porque me debes una apuesta - Dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo - Es esto o acompañarme a la ceremonia en los dominios de los Zoras la semana entrante.

-Olvídalo. Esta es la mejor opción - Respondió Link automáticamente, recordando a la empalagosa y poco discreta princesa de los anfibios.

-¡Vamos! Sé que es terrible, pero eres el único que puede hacer mi noche más agradable. Yo lo soporto menos que tú y es una obligación anual.

El chico suspiró. Cuando la princesa lo miraba con anhelo y ojos suplicantes... no podía oponer resistencia alguna. Estaban en el segundo piso del castillo, caminando lentamente hacia la escalinata que desembocaba en el primer piso del gran salón, en donde Zelda tenía que realizar su típica entrada triunfal como princesa del reino. Todas las miradas solían posarse en ella y en su elegante belleza, además que se veía especialmente hermosa aquella noche: Un vestido color púrpura sujetado al cuello y sin mangas, con un gran escote en la espalda, se ceñía bajo el busto en la parte más pequeña de su cuerpo haciendo que la falda se moviera con gracia y elegancia, sobre la tela de la falda un tul con brillantes hacía que de su caminar se desprendieran mágicos destellos, unos guantes color magenta adornaban su piel hasta la mitad del brazo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto y pequeños mechones de cabello caían rebeldes tocando sus hombros. Una pequeña tiara adornaba su frente, muy sencilla, con una pequeña amatista en el centro.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta por la que Zelda tenía que hacer su aparición, Link la soltó del brazo y la observó un momento. Ella miraba fijamente el umbral, con esos ojos que la habían caracterizado desde que era una niña: esos ojos que decían a gritos que no quería esta vida de nobleza y alta sociedad, que odiaba que la adularan por ser princesa, que odiaba también a quienes la adulaban por conveniencia. Sus ojos azules y cristalinos siempre habían reflejado una sed de aventura, como cuando se escapaban del castillo para ver las estrellas, cuando la ayudaba a hacer pellas y faltar a sus clases de etiqueta, o cuando hacía cualquier otra cosa que significara estar lejos de sus obligaciones... lo único que la ataba a esta vida era el respeto por su padre y el amor por su reino y por su gente. Siempre había querido ser una chica común y corriente.

La princesa se movió. Link pensaba que al fin abriría la puerta cuando inesperadamente se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazando su cuello y acunando su cabeza en su hombro. El corazón de Link comenzó a latir a mil por hora al sentir el frágil cuerpo de la chica contra él, su calor y su olor tan característico lo envolvieron en una sensación sublime, la estrechó suavemente por la cintura, dejándose llevar por el momento que le regalaba la muchacha. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza para que su boca quedara a la altura del oído del chico.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo - Le susurró. El contacto del aliento de la princesa con el lóbulo de su oreja lo hizo estremecer en un espasmo placentero. _Si pudiese no dejaría que este momento terminara jamás._

-Zelda... - La muchacha deshizo el abrazo lentamente y se acomodó para abrir las puertas del salón y hacer acto de presencia. Antes de eso, miró a su acompañante quien aún no se recuperaba del súbito contacto con la chica.

-¿Me puedes prometer algo? - Ella parecía seria, aunque por algún motivo su voz temblaba.

Link solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Trataré de librarme de todos los saludos y compromisos con los que me recibirá esta avalancha de buitres... ¿Podrías esperarme en la fuente de los jardines del palacio? Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

Él volvió a asentir. Con una sonrisa dulce, Zelda abrió las puertas y entró al gran salón.

Link continuaba parado en su lugar, temeroso de moverse y que esa sutil sensación de contacto desapareciese de su piel. Cuando su corazón retornó a sus latidos habituales, decidió encaminarse hacia la pileta para no hacerla esperar, en el caso de que lograra escabullirse prontamente de esa manada de aves de rapiña. Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar, cuando una conocida figura apareció en su campo de visión. Inmediatamente se inclinó en una marcada y formal reverencia.

-Su majestad - Dijo, mientras mantenía su cabeza inclinada.

-Buenas noches, Link - El rey lo saludó - caminando lentamente hacia el joven - Es increíble lo hermosa que se ha puesto mi hija. Es el vivo reflejo de su madre.

El muchacho asintió con cortesía, sin levantar la mirada.

-Es difícil mantener al margen los sentimientos, más aún a la edad que tienen ustedes. Las sensaciones afloran como brotes primaverales, y es casi imposible eludir el encanto que produce el cosquilleo de la cercanía con el ser amado...

Link se estaba poniendo un poco incómodo. ¿A qué iba todo esto?

-Tuve la suerte de amar a mi esposa. Muchos regentes y gente importante no pueden vanagloriarse de eso, ella también me amó y de eso estoy sumamente agradecido. Pero lo de nosotros fue mera suerte, en el mundo de la realeza tal cosa no puede ser más que una utopía. El amor no sirve si no hay poder, conexiones, influencias y dinero, ya que el amor por sí solo no mantiene un reino en pie.

El soberano estuvo varios segundos callado. Link volvió a hacer otra reverencia creyendo que esas habían sido las últimas palabras del hombre, pero estaba lejos de ser verdad. Cuando se dispuso a alejarse de ahí para reunirse con la princesa, el rey volvió a hablar.

-Sé que la amas.

El chico se giró con el corazón bombeándole tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en sus oídos. El rostro con el que miró al soberano debe haber confirmado sus sospechas, y éste solo atinó a reír tristemente.

-Lo siento Link, eres un muy buen muchacho, una persona muy valiosa para mi hija. Pero el héroe del tiempo no es más que una leyenda, en este presente... no eres nadie.

El corazón del rubio se contrajo dolorosamente. ¿Acaso el rey le estaba diciendo que se alejara de ella?

-Tu existencia es igual a nada. No tienes absolutamente nada que ofrecerle a mi hija, solo eres un huérfano a quien la princesa tiene mucha simpatía. El gobernar no es un juego, y yo me encargaré de que mi hija tenga a su lado a alguien que sea digno de ella y de su posición.

A pesar del dolor, Link no podría estar más que estupefacto. El rey siempre había sido sumamente amable con él, afable y de buen carácter. No podía creer que era aquel gentil hombre que siempre había tenido en alta estima el artífice de tan crudas palabras.

-Ya no están en edad para ser amigos, es inapropiado. No puedo permitir que llegues a confundir a mi hija - el soberano se giró, en dirección a la puerta del gran salón - Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por ella. Pero de ahora en adelante, Zelda ya no te necesita.

Sin mirar atrás, el hombre caminó hasta perderse tras el umbral de la puerta. El corazón de Link estaba tan apretado que creía poder estallar de dolor. Las palabras del monarca habían sido tan... despreciativas y humillantes, que se sentía como lo que él había denominado: un pobre huérfano sin nada más que sus manos para trabajar. Estuvo varios minutos apoyado en la fría pared, embargado por el dolor de las palabras, y por el hecho de contemplar un futuro en donde ella no iluminara los días con su presencia. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, pero se rehusó a soltar una sola lágrima por los dichos de ese hombre. Furioso, se incorporó y entró a los aposentos que Zelda le brindaba cuando venía de visitas, se desvistió y dejó costosa ropa sobre la cama, cambiándola por su habitual ropa sencilla. Se calzó las botas, los guantes, y tomó un morral en el que tenía sus pocas y humildes pertenencias. Sin mirar atrás, caminó por un pasillo del castillo para llegar a la puerta del servicio e irse para nunca más regresar, pero no contaba con que aquel corredor en específico le diera una perfecta vista a los jardines. Allí la vio, alumbrada a la luz de los faroles, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a teñir el césped con su manto blanco, ella jugueteaba con un hada que volaba alrededor de la pileta, los brillos de su tiara y de su vestido no tenían comparación con lo que irradiaba su sonrisa, parecía una flor de invierno.

Asimilando que probablemente era la última vez que la contemplaba, cerró sus ojos para guardar ese recuerdo en su memoria, y dejarla ir para siempre.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de haberse marchado del castillo, Link se había fijado una importante meta. Para eso había estado entrenando en las artes de las guerras cuando no tenía que trabajar.

Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar ligeramente, por lo que decidió entrar a la casa a refugiarse del frío. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta sintió el calor del hogar abrazar su cuerpo, y un agradable olor, giró la cabeza y se percató de que Zelda estaba en la cocina, se había puesto un delantal para no manchar su ropa, y leía un grueso manual mientras revolvía con una cuchara de madera el contenido de una cacerola. No se había percatado de la presencia de Link si no hasta que lo sintió husmeando tras ella.

-¿Crema de setas? - Preguntó el rubio. Zelda asintió - Se ve bastante bien, la miro y me da hambre. ¿Puedo probarla?

Zelda lo miró indecisa.

-No quiero encontrarte muerto por envenenamiento en la mañana.

-No seas tonta - Link sonrió, mientras con una cuchara tomaba un poco del contenido, lo soplaba para disipar el calor, y se lo llevaba a la boca. La princesa lo miraba expectante esperando la reacción del chico, quien sin decir nada se dirigió a una alacena y sacó unas hojas aromáticas de un pequeño frasco. Con cuidado, las añadió a la cacerola y revolvió el contenido, sacó otra cuchara, y le ofreció a Zelda.

La princesa se acercó al muchacho y abrió los labios, Link suavemente introdujo la cuchara en la boca de la chica, tratando de no derramar nada para que su imaginación no volara hacia la luna. La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el nuevo sabor.

-Está delicioso... - Miró la receta del libro que tenía sobre la encimera - Eso no sale en la preparación...

-Eres muy teórica, Zelda. A veces hay que improvisar - El muchacho sacó la olla del fuego - Le puse un poco de albahaca, en mi opinión las hierbas frescas son el mejor condimento para todo. Con el tiempo las conocerás, pero tu crema está muy bien hecha.

Al rato cenaron amenamente agregando lo que sobró en el almuerzo. Zelda insistió hasta que Link se dio por vencido de lavar los platos y limpiar un poco la cocina, mientras él se acomodó en el sillón frente al acogedor calor de la chimenea, sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba de la tensión acumulada durante días, y la calidez lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos. Para cuando la princesa terminó sus labores de limpieza, el chico ya estaba profundamente dormido sentado en el sofá, con una sonrisa la princesa se sentó a su lado para contemplarlo en silencio, aprovechando que el muchacho se encontraba en el quinto sueño. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por los rasgos de su cara, sus pómulos y su nariz, recorrió las finas hebras de cabello dorado que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos, despejó su frente y trató de grabar en su mente el rostro del joven, quien se veía sereno y despreocupado mientras dormía. Zelda estaba cada vez más convencida de que si bien seguían teniendo complicidad en muchos sentidos, su amistad pendía de un fino hilo abatido por la distancia y el tiempo, pero para ser sinceros, no estaba segura de cómo fortalecer ese lazo de amistad sin que se vieran trastocados sus sentimientos otra vez. No quería que el rubio le rompiera nuevamente el corazón, aunque muy probablemente él no tuviese idea del asunto. Se acurrucó en el sillón sumida en sus pensamientos, no tardando en caer en un profundo sueño acompañada por el crepitar del fuego y la respiración acompasada de su acompañante.

* * *

Hola!

Primero, lamento mucho la demora. Esperaba subir este episodio a la semana de publicado el fic, pero aún no estaba terminado y he tenido unos días del terror en la Universidad. Segundo, muchas gracias a **Goddess Artemiss** y **SakuraXD** por sus reviews, y a quienes me leyeron y pusieron fav y follow, también los invito a escribirme un comentario para alentarme a escribir más seguido :3. Tercero, no sé para cuándo estará el próximo capi, pero como ya sé el transcurso de la historia, espero que sea para antes de Navidad. Nuevamente gracias y espero les haya gustado! :D


	3. Quiebre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos y pertenecen a Nintendo.

 **Capítulo III: Quiebre.**

Cuando decidió cambiar de posición se dio cuenta de que había dormido un poco torcido, puesto que el cuello le dolía bastante y tenía las piernas un poco entumidas. Abrió los ojos tratando de divisar algo bajo el manto de la semi oscuridad que se había apoderado de la estancia, y solo alcanzó a divisar unas tristes brasas en la chimenea y un poco de luz blanquecina que se colaba por una rendija de la ventana. Quiso levantarse, pero el peso de alguien le presionaba ligeramente el brazo izquierdo, enfocó la vista en la oscuridad, y pudo distinguir el cabello -ahora castaño - de la princesa, quien dormía profundamente apoyada ligeramente en él. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, por lo que asumió que en algún momento se quedaron dormidos al estar disfrutando del calor de la chimenea.

Al haberse consumido por completo, la sala se había helado otra vez. Un pequeño hálito se escapaba cada vez que respiraba, y la princesa parecía pegarse más a su cuerpo buscando el calor que tanto le costaba mantener. Resignado a no poder moverse, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica mientras que con el otro alcanzó -con mucha dificultad porque era su mano derecha - una manta olvidada en el suelo. Logró cubrirlos a ambos y la princesa se relajó un poco en su sueño.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sucedido algo similar. En el pasado solían estar mucho tiempo juntos, y era frecuente que la chica perdiera la calidez del cuerpo y se refugiara en sus brazos, evidentemente solo con intención de no morir congelada. Era así como se había memorizado su olor, podía jurar que hasta en ocasiones había contado las hebras de su cabello, y habían sido tantas veces que incluso luego de no verse por años, la situación no era para nada incómoda. Sintió como el brazo izquierdo de la chica se ceñía a su cintura, separando un poco la túnica del pantalón y tocando con su frío brazo la piel expuesta del vientre del chico, esa era una de las razones por las que Zelda solía llevar los brazos enguantados, además de que le daban un toque de elegancia y distinción. Ella se removió un poco y subió la mano, pasando sus dedos por los marcados abdominales del chico, quien no pudo evitar un estremecimiento por el frío contacto, y claro, por el acto en sí mismo.

-Zelda... - susurró el chico, con intención de que la muchacha se despertara o sacara su mano de su vientre. Después de todo era un hombre, no podía evitar _ciertas_ sensaciones.

Ella parecía en otra dimensión, puesto que no conforme con ignorar al joven siguió subiendo su mano hasta toparse con los tonificados pectorales del chico. La suave caricia de la princesa estaba comenzando a exasperarlo, pero no quería ser demasiado brusco. En un súbito movimiento la chica se pegó más a su cuerpo, dejando poco espacio para la movilidad del hyliano.

La joven suspiró, dormida. El tibio aliento de la chica rozó la piel de su cuello de tal forma que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron en un exquisito escalofrío.

 _Por las Diosas tengo que salir de acá_. Como si la mismísima Hylia hubiera escuchado su plegaria, la princesa abrió los ojos, adormilada y soñolienta. El muchacho, sonrojado, no se movió ni un ápice, incluso trató de no respirar.

-¿Link? - preguntó. Trató de incorporarse y se dio cuenta como su mano, o su brazo completo, estaba bajo la túnica del joven. Sus dedos tocaban su fibroso pecho, adornado al tacto por una pequeña capa de vello. Al caer en cuenta de que estaba prácticamente sobre el joven y tocándolo de una manera muy poco apropiada, se levantó súbitamente, sonrojada hasta la frente.

-Lo siento... - se disculpó la princesa, al parecer no podía emitir otra oración.

El rubio optó por fingir demencia.

-Buenos días Zelda. Subiré a ducharme, es temprano pero de todas formas prepararé el desayuno.

Como un rayo, el chico subió las escaleras dejando a la perpleja princesa parada frente al sofá, con el tacto persistente y tibio del cuerpo de Link.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentos y tempestuosos. Zelda se las pasaba pintando en los lienzos que Link le había facilitado, y él... bueno, hacía cualquier cosa que significase estar lejos de la princesa. Últimamente el contacto con la muchacha lo ponía nervioso en extremo, cuando la tocaba accidentalmente su cuerpo parecía reaccionar revolucionando todas sus hormonas, y eso lo exasperaba de sobremanera, por las diosas que ya no era un adolescente. Al principio no era difícil evadirla, puesto que ella parecía bastante ensimismada en su reiniciado hobby, y había bastantes cosas que hacer como palear las toneladas de nieve que se amontonaban fuera. Cuando la tormenta de nieve se apaciguaba un poco, ayudaba a los vecinos a quitar las nieves de la entrada de sus hogares, a acarrear leña del centro de acopio a quien le faltara, a llevar víveres, a repartir afrecho para los animales... en fin, un sin número de actividades para despejar su mente.

Sin embargo, los últimos dos días fueron particularmente difíciles, primero porque su ardua tarea de ayudar a la villa agotó todas las tareas y nadie tenía absolutamente nada que encargarle, por lo que obligadamente debería pasar más tiempo en la casa, y segundo... el enfrentar su realidad cara a cara, sacó a flote muchas cosas que prefería no encarar.

Era de noche, volvía exhausto y congelado,y con los brazos y piernas entumidos por el frío, abrió la puerta y vio a la princesa esperándolo con la cena servida, mirando a un punto fijo en el horizonte. Con dificultad, el joven caminó hacia la mesa y tomó su lugar, la chica ni siquiera lo miró, solo se puso a comer. El silencio incómodo inundó la sala, solo se escuchaba el choque de la cuchara con el cuenco y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

Link recordó que consigo traía algo para la princesa. Buscó en un bolsillo de su túnica y sacó unos tubos de pintura de diversos colores.

-Ayer noté que te faltaban estos tonos, afortunadamente hay un chico aficionado a la pintura cerro arriba que tenía algunos de sobra. Tuve que cargar algo más de leña para que me los diera, pero valió la pena.

La princesa asintió sin decir nada. Cuando terminaron de cenar Link se levantó súbitamente para lavar los trastes y un punzante dolor en las piernas lo hizo soltar un quejido.

-¿Te sientes bien? - Parecía que la princesa había olvidado su molestia al ver al muchacho quejándose por algo. Link nunca se quejaba por nada.

-Estoy bien - La cara del muchacho decía todo lo contrario - Estoy un poco exhausto, eso es todo.

La chica se acercó a él y le tomó las manos notando que las tenía agarrotadas y entumidas, no había que ser un genio para adivinar que sus piernas estaban peor. Sin darle oportunidad para replicar, ayudó al rubio a dirigirse al sofá y lo tendió allí, le puso más leña al fuego y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Al cabo de un par de minutos bajó con una toalla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás...?

-¿Eres tonto o estás loco? - La princesa parecía irritada. Se acercó al joven y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de sus piernas. Lo descalzó, le quitó los leotardos húmedos, y lo secó con la toalla lo mejor que pudo - ¿Cuál es la necesidad de trabajar del alba al ocaso fuera, cuando la nieve te llega hasta los muslos?

-Zelda, la gente necesita mi ayuda con...

-No me creas estúpida - Volvió a interrumpir mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba un momento. De sus manos emanó una luz anaranjada que se extendió hasta su antebrazo, sin que él tuviese tiempo para replicar, empezó a masajear las piernas del muchacho. Rápidamente él comenzó a sentir un alivio que le hacía volver el alma al cuerpo - Sé que me evitas como si yo fuese la peste, pero nunca creí que a tal punto de querer sufrir hipotermia con tal de no verme la cara.

Los ojos de Zelda estaban llenos de lágrimas, y se esforzaba enormemente para no parpadear y que estas no rodaran por sus mejillas. Link se sintió a cada minuto más idiota, ¿Tan evidente era el hecho de que quería mantenerse alejado de ella?. La chica siguió masajeando hasta que comenzó a sentir la movilidad en sus dedos y extremidades en su parte baja, luego ella se incorporó y se sentó a su lado, comenzando a desatar la túnica del chico para quitársela de encima, pero él trató de impedirlo tomándola de la muñeca.

-Zelda ya estoy mejor, puedo continuar yo solo...

-No seas ridículo, a penas puedes mover tus manos... además no es nada que no haya visto antes.

Pues sí, ella lo había visto innumerables veces con poca ropa, incluyendo el día que llegó a la casa y él solo se encontraba con la toalla atada a la cintura: cuando eran niños solían bañarse en un estanque cerca del castillo a escondidas del rey por supuesto, y Zelda solía estar presente cuando entrenaba con su espada o con el arco a torso descubierto. Con delicadeza le quitó la túnica mojada y la camisa de lino bajo ésta, que también estaba húmeda. Cuando el torso del hyliano estaba en evidencia, ella no pudo dejar de notar que habían nuevas cicatrices, algunas superficiales y otras más profundas, pero que eran fiel prueba del tiempo que llevaban separados. Comenzó a masajearle primero la espalda, el cuello y los brazos, todo estaba relativamente normal, el tiempo y los entrenamientos lo habían hecho adoptar una complexión aún más musculosa, como solía cargar bastante peso y realizar muchos ejercicios de fuerza su espalda estaba marcada y trabajada. Podía masajearlo con normalidad, pero cuando le pidió al muchacho que se girara para darle un último y rápido masaje en la parte superior delantera de su cuerpo, las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado. Al estar tan cerca, sus alientos comenzaron a entremezclarse, el súbito aroma masculino que invadió su nariz la hizo olvidar parcialmente su enojo, pasó las manos suavemente por la línea de su clavícula, por la parte superior de sus anchos deltoides y bajando por sus entrenados bíceps. Siguió su camino con el nacimiento de sus pectorales, duros y fibrosos, pasó la yema de su índice por una cicatriz particularmente profunda que cruzaba de forma diagonal su pectoral izquierdo sintiendo como la piel de esa zona cambiaba de textura. Dudosa de seguir el camino hacia su vientre, miró a los ojos al rubio: Link tenía una expresión que nunca había visto en él, ni en hombre alguno: sus pupilas estaban parcialmente dilatadas, lo que hacía ver sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, tenía los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar su algo acelerada respiración. No sólo el corazón del joven latía con fuerza sobre la palma desnuda de la chica, el corazón de ella misma estaba agitado y golpeaba bruscamente su pecho, no había reparado en que era una situación absolutamente íntima hasta cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Aún tenía las manos en los pectorales del chico quien la miraba con aquellos ojos penetrantes, aún era tiempo de quitar las manos y huir a su habitación antes de que la situación se les escapara _\- a ambos_ \- de las manos, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no le respondió como quería, y en vez de apartar sus manos, las elevó por el cuello del rubio hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los del cabello de la nuca de él, acercando más su cuerpo al desnudo torso de Link.

Evidentemente los dedos de las manos del chico no estaban entumidos ya, en absoluto, puesto que con maestría se ciñeron a la cintura de la princesa para pegarla más a su cuerpo, si eso era posible.

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mi... - susurró la princesa a un palmo del rostro del joven. Su hálito le erizó la piel desnuda, y ciertamente él no tenía interés de alejarse en esos momentos. El cabello de Zelda le hacía cosquillas, su dulce aroma le invadía las fosas nasales y hacía que su excitación creciese como una bola de nieve en descenso. La chica cerró sus ojos y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro, con sus labios húmedos y tibios: en las mejillas, en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, y en la comisura de los labios. Link solo se anclaba con desesperación a la cintura de la chica tratando de no perder la poca luz de raciocinio que vagaba aún por su mente como un alma olvidada y en pena, pero lo cierto es que ésta se encontraba mayormente nublada por la sensación abrumadoramente placentera de tener a Zelda tan cerca, más cerca que nunca.

La chica por su parte estaba experimentando algo que su cuerpo desconocía. Una fuerza invisible la invitaba a comportarse de esa forma, sentía la necesidad de recorrer cada centímetro de la anatomía de Link con sus manos, un calor que nacía de su bajo vientre irradiaba energía a través de cada músculo de su cuerpo, y la adrenalina la hacía respirar agitada y sentir escalofríos. Su cuerpo necesitaba de él, ya eran demasiadas lunas teniéndolo solo en sueños.

El relinchar de Epona los despertó un poco de su atontado estado, pero lo que sí los sacó completamente de su súbito arrebato de pasión fueron los alaridos de terror que comenzaron a escucharse desde fuera. La princesa se apartó un poco, con la cabeza aún nublada, para que Link con avidez se vistiera con la aún húmeda ropa. El rubio se calzó las botas, y agarró su espada y su escudo para ver que estaba sucediendo.

-¡No salgas de la casa! - Alcanzó a gritarle a Zelda antes de salir por la puerta.

Asustada, la princesa corrió hacia la ventana para divisar, con horror, como un puñado de hombres armados y encapuchados trataban de incendiar las casas aledañas, afortunadamente el clima no favorecía la combustión, y no pudieron prender fuego a las estructuras. Sin embargo, el hostal principal de la villa comenzó a arder cuando los hombres centraron todos sus intentos en esa única construcción, vertiendo todas las botellas de aceite que llevaban y lanzando flechas y antorchas encendidas. La gente corría horrorizada y se refugiaba en sus casas o en los hogares vecinos mientras los hombres y mujeres más fuertes, armados improvisadamente con lo que encontraban, trataban de hacerles frente a aquellos tipos sin escrúpulos, aunque afortunadamente eran sólo un grupo reducido. Link estaba lo suficientemente ocupado combatiendo y persiguiendo a quienes intentaban huir como para notar la magnitud del incendio que se estaba formando.

-¡Aún hay gente dentro! - Gritó una enorme mujer que salió del hostal gracias a la ayuda de una vecina. Tenía el cabello castaño parcialmente chamuscado y estaba bastante sucia - ¡Mi nieta, ayuden a mi nieta!

Nadie parecía prestarle suficiente atención a la mujer, y claro, solo habían ancianos y niños asustados a quienes recurrir. Sin poder quedarse quieta ante las atrocidades cometidas contra el pueblo, Zelda salió corriendo de la casa en dirección al hostal, sin importar quien la viese conjuró un escudo que la cubría completamente como un aura impermeable y se introdujo en el edificio en llamas. Dentro el aire estaba irrespirable y caliente, una espesa capa de humo negro nublaba la visión, y a pesar del hechizo que la envolvía el calor que irradiaba el fuego le abrasaba la piel. Caminó en todas las direcciones que la malograda estructura le permitió, sorteando varios muebles en llamas y pedazos de escombros, hasta que por fin vio la figura de una niña inconsciente bajo una enorme viga semi carbonizada que le aplastaba la parte superior del cuerpo. Con todas sus fuerzas, Zelda trató de mover la viga, pero estaba muy caliente y era demasiado pesada, apenas podía alzarla un par de centímetros, evidentemente no podría levantarla sola con su fuerza física.

Trató de tranquilizarse y pensar rápidamente en una solución, la única opción que tenía era utilizar un hechizo de la rama de la Diosa Din, los cuáles eran los que más le costaba realizar por la increíble cantidad de energía que necesitaban. El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable, la niña a estas alturas debería estar a punto de morir por el peso de la viga y el poco oxígeno disponible, tenía que actuar pronto. Canalizando toda su energía, se concentró en la viga y en todas sus dimensiones, un haz de luz roja comenzó a rodear el trozo de madera que lentamente empezó a elevarse del suelo. Cuando la tuvo a al menos dos metros de alto, la lanzó con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza mental hacia un extremo de la sala. Exhausta y con dificultad tomó a la muchacha quien afortunadamente aún respiraba, y la cargó en su espalda hasta salir por fin de aquel infierno.

-¡Maryan! - Gritó la voluptuosa mujer, corriendo hacia la niña quien no debía tener más de ocho años - ¡Gracias a las Diosas que estás viva!

Zelda, tratando de llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones, se hincó en el suelo tratando de recuperar algo de energía y aliento. El hechizo en el que aún era inexperta si bien había funcionado, mermó notoriamente su resistencia, y ahora sus músculos a duras penas respondían sus órdenes.

-Muchacha... - la señora se acercó a ella, estaba emocionada y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro entre el hollín de su cara - No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi nieta... - Zelda respiraba con dificultad - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Li... Link... - murmuró la chica. Pálida, la princesa había perdido su escudo protector a mitad del trayecto y se encontraba altamente debilitada.

-Link y los demás lograron detener a esos rufianes - Habló la mujer con orgullo, cubriendo a la princesa con una manta - Lamentablemente un par de ellos logró huir, sin antes llevarse el susto de su vida al verte ocupar esos conjuros tan extraños...

-¿Dime niña, tienes alguna conexión con la familia real? - preguntó una anciana, acercándose lentamente a ella con un frasco entre sus arrugadas manos. Se incorporó y le ofreció la pócima con un contenido de color rojo en su interior - Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor.

La princesa bebió del contenido de la botella e inmediatamente sintió como su energía se regeneraba. Incluso algo de calor comenzaba a recuperar su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos llegó Link corriendo al ver a la princesa en el suelo, sucia y cansada, aunque ya estaba más repuesta.

-Te dije que no salieras de la casa - exclamó el joven, pero con un tono de alivio en su voz al ver a Zelda en una pieza.

-No podía quedarme observando mientras la vida de alguien corría peligro...

Link pasó un brazo de la princesa a través de sus hombros y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Muchachos - La anciana que le había dado la pócima a Zelda los llamó a ambos - Hay algo que debo mostrarles, acompáñenme un momento...

La anciana caminó unos cuantos metros, ambos se miraron con curiosidad mientras caminaban tras ella. Al llegar a la vuelta de la esquina tras la verja de una casa, la vieja señaló hacia un muro de ladrillos. La princesa ahogó un grito de horror al ver el símbolo de las tres lanzas y el rayo grabados con lo que, tenebrosamente, parecía sangre.

-He observado que estamos en una situación de peligro - Siguió la anciana - Sé que está cansada, pero temo que es muy peligroso que se quede acá en Kakariko, princesa Zelda.

La muchacha miró a la anciana, sorprendida. ¿Cómo lo había notado?

-Lo sé porque el tipo de magia que utilizaste sólo la vi hace décadas, a manos de los miembros de la familia real - respondió la anciana como si le leyese la mente - Solo soy una simple bruja, no sé a ciencia cierta lo que está ocurriendo, pero el poder que me confirieron las diosas me dice que usted se encuentra en serio peligro. Además, esos tipos vieron su magia y probablemente deben intuir que usted no es una persona ordinaria...

-Debemos irnos. Ahora - Interrumpió Link, tomando del brazo a la princesa.

-¡No! - La muchacha se soltó del agarre del rubio - No puedo dejar que abandones el pueblo a su suerte, todos acá necesitan tus habilidades.

-No puedo abandonarte a ti.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-Zelda, esto ya lo discutimos. No cederé en esto, no puedo simplemente dejarte ir hacia tu propia muerte si está en mis manos la capacidad de cuidar que eso no suceda.

La princesa guardó silencio un momento, y al cabo de unos segundos asintió.

-Que las diosas los acompañen.

* * *

Costó bastante apaciguar el miedo entre los habitantes del pueblo. Capturaron con vida a tres tipos de los que habían iniciado el incendio, pero por más que los guardias reales y el alguacil trataron de sonsacarles algo, no mencionaron ninguna palabra, finalmente decidieron llevárselos a la ciudadela para que fueran juzgados por el mismo rey bajo gravísimas acusaciones. Con mucho esfuerzo los habitantes pudieron extinguir las llamas del incendio, pero el hostal quedó en tan malas condiciones que se declaró pérdida total. Si el saldo era positivo en algún aspecto, sólo podían regocijarse de que no habían víctimas fatales, al menos nadie del pueblo, y sólo habían heridos de diversa consideración, los cuáles también fueron trasladados rápidamente a la ciudadela para recibir ayuda médica especializada.

Las primeras luces del alba estaban tocando el cielo cuando la princesa se encontraba lista para partir. La capa de nieve era muy delgada, por lo que sería bastante más sencillo el trayecto. Zelda había empacado sus pocas pertenencias en su morral, y varias cosas más en las alforjas de Epona, principalmente comida y utensilios que les servirían para acampar. Hacía frío, aunque no tanto como los días pasados: su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un grueso abrigo de lana y piel que la señora Imelda (la abuela de la chica que había rescatado) le había regalado. Link había ido a hablar con el alcalde del pueblo para avisar su indefinida ausencia, y poner a disposición su casa para que la utilizaran como albergue mientras podían reconstruir el hostal.

Algunos pájaros comenzaban su sinfonía matutina y el cielo se iba aclarando de a poco, evidenciando que sería un día despejado. Una fina capa de vapor se escapaba de la boca de la princesa al respirar, el día estaba hermoso, pero evidentemente triste. Habían pasado dos semanas en las que había vuelto a compartir con su amigo de la infancia, y a pesar de que él la rehuía constantemente, se sentía segura bajo su tutela. El súbito recuerdo de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer anoche le recorrió como un escalofrío la espina dorsal, como reflejo se cubrió aún más con el abrigo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable carmesí.

-¿Tienes frío? - La voz del muchacho la sobresaltó. Acababa de llegar, se había puesto bajo sus ropas una cota de malla, y sobre estas un abrigo de cuero de ciervo que aún no terminaba de abotonar. Su cabello y sus ojos brillaban con el sol, haciendo que su corazón latiese aún más desbocado.

-E...estoy bien - dijo la princesa - deberíamos partir pronto.

-Seguro - Link se subió a su yegua con una habilidad natural. Le extendió la mano a la princesa para que se subiese tras él. La chica colocó un pie en el estribo y con el otro rodeó el lomo del animal, sentándose por fin en la silla doble.

-Link, antes de dirigirnos hacia el sur, quiero pedirte que vayamos primero al rancho lon lon - Al estar pegada al cuerpo del chico, Zelda sintió como se estremeció al nombrar el lugar - No puedo dejar que Epona cargue con todas estas cosas además de una persona adicional, el trayecto es duro y largo para una sola yegua. ¿Crees que podremos obtener un buen caballo en el rancho?

-Es probable, Talon mantiene muy bien a sus ejemplares.

Link espoleó a su yegua y salieron del pueblo a trote ligero, bajaron por un camino alternativo y cruzaron el puente de piedra sobre el río zora que dividía kakariko y el campo de Hyrule. El rancho no estaba demasiado lejos, a lo más tardarían una hora en llegar a esa misma velocidad. A ratos, Zelda podía divisar el rostro de Link de perfil cuando miraba a su alrededor, pero él no mostró signo alguno de querer entablar una conversación con ella, aunque fuese una charla trivial. Todo lo que ella decía era respondido por monosílabos o simplemente ignorado, la chica quería pensar que él no la escuchaba bien por el silbido del viento al aumentar la velocidad de trote, pero lo cierto era que la estaba eludiendo premeditadamente.

Sus pensamientos vagaron nuevamente hacia la intimidad que compartieron la noche anterior frente a la chimenea, que de no haber sido interrumpida por los lamentables incidentes que desembocaron en el incendio, habría terminado acostándose con él. Se reprochó mentalmente el ser tan débil, era cierto que desde hace años albergaba sentimientos por el chico y que su simple olor hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera, pero la dolorosa realidad es que Link nunca había demostrado interés en ella, más allá de la amistad que se profesaban. Impa estaría profundamente decepcionada de su comportamiento, ella siempre le había advertido que se cuidara de los hombres y los definía como seres para quienes la sexualidad era un tema banal, que podían acostarse con una mujer sin sentir una real devoción hacia ellas.

¿Sería Link realmente ese tipo de hombres? Zelda lo dudaba, primero porque desde pequeño había demostrado ser noble y desinteresado, y segundo porque jamás había intentado nada extraño. Además, siendo franca, ella era la que había actuado la noche anterior, Link solo la había sujetado por la cintura, probablemente estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hacer algo al respecto, y no era para menos. Seguramente su actitud desinteresada reflejaba que quería fingir que nada había ocurrido entre ellos. Si ese era el caso, y probablemente lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiese pasado... ¿Por qué su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente al pensarlo?

El nudo que se formó en su garganta le impidió hablar por el resto del viaje.

Link por su parte tenía su mente dividida en varias preocupaciones. Primero, lo que decía Zelda de dejar desprotegido al pueblo por acompañarla lo tenía inquieto, le dolía tener que dejar que se defendieran solos y él sin posibilidades de ayudar, además su creciente ira le nublaba la mente, estaba furioso con los que habían tratado de dañar a la gente del pueblo, quienes eran los mismos que trataban de quebrar la paz del reino. Esta ira aumentaban sus deseos de acompañar a la chica y tratar de frenar esta locura a cualquier costo.

Y por otra parte, lo que había ocurrido anoche con ella lo tenía aturdido y confundido. Tal vez el hecho de que ella le masajeara el cuerpo nubló sus sentidos y se imaginó cosas que no debía, pero lo cierto es que tenía vívida la imagen de la princesa sobre él, mirándolo fijo mientras besaba su rostro y pegaba su cuerpo a su torso desnudo. A lo mejor fue la efervescencia del momento, no quería proyectar falsas ilusiones con respecto a la relación con ella, no creería poder soportar otro golpe emocional como el de hace cuatro años. Lo mejor sería desentenderse del tema hasta que se diera la oportunidad de hablarlo.

* * *

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora a trote ágil llegaron a la entrada del rancho. Subieron por el camino y Link desmontó frente al establo, ayudó a la princesa a bajarse y ató a Epona al lado de un abrevadero para que recuperara energías. El chico se dirigió a una casa de dos pisos a mano izquierda luego de estirar las piernas, y golpeó la puerta tres veces, esperando respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió la puerta un hombre bajo y barrigón, parcialmente calvo y vestido con una camisa roja y una jardinera azul, Zelda lo había visto en un par de ocasiones y lo identificó como el dueño del rancho, él se encargaba personalmente de proveer al castillo de Hyrule de leche y otros productos lácteos. El hombre abrió sus ojos ampliamente al ver al joven y rió sonoramente.

-¡Muchacho! - Exclamó, contento de ver a Link. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. - Hace meses no te veo por acá, creí que te habías ido de viaje o algo así.

-He estado un poco ocupado - se excusó el joven, respondiendo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, hasta estás más fornido - El hombre lo miraba de arriba a abajo, evaluando el formado cuerpo de Link - Hasta te has vuelto madrugador, nunca te había visto despierto tan temprano.

El hombre rió estruendosamente hasta que se fijó en la chica junto a Epona.

-Oh, traes una nueva clienta - El hombre se acercó a Zelda y le extendió la mano - Mucho gusto, soy Talon, dueño y administrador de este humilde rancho.

-Soy Zel... - Link comenzó a hacerle señas a la princesa a espaldas de Talon. Ella cayó en cuenta de que estaba dando su verdadero nombre - Selene - corrigió a tiempo - Mucho gusto.

Luego de estrechar sus manos, Talon los invitó a desayunar: tenía la mesa servida por lo que puso dos puestos adicionales. Dentro de la casa el clima era cálido y acogedor, tomaron todos asiento y Zelda divisó que aún así quedaba un puesto vacío. Ya se estaba preguntando si había una persona más en el rancho cuando la puerta se abrió tan fuerte que creyó que se saldría de los goznes, miró a Link sonreírle a quien cruzó la puerta, y acto seguido una muchacha de la misma edad que ellos se abalanzó sobre el rubio, abrazándolo con mucha alegría y familiaridad. Al cabo de tenerlo unos largos segundos abrazado, la chica lo soltó y le pegó un manotazo en el hombro, Link se sobó, adolorido.

-Y yo que creía que eras comida de monstruo o algo así - ella tenía el ceño fruncido, pero conservaba su sonrisa - Si vuelves a desaparecerte tanto tiempo no pienso volver a hablarte.

La recién llegada reparó con que había una invitada sentada en la mesa. Le dirigió una sonrisa, pero la princesa estaba tan sorprendida que no se había dado cuenta que la sonrisa era para ella.

-Ejem... - Link carraspeó para sacar a Zelda de sus cavilaciones. La princesa despertó de su asombro y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica. Era una belleza, tenía un largo cabello rojizo que caía con gracia por su espalda, unos ojos azules intensos como el cielo de verano, una piel tersa y blanca ligeramente tostada por el sol, y bajo un sencillo vestido de campesina escondía un voluptuoso y formado cuerpo, que de seguro atraía muchas miradas masculinas indiscretas.

-Soy Malon, mucho gusto - Le extendió la mano a la princesa, ella se le estrechó con delicadeza - Soy hija del dueño de todo este lugar, pero eso no impide que mi padre me explote...

-¡Malon! - Exclamó Talon colocando teatralmente una de sus abultadas manos sobre su pecho, ofendido. La muchacha hizo un gesto con el brazo para dejar en evidencia de que era solo una broma.

-Soy... Selene, una amiga de Link.

-¿Amiga de Link? - Malon se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa - Tu nombre no me suena, supongo se hicieron amigos hace poco. Eres muy bonita, Selene, es un gusto conocerte.

-E..el placer es mío - La princesa se sonrojó un poco. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía algo intimidada por la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Comamos, muero de hambre - La chica se sentó al otro lado de Link, pegando más su silla al chico - Tú no te escaparás antes de contarme por qué te has convertido en un ingrato.

Link suspiró, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hubo un clima bastante horrible por si no lo recuerdas, Malon - dijo al tiempo que bebía un gran trago de su jarra de leche - No podía salir aunque quisiese.

-El temporal solo duró dos semanas, hace ya tres meses que no te veía la cara.

-Bueno, estuve bastante tiempo recolectando leña y otros suministros para el pueblo entero...

-¿Tres meses recolectando suministros? - Malon alzó una ceja.

-Vale, vale... estuve entrenando bastante duro también. Uno no se hace fuerte haciendo nada.

Malon se puso seria súbitamente. Zelda no quiso parecer impertinente así que se concentró en seguir comiendo para fingir no estar escuchando su conversación, aunque a ellos no les importaba realmente.

-¿Aún sigues con ese absurdo plan?

Link miró de reojo a Zelda quien seguía mirando su tazón de avena como si fuese el objeto más interesante de todo Hyrule, y asintió sin decir más nada. Malon chasqueó la lengua y untó mermelada en su pan. La princesa intuyó que estaba un poco molesta.

-¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Selene? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Este... yo... ¡Soy pintora! - Las mentiras no se le daban muy bien. Debería haber pensado en un alter ego mucho más elaborado mucho antes de estar en una situación como esta.

-Vaya, que interesante. ¿Y qué te trae por estos lugares?

-Selene quiere alquilar un caballo - respondió Link - Va a hacer un largo viaje y yo no puedo prescindir de Epona, así que viene a cotizar alguno.

-Ya verás que te encantarán nuestros ejemplares. Yo misma les canto y los cepillo todos los días. Son unas bestias magníficas, mansas y veloces.

La conversación siguió muy animada entre Link y Malon. Talon engullía comida y Zelda estaba incómoda con toda la situación. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poco celosa de la pelirroja. Link tenía un trato con ella muy cercano, se notaba que eran amigos hace bastante tiempo, la forma en que bromeaban y reían le hizo recordar cuando eran buenos amigos, en su situación actual, parecía que Malon era mucho más amiga que ella misma del rubio. Además la chica demostraba tenerle mucha confianza y Link respondía favorablemente, era muy cariñosa y se arrimaba a él con facilidad, buscando sus brazos y la comodidad del hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Siempre han sido muy cercanos - Le susurró Talon a Zelda, cuando ambos chicos estaban riendo tan fuerte que no podían oírlo - Siempre bromeo de que se casarán algún día, y creo que a este paso ese futuro no es del todo lejano.

Zelda volvió a mirar a la pareja, Link parecía realmente feliz a su lado, y los ojos de Malon brillaban de manera especial al verlo sonreír. Algo muy doloroso se removió en su interior, y la resignación se posó sobre sus hombros como un manto de hierro invisible.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - La voz de Malon la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La observaba con preocupación mirándola con aquellos enormes ojos azules.

-Eeeh... estoy un poco cansada - Mintió, removiéndose inquieta en su silla.

-No dormimos en toda la noche - dijo Link, con un suspiro - No sé si llegaron rumores de lo sucedido en Kakariko.

-Algo divisé a la lejanía - interrumpió Talon - Una gran columna de humo se veía en dirección al pueblo, y varios guardias de la ciudadela salieron en comitiva hacia allá antes de que saliera el sol.

-Después nos cuentas detalladamente, Link. Suena bastante grave. - Malon se levantó de su asiento y tomó de la mano a Zelda - Ven, te prestaré mi habitación para que puedas descansar un poco antes de marcharte.

La chica siguió a Malon escaleras arriba y se introdujeron por la primera puerta a la derecha. Era una habitación sencilla, con una cama pequeña, una mesita de noche, un armario y un tocador. Al menos tenía unos toques femeninos, como un gran ramo de flores silvestres en un jarrón junto a la cama.

-Siéntete como en tu casa. Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme...

-Malon - llamó Zelda, la chica se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué quería preguntarle? ¿Acaso sin con Link eran más que amigos?... eso no le inmiscuía, no debía ser tan impertinente - Este... ¿Hace mucho tiempo que conoces a Link?

-Pues, en teoría nos conocemos desde que somos niños. Pero solo hace algunos años nos hicimos más... cercanos - Un adorable rubor se instaló en los pómulos de la chica, viéndose aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. No cabía duda de que la muchacha sentía algo por el rubio, ahora la pregunta tenía que ser a la inversa. ¿Link sentiría algo por ella? Zelda quiso preguntar, pero decidió morderse la lengua y agradecer a Malon su amabilidad. Cuando se encontró sola en la habitación optó recostarse, si bien el cansancio había sido una excusa, realmente sentía que dormir un poco no le haría nada de mal. Se descalzó y se tendió sobre la cama.

Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que Link encontrara a otra muchacha y se enamorara, y se sintió francamente estúpida por ello. El rubio no sólo era increíblemente apuesto, tenía muchas cualidades que escaseaban en los hombres aquellos días: era atento, humilde, divertido, valiente, muy honesto y buena persona. Le encantaba ayudar y hacer sentir especial a la demás gente, siempre tenía detalles espontáneos que sacaban sonrisas, y no se le podía ocurrir persona de más confianza que él. Era una ingenua al creer que él no podía fijarse en alguien más, después de todo la belleza de Malon era más que evidente, y para ser precisos el estatus social de la chica la hacía mucho más cercana que lo que ella estaría jamás. Si bien era un sueño maravilloso, el tener una relación seria con Link era poco menos que una utopía, su padre y el concejo jamás permitirían que un plebeyo estuviera sentimentalmente ligado a ella.

Zelda sacudió su cabeza. Tenía aquella mala costumbre de pensar demasiado las cosas teniendo pocas pruebas, y sólo hacía conjeturas. Link solo había demostrado amabilidad y ser un excelente amigo con Malon, aquello no quería decir nada en especial.

Trató de convencerse de aquello hasta que el sueño la venció.

* * *

Los rayos del sol que se colaban a través del cristal terminaron por despertarla. Aún tenía algo de sueño, pero lo cierto es que no podía darse el lujo de dormir todo lo que quisiese, no podían arriesgarse a que mercenarios o espías les pisasen los talones. Abrió la ventana de la habitación de Malon para mirar mejor el cielo: el sol estaba en su cénit, por lo que debería ser cerca del mediodía. Se calzó las botas y ordenó la cama de la pelirroja, acto seguido salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Talon se encontraba frente a la estufa a leña revolviendo una enorme cacerola con una cuchara de madera, tarareaba una canción desconocida para ella, mientras varios pares de cucos revoloteaban por la sala. El hombre pareció percatarse de la princesa de la chica por el crujir de los escalones.

-Señorita - Saludó - Espero haya descansado.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad - Le hizo una pequeña reverencia, a lo que el hombre respondió con un movimiento de mano en señal de que le restara importancia - Querría que me mostrara alguno de sus ejemplares, para hacer efectivo el alquiler.

-Malon y Link salieron hace un buen rato, deben andar merodeando por el rancho. Si no te importa, puedes salir a buscarlos tú misma, cuando suelo alejarme del estofado siempre se me quema, no quiero correr el riesgo.

Zelda asintió y le regaló una sonrisa tímida. Salió de la casa, percibiendo que si bien estaba soleado aún hacía frío, tenía su abrigo en las alforjas de Epona, pero no la encontró frente al abrevadero. La puerta que estaba justo a un lado tenía un cartel señalando que era el establo, tal vez Link la había entrado para resguardarla del clima. Con cautela abrió la puerta del establo y entró, pero lo que vio la paralizó instantáneamente, presionando aún más su abrumado corazón.

Malon se encontraba frente a Link, había puesto sus manos en las mejillas de él. Estaba de puntillas, dándole un suave beso en los labios. El chico parecía un poco sorprendido, pero no vio que opusiera resistencia. Ante tan dolorosa imagen, Zelda trató de retroceder sin hacer ruido, pero chocó con unas herramientas de arado que estaban a un costado, las cuales cayeron al suelo haciendo un estruendoso ruido metálico. Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, separándose, y miraron en dirección a Zelda, ella no sabía dónde poner las manos, y avergonzada no optó más que por agarrar la tela de su vestido, torciéndola frenéticamente.

-Yo... Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos... - Sin mirar atrás, Zelda salió del establo y corrió en dirección a un silo que se veía a la lejanía, más allá del corral en el que trotaban varios caballos. Quería que literalmente se la tragara la tierra, siempre terminaba siendo una impertinente a ojos de Link, y ahora había presenciado algo que la perseguiría durante bastante tiempo. Su corazón le dolía tanto que hasta podía escucharlo mientras se quebraba en cientos de esquirlas, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero prefirió aguantar el nudo en su garganta a derramarlas. Finalmente llegó al silo, donde tomó asiento en un enorme fardo de heno junto a unas vacas que rumian tranquilamente. Su corazón estaba acelerado, le retumbaba en los oídos, y no podía pensar con claridad. La única imagen que se veía a su mente era aquel beso ajeno, que le dolía como una lanza atravesándola de lado a lado. Podía sentir a Link llamándola desde fuera, pero necesitaba unos minutos... era muy buena escondiendo sus emociones, desde muy pequeña le habían inculcado a que una soberana no podía mostrarse tal cual era ante su pueblo, y era necesario de que se mostrara impasible ante sus súbditos aunque su corazón estuviese destrozado, pero esto le estaba costando bastante. Presionó con fuerza sus ojos con la tela de su vestido para limpiar todo resto de lágrimas, inhaló y exhaló en varias oportunidades, obligando a su corazón a que se calmara. Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó y salió del silo, a lo lejos vio la silueta de Link quien se movía en todas direcciones, ella caminó tranquilamente hasta que el chico la ubicó y corrió hacia ella.

-Zelda...

-Lo siento - dijo ella, agachando la cabeza - Siempre me meto donde no me llaman... No quise interrumpir.

Link respiraba con dificultad, con una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Miró a la princesa a los ojos, pero ella desvió rápidamente la mirada y siguió caminando. El chico le siguió el paso. Llegaron al borde de la cerca, donde estaba Malon cepillando a un hermoso semental negro.

-Este caballo es muy orgulloso, pero fiel y veloz como ninguno - Malon la miró, y le dirigió una mueca de disculpa - Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar algo así.

-No, soy yo la que lo siente - Dijo Zelda, de inmediato - Huí del lugar para darles privacidad, pero veo que Link se preocupó. Lo lamento.

Malon le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, y señaló nuevamente al caballo.

-Creo que es el más adecuado para ti. Los dos son elegantes, bellos y refinados, estoy segura de que se llevarán muy bien.

A Zelda no le importaba si le daban un semental, un asno o una cabra. Lo único que quería era salir de allí y que el galope se llevara todo su dolor.

-Es perfecto - Zelda sacó de un bolsillo su monedero, y pagó el monto del alquiler - Si me sobrepaso en días no se preocupen, pagaré toda la multa que se me imponga.

-Link ya me mencionó que tal vez tardes bastante, no te preocupes, lo entendemos.

-Fue todo un placer, Malon - Zelda hizo una pequeña reverencia - Despídeme de tu padre, por favor...

-¿Qué? ¿No se quedan a almorzar? - Malon miró a Link. Parecía bastante triste.

-Me temo que no, debemos partir cuanto antes - Respondió Link. La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él, al tiempo que el joven le respondió con unas cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Cuídate Link, y no seas tan ingrato - El semblante melancólico de la chica era evidente -Vuelve a visitarme en cuanto puedas.

Link asintió. Llevaron al semental junto con Epona y trasladaron las pertenencias de la chica a las alforjas de éste, Link lo ensilló, y ambos montaron en sus respectivas bestias. Se despidieron de Malon con un gesto, y comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el sur.

* * *

 **Bien... sé que algunos querrán asesinarme, primero por el beso entre Malon y Link, y segundo por dejar la historia hasta aquí. Prometo que mi próxima actualización la haré tan pronto como pueda, y trataré de desenredar (o enredar) aún más este lío, para vuestra diversión. Este capítulo salió bastante más rápido de lo que me imaginé, por lo que ahora sí espero que el otro salga antes de Navidad (o en su defecto, de año nuevo). Muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen fieles a la historia y quienes se han incorporado recientemente, para quienes escribimos fanfics los reviews son sumamente importantes, y toda opinión es valiosa. No pude contestar los reviews del episodio anterior, pero prometo hacerlo con éste. Cariños :)**


	4. Canción del bosque

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Nintendo. No lucro con esto, sólo lo hago por diversión.

 **Capítulo IV: La canción del bosque.**

Llevaban al menos tres horas cabalgando sin detenerse. Aún hacía algo de frío, pero el débil sol lograba derretir las últimas capas de nieve, dejando en evidencia el verde césped que se ocultaba bajo aquel blanco manto. Al cruzar una gran explanada se toparon con un arroyo de agua cristalina, que evidentemente se había deshelado hace poco, Zelda aminoró su marcha hasta detenerse completamente secundada por Link, con quien no había cruzado ni media palabra. Condujo a su caballo hacia el arroyo para que bebiese y se refrescara, Epona hizo exactamente lo mismo al tiempo que su jinete estiraba la espalda y las piernas, Zelda lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, para ser sincera no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir en un momento como ese.

Su estado anímico durante la cabalgata había pasado por varias etapas: Primero estuvo triste, el ver al chico que amas desde probablemente siempre besando a otra mujer, era para que a cualquiera se le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos. No era el beso en su totalidad lo que la inquietaba, la indudable cercanía que tenían Link y Malon la hacían añorar con melancolía aquellos tiempos en que eran inseparables, tiempos que dudaba volviesen a ser tales. Luego pasó al enojo al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de entregarse a él, más que molestia contra el muchacho era consigo misma, pareciese que todas aquellas cosas que Impa había sido enfática en inculcarle desde que entró en la adolescencia se habían ido al tacho de la basura. Más le resonaba en su cabeza lo que su tutora innumerables veces le había señalado: "Los hombres son instintivos, casi como animales. La intimidad no es en ellos como lo es en nosotras", siempre había estado en contra de las generalizaciones en tanto todo dependía de la persona, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. ¿Sería Link igual con todas las chicas?, ¿Malon era especial?; ¿Ella misma era especial para él...?

Luego de que su enojo aminoró comenzó a aflorar la resignación. No sacaba nada con molestarse, con hacer conjeturas acerca de cómo era o no era el chico, o si le gustaba Malon o cualquier otra mujer... lo cierto era que independiente de la respuesta, ellos jamás podrían estar juntos. Ya lo tenía muy claro desde siempre, desde el primer día en el que fue consciente de que su corazón se aceleraba con su sonrisa cálida y sus manos ásperas tocándole las mejillas, pero su corazón testarudo persistía en tenerlo como el único hombre al que sería capaz de amar.

* * *

Cuando Zelda se detuvo él la imitó. La chica bajó para dar de beber a su caballo mientras él hacía lo mismo con su fiel yegua. Ella parecía completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, perdida en otro mundo, y él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para tener la certeza de que estaba pensando en lo que vio en los establos. Quería aclarar la situación, decirle que no sentía nada por Malon más allá de una sincera amistad, pero no sabía cómo empezar ni con qué propósito excusarse sin revelar en parte sus sentimientos y tampoco quería que la chica se quedara con una mala impresión de él. Estaba realmente en una paradoja, quería que ella supiera la verdad, pero también se sentía avergonzado de contarle _toda_ la verdad.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, se dirigió a paso seguro hacia la princesa quien se había sentado sobre una piedra particularmente grande junto al arroyo. Con cuidado de no incomodarla se sentó junto a ella, no dijo nada inmediatamente, esperó a encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-No quiero que malinterpretes lo que viste.

Zelda lo miró, como si recién cayera en cuenta de que estaba a su lado.

-Malon y yo solo somos amigos.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones...

-Tengo que hacerlo - Link tomó la barbilla de la princesa, obligando que ésta lo mirara a los ojos - No siento nada especial por ella.

Zelda cerró los ojos un momento. El rubio pudo apreciar sus largas pestañas. Sus pómulos y la punta de su nariz estaban ligeramente sonrojados por el frío, y sus labios entreabiertos que la noche anterior estuvo tentado a besar. Apreciaba a Malon, era una amiga excepcional y una maravillosa mujer, pero no deseaba otra cosa que sustituir sus besos por los de la princesa. Cuando ella abrió los ojos le dirigió una sonrisa triste, Link quitó su mano de la barbilla de ella.

-En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no había nada entre tú y ella, no sé por qué mi mente se negaba a creer lo contrario.

-Siempre has sido la reina de complicarte a ti misma - ella rió - aunque últimamente no he estado lejos de eso.

-Se nota que ella te ama.

-Lo sé. Y eso seguramente no es más que culpa mía.

Zelda lo miró sin entender. Link suspiró, optando por contar todo.

-No soy tan inocente en realidad - Tomó un guijarro que se encontraba al costado y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos - Soy el principal responsable de que ella me adore, y nunca fui lo suficientemente hombre como para hacerme cargo de eso.

Zelda se estaba asustando... ¿Acaso...? Le daba un poco de vergüenza preguntarlo, pero debía cerciorarse de ello o la incertidumbre la mataría.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? - preguntó la princesa, sintiendo cómo su corazón se encogía.

Link la miró, serio. Al cabo de unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

-No. Pero no porque no pudiera hacerlo. Suena cursi, pero mi corazón se negó a hacer algo semejante - Link arrojó la piedra al agua, la cual describió varios saltos sobre la superficie antes de hundirse - Pero digamos que hubo un tiempo en que fuimos algo más que amigos.

Zelda miró fijamente el lugar en donde se había hundido la piedra. No sabía que pensar al respecto.

-¿La amaste alguna vez? - preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Eso es lo más terrible de la historia - Link agachó su cabeza, avergonzado de sus propios actos - Como te dije, sólo es una amiga: es maravillosa, gentil, hermosa y considerada, pero para mí siempre fue sólo eso, una amiga. Intenté amarla, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, pasé mucho tiempo con ella y sólo logré quererla más como una buena chica y no como otra cosa, al contrario de ella, que se comenzó a interesar más en mí... Como dicen por ahí, no se puede forzar al corazón.

Estaba empezando a sentir tristeza por la situación de Malon, si de algo estaba segura era de que no querría estar en los zapatos de la chica.

-¿Por qué hacer todo eso? - Zelda lo miró, sin poder comprender. Algo no calzaba bien en el relato - ¿Por qué no esperar a que apareciese la chica indicada antes de involucrarte con alguien a quien no amabas?

Quería gritarle que la chica indicada estaba frente a él. Que lo había hecho porque estaba herido, que la extrañaba, que cada vez que besaba a la pelirroja se la imaginaba a ella, con esa sonrisa que parecía albergar todas las estrellas del firmamento. Pero no podía hacer tal cosa, no quería albergar nuevamente en su corazón aquella decepción tan grande al no poder pasar con ella el resto de sus días, más que como un amigo o un protector. Malon había sido el intento de suplantar a Zelda de su corazón, una batalla perdida de antemano, porque estaba tan incrustada en su alma que no había forma alguna de sacarla de allí.

Al no obtener respuesta la princesa suspiró y se levantó. Tal vez lo estaba agobiando con tantas preguntas, después de todo él se estaba sincerando por voluntad propia. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y él la aceptó, pero cuando apoyó su peso en sus pies resbaló con la roca húmeda y casi va a parar al arroyo si no fuese por los excelentes reflejos del hyliano. El corazón le latía a mil por hora al tener nuevamente sus manos en su cintura, y al sentir el aliento de la chica nuevamente entremezclarse con el suyo.

Ella se sonrojó y se apartó con cuidado, dándole las gracias de forma tímida. Comieron un poco de pan y queso antes de continuar, y rellenaron las cantimploras con agua del arroyo. Era tiempo de seguir la marcha y encontrar un lugar seguro para acampar.

* * *

Un corpulento hombre avanzaba a grandes zancadas mientras arrastraba a una mujer encadenada y amordazada por un pasillo adornado por una alfombra roja y armaduras a los costados, tan enorme era que sus pasos parecían hacer retumbar el piso. La mujer de cabello rojo, piel morena y ojos ambarinos, hacía todo lo posible por resistirse, ponía todo su peso en ello y trataba de agarrarse de lo que fuera en el camino, pero aquel sujeto era una mole llena de músculos, por lo que vencerlo en fuerza física era más que un imposible. Aún así, su orgullo insistía en no dejarse llevar tan fácilmente y aunque retrasó un poco su llegada no pudo evitarla. La mujer jadeaba por el esfuerzo al llegar al final del pasillo en el que había una elegante puerta de gruesa madera tallada, el hombre golpeó la puerta con sus enormes manos, y desde dentro una voz ronca e imponente le indicó que pasara.

Iluminada por una serie de decenas de antorchas, un vestíbulo enorme se mostró ante ellos: era una estructura abovedada con un techo bastante alto, cuatro pilares gruesos rodeaban la habitación, y la decoración consistía en armas de todo tipo colgadas de la pared. Justo en el centro había una enorme y alargada mesa llena de suculentos manjares. Muchos hombres disfrutaban del banquete, estaban ataviados con armaduras de hierro negro y devoraban como si se les fuera la vida en ello, evidentemente eran parte de un ejército que acababa de volver de alguna hazaña de dudoso honor. Su carcelero la empujó hacia el centro del vestíbulo haciendo que trastabillara y cayera de rodillas.

-Inclínate ante el rey, putita - Vociferó el hombre musculoso que la había arrastrado y empujado, seguido por una carcajada que fue rápidamente acallada por la dura mirada de su rey. El tipo agachó la mirada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

El supuesto rey era un hombre increíblemente más corpulento que el carcelero (y eso era mucho decir), vestía una armadura similar a los soldados, pero con detalles en plata y una enorme capa escarlata para distinguirlo de los demás, lo que evidenciaba su alto rango en la milicia. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y enmarañado y una piel olivácea y brillante, sus ojos eran rojos, y la chica pudo distinguir que en ellos no había ninguna pizca de piedad o misericordia. Se encontraba devorando un muslo de ave, sus repulsivos gestos dejaban entrever unos grotescos dientes amarillos, y la grasa del animal chorreaba libremente por su barbilla. Súbitamente se levantó, haciendo que todos sus mandamases dejaran de comer en el instante.

-¡Observen el hermoso regalo que nos han traído los vientos del desierto! - Los hombres rieron. El rey caminó hacia ella, sus enormes grebas hacían que el piso sonara estruendosamente. Con un enorme dedo arrancó el pañuelo que mantenía amordazada a la mujer, dejando un rastro de grasa en su mejilla. Al tener libre su boca la mujer lanzó un escupitajo a la cara del hombre, el cual la abofeteó tan fuerte que la lanzó unos dos metros de distancia.

-No seas insolente, Nabooru. Eso fue un castigo suave, otra ofensa más a tu rey y serás la encargada de satisfacer a mi ejército, los pobres llevan varias semanas sin sentir el calor de una mujer - Prosiguió el hombre acercándose a ella y pasándole un grasiento dedo sobre el nacimiento de su escote.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Nabooru palideció al instante, miró de reojo los lujuriosos rostros de la veintena de soldados apostados en la mesa, y asintió en señal de obediencia.

-Bien, bien... así deben ser las mujeres, sumisas, acatar todas las ordenes y no cuestionar nunca - Se limpió el escupitajo con el dorso de su mano enguantada - Sé que no soy el hombre más letrado que existe pero conozco el significado y la importancia de la legitimidad. Desde que Ganondorf fue ejecutado, la legitimidad de tu pueblo reside en ti, pequeña Nabooru. Las gerudos siempre han sido temibles, son ágiles, rápidas y letales asesinas. Quiero a las mejores en mis filas.

Nabooru temblaba tanto de miedo como de ira.

-No puedo obligarlas a que peleen por una causa que no apoyan...

-¡Claro que puedes! - el rey rió enérgicamente - Tal y como estaba dispuesto a hacerlo Ganondorf. Las gerudos siguen ciegamente a su líder como dictan las tradiciones.

-¡Yo no soy como Ganondorf! - gritó la morena a pesar del miedo que tenía, haciendo que el corpulento hombre se girara y la tomara del cuello ferozmente, elevándola varios centímetros del suelo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia.

-Claro que no eres como él... - Su boca se torció en una horripilante sonrisa, mostrando sus sarrosos dientes - él era capaz de sacrificar a su pueblo por sus intereses propios, en cambio tú... las harás luchar por algo en que no creen, para salvarlas de su extinción.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Nabooru mientras luchaba por alcanzar oxígeno para sus pulmones.

-Si no luchan para mí, no lucharán para nadie. Ni siquiera los libros de historia las recordarán. Me encargaré que ni una sola de tus rameras quede con vida, y todo lo que aman y conocen será incinerado como la basura que son.

Soltó a la chica. Esta cayó al suelo tosiendo y gimiendo sonoramente para recuperar el aire. No podía creer que nuevamente se exponían a la presencia de un tirano, su orgullo le pedía que se dejase morir en vez de ponerse en la cabeza de un ejército sin convicción y guiar a sus compañeras a la guerra, ciertamente no era como Ganondorf, pero no podía permitir que sus hermanas se vieran expuestas al genocidio. Tocando su cuello se levantó, se irguió lo mejor que pudo, y se cuadró en posición militar.

-Dígame cuáles son sus ordenes... mi rey.

* * *

El atardecer estaba próximo mostrando como nubes rojas, violáceas y anaranjadas se mezclaban en una hermosa combinación de colores en el horizonte. Encontraron una frondosa zona llena de árboles de copa alta y decidieron acampar allí. Según Link estaban cerca de la entrada del bosque kokiri, así que no tendrían demasiada concurrencia y los árboles los ayudarían a camuflarse de los fisgones. Plegaron la tienda y la forraron lo mejor que pudieron para evitar el frío que se cernía sobre ellos, mientras Zelda se ocupaba de los caballos Link fue a recolectar madera para encender una fogata. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos cuando la luz del sol casi no iluminaba y encendió la hoguera con rapidez. Se le notaba cansado, después de todo la noche anterior no había pegado un ojo.

-Es prudente que duermas, puedo dedicarme a vigilar esta noche - le dijo la princesa mientras tomaba un libro y se sentaba en un tronco caído bastante grande.

-Luego, prepararé algo caliente para cenar. Muero de hambre.

De las alforjas de Epona sacó una cazuela de tamaño medio. Habían traído pocos víveres, pero lo suficiente como para hacer una buena sopa esa noche. Puso a calentar agua colgando la olla sobre un improvisado artilugio, y con una filosa daga comenzó a rebanar unos pocos vegetales que había empacado pensando en la cena de aquella fría noche. Cebollas, patatas, nabos y zanahorias, más algunas hierbas que celosamente había envuelto en un trozo de papel. Cuando las patatas estuvieron cocidas el hyliano sirvió el humeante contenido de la olla en dos cuencos de madera, le entregó uno a Zelda junto a una cuchara y un mendrugo de pan. Habían sido tan solo dos semanas las que habían pasado juntos pero ya se había acostumbrado al sabor de su comida. Es como si supiese exactamente el punto de cocción de cada vegetal para dejarlo al dente e impregnar el caldo de su sabor, además siempre sabía cuál especia en específica combinaba con cada alimento que preparaba. La princesa estaba segura de que reconocería un platillo elaborado por él con los ojos vendados. Estaba curiosa por saber cuánto se habría tardado en perfeccionar sus habilidades en la cocina, en la escultura, en la espada... se sorprendió a sí misma anhelando haber estado presente en todas sus facetas, durante todo el tiempo que no se vieron.

Link fue el primero en terminar su sopa y no pudo reprimir un enorme bostezo.

-Lamento ser descortés, pero estoy verdaderamente cansado - dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos - A penas recupere un poco de energía haré yo la guardia, ya he sido lo suficientemente insolente para permitir además que la princesa de Hyrule me cuide las espaldas.

-Buenas noches - le dijo Zelda con una sonrisa. Link entró en la tienda y ella se quedó a solas con la fogata y la penumbra que se pronunciaba con el pasar de los minutos. Terminó tranquilamente su sopa y apiló los trastes sucios para lavarlos por la mañana en un arroyo cercano, ni muerta iría a sumergir las manos en el agua gélida, menos a esas horas. La comida había hecho maravillosamente su trabajo, puesto que junto al abrigo que le habían regalado en Kakariko hicieron que todo rastro de frío desapareciera por completo. Ahora solo debía procurar mantenerse cercana al fuego. De su morral sacó el libro que trató de leer por dos semanas sin éxito - estaba demasiado atrasada en sus lecciones - y se mentalizó para poner toda su concentración en el bendito texto.

El grueso tomo trataba sobre las distintas hierbas mágicas, medicinales, comestibles y venenosas esparcidas por todo el reino, que para asombro de la princesa, eran muchísimas más de las que se podía imaginar y todas con usos específicos y diversos. Por ejemplo, había una extraña alga que crecía en el fondo del lago Hylia que florecía cuando la luna llena bañaba el centro del lago y al cabo de una hora volvía a ser un botón. El libro la describía como una hermosa flor de pétalos ovalados, en tonalidades violetas y rosas, era conocido como el lamento de la sirena. Cuando era una simple alga podía sanar la fatiga y la fiebre alta, pero cuando era una flor era capaz de causar enamoramiento o desinhibición, por eso era muy codiciada por las doncellas que pretendían enamorar a un galán o confesar con éxito sus sentimientos, muchas murieron ahogadas en el intento de alcanzar la tan ansiada flor, y por eso la sociedad de botánicos y herboristas había decidido nombrarla de esa forma.

Zelda se sorprendió por lo interesante del libro. Nunca creyó que una temática así captaría su atención, pero lo cierto es que llevaba bastante tiempo metida en el contenido del texto. No se dio cuenta de ello hasta que la luz comenzó a escasear, levantó su vista y vio que el fuego había perdido intensidad, se levantó para poner algo más de leña al fuego y el texto cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco. La chica chasqueó la lengua, había perdido la página en la que había quedado: abrió el libro en una página aleatoria y un hermoso dibujo a colores llamó su atención. Era una planta de hojas alargadas y plateadas, con una flor muy similar a un lirio, pero de color blanco invierno. Los ojos de Zelda escudriñaron la página en búsqueda de más información.

-Lágrima de invierno, esta planta solo crece los últimos días de la estación más fría del año. El jugo de sus hojas sirve como antídoto de diversos venenos, mientras los pétalos de su hermosa flor alivian los síntomas de las quemaduras dolorosas y mejoran notoriamente su aspecto... Es muy rara de divisar, los pocos ejemplares que han podido documentarse se han encontrado aledaños a los bosques perdidos... - Zelda miró a través de los árboles la espesa oscuridad que nublaba el sendero hacia el bosque. Tragó saliva, tal vez era un designio de las Diosas puesto que justamente se encontraban en los últimos días del invierno a pocos pasos de la entrada del bosque, pero no le apetecía demasiado perderse sola y de noche en un lugar oscuro y que no conocía.

 _Vamos Zelda no seas cobarde, sólo está oscuro_ \- Trató de animarse. Miró la ilustración del libro, no le interesaban demasiado las propiedades de la planta, más bien estaba cautivada por lo hermosa que era su flor. No perdía nada con echar un vistazo, después de todo el mismo texto señalaba que era muy improbable encontrarla, la daban incluso por extinta. Miró hacia atrás, pero no había señales de Link por lo que supuso seguía dormido. Se concentró en la palma de su mano e invocó una esfera de energía anaranjada que brillaba tenuemente, le daba la luz necesaria para avanzar con seguridad y sin acobardarse por las penumbras de la noche. Caminó varios pasos hasta descubrir un camino cubierto por maleza y helechos, lo cruzó con dificultad y al doblar hacia la izquierda un enorme tronco abierto y hueco se presentó ante ella. Se introdujo en el tronco y se encontró con un puente colgante que había sido cortado por la mitad, y caía meciéndose a merced del viento nocturno. Zelda miró hacia abajo y notó que aún había hierba espesa y no era tan alta su posición, por lo que se dispuso a saltar, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una mano le agarró la muñeca, sorprendiéndola al nivel de un infarto.

-¿Estás loca? - Link la tenía firmemente agarrada. Ella suspiró del alivio al ver que se trataba de él - ¿Acaso quieres perderte y transformarte en un Stalfos?

-Yo, no... mi intención no era entrar al bosque.

-Estamos en el bosque - Corrigió Link. El hyliano miró a su alrededor y entornó sus ojos al divisar el puente roto por la mitad - Algo sucedió aquí.

Link saltó tal y como Zelda pretendía hacerlo, pero al verlo la chica supo de que era bastante más altura de la que había calculado, la hierba le llegaba a Link por la cintura.

-Ven, no pienso dejarte ahí sola. Si yo voy de guía no nos perderemos.

-No quiero caer y romperme una pierna - La princesa se agarró firmemente al tronco que hacía de pasadizo.

-No seas exagerada - Link alargó sus brazos - Yo te atraparé.

La princesa tragó saliva y saltó lo mejor que pudo, cayendo justamente como el chico le decía, en sus brazos. Cuidadosamente el rubio la bajó y ella arregló sus ropas.

-¿Estará bien que dejemos a los caballos y nuestras cosas abandonadas en la pradera? - preguntó Zelda, insegura.

-No te preocupes, los dejé resguardados en una cueva muy cerca de la entrada, no muchos conocen ese lugar - El Hyliano tomó de la mano a la chica y comenzó a caminar por la hierba alta. Zelda se sonrojó al contacto, era agradable sentirse protegida por él, no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara. Subieron una escalera y cruzaron varios pasadizos similares al tronco de la entrada, y tal como Link lo había predicho, de seguro se habría perdido y convertido en un Stalfos: el lugar era un verdadero laberinto donde todas las entradas por todos los flancos parecían exactamente iguales. Link parecía saber dónde ir con precisión, y no era para menos considerando de que había vivido allí toda su niñez. Cruzaron un último tronco y se encontraron en lo alto de una cima rocosa llena de vegetación, a lo lejos se divisaban pequeñas casas con luces titilantes en su interior, muchas chimeneas lanzaban una estela humeante. Una pequeña figura encapuchada les cerró el paso cuando se disponían a bajar hacia el pueblo.

-¡Alto! - gritó aquella persona. Era cómico, puesto que por su voz y su apariencia, no era más que una niña. Link se acercó unos cuantos pasos sonriendo y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

-No me digas que no reconoces a un viejo amigo.

La niña se bajó la capucha, asombrada, creyendo que sus ojos la engañaban. Examinó al hombre frente a ella y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que Link se tambaleó un poco.

-¡No puedo creer que regresaste! - Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, libres después de estar tanto tiempo guardadas. Se separó con cuidado de su amigo, y se limpió los ojos con las mangas de su capucha - Estás tan... alto.

Link se incorporó, claramente era un hombre formado. Su amiga Saria pertenecía a la tribu Kokiri, por lo que tendría esa apariencia de niña hasta la eternidad, y Saria era la única en toda la aldea que sabía que Link era realmente un Hyliano. La chica de cabello verde se fijó en la compañera de su amigo.

-Ella es mi amiga, la princesa Zelda - la presentó Link. La princesa lo miró con ojos desorbitados por haber revelado su identidad - No te preocupes, Saria es de confianza.

-Mucho gusto, Saria - le extendió la mano a la niña para saludarla, la kokiri sonrió y le estrechó la mano y en ese momento algo muy extraño sucedió: un haz de luz verde comenzó a brillar en torno a Saria, Zelda se asustó y le soltó la mano, mientras Link sacó su espada y comenzó a mirar hacia los alrededores.

-Saria... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la princesa, preocupada. Saria parecía estar normal, pero aquella aura de verde traslúcido seguía rodeando su cuerpo.

-Lo estoy. Hay cosas que aún no saben, es un verdadero designio de las Diosas que ustedes estén acá.

Link y Zelda se miraron confundidos. Saria rió.

-Es mejor que se los explique en un lugar más acogedor y menos oscuro. Vamos a mi casa.

Los tres iniciaron un complicado descenso por la colina, complicado para la princesa a decir verdad, tanto Saria como Link estaban acostumbrados a las impetuosidades del bosque y se movían con soltura a través de la hierba y de los obstáculos del camino. Todas las casas de la aldea eran árboles adaptados como viviendas, Zelda no estaba habituada a nada de eso, pero la idea le pareció adorable. Link por su parte veía cómo la aldea había cambiado, no había nadie en las calles, las casas tenían medidas de seguridad adicionales como rejillas en las ventanas y todo parecía mortalmente silencioso. Definitivamente había algo extraño en el ambiente.

Entraron a una de aquellas casas, era completamente circular y tenía un mobiliario reducido y sencillo, los tres se sentaron en unas peculiares sillas que no eran más que vestigios de troncos con un simpático y mullido cojín.

-¿Qué está pasando, Saria? - Preguntó el rubio sin rodeos. La niña suspiró bajando la mirada, sabía que Link se daría cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en el bosque.

-El bosque perdido se ha llenado de monstruos, una horda de ellos cruzó el puente hace una semana. Logramos reducirlos, pero seguían viniendo, así que decidimos cortar el puente para que no tuviesen acceso directo a la aldea.

-¿Y qué hacías afuera a estas horas? ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo!

-Tuve un sueño - La kokiri se levantó y miró a la castaña directamente a los ojos - En ese sueño te veía venir, princesa, aunque venías sola y por eso me sorprendió ver a Link. Antes de morir, el árbol Deku me reveló mi destino, y que estuviese siempre lista para cuando la princesa de Hyrule requiriese mi ayuda.

-Creo que estoy un poco confundida - se sinceró la princesa - ¿A qué destino te refieres? ¿Qué ayuda podría necesitar yo?

-Lo que está ocurriendo con la legión del sur no es sólo diplomacia entre reinos- le reveló la niña. Zelda se asombró. ¿Cómo podría ella saber algo de eso? - Hay algo muy oscuro que está maquinándose en esos reinos lejanos, más allá del desierto. Parece que aunque se apresó a Ganondorf el mal no se ha extinguido por completo, y se requerirá nuevamente ayuda de los siete sabios.

Algo en Link se había removido al escuchar nombrar a los "siete sabios", es como si Saria hubiese lanzado una piedra al estanque de su memoria, removiendo todos sus recuerdos, proyectando visiones de su travesía en una temporalidad paralela. Comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza, recordaba algo sobre aquellos siete sabios, pero de manera nublada y parcial. Saria pareció notarlo.

-No te esfuerces por recordar - le dijo a su amigo, preocupada por el semblante que tenía. Volvió a mirar a la princesa, quien también parecía profundamente perturbada - Yo tuve que digerir todo esto en muy poco tiempo. Somos seis los sabios que te ayudaremos en la cruzada para detener los planes de quien sea esté maquinando el plan que atenta contra el reino, seremos los encargados de sellar todo el mal que queda.

Saria sacó del interior de su túnica un medallón que colgaba de su cuello, era verde y con un grabado con cuatro ondas en su interior. Se lo quitó y lo depositó en la mano de la princesa.

-Los medallones tienen la facultad de repeler el mal. Si su intención es ir hacia el sur, debe reunirlos todos para que la cuiden de toda la oscuridad de ese lugar. Si va hacia allá desprotegida, no quiero pensar en qué podrían hacerle...

Zelda buscó algo entre sus ropajes, y sacó un medallón similar de color morado, con un triángulo al centro rodeado por tres círculos.

-Este medallón me lo dio Impa antes de salir, pero no quiso explicarme nada. Tenía que salir cuanto antes del castillo.

-Entonces solo faltan cuatro - Intervino Link. Tenía una expresión muy rara en su rostro.

-Conoces el pasadizo secreto que hay en el bosque hacia la montaña de la muerte. Darunia, el jefe de los gorons, es el poseedor de uno de los medallones - Dijo Saria.

* * *

Se despidieron de Saria con la intención de regresar al bosque perdido e ir directamente a ver a Darunia. Zelda comenzó a avanzar sin notar que Link se había quedado parado, contemplando hacia otra dirección, ella siguió su mirada y se encontró con una casa que al igual que todas tenía un árbol como estructura.

-¿Era tu casa? - Link asintió - ¿Quieres ir a ver?

El rubio lo meditó un momento, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. En sus ojos había un pesado manto de nostalgia que no quería revivir. Zelda lo sabía, siempre fue un chico solitario a quien el peso de no tener un hada como todos los kokiris le dolía de sobremanera. Además, extrañaba a su compañera Navi, quien fue como un bálsamo a sus frustraciones más primigenias. La princesa elevó una de sus manos y la posó sobre una mejilla del joven, quien inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos hacia los de la chica, se miraron por un largo tiempo, comunicándose con el silencio, como siempre habían hecho. Finalmente Link le sonrió, tomó la mano que la princesa había puesto en su mejilla, y le besó los nudillos. Sin soltarle la mano comenzó a caminar hacia la colina.

-Vamos, será mejor que vayamos mañana donde Darunia, ya es bastante tarde - dijo el rubio.

Subieron la colina hacia el pasadizo que llevaba a los bosques perdidos, Link tuvo que esperar un poco a la princesa a quien le costaba un poco más sortear tanto obstáculo para llegar a la cima, pero al cabo de unos minutos lo logró. Entraron al laberinto y comenzaron a dar vueltas en él, entrando aleatoriamente a los troncos, pero Zelda pudo notar que no llegaron donde habían empezado. Llegaron a un prado con bastante menos vegetación, Link se adelantó y comenzó a subir una escalera que llevaba hacia la parte superior de ese nuevo laberinto.

-¿No se suponía que no iríamos ahora a la montaña de la muerte? - Preguntó confundida.

-No vamos hacia allá, pero quiero mostrarte algo - la muchacha siguió a Link, y también subió las escaleras.

Caminaron un corto trecho un sendero serpenteante, hasta que llegaron a una zona hundida en la que había un agujero bastante ancho. Sin decir nada Link se lanzó por el agujero y Zelda profirió un grito ahogado, se acercó al borde y trató de mirar.

-¡Salta! - Le escuchó gritar, pero no lograba ver nada.

-¡Estás demente! - Le respondió. Ni loca se lanzaba por un agujero que saben las Diosas donde la llevaría.

-¡Confía en mí!

Zelda suspiró, no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle la corriente. Titubeante se acercó aún más al agujero y saltó cerrando los ojos, ya sentía el golpe en el suelo y todos sus huesos quebrándose en el choque... pero nada sucedió. Abrió los ojos y vio como lentamente caía por una superficie -al parecer encantada - que amortiguó su caída con elegancia.

-Tienes que aprender a confiar más - Link le ofreció la mano, ella la tomó con gusto.

-¿Si alguien te dice que saltes por un precipicio del que evidentemente no saldrás vivo, saltarías? - Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero a veces Link olvidaba que ella no era tan intrépida.

-Yo saltaría por ti.

Zelda se quedó de piedra un momento, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O tal vez estaba malinterpretando sus palabras como siempre solía hacerlo?. Link no mostró ningún cambio en su semblante, y era precisamente por eso que muchas veces ella no sabía cómo tomar las cosas que él le decía... ambos caminaron por un oscuro pasillo que tenuemente se iba aclarando, llegaron al final y Zelda no pudo más que maravillarse por lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Una gran fuente de agua encantada se imponía ante ellos, majestuosa y grácil, estelas de magia flotaban por todo el lugar con brillos intensos y singulares que se reflejaban en el agua cristalina, haciendo que todo el ambiente pareciese un bello conjuro. Lo más impresionante sin embargo eran las decenas de hadas en tonalidades frías que revoloteaban por la habitación, al sentir la presencia de Link quien empezó a caminar por el agua de la fuente se arremolinaron alrededor de él tocando su cuerpo con sus pequeñas extremidades, y riendo como si hubiesen esperado a Link por años. Él le hizo una seña para que se acercase, y al entrar al agua las hadas también volaron alrededor de ella haciéndole cosquillas, al mirarlas de cerca pudo ver lo hermosas que eran, unas delicadas criaturas con forma de mujer que brillaban con aura propia, y sus pequeñas alas etéreas les daban un aire dulce e inocente. Al llegar donde Link se encontraba pudo notar como todo el cansancio y la fatiga abandonaban su cuerpo, sentía que flotaba.

-Este lugar es maravilloso - No pudo evitar mencionar. Link le dedicó una sonrisa sincera - ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Las hadas del bosque son muy codiciadas por sus propiedades curativas, es por eso que ellas huyen del contacto con las personas y se esconden en los lugares más recónditos - Alzó su mano y una pequeña hada violeta se posó en su dedo índice - Por todo Hyrule existen estas fuentes escondidas. No tenemos ninguna mala intención, por eso ellas no se asustan de nosotros.

Es cierto que la princesa estaba extasiada con toda la belleza y magia que emanaba del lugar y de las pequeñas hadas que les hacían compañía, pero quien estaba más maravillado era Link. No podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos brillaban con las estelas de magia que flotaban alrededor de ella, seguramente la magia la reconocía al ser una hechicera. Las hadas la hacían reír, embelleciendo aún más la fuente con su hermosa sonrisa, su piel pálida se iluminaba con los fríos tonos que emanaban las hadas, se sentía afortunado de estar presenciado ese espectáculo, de tenerla a su lado para admirarla como una joya invaluable.

La amaba, por las Diosas podía jurarlo, su corazón latía desbocado al verla tan feliz con algo tan simple, como ella misma que a pesar de ser de la realeza, evocaba humildad y sencillez. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla, de quedarse ambos allí en el bosque y olvidarse de todo lo demás, de evitarle el sufrimiento y el agotamiento que aquel viaje supondría. Zelda lo miró un segundo con aquella sonrisa intacta y fue en ese entonces que no pudo evitarlo, la tomó de la cintura suavemente mientras ella cambiaba su semblante a uno confundido, pero cuando él se acercó lo suficiente para que sus alientos chocaran y se mezclaran como aquella noche en el sofá, la princesa no hizo más que sonrojarse y entregarse a sus brazos.

Link no podía definir cuánto le gustaba su rostro, sus ojos, sus pestañas, su nariz puntiaguda y aquellas pequeñas pecas que tenía sobre ella. No sabía por dónde comenzar a describir lo que en su pecho crecía sin parar, no podía evitar que aflorara el amor que sentía por ella hace ya tanto tiempo. Nuevamente se estaba comenzando a formar ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía vivir en paz. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que soltarlo antes de que la amargura lo consumiera. Subió las manos desde la cintura de la chica hasta sus mejillas, ella cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre las de él, en una silenciosa invitación. Link no pudo más, y en un arrebato posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ambos parecían haber dejado de respirar, Link estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su impulso hasta que sintió los labios de la princesa moverse sobre los suyos, correspondiendo su beso. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía, los labios de ella eran tan dulces y suaves, parecía que le otorgaban el calor que le faltaba a su vida. Se separó un poco de ella para observarla un momento, seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba aún más sonrojada y con los labios ligeramente húmedos, la besó nuevamente pero esta vez abriendo los labios, pasando su lengua por los de ella, a lo que la princesa respondió dejándolo entrar a su boca. Comenzó a saborear sus labios, a tocar ligeramente con la punta de su lengua la de ella, hasta que Zelda se sintió con la suficiente confianza para hacer lo mismo.

Al cabo de un rato, aquel simple beso de al principio había mutado en algo completamente distinto, ni siquiera con Malon pudo besarse así alguna vez. Las lenguas de ambos se enredaban, danzando, tocándose, mientras degustaban la boca del otro como si fuesen incapaces de saciarse. Link decidió ir un poco más allá y mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la chica, quien no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido. Al escucharlo, la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, profundizando más el beso y sintiendo de paso como los pechos de Zelda se pegaban a su torso, su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar las primeras señales de excitación, por lo que decidió separarse de la chica antes de cometer una estupidez.

Zelda lo miró sin saber qué sucedía. Sus labios estaban rojos y húmedos de tanto besar, sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un adorable tono carmesí y su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal.

-Es mejor que regresemos - Link trataba con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus impulsos. No quería por nada del mundo faltarle el respeto a la princesa, _aunque sentía que ya lo había hecho_.

Zelda no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguirlo todo el camino en silencio.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cueva en la que Link había dejado a los caballos todo estaba muy oscuro, así que Zelda conjuró una bola de energía que dejó suspendida para que iluminase el lugar. La tienda era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para caber en la cueva, así que el muchacho no perdió tiempo y comenzó a armarla. Zelda se quedó parada observándolo un momento, no pudo contenerse de preguntarle aquello que le oprimía dolorosamente el pecho.

-¿Haces lo mismo con todas las chicas? - Le preguntó. Su voz triste hizo eco en toda la cueva.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Link arrugó el ceño, no comprendía.

-Pues dime tú - La princesa puso sus brazos en jarras, la ira estaba empezando a invadirla - ¿Te parece divertido besar a toda aquella chica que se cruce ante ti?, ¿O es que acaso actúas por instinto como un animal salvaje?

Las palabras de Zelda le dolieron como un puñal. Precisamente había frenado su actuar o no habría podido detenerse después, pero la princesa parecía molesta por ello ¿No le importaba ser mancillada por un simple campesino?.

-No quiero faltarte el respeto. Eres la princesa de Hyrule...

-¡Eso siempre lo has sabido! - ella parecía realmente dolida.

-Discúlpame - Link se levantó. Se estaba dando cuenta de que besarla tan abruptamente había sido un gran error. ¿Cómo podía explicarle aquel beso sin exponer sus sentimientos? Tal vez lo mejor era que Zelda siguiera creyendo que él era un mujeriego...

Zelda limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Le dolía tanto su actitud... no respetaba el hecho de que habían sido amigos tantos años y de que compartían aquella conexión especial que sólo los dos conocían, al parecer ella era un pedazo de carne más... como Malon, como todas las chicas del reino, por eso no le había importado irse hace años sin decirle palabra alguna. Su corazón estaba tan herido que rápidamente el orgullo comenzó a invadirla como una coraza, y cegada por el dolor decidió crear un muro de hielo entre ella y el rubio. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar sus sentimientos y no dejar que él volviese a dañarla.

-No te disculpes - Zelda caminó hacia la tienda y antes de entrar, se volteó - No volverá a suceder.

Sin decir nada más, la princesa se metió en la tienda, y la bola de luz se disolvió dejando todo en penumbras.

* * *

 **Pues sí... más y más malos entendidos, puede que les aburra tanta vuelta que le doy a la relación de estos dos, que se aman y se ahogan en un vaso de agua, pero quiero que sepan que es necesario tanto drama para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado la aparicion tanto de Nabooru como de Saria y que les haya quedado clara la explicación de los medallones, de todas formas puedo explicarlo mejor al responder sus reviews. Cumplí mi promesa de actualizar antes de Navidad, y ahora les prometo hacerlo antes de año nuevo (dentro de todas mis posibilidades...).**

 **Gracias a todos quienes se han sumado a mi historia y me han dejado un comentario, y también a quienes me leen entre las sombras. Un saludo especial a _Goddess Artemiss_ quien me ha cautivado con su bonita historia, aunque es bastante larga y me está costando leerla por asunto de tiempo, la terminaré (aunque sea el otro año, jaja).**

 **Para quienes les interesa... cuando era pequeña dibujaba, y ahora estoy tratando de retomarlo. Dejé un dibujo ZeLink que terminé de hacer hoy, sé que me falta bastante, pero estoy tratando de volver a entrenar mi mano. La dirección en que pueden verlo es .com, también son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas.**

 **Besos y nos leemos!**


	5. Lágrimas de Invierno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. No lucro con esta historia, la cual está escrita solo por diversión.**

 **Capítulo V: Lágrimas de Invierno**

La luna estaba en cuarto creciente destellando tímida en el cielo nocturno, estaba nublado, por lo que su luz era absorbida por las nubes circundantes creando una estela blancuzca, no podían divisarse los otros astros que comúnmente tenían una vista privilegiada en el desierto y más allá de él. Hacía un frío considerable, pero esto no impedía que una columna de mujeres avanzara por el coloso del desierto aprovechando que el viento estaba calmo, y por lo tanto una tormenta de arena era poco probable. Todas eran pelirrojas en distintas tonalidades, vestían ropa holgada a pesar del clima y velos que cubrían su rostro convenientemente, de piel morena, ojos almendrados y complexión fuerte y atlética, caminaban sin vacilación siguiendo a Nabooru que llevaba un estandarte que representaba a su pueblo. La líder no quería mirar atrás. Sabía que si observaba el preocupado semblante de sus compañeras corría el riesgo de anular el trato con el tirano del trueno, y si eso llegaba a pasar su pueblo se vería amenazado como nunca antes en su historia... Estaba cumpliendo las ordenes de ese hombre de llevar a sus mejores guerreras para tenerlas a disposición de su desalmado ejército y era la mejor decisión que podía tomar por el momento.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca del templo del espíritu como para divisar la imponente estatua de la diosa de la arena tallada en una magnífica roca gigante, y a medida que se acercaban más para rodear el templo y seguir hacia el suroeste, Nabooru comenzó a experimentar una extraña ansiedad que la obligaba a mirar en dirección al templo, los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a actuar de forma semi automática, como si la entrada tuviese un magnetismo al que solo su cuerpo respondía. Trató de ignorarlo, pero luego de unos minutos resultó evidentemente imposible.

-¿Nabooru? - Una de las tenientes de la avanzada se acercó a ella al notar que Nabooru caminaba con dificultad - ¿Sucede algo?

Para no alarmar a sus compañeras, la líder de las gerudo decidió hacerle caso a lo que fuera estuviese llamándola al interior del templo. Le pasó el estandarte a la teniente y se liberó de sus pesadas alforjas.

-Descansen un momento - Vociferó a la columna de mujeres quienes la miraban confundidas, se supone que debían llegar a su destino antes del amanecer - Tengo un asunto que tratar, volveré en unos minutos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna la mujer se giró y siguió los instintos que su alma le gritaba. Corrió en dirección a la entrada del templo, recordando cómo años antes trató de filtrarse para robar los guantes de plata sin éxito debido a las zonas de reducido tamaño en las que había que internarse a explorar, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando una luz resplandeciente comenzó a divisarse incluso antes de entrar. Su corazón latía con furia contra sus costillas, en cualquier otro momento su instinto le habría dicho que era sumamente peligroso internarse en un lugar que la llamaba con un magnetismo de abeja a la miel pudiendo ser una trampa, pero ya su cuerpo y su mente se movían con voluntad propia y nada podía hacer al respecto.

Tragó grueso y entró al templo sin siquiera imaginar las vicisitudes que le vendrían por delante.

Recordaba muy bien el interior de la primera sala, una escalera daba paso a dos bifurcaciones para internarse en lo más profundo de la estructura, sin embargo lo que no había visto, lo recordaría absolutamente, era el haz de luz anaranjada que flotaba justo en el centro entre la bifurcación. Nabooru la contempló vacilante, pues sus agudos sentidos de ladrona y mercenaria le decían que era una zona peligrosa, más algo dentro de sí vociferaba por querer liberarse en una dolorosa sensación que le impedía quedarse quieta y no acercarse a lo que fuese se encontrara frente a ella. Subió el tramo de escaleras sintiendo como el sudor frío le recorría la espalda, mientras más se acercaba a aquella esfera luminosa, más parecía brillar, como si detectara su presencia.

 _"Nabooru..."_

La gerudo miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar la voz que había pronunciado su nombre. Lo cierto es que aquella voz tenía un timbre exquisito, suave, que la hacía calmarse casi inmediatamente después de escucharlo. Al no encontrar la fuente del sonido siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la fuente de energía, apenas manteniendo los ojos abiertos por el destello que ésta suponía.

 _"Sigue tu destino, sabia del espíritu. El héroe del tiempo y la princesa del destino necesitan tu energía..."_

Como si esas fuesen las palabras suficientes para entender todo el trasfondo del asunto, el haz de luz brilló una vez más para dejar paso a un medallón anaranjado suspendido en donde antes había estado la esfera de energía. Al tomarlo, Nabooru sintió como una magia le recorrió el cuerpo completo, similar a una descarga eléctrica, haciéndole comprender de forma parcial un fragmento de su destino.

Anonadada por lo que acababa de suceder, miró a su alrededor dando cuenta de que el templo parecía igual a como ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo, la penumbra solo era iluminada por unas pocas antorchas. Miró el medallón en su mano, el cuál parecía tener una potencialidad oculta sin precedentes, lo guardó en las profundidades de su ropa, y salió del templo para reunirse con sus hermanas hacia su inevitable destino.

* * *

No había podido dormir demasiado después de la conversación con Zelda, ya que todo lo ocurrido lo había dejado demasiado triste, se daba vueltas constantemente en la fría roca ya que no fue capaz de plantarle cara a la princesa y entrar a la tienda. Recién estaba amaneciendo cuando decidió salir un rato a caminar por los alrededores y tratar de olvidar lo que lo aquejaba, después de todo no iba a poder conciliar el sueño una vez más. No sólo estaba triste, también estaba furioso consigo mismo por ser un cobarde y no ser capaz de sincerarse y acabar con los líos que nacían constantemente entre ellos dos. No se sentía capaz de confesarse y terminar con el corazón roto una vez más, no era ciego y sabía que algo debía sentir la princesa por él, pero en el caso hipotético de que comenzaran a tener algo más que una amistad, deberían separarse una vez todo volviese a la normalidad. Después de todo él no era más que un don nadie, la princesa merecía a alguien mejor y él no quería causarle problemas con su padre.

Llegó a un tronco tumbado cerca de un arroyo y se sentó a otear el paisaje, al rato se entretuvo afilando una daga mientras el sol iluminaba aún más la pradera, la hierba alta y el olor húmedo del bosque le recordaba su infancia, era gratificante volver a sentir el aire puro del campo revolviéndole el cabello, lo hacía añorar su libertad infantil, aquel tiempo en el que nada parecía lo suficientemente grave e importante. Al rato sintió unos pasos en el césped, no necesitó voltear para saber que la princesa ya se había levantado.

-Buenos días - Saludó ella con voz neutra, acercándose con algo de comida en una cesta sujetada por uno de sus brazos.

-Hola - Respondió Link, recibiéndole una hogaza de pan y una manzana. Llevaba también algo de leche que habían comprado en el rancho lon lon.

-Será mejor que partamos luego de desayunar, al parecer el viaje será largo.

Link asintió mientras le daba una gran mordida a su manzana. Tratando de que no lo notara, comenzó a observar a la princesa. Ella parecía tranquila, tenía el mismo semblante que ponía siempre que trataba algún asunto del reino, con completa seriedad,pero él la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba triste y taciturna, ambos sabían que tanto silencio se debía a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de referirse al tema. Luego de comer guardaron todo lo necesario para la visita a ciudad Goron en el morral de Zelda, su intención era volver lo antes posible, por lo que dejaron sus demás pertenencias y los caballos bien ocultos en la cueva, confiando en que nadie los encontraría y se los llevaría. Antes de partir Link se cercioró de que los animales tuviesen el agua y la comida suficientes para un par de días.

Caminaron el tramo de hierba alta hacia la entrada del bosque perdido, volvieron a sortear la serie de obstáculos que ya habían explorado la noche anterior, y no tardaron en llegar al laberinto de troncos. Link guió la caminata por las aberturas hasta que llegaron a una entrada completamente distinta a las demás, era un túnel estrecho y oscuro que en algún tiempo estuvo cubierto por algo, seguramente algunas rocas que dejaron su marca en el suelo del lugar.

-No es un camino difícil, pero es largo y oscuro - Dijo Link, agudizando la vista inútilmente - ¿Podrás invocar una de tus bolas de energía para alumbrar el camino? Debes mantenerla al menos una hora encendida.

Zelda asintió.

-Podré, pero me cansaré un poco más de lo normal - Sin perder tiempo la princesa invocó la bola anaranjada que rápidamente flotó frente a ellos - Vamos.

Se internaron por el pasadizo oscuro, dispuestos a encontrarse con finalmente con Darunia.

* * *

Luego de una larga caminata Zelda comenzó a mostrar los primeros signos de agotamiento disminuyendo su velocidad y jadeando suavemente ante cada paso que daban. Link estaba preocupado, puesto que quedaba poco menos de un tercio de camino.

-¿Necesitas descansar? - Preguntó el rubio. Zelda negó con la cabeza mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor.

Siguieron por unos cuantos minutos mientras el jadeo de la princesa aumentaba, luego de una pequeña cuesta hacia arriba, la castaña se desplomó de rodillas con un quejido seco.

-¡Zelda! - El chico no alcanzó a reaccionar para evitar su caída, pero fue a su auxilio a penas tocó tierra. De una de sus alforjas sacó una botella con agua del arroyo y se la dio a beber. La muchacha lo aceptó agradecida, tomando varios tragos del líquido cristalino - Estás al borde del límite. Necesitamos descansar antes de continuar.

-No podemos tardarnos tanto.

-No seas testaruda... - Link puso las manos en los hombros de la chica al ver que tenía intenciones de levantarse, pero su corazón se estremeció al ver como la chica apartaba sus manos al contacto, como si la hubiese quemado con un hierro al rojo vivo. El muchacho primero miró sus manos, y luego buscó en los ojos de la princesa alguna explicación a lo sucedido, pero ella sólo tenía un semblante serio y agotado, e increíblemente triste.

La realidad lo golpeó bruscamente al darse cuenta de que ella haría todo lo posible por evitar el contacto físico, y con justa razón. Ahora la princesa debía tener el peor de los conceptos para con su persona. Ignorando el dolor que le produjo el rechazo de la chica, se sentó a un par de metros de ella evitando sus ojos y tratando que el lado oscuro del pasadizo cubriese su semblante arrepentido. Ella progresivamente comenzó a mejorar su respiración, mientras los recuerdos de Link vagaban en torno a aquellos besos furibundos que se dieron frente a la fuente de hadas. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podía sentir aún los suaves labios de la princesa sobre los suyos, el exquisito sabor de su lengua que le daba sentido al olor que expelía su cuerpo. Si bien añoraba aquellas caricias y deseaba repetirlo, algo dentro de él se retorcía al saber que aunque pudiese hacerlo, no sería algo más que un efímero momento. Giró la cabeza para observar a su acompañante, notando que ella ya lo estaba mirando fijamente. Se sonrojó y fijó su mirada en el suelo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la princesa seguía mirándolo sin reparo alguno.

Escuchó el suspiro triste de la princesa, lo suficiente para volver a atraer su mirada, sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban confusión y tal vez... ¿Desilusión?.

-¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste? - Preguntó sin mirarlo, fijando la vista al techo como si el cuestionamiento no estuviese dirigido a nadie en particular.

Link la observó un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas y no herir más susceptibilidades.

-Es cierto que ya no soy el mismo. Me he vuelto dubitativo y sumamente cauto a todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

-Extraño al Link que eras antes...

El dolor volvió a invadir su pecho al momento de escuchar las palabras de la chica.

-Las circunstancias me han obligado a cambiar. No puedo permitirme a mí mismo seguir siendo tan irresponsable.

-Nunca fuiste irresponsable - Zelda volvió a fijar sus ojos azules en los zarcos de Link, quien le sostuvo la mirada - Eras impulsivo, valiente y sumamente franco. Ahora siento que eres una persona completamente distinta. Ya no te sinceras conmigo, me cuesta más leer tus sentimientos y... siento que el lazo que nos mantiene unidos es solo un débil hilo que amenaza cada día más con cortarse. El alejarte del palacio, de la ciudadela y de mí te volvió un hombre distinto.

-No lo entiendes - Su corazón se había comenzado a acelerar más de lo que querría, se estaba molestando - Debía alejarme, yo nunca fui digno de estar a tu lado...

La princesa abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Link continuó hablando invadido por el dolor de los recuerdos.

-Siempre fuiste todo para mi, Zelda. Desde que tuve que dejar el bosque por la misión y enfrentarme a todo tipo de problemas, por todo lo que pasamos los dos en el pasado luego de levantar la espada maestra, aunque los recuerdos sean difusos, me devolviste a mi tiempo, pero mis sentimientos siguieron intactos incluso al volver a ser un niño - Sus palabras brotaban sin poder contenerse - En esa época tal vez pudimos tener un futuro juntos, yo era alguien, yo era un héroe que había salvado el reino de la tiranía de Ganondorf... pero ahora no soy más que lo que ves, un aldeano que sueña con ser guardia real y entrena arduamente todos los días de su vida para poder estar contigo aunque eso signifique contemplarte sin poder formar parte importante de tu vida...

Zelda lo miraba en silencio con los labios entreabiertos por la cantidad de cosas que le había dicho el rubio y tenía que asimilar. No era capaz de articular palabra ante lo que Link le confesaba.

-Decidí irme del palacio porque entendí más que nunca que jamás estaría a la altura de las circunstancias - continuó el muchacho, hablando a través del dolor - nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ni tu padre, ni el consejo, ni el reino entero permitirían que un plebeyo como yo... - Se quedó callado ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Zelda se había acercado a él gateando, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Un plebeyo como tú...? - Lo instó Zelda a continuar.

Link suspiró. Ya no podía aguantar más el peso de sus sentimientos sobre sus hombros.

-Que un plebeyo como yo amase a la princesa.

Los ojos de Zelda se llenaron de lágrimas, y tratando de contenerse, los cerró e inspiró aire para serenarse. Con calma, tomó un mechón de cabello que se había resbalado al acercarse al hyliano y lo colocó tras su oreja.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en que te fuiste? - Preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos.

Link murmuró afirmativamente. Jamás olvidaría una noche tan cruda como aquella.

-Habíamos quedado en reunirnos en la fuente del jardín interior. Me deshice lo más rápido que pude de esos nobles lambiscones y te esperé, por más tiempo de lo que nadie debería esperar a alguien. Al cabo de unas horas llegó Impa a sacarme de allí, puesto que como era invierno estaba a punto de desmayarme por el frío, y fue ella quien me avisó que te habías marchado del palacio sin decir una sola palabra.

Con culpa, Link tomó una de las manos de la muchacha, y para su sorpresa ella no se apartó ni reaccionó de mala manera. Más bien le dio un cariñoso apretón, acariciado las falanges del chico con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Esa noche estaba decidida a sincerarme contigo respecto a mis sentimientos - Zelda se acercó aún más a Link y puso su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. El rubio solo atinó a pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica. - A estas alturas es improbable que no hayas notado lo que despiertas en mí, después de lo que pasó anoche he tratado de mostrarme fría e imperturbable, pero sabes que mi personalidad es más bien contraria a eso... no puedo ignorar lo que siento... - Zelda posicionó su cabeza de tal forma que quedaba a la altura del cuello de Link - ...ya no quiero ignorarlo más.

Con timidez, Zelda comenzó a dar pequeños y castos besos bajo la mandíbula del joven. Link cerró los ojos, maravillado con el cosquilleo que le producía el sentir los labios de la princesa en una zona tan sensible.

-Solo quiero que me digas una cosa - Zelda tomó con sus manos las mejillas de él, acercándolo hasta tenerlo a tan solo un palmo de distancia - ¿Me amas?

Como respuesta a esa pregunta Link soltó un gemido tosco sin poder retener más las emociones y acortó la distancia entre ellos, capturando los labios de la chica entre los suyos. Se deleitó saboreando sus labios un buen rato, probando y recordando nuevamente todos los recovecos de su boca y coleccionando los ahogados suspiros que provenían de ella.

-Como no tienes idea... - susurró contra la boca de la princesa, quien se estremeció al sentir su tibio aliento sobre sus húmedos labios.

Siguieron besándose, ignorando que se encontraban en un agujero oscuro y sucio, en el suelo, y que una misión los esperaba al terminar el túnel.

Con los labios rojos Link se separó un momento de la chica para observar su rostro en tonalidades carmines. No quería romper el hechizo que ambos experimentaban, pero era sumamente importante dejar las cosas claras, aún en un momento tan exquisito como aquel. Después de todo la falta de comunicación entre ellos había sido el principal problema estos últimos días.

-Quiero que antes de que suceda cualquier cosa, tengamos claro lo que sucederá después - Link la miró completamente serio, a pesar de que su alma se partía por lo que estaba a punto de decir - Lo que más quisiera en esta vida es poder pasarla junto a ti, vivir contigo, desposarte y nunca separarnos... pero sabes mejor que yo que eso es imposible.

Con un cúmulo de tristeza, Zelda asintió.

-Ahora que tenemos nuestros sentimientos claros y no podemos reprimirnos, por favor Zelda, tienes que estar segura de no arrepentirte. No hay sentimiento peor que el creer que te estoy deshonrando al besarte y al tocarte de esta manera, y de tener pensamientos poco decentes para contigo, siento que no soy digno de ti...

Zelda meditó unos momentos ante las palabras del rubio. Era cierto que el tener cualquier relación más allá de la amistad significaba que en algún momento deberían separarse ante las exigencias de su cargo y linaje, por mucho que se amaran, por mucho que él fuese el hombre que despertaba sus más profundos deseos, el amor no era compatible con los requerimientos de la realeza si es que estos no estaban acompañados con un título. Algún día debería desposarse con un noble y gobernar, era su destino, había nacido para aquello.

¿Sería prudente dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones, sabiendo que su relación estaba destinada al fracaso? Su relación no podría avanzar más allá que la categoría de amantes. Pero la realidad era más clara que el agua, ya no podía aguantar la vorágine de sentimientos que la embargaban al estar con él, prefería conocer el amor recíproco por lo menos una vez en su vida, antes de enfrentarse a su destino en los brazos de otro hombre sin nunca haber amado a alguien realmente, sin nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de estar con Link.

La princesa estaba a punto de decirle que no le importaba el futuro, quería explorar el amor junto a él, vivir la experiencia de estar con quien realmente quería aunque fuese una utopía que duraría lo que las diosas dispusieran, pero en ese momento una luz comenzó a asomarse desde el trayecto faltante del túnel junto a unos pesados pasos. Link se incorporó rápidamente, ayudando a la castaña a ponerse de pie, situándola tras él. Desenvainó su espada esperando a quien fuera que se aproximara hacia el otro extremo. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que un goron alto y fornido con un candil en una de sus manos, se mostró ante ellos. Link sonrió al reconocerlo rápidamente, mientras el goron también mostró su alegría.

-¡Hermano! - Vociferó, dirigiéndose hacia Link con las palmas abiertas dispuesto a darle uno de sus calurosos - y algo bruscos- abrazos, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de la chica que se escondía curiosa tras el Hylian. Entornó los ojos para notar que se trataba de la mismísima futura soberana de Hyrule - El destino los vuelve a unir, por lo que veo. Princesa Zelda, un placer encontrarme frente a usted, mi nombre es Darunia, jefe del clan de los gorons.

La princesa inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

-Mucho gusto, Darunia.

-Sentí ruidos en el túnel así que vine a investigar, estamos a unos diez minutos de ciudad goron, puedo servirles de escolta ya que la princesa se ve bastante cansada.

Gracias a Darunia pudo desvanecer la bola de energía para recuperar más rápido su magia. Link se agachó un poco, ofreciéndole su espalda a la princesa.

-Sube - le dijo. Ella se sonrojó algo avergonzada - Estás cansada, así llegaremos más rápido.

La princesa se arrimó a la espalda del hylian mientras él la alzaba con poca dificultad. Comenzaron a caminar el trecho que faltaba mientras ella disfrutaba el aroma que expelía el cabello de la nuca de Link, se sentía agradable tenerlo tan pegado a su cuerpo.

* * *

Ciudad Goron a pesar de estar prácticamente escondida bajo la montaña de la muerte, era un lugar que irradiaba alegría y luz. Toda la decoración y el ambiente eran más bien rústicos, pero la sencillez era absolutamente compensada por la amabilidad de sus habitantes. Si bien en un principio los miraron con suma extrañeza ya que acostumbraban a hacer negocios y a convivir con los hylians más ellos nunca se presentaban en su ciudad, al cabo de un rato los trataron como si fuesen de la realeza (aunque claro, Zelda sí lo era), más aún cuando reconocieron a Link como el chiquillo quien los salvó de la maldición del rey dodongo, hace ya más de una década atrás. Incluso fueron lo suficientemente atentos como para hacerles presentes: a la princesa le regalaron una hermosa corona de flores silvestres muy extrañas que crecían en el linde de la colina que llevaba a lo más alto de la montaña, Zelda estaba fascinada porque cada día aprendía más de las bondades de la naturaleza gracias al libro con el que se estaba instruyendo. En cuanto a Link, le obsequiaron un saco a rebosar de bombas por si le era necesario en su travesía, y otro saco con... eh... rocas.

A veces los gorons olvidaban que las costumbres culinarias de otros pueblos distaban mucho de tener rocas en su menú, pero de igual forma Link las aceptó para no parecer descortés.

-Vamos a hablar en un lugar más tranquilo. Mi gente puede ser muy demostrativa cuando se lo propone.

Descendieron algunos pisos mientras eran saludados efusivamente por el pueblo goron, cuando estaban llegando a una gran puerta con el símbolo del pueblo de las montañas en el suelo, un goron particularmente más grande que el resto, casi como Darunia, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! - Darunia abrazó con un brazo al goron recién llegado, quien se notaba algo tímido - Este es mi querido hijo, y lo nombré como el gran niño héroe que nos salvó hace años, Link.

El hyliano miró sorprendido a su tocayo quien le sonrió de vuelta, se notaba mucho menos fiero que su padre.

-Me enorgullece conocer a quien dio orígen a mi nombre - El goron Link le ofreció su mano, el hyliano la estrechó con gusto. Miró a la chica con sumo interés haciendo una reverencia - Princesa, es un honor.

Zelda le sonrió a toda respuesta.

-Si nos disculpas, hijo, tenemos asuntos que arreglar. Por favor ve a ordenar que prepararen los aposentos para que descansen esta noche y se vayan con renovadas energías.

El hijo del jefe asintió y se perdió por una de las escaleras que ascendían al segundo piso.

-Síganme - dijo Darunia.

-Eres igual a tu tocayo... - le susurró divertida la princesa al oído, causando que Link la mirase con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cruzaron el umbral y se encontraron con una habitación cerrada con la misma decoración que caracterizaba la ciudad. Estaba iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas, tenía algunas vasijas y muebles, y una enorme estatua que parecía estar cubriendo algo por su peculiar posición.

-Es una entrada al cráter de la montaña - señaló Darunia al ver que se habían percatado de la entrada - Es por eso que esta habitación es un poco más calurosa que las demás. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Los tres tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a la estatua. El calor hacía que la ropa se les pegara incómodamente al cuerpo.

-Como sabio del fuego debo hacerles entrega del medallón que se hace indispensable para la misión en la que va encomendada, princesa. Debo recordarle que necesita los seis medallones para recién emprender el viaje hacia el extremo oeste del continente, de lo contrario sus adversarios podrán herirla o capturarla.

Zelda asintió, teniendo claro que los medallones la harían invulnerable al mal, por un período de tiempo.

-Pero primero debo excusarme con ustedes, pues en estos momentos el medallón no se encuentra en mis manos.

Con sorpresa, ambos miraron a Darunia con profunda preocupación. Él mismo había admitido lo indispensable de obtener el medallón.

-Mi gente ha tenido que resguardarse en ciudad goron porque el camino hacia villa Kakariko está infestado de monstruos, además de infiltrados que tratan de desestructurar el reino desde dentro. Muchos buscan la deserción de pueblos de Hyrule y la adhesión a su causa, pero afortunadamente, al menos en estas tierras, han tenido poco éxito. La prerrogativa es derrocar la monarquía existente para renovar la dinastía, ya que lleva centurias siendo escogida por la misma familia... los clanes del sur planean más que nunca el regicidio.

Link observó a Zelda, a quien le temblaban las manos de ira.

-No permitiré que toquen a mi padre ni dañen a mi pueblo, si está en mis manos haré todo lo posible por impedirlo - sentenció la princesa, con evidente furia en sus palabras.

-Debo ser franco con usted, princesa - Darunia la miró, mortalmente serio - Sé que quiere ir al territorio enemigo y utilizar los medallones para tratar de acabar con el conflicto a través de la diplomacia, pero créame que aquello no es una opción... están sedientos de sangre, y quieren ver a su propia monarquía gobernando Hyrule, que siempre ha sido la región más próspera.

El labio inferior de Zelda temblaba, eso solo dejaba dos opciones posibles... Y Darunia fue categórico al recordárselas.

-O cumple con las prerrogativas que demandan y se desposa con el príncipe del clan del trueno, o nos inmiscuimos en una guerra. Déjeme decirle que nadie en Hyrule desea ver a esos bastardos sentados en el trono, por lo que la guerra vendría siendo la opción más acertada, aunque la más cruenta...

El corazón de la princesa se encogió al oír tales palabras. ¿De verdad era necesario llevar a su pueblo al fulgor de la batalla?

-Ni lo pienses - Como siempre, Link le leía la mente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él pudo ver como centelleaban ira al pensar en verla casada con un tipejo tirano y sanguinario que solo buscaba poder. Era casi lo mismo que habérsela entregado a Ganondorf con bandeja de plata - Prefiero morir en la batalla que verte casada con un tipo que no quiere ni tu bien, ni el del reino, y solo busca el beneficio propio.

Zelda se ruborizó. Sabía que Link se refería a los peligros que correría Hyrule, pero no pudo evitar que su interior se agitara pensando en que él sería incapaz de verla junto a otro sujeto que no fuese sí mismo.

-De todas formas es imperante que consigamos el medallón - le dijo Link a Darunia.

-No pensé que las cosas se darían con tanta rapidez, así que temiendo por la seguridad de ciudad goron yo mismo lo escondí en la entrada del templo del fuego, en lo más profundo del cráter de la montaña de la muerte. Sé que esos cobardes jamás entrarían ahí.

-¡Qué estamos esperando! - Link se levantó casi botando la silla en el acto - Vayamos a recuperarlo para poder pensar en un plan de acción.

-Es precisamente lo que iba a sugerir - dijo Darunia sonriendo - Mientras te internas para buscar el medallón, con la princesa podremos idear alguna estrategia para combatir a estos...

-¡Un momento! - Al sentirse al margen, Zelda se levantó también profundamente disgustada - Link no tiene por que ir solo a una misión que me concierne a mí como futura regente de Hyrule...

-Es peligroso, Zelda. No pienso permitir que tu integridad se vea amenazada, tú misma lo has dicho, acá la importante eres tú.

-¡Pero...!

-Link tiene razón, princesa - intervino Darunia, dando presencia con su potente voz - Estoy seguro que él podrá sortear todos los obstáculos hacia la entrada del templo, además para poder acceder al cráter hay que utilizar una túnica especial, y solo poseemos un ejemplar. Es mejor que se quede conmigo mientras Link cumple con su cometido.

Zelda entornó los ojos pero no volvió a decir nada más. Darunia se disculpó con los hylianos mientras salía del cuarto con la excusa de ir a buscar el sayo.

-¿Siempre te comportarás de esa forma cada vez que tenga que arriesgarme? - Preguntó Link, volteando hacia ella cuando Darunia ya había abandonado la estancia.

-Sigo pensando que esto es mi responsabilidad - Zelda se cruzó de brazos, levantando su barbilla altaneramente.

Link aprovechando el momento tomó a la chica de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra agarró firmemente su barbilla. Se pegó tanto a su cuerpo que Zelda no pudo evitar un escalofrío exquisito recorriéndole la espalda.

-Eres mi prioridad. Ni una palabra más - Sin que la princesa pudiera replicar el rubio la besó tan repentinamente que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ella hizo el amague de empujarlo, pero tan débil que era evidente que no quería tenerlo lejos y ansiaba ese beso con el alma. Se ancló con los brazos al cuello del rubio con tanta pasión que creía que zozobraría de locura si no lo abrazaba lo suficiente, Link tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarla sobre la mesa y dar rienda a sus más bajas pasiones.

-Zelda... - susurró entre sus labios, haciendo que la chica temblara ante el tacto de su hálito - Darunia llegará en cualquier momento.

Con un quejido de réplica Zelda le dio un último pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior y se separó de él. La expresión que tenía el rostro de la princesa era completamente nueva para él, sus ojos azules brillaban con el reflejo del fuego de las antorchas, sus labios húmedos invitaban a seguir en aquella exploración de su boca, y hacía tanto calor... por Farore, ese vestido de Lino se pegaba tanto a su cuerpo que todos los recovecos de su anatomía se marcaban con una precisión maestra. Se obligó a sí mismo a mirar hacia otro lado para no perder la cordura, pero aún sentía el cuerpo de la princesa pegado al suyo, y su olor electrizante incrustado en su olfato.

Estaba sopesando la posibilidad de mandar su raciocinio al fondo del cráter volcánico cuando los pasos de Darunia lo alertaron. Traía entre sus brazos un sayo idéntico al verde que él solía lucir, pero de un color carmesí intenso. De inmediato Link se quitó la túnica y el gorro verde para sustituirlos por lo que les había traído el goron. Posteriormente con ayuda de Darunia movieron la enorme estatua que tapaba la abertura hacia el cráter del volcán.

-Volveré lo más pronto que pueda - Dijo Link mirando primero al enorme goron y luego a la princesa, quien le sonrió con un gesto de preocupación.

...

Podía sentir el calor que expelía el magma en el interior del cráter, a no muchos metros de él. Sin embargo el traje térmico hacía su trabajo estupendamente, puesto que no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo. Oteó el panorama que ofrecía el lugar al que había llegado: la lava se movía furiosa mientras expelía humo tóxico que nublaba parcialmente la visión del lugar.

Estaba acercándose a la orilla para tratar de divisar a través del humo cuando un lizalfos lo atacó y casi lo lanzó por el precipicio. Sin perder el tiempo se alejó con una voltereta hacia atrás y aprovechó de sacar su escudo y desenvainar su espada, el lizalfos extasiado arremetió contra él, pero Link alcanzó a taclear hacia su derecha y lo cercenó con un tajo vertical, el lagarto seguía con fuerzas y trató inútilmente de volver a atacarlo saltando hacia él, Link se protegió con su escudo al tiempo de que aprovechaba un vacío causado por el choque de armas y clavó su espada en la parte baja de la barbilla del monstruo, atravesándole el cráneo de lado a lado. Seguramente no alcanzó a notar que había muerto, pues se desplomó instantáneamente sin signos de vida. Con movimientos de látigo limpió la sangre azulada de su espada, mientras se prometió a sí mismo ir más precavido.

Caminó por un tramo pedregoso hasta encontrarse con un puente colgante de madera y sogas, el cuál le parecía bastante inestable, pero a lo lejos se podía observar lo que parecía la entrada del templo. Corrió lo más que pudo, temeroso de que el puente cediera bajo su peso, pero afortunadamente nada pasó.

Estaba llegando a la abertura en el suelo cuando un grito característico le alertó que no uno, si no dos lizalfos lo rodeaban. Desenvainó nuevamente su espada y posicionó su escudo en su derecha, mientras que con sus agudos sentidos trataba de percibir cuál de los dos atacaría primero. El que estaba tras él saltó derrepente y Link alcanzó a bloquear un tajo con el escudo hyliano, más no contó que el otro lagarto aprovecharía la situación para hundir sus colmillos en su brazo izquierdo perforándole el músculo varios centímetros. Link gritó de dolor y apartó al lizalfos que lo había mordido con un giro y un golpe de escudo, la herida le escocía terriblemente, pero necesitaba eliminar a los monstruos cuanto antes. Tratando de agudizar aún más sus sentidos, escuchó como el mismo lagarto que había saltado primero volvía a hacerlo, pero esta vez no lo bloqueó con el escudo y rodó hacia un costado para clavarle la espada en el hígado y así alcanzar a reaccionar y bloquear la mordedura de su compañero. El primer lizalfos chillaba de dolor ante la sangrante herida profunda de la que emanaba sangre a borbotones, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo y el hyliano decidió bloquear ambos ataques cubriéndose lo más que pudo con su escudo.

Aprovechando la vulnerabilidad del enemigo herido, empuñó su espada bajo su protección y cortó de cuajo las patas del monstruo, el cual cayó de espaldas chillando aún más si eso era posible. Enfurecido, su igual se enervó lanzando un rugido de furia al verlo desangrándose en el suelo. Al tener un solo contrincante Link pudo fijarse mejor en quien se enfrentaba, efectivamente era un lizalfos, y se había enfrentado con ellos millones de veces... pero éste era ligeramente distinto. Una gema negra adornaba su frente, al igual que en sus extremidades superiores lo protegía una armadura del mismo color, que resplandecía con el fulgor de la lava incandescente. Sin preverlo el monstruo comenzó a darle rápidas estocadas, su espada también distaba de ser un arma rudimentaria, era más bien una hermosa pieza elaborada por un herrero que conocía su oficio. Cubrió los estoques con su misma arma tratando de ubicar un vacío en el ataque del lizalfos, pero éste costó en llegar.

La pelea se extendió bastante, el compañero muerto del lagarto ya había dejado de retorcerse, y toda su sangre había sido absorbida por la tierra volcánica dejando una mancha negruzca en su lugar. Link seguía tratando de encontrar un hueco en la estrategia del lagarto, cuando notó que luego de las feroces arremetidas tardaba en recuperarse para volver a embestir nuevamente, así que tomando una oportunidad, Link clavó la espada con todas sus fuerzas en una abertura de la armadura del enemigo. Pudo hacerle una herida profunda, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una extraña energía proveniente de la misma armadura que comenzó a fundir la espada de Link, tragándosela al interior del cuerpo del lizalfos. El hyliano aún no reaccionaba cuando el lagarto, aunque moribundo y lleno de dolor, trató de rebanarle el cuello con su último aliento, pero el rubio pudo bloquear el corte con el borde de su escudo. El monstruo soltó un último alarido y se desplomó en el suelo.

Link miró a su enemigo vencido unos cuantos segundos, recuperando el aliento antes de atreverse a acercarse. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas puso un pie en el cadáver y con sus dos manos trató de sacar la espada que se había atascado en las costillas del animal, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, por más que lo intentó su espada no se movió ni un solo centímetro del cuerpo. Frustrado, se acercó y vio con asombro como el hierro negro de la armadura de la bestia se había amalgamado completamente a la espada, como si fuese una perfecta pieza de fundición.

Decidió que era inútil tratar de sacar la espada, por lo que simplemente tomó una de sus enemigos muertos y siguió con su camino. En el trayecto hacia el gran agujero que llevaba al templo pudo notar que el mango de la espada estaba hecho con el mismo hierro negro de las armaduras de los lizalfos. Tratando de restarle importancia, bajó por una larguísima escalera para internarse en el sagrado lugar de los gorons.

* * *

-Alteza, es imperante que reconsidere pedirle ayuda a los zoras también - dijo Darunia, apuntando con uno de sus enormes dedos un gran mapa donde estaban los dominios de los zoras - Todas las razas debemos colaborar para acabar con esta amenaza.

-Tanto los gorons como los zoras son completamente pacíficos - La princesa parecía estar en una disyuntiva muy grande - Siento que es una guerra que no les corresponde...

-¡Claro que nos corresponde! - Aseveró - Si bien no vivimos bajo la jurisdicción del reino de los hylianos y tenemos nuestras propias reglas, vivimos en armonía desde hace siglos. Esta amenaza es transversal a todo habitante de Hyrule.

La princesa suspiró. Realmente no estaba al tanto de cómo dirigir una guerra, si tan sólo Impa estuviese ahí para aconsejarla...

-Además - prosiguió Darunia - La princesa Ruto es quien debería hacerle entrega del medallón del agua, es imperante de que pasen por los dominios de los anfibios luego de terminar sus asuntos acá...

Las palabras del goron fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la piedra moviéndose, rasguñando el suelo de forma escandalosa. Cuando la estatua se movió o suficiente un sucio, pálido y ensangrentado Link apareció en escena.

-¡Por las Diosas!, ¡Link! - Zelda corrió a auxiliar al muchacho, quien a pesar de estar cansado y desastroso, parecía sano y salvo.

-Estoy bien, Zelda, descuida - El muchacho, quejándose un poco por el dolor en su brazo, sacó de su alforja un resplandeciente medallón rojo.

-¡Lo conseguiste! - la princesa le sonrió.

-No fue difícil realmente, el problema radicó en que el camino estaba infestado de monstruos - El chico se acercó a Darunia - Noté algo extraño. Muchas criaturas utilizaban una armadura de un material particular que jamás había visto, y créame que he luchado con muchísimas en toda mi vida.

Link lanzó sobre la mesa la espada que le había arrebatado al lizalfos. El jefe de los gorons se acercó al arma, inspeccionándola con sumo detalle. La raza de las montañas se caracterizaba por tener un amplio conocimiento en minerales y metales, eran unos excelentes orfebres y herreros, por lo que ambos hylianos no se sorprendieron al saber que Darunia tenía una respuesta para aquel extraño material.

-Veo que no llevas tu espada - observó - ¿Acaso se debe a que quedó inutilizable por el contacto con el hierro?

Link asintió. Darunia se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-Nunca lo había visto, pero sí he leído sobre él. Este material se fabrica en las tierras del Oeste, más allá del desierto, donde utilizan una clase de alquimia muy oscura para fortalecer su herrería. Temo que el clan del trueno ha encontrado aliados en los monstruos silvestres que habitan Hyrule.

Zelda miró a Link y a Darunia con congoja. El asunto era incluso más grave de lo que habían sopesado.

-Mi espada se fundió completamente al tocar la armadura de aquel lizalfos. ¿Si yo hubiese tocado con mis manos la armadura, mi piel se fundiría con ella?

A toda respuesta Darunia tomó la mano del hyliano, la desguantó y la puso sobre la empuñadura de hierro negro de la espada. Link estaba listo para gritar de dolor, pero nada ocurrió, retiró su mano y pudo observar que seguía tal cual. El jefe goron se dirigió a una de las vasijas de la habitación y sacó una anilla de metal perteneciente a una cota de mallas, la dejó caer sobre la empuñadora y todos vieron con asombro como el hierro común se fundía con el negro, amalgamándose completamente.

-Es una táctica cobarde que deja inutilizables las armas y armaduras confeccionadas con hierro ordinario - Darunia parecía asqueado y molesto - Es magia negra. Mi pueblo la rechaza categóricamente, pero si nuestro enemigo la utiliza debemos estar precavidos.

-¿Hay una forma de evitar esa reacción? - preguntó Zelda, dubitativa.

-Sí, pero con nuestros hermanos nos tomará mucho trabajo. Empezaremos mañana mismo a fabricar armas y armaduras con un hierro especial imbuido por mi raza, aunque tomará un poco más de tiempo reunir lo suficiente para un ejército...

Link iba a decir algo, pero su vista comenzó a nublarse terriblemente. Su visión se desdobló, causando que no pudiese enfocar correctamente. Zelda se acercó preocupada, pues el rubio se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y se había comenzado a sudar frío. Rápidamente la princesa detectó una herida en su brazo izquierdo, le quitó el sayo y la camisa de lino como pudo, y se horrorizó al ver unos enormes agujeros ensangrentados en los bíceps de Link. La sangre emanaba lenta, pero sin lograr secarse, era una mordedura profunda.

-Es una mordedura de Lizalfos - dijo la princesa, ayudando a que Link tomase asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación - Necesito algún antídoto eficaz...

-No tenemos ninguna clase de antídoto - dijo Darunia, alarmado - Nuestra piel es tan dura que cualquier bestia venenosa no puede atravesarla.

Zelda palideció. El veneno de aquellos lagartos podía llegar a ser mortal, no podía permitir que Link muriese, ni de aquella forma ni de ninguna otra. Su mente trabajaba a todo vapor, era una tonta por no haber empacado alguna medicina efectiva para su viaje.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por él es tratar de limpiar la herida - Darunia cargó al hyliano, que se encontraba en un estado semi-consciente - Lo trasladaré a la habitación que teníamos destinada para él...

Como si Nayru la hubiese iluminado con su sabiduría, Zelda recordó aquella planta que tontamente había ido a buscar al bosque, sin pensar en las consecuencias de perderse. Como el libro aseguraba, era poco probable que encontraran el ejemplar, pero era la única forma que se le ocurría. El traslado por la cueva era a lo sumo dos horas más rápidos que una ida y vuelta a Kakariko, además de que el camino se encontraba infestado de monstruos.

-Darunia - Con determinación, Zelda miró a los ojos al jefe de los gorons - ¿Te sabes el camino a través del bosque perdido?

...

Llevaban cerca de una hora entre corriendo y caminando a paso ágil por el túnel hacia el bosque perdido, alumbrados por el candil que llevaba Darunia. Ya veían las luces tenues del ocaso hacia el otro extremo. El aire húmedo del bosque les golpeó la nariz, siendo un frescor para el cuerpo de Zelda, al menos, ya que los dominios de los gorons y el túnel eran bastante más cálidos de lo que acostumbraba a considerar como agradable. Darunia la guió por todos los posibles lugares en los que se podía encontrar dicha flor que le había comentado la princesa durante todo el trayecto, pero solo eran conjeturas ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta en dónde podía crecer. Ya llevaban cerca de media hora vagando de tronco en tronco, buscando en cada recoveco de la arboleda, tras las rocas, entre la hierba alta, bajo las hiedras y el musgo... pero nada.

-Princesa... - Darunia se acercó a ella, quien agotada, seguía caminando y buscando -Hemos pasado por acá más de seis veces...

-No me rendiré... tengo que encontrarla... tengo que salvarlo.

Siguieron en su labor por extensos minutos, pero la luz de los astros ya bañaba el bosque cuando la princesa cayó en la cuenta de que no encontrarían la flor, pues habían explorado casi la totalidad. La chica cayó de rodillas, exhausta y triste por no saber qué hacer. Necesitaba salvarlo, no podía permitir que Link muriese... sentía que ella moriría con él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, cerró los ojos dejando escapar gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus pómulos, mejillas y barbilla hasta llegar al suelo y mezclarse con la húmeda tierra del bosque. Hacía frío, el aire la hacía temblar como una hoja, sumando el extenso dolor que se estaba apoderando de su pecho. Estaba frustrada y perdida, debía salvarlo...

-Princesa... -

La voz ahogada de Darunia la sacó de sus dolorosas conjeturas, y al abrir los ojos divisó sorprendida que varios haces de luz blanca giraban en torno a una forma corpórea entre sus rodillas. Al disiparse la luz, pudo ver como una magnífica flor, de un tono blanco como la nieve, había aparecido literalmente de la nada.

-Lágrimas de invierno... - Todo calzaba. Por eso la flor era tan rara y escasa, sólo aparecía ante quien tributaba lágrimas a la tierra del bosque. La dicha se apoderó de ella llenando su cuerpo de adrenalina, Darunia la ayudó a desenterrar la planta con todo y raíces para aprovechar todas sus propiedades. Con renovadas energías, se encaminaron lo más rápido que le daban las piernas hacia ciudad goron.

...

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Link, un goron lo estaba cuidando y renovando las compresas de agua fría en su frente. El muchacho estaba pálido como la muerte, temblaba escandalosamente y se encontraba sumido en una profunda inconsciencia. La princesa ignorando su cansancio lavó las hojas que brotaban del tallo de la planta, las secó lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a machacarlas en un mortero hasta formar una pasta color plata con un fuerte olor similar a la hierbabuena. Con sumo cuidado colocó la pasta en los orificios por los que había entrado el veneno del lizalfos, Link se quejó bastante entre sus delirantes sueños, y siguió con sus temblores esporádicos.

-Alteza, es mejor que vaya a sus aposentos a descansar - señaló Darunia - Mis doctores no son especialistas en raza hylian, pero pueden otorgarle los cuidados básicos para al menos hacer su noche más agradable...

-No - La princesa estaba seria, se había instalado con una silla a un costado del lecho del hyliano - Yo me quedaré con él. No quiero dejarlo solo.

Darunia miró a sus doctores y les asintió con la cabeza, ellos se marcharon inmediatamente. El jefe de los gorons observó a la muchacha, quien atenta a todos los síntomas del joven, apartaba unos mechones de cabello de su frente cubierta de sudor. Sonrió ante tal imagen, al mirarlos le daba la sensación de que era cierta aquella leyenda que rezaba que existían almas destinadas.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite, princesa, hágamelo saber.

-Muchísimas gracias - Zelda hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de que Darunia saliera de los aposentos del joven.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo atendiendo las heridas superficiales con su magia, o cambiando las compresas cuando estas se secaban o calentaban demasiado, pero no cesó en sus cuidados hasta que cada raspón estuvo cicatrizado y el muchacho había dejado de delirar entrando a un sueño relajado y profundo. La fiebre también había cedido, y ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie a causa del agotamiento. Ya la simple carrera hacia el bosque habían significado unas tres horas, más todo el tiempo que llevaba cuidándolo, debían ser altas horas de madrugada. No tenía hambre, por lo que su estomago tampoco podía descifrarlo. Sopesó la idea de retirarse a sus aposentos, pero al ver un hueco en la cama al costado de Link mandó su recato a dormir en las profunidades de su conciencia.

Tratando de no despertarlo se recostó a su lado, deleitándose con el aroma masculino que despedía su cuerpo, su aliento le hacía cosquillas, pero le encantaba sentir esa tibieza acariciar su piel. Con un dedo recorrió aquella cicatriz en su pecho que le había cautivado noches atrás, sintiendo una suavidad que contrastaba con su piel gruesa y áspera. Inhalando la fragancia de sus cabellos, Zelda cerró los ojos, rindiéndose lentamente al cansancio.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo a todas mis queridas lectoras y a mis queridos lectores!**

 **Sé que dije que actualizaría antes de año nuevo, de hecho pensaba hacerlo el 31, pero aún no salgo de la Universidad y estoy abarrotada de trabajos y otras cosas, realmente lo siento. Para los que me preguntaron, no pienso dejar la historia abandonada xD yo creo que avisaré cada vez que me ausente. Este capítulo era muuucho más largo, pero decidí acortarlo o terminaría actualizando en unos días más (de por sí es el más largo que he subido hasta ahora), la trama va avanzando de a poco y los capítulos serán cada vez más extensos, así que preparen sus anteojos de lectura para la próxima actualización. Otra cosa! al estar tan ocupada no pude responder todos los reviews, pero lo haré con este episodio (mil perdones!), así que siéntase libre de adularme o lanzarme tomates. Espero actualizar el próximo capi antes del 13, porque en esa fecha me voy de vacaciones y desapareceré por unos días, pero no quiero prometer nada ya que les fallé la vez pasada xD.**

 **Besos hylians. Nos estamos leyendo!**


	6. Fuego en las venas

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes utilizados en este fanfiction son de propiedad de Nintendo. El reino de Hrotgar es de mi invención.**

 **Capítulo VI: Fuego en las venas.**

La figura alta, esbelta y silente de una mujer ataviada en extraños ropajes se apresuraba a través de un largo corredor adornado con finos cortinajes y otros enseres propios de un lugar que trataba de imponer respeto y alcurnia. La larga trenza plateada se mecía al compás de sus grandes zancadas, ansiosa por llegar a su destino. Al doblar el recodo del pasillo luego de una gran fila de guardias, Impa se encontró con la enorme puerta de roble negro en la que se encontraban talladas magníficas figuras, hechas por un artesano ancestral: en ellas se mostraba a las tres Diosas creadoras del mundo proyectándose hacia la trifuerza, que aunque de madera y barnizada, imponía respeto por sí misma. Sin perder el tiempo llamó a la puerta tres veces, esperando a que el monarca le diese permiso para acceder a su despacho, lo que no demoró en suceder.

Abrió las pesadas puertas, atravesando el umbral que la transportó a un enorme y amplio cuarto lleno a rebosar de estantes con antiguos libros y pergaminos. Al fondo se erigía un escritorio abarrotado de papeles y planos que el rey miraba con preocupación. La guardiana se dirigió hacia el escritorio del rey, quien no necesitó alzar la mirada para saber quién era.

-Alteza, las tropas enemigas siguen reagrupándose más allá del desierto. Temo informar que las guerreras gerudo se mueven en aquella dirección, por lo que probablemente estén aliadas con el clan del trueno.

Daphness lanzó un suspiro cansado. Las gerudos eran tan impredecibles que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tomaran cualquier bando.

-Afortunadamente no han habido bajas esta semana - continuó la mujer - Hemos tenido suerte con el reclutamiento en las diferentes ciudades del reino, muchos hombres jóvenes se han alistado voluntariamente al ver las atrocidades que se han estado cometiendo en diferentes lugares. Son inexpertos, pero estamos redoblando los esfuerzos para entrenarlos antes de que ocurra cualquier cosa...

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo sobre ella? - Interrumpió el monarca, tratando de esconder inútilmente su preocupación a través de un duro semblante, una máscara, aunque evidentemente la congoja que dominaba su cuerpo lo hacían un notorio acreedor del miedo más grande de todo hombre.

Impa suspiró.

-Mis contactos aseguran que se encuentra junto al joven en los dominios de los goron, a salvo.

El rey dejó entrever su angustia endureciendo su imperturbable semblante. Por culpa de las malas decisiones diplomáticas su preciada hija, la joya del reino, se encontraba en un viaje difícil y peligroso que no era apropiado para tan delicada dama. Se estremecía al imaginar las penurias que podía atravesar la joven, desde hambre, frío y cansancio... hasta lo que siempre había temido: la cercanía con el joven Hyliano. Impa pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues se acercó más al rey sin romper su semblante tratando de sonar conciliadora.

-La princesa no es ni tonta ni insensata - aseguró severamente, poniendo las manos al fuego por su protegida - Ella sabe que cualquier posible relación con ese muchacho está destinada al fracaso absoluto.

-Mi hija es pasional, Impa, ambos lo sabemos. Sé que tarde o temprano se involucrará con ese campesino.

-Seguramente es algo que debido al fulgor de la edad y a la conexión especial que tienen ellos desde siempre, no se podrá evitar. Solo espero que mis enseñanzas no hayan sido en vano y la princesa esté consciente de ello y no cometa ninguna imprudencia llevada por la pasión juvenil.

Daphness sonrió un momento, recordando efímeramente su juventud y a su adorada y fallecida esposa. Como en su veintena la pasión y el amor podían más que cualquier vestigio de raciocinio.

-Si me lo permite alteza, creo que esta aventura es algo que la princesa tiene derecho a vivir, después de todo con el pasar de los años sólo le quedará el simple recuerdo de haber amado a alguien con todas sus fuerzas.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero aún no sé por qué entre tantos hombres tuvo que ser con ese aldeano...

-El espíritu de la princesa es como un ave libre, silvestre, ajeno a todo lo que su estirpe promete para ella. Link representa todas aquellas cosas que su alma añora y nunca podrá alcanzar por su destino como regente de Hyrule, además que a pesar de su baja cuna, el muchacho es noble y sus deseos de proteger a Zelda siempre fueron sinceros y desinteresados, no hay que restarle crédito al chico sólo por su condición social.

Eso el rey debía admitirlo. El muchacho jamás le había faltado el respeto a su hija y muy por el contrario, siempre había velado por su seguridad. Estaba sumido en sus preocupaciones cuando llamaron nuevamente a la puerta.

-Adelante - dijo el rey.

Una sirvienta de cabello negro abrió la puerta con dificultad, pues en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno que había solicitado el monarca, una tetera con humeante té y unos panecillos recién horneados. Viendo que ya había informado al regente de los asuntos urgentes, Impa empezó a retirarse del cuarto cruzándose con la muchacha, al momento de pasar justo junto a ella un resplandor metálico le cegó la vista por una milésima de segundo, acto que habría pasado desapercibido por cualquier otro mortal, pero la sheikah era demasiado perspicaz como para pasarlo por alto. Por los siguientes segundos su mente pensó que la bandeja de plata había lanzado aquel destello luminoso, pero embargada por un inusual presentimiento se giró rápidamente al tiempo que la chica lanzaba al suelo la bandeja con un estruendoso sonido de la porcelana haciéndose trizas, y tomando por el cuello al monarca mientras alzaba una filosa daga en dirección a su vena yugular.

Con una agilidad felina que solo el entrenamiento de su clan podía otorgarle, Impa corrió aquellos vitales segundos y concentró toda su fuerza en su pierna derecha, pateando a la agresora hacia una de las estanterías y así evitando que cometiera regicidio. La sirvienta volvió a levantarse como una marioneta, siguiendo con sus oscuras intenciones de acabar con la vida del monarca quien estaba agazapado tras la protectora de su hija. Impa evadió con facilidad los torpes movimientos de la mucama, y de un golpe en su muñeca tiró al suelo el filoso instrumento que casi hirió mortalmente al rey. Haciendo una llave, la sheikah inmovilizó a la joven, quien seguía tratando de atacar con movimientos automáticos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, los guardias acababan de hacer su aparición alertados por el ruido de la bandeja azotada contra el suelo.

-¡Lleven inmediatamente a esta mujer al calabozo! - El rey parecía haber recuperado su voz, más no el color de su rostro - ¡Asquerosa traidora!

Los guardias tomaron con poca delicadeza a la mujer que cometía erráticos movimientos. Impa, desconcertada, miraba suspicazmente a la sirvienta mientras era arrastrada fuera del despacho. Algo no calzaba, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo hasta encontrar la pieza restante del rompecabezas.

* * *

Cuando trató de cambiar de posición un punzante dolor en el brazo terminó por despertarlo completamente, se incorporó como pudo y miró a su alrededor, profundamente confundido. Estaba en una habitación redonda sin ventana alguna, con decoración rústica y escasos muebles, pero por algunos signos pudo detectar que estaba aún en los dominios goron. Entre el aturdimiento del sueño y el dolor de la herida, Link se preguntaba en qué momento había llegado a aquel lugar, no recordaba haberlo hecho por sus propios medios. Estaba bajándose de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a la princesa con una bandeja entre sus brazos.

-¡Alto ahí! - le dijo ella, poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche - Ni se te ocurra levantarte...

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó él, se sentía muy confuso.

-Pasada la hora de almuerzo. Llevas dormido dos días - respondió la castaña como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué? - Link trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero la mirada mordaz de la princesa lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra. Descansarás hasta que estés recuperado.

-Estoy perfectamente bien.

Con su dedo índice como arma mortal, la chica presionó con mediana fuerza el vendaje del brazo del hyliano, el cuál al contacto lanzó un suave quejido de dolor.

-Te duele, así que no estás recuperado.

Suspirando sin querer iniciar una discusión, Link se fijó en la bandeja que había a su lado. La princesa lo ayudó y le acomodó los alimentos sobre el regazo. Una humeante sopa anaranjada era acompañada de un plato de verduras salteadas, un mendrugo de pan y un vaso de leche. Hundió la cuchara de madera en la espesa sopa y se la llevó a la boca, sintiendo como un festival de sabores lo inundaba, percatándose inmediatamente lo hambriento que se encontraba.

-Esto está delicioso - dijo, comiendo con mucho gusto y poco decoro, más si había un miembro de la monarquía en su presencia. La chica se sonrojó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Link la detuvo tomando su muñeca con suavidad, pidiéndole con ese mudo gesto que se quedara acompañándolo, ella asintió y acercó una silla para sentarse junto a la cama del guerrero. Mientras él comía ella lo observaba, por algún motivo se sentía nerviosa y algo ansiosa, las manos le transpiraban mientras jugueteaba con la orilla del vestido de algodón que cubría su desnudez.

-¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el rubio al tiempo que se llevaba un gran trozo de pan a la boca. Zelda le sonrió y negó con la cabeza - No te había visto ese vestido.

Ella observó nuevamente su atuendo.

-Bajé a Kakariko esta mañana...

Link por poco se ahoga con el trago de leche que estaba bebiendo al escuchar semejante imprudencia.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? - le recriminó - ¡Pudo pasarte algo! El sendero está infestado de monstruos, y quizás espías.

-Darunia me acompañó, tenía que hablar con el alcalde del pueblo.

No le gustaba que la chica deambulara sin él y estuviese lejos del alcance de su protección, pero al saber que el jefe goron la había escoltado, se sentía mucho mejor al respecto.

-No quería dejarte solo, pero debía adquirir algunas cosas. Allí aproveché de comprar este vestido y algunos más porque no traje mudas y... la ropa que llevas puesta.

El joven se miró unos momentos notando que si bien su torso estaba desnudo por el vendaje, la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba calzada por unos leotardos de lino marrón que no le pertenecían. Ante la imagen de la princesa cambiándole la ropa se sonrojó furiosamente, y al ver el semblante de la princesa supo que la muchacha estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-¡No, yo no te vestí! - apresuró a aclarar la joven - Los gorons se encargaron de eso... yo no podría...

-Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí - escuchó decir a su acompañante, profundamente agradecido. Ella fijó sus cristalinos ojos en los zarcos de él.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, notando como la ansiedad crecía nuevamente dentro de ella. Él siguió almorzando ajeno a la tormenta de emociones que se arremolinaban como una tempestad en el interior de su compañera.

La princesa no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto había avanzado su relación, literalmente de la noche a la mañana, y eso si bien se había sacado una enorme carga sobre los hombros contradictoriamente la llenaba de pesar, pues no sabía cómo actuar frente a él ahora que la categoría de simples amigos había quedado muy atrás. Se sentía en desventaja ya que ella no tenía experiencia alguna con respecto a los hombres en un plano tan íntimo, y el muchacho por lo visto lo había intentado con Malon, tiempo atrás.

Cuando el hyliano terminó de almorzar, la chica retiró con sumo cuidado la bandeja, posándola nuevamente en el velador junto a la cama.

-Zelda... tenemos que movernos, ya hemos perdido dos días - insistió el rubio, tratando de convencer a la princesa, pero ella entornó los ojos mostrando su testarudez - Debemos localizar el medallón del agua.

De repente, en el rostro de la princesa se dibujó una sonrisa burlona que contrastó inmediatamente con su semblante anterior. Miró a Link a los ojos con picardía mientras alzaba una ceja, notando como el joven no entendía qué diantres cruzaba la mente de la aristócrata.

-¿Estás ansioso por encontrar el medallón del agua, verdad? - preguntó ella, con un tono cargado de segundas intenciones.

-¿Qué...? ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó el joven, dubitativo y algo temeroso ante la actitud de la princesa.

-Oh, es cierto que debes cumplir con tus promesas - la chica a duras penas aguantaba las ganas de reír - ¿Qué clase de caballero serías si no cumplieras con tu prometida?

Link abrió la boca para preguntarle si había comido algo en mal estado, porque definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca... pero antes de vocalizar lo que tenía en la garganta, su cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda máquina llegando al meollo de lo que la princesa se refería. Pálido y nervioso, comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, mientras la castaña ya no pudo reprimir su risa y se desternilló, burlándose abiertamente del guerrero.

-¡Oye...! ¡No es para nada gracioso! - El muchacho parecía ofendido, pero lo cierto es que estaba aterrado con la idea.

-Oh, claro que lo es. Tu sabes que yo nunca me llevé bien con la princesa Ruto, puesto que somos de personalidades incompatibles... pero tú, futuro regente de los zoras, al tener un lazo irrompible con ella serás el encargado de solicitar el medallón del agua.

-Esa es tu responsabilidad - replicó, abochornado - los medallones son cosa tuya.

-Mmmm... tienes razón, pero este viaje me ha dejado exhausta, además mi acompañante se siente tan mal por sus heridas y yo soy muy benevolente, le permitiré que se reúna con su prometida princesa anfibio...

-Solo hasta mañana, Zelda. No más tiempo que eso - Dijo el hyliano automáticamente ante el solo pensamiento de estar a solas con Ruto. Una vez más la princesa había ganado, pero toda molestia que pudiese sentir al verse utilizado por las artimañas de la chica se evaporó con el viento al sentir los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos, en un casto y corto beso.

-Sabes que no lo hago por capricho, lo hago porque me preocupo por tu bienestar - el aliento de la chica le golpeaba el rostro, sintiendo como cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban en una sensación maravillosa - Descansa un poco más, y cuando despiertes ve al despacho de Darunia, estaré con él alistando los últimos detalles de la fabricación y distribución de suministros bélicos para el ejército. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Sin decir más la noble se levantó, tomó la bandeja y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de perderse tras el umbral miró al chico enigmáticamente, dedicándole una sonrisa que distaba mucho de no tener intenciones ocultas. Link suspiró cuando la chica abandonó la habitación, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto si no quería que las hormonas amenazaran con matarlo al más leve contacto con su princesa.

* * *

Luego de caminar hasta el temprano alba, las exhaustas gerudo se habían reunido al fin con la avanzada del trueno que las esperaba tras un recodo en los límites cercanos a la frontera de Hyrule con las tierras de Hrotgar, a unas dos horas de la montaña. La avanzada constaba de una veintena de hombres de diferentes edades con apariencias físicas típicas del pueblo del trueno: de piel morena o tostada por el sol, físico robusto y trabajado debido a la fuerza física empleada principalmente en la construcción de astilleros y deshuesaderos de barcos, y cabellos oscuros. Estaban ataviados dentro de armaduras negras y opacas que a pesar de ser de hierro, no brillaban bajo la luz del astro rey. Uno de aquellos hombres era el comandante a cargo de la avanzada, un tipo que a opinión de Nabooru compensaba su enorme complexión con su reducido cerebro, pero no era tan estúpida como para no acatar sus órdenes... por el momento.

La idea luego de encontrarse ambos clanes era avanzar hacia la montaña y encontrarse con el capitán de la avanzada quien los estaría esperando con órdenes específicas del rey para hacer los primeros movimientos de ofensiva contra Hyrule, pero las gerudo eran lo suficientemente conocedoras del terreno como para preveer que se avecinaba una tormenta de arena que asolaría la región, pero las palabras de Nabooru fueron ignoradas por el comandante, quien ordenó seguir a pesar de las advertencias de la gerudo. Casi una hora después, el viento suave del desierto había dado paso a una hostil tormenta que levantaba la arena y formaba una espesa capa que atosigaba la vista y la respiración de aquellos hombres que, sin siquiera haber considerado la temperatura del desierto a mediodía, se cocinaban dentro de aquellas pesadas armaduras de hierro.

Las gerudo observaban divertidas el panorama que afectaban a aquellos que no habían hecho caso a las advertencias de su líder, Nabooru y sus hermanas estaban aclimatadas a ese tipo de manifestaciones de la tierra, después de todo eran hijas del desierto y siempre iban ataviadas con ropajes idóneos para cubrir sus rostros, sin embargo sus acompañantes estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de ser hombres de valle y mar, siendo cegados completamente por la arena. Luego de ver que era imposible un avance seguro tras aquella gruesa tormenta, el comandante preocupado por la integridad de sus hombres ordenó tanto a los suyos como a las mujeres resguardarse en una fortaleza en ruinas que servía como el último bastión antes del sendero cordillerano anterior a las tierras del trueno.

Haciendo guardia, Nabooru trepó sobre una torre de la fortaleza, y allí se había quedado oteando el clima. Mientras tanto en la soledad de su guardia, los recuerdos de aquel suceso en el templo del espíritu llenaron su memoria, haciéndola dudar de aquello que debería hacer. Algo muy importante y poderoso estaba en sus manos, lo sabía y lo había recordado al tocar el medallón que era su responsabilidad custodiar hasta encontrar a aquella persona que lo mereciese, pero aquella labor no era compatible con lo que ahora estaba haciendo, ofrecer su ayuda y sus armas a favor de una nación que deseaba ver arder Hyrule...

Era la elegida para compartir los secretos del templo con los escogidos por las diosas, pero también era la líder de su pueblo y tenía que cumplir con los designios de aquellos que en condiciones naturales, serían sus enemigos. Suspiró tras aquel grueso velo que cubría su rostro. El destino se empeñaba en ponerla en medio de intrincadas paradojas.

Luego de unas tres horas, la tormenta parecía amainar. Desde su posición podía ver como el espesor de la arena disminuía, al igual que el viento reducía su velocidad. Los secos del comandante la alertaron, por lo que bajó de su altura de un salto, y con una agilidad felina aterrizó en el suelo de pie, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-La tormenta cesará pronto - Informó la jefa de las gerudo mientras que retiraba parte del velo que cubría sus ojos - Será mejor que avancemos para llegar a tiempo a la montaña.

-Eso lo decido yo, no una mujerzuela arrogante como tú - una grotesca y enorme vena latía por el grueso cuello del comandante, por algún motivo estaba furioso - partiremos cuando yo lo ordene.

Nabooru solo hizo una corta reverencia mientras el hombre se retiraba a zancadas torpes debido a su peso sobre la arena. La líder de las gerudo caminó en dirección a la fortaleza para reunirse con sus compañeras e informar lo que se haría a continuación. Caminó unos cuantos metros dentro del primer pasillo y dobló hacia la izquierda donde habían ruidos de lucha, alarmada por cualquier posible problema corrió hacia esa dirección la cual desembocaba en un ruinoso coliseo. Dentro del foso una mujer gerudo baja y de cabello trenzado peleaba con uno de los hombres del clan del trueno, el cual la doblaba en tamaño. Con ágiles movimientos la chica esquivaba todos los embistes del tipo que se hallaba notoriamente cansado bajo esos kilos de pesada armadura, y luego de un movimiento particularmente torpe la chica aprovechó un vacío en la postura de su contrincante y giró haciendo danzar sus espadas, dejando un sable amenazando su cuello y el otro, su ingle.

-Si sigues molestando a mis hermanas, te rebano los huevos para que no alardees nunca más sobre tu hombría - El hombre tragó grueso y se dejó caer al suelo, mientras la muchacha se alejaba victoriosa del foso. Antes de alejarse demasiado se detuvo, y se dio vuelta para encarar a los otros hombres quienes habían mirado estupefactos aquella lucha - Y va para todos ustedes. Aún no nace la gerudo que necesite de un hombre - giró y se dirigió hacia Nabooru, quien la tomó del brazo para alejarla de la situación.

Sin que la líder le dijese ninguna palabra, la muchacha comenzó a explicarse.

-Estaban siendo groseros y asquerosos. Me divertí un poco más de la cuenta... lo siento.

Nabooru negó con la cabeza. Ya había entendido por qué el comandante había estado tan molesto al dirigirse a ella.

-Por muy libidinosos que parezcan, traten de ignorarlos y mantenerse alejadas de ellos. Esta avanzada son una tropa de cerdos inútiles, pero aquellos que están en la capital de su región son... distintos.

La chica afirmó la cabeza, seria. Sabía cuando Nabooru no bromeaba, y parecía que la había pasado bastante mal durante su cautiverio en la ciudad principal de Hrotgar.

-Dile a las muchachas que aunque la tormenta está por terminar, sólo partiremos cuando el comandante lo ordene. Que estén listas de todas formas.

Volviendo a afirmar con la cabeza la gerudo desapareció en búsqueda de sus compañeras.

...

La tormenta había desaparecido completamente cuando el comandante decidió poner en marcha la avanzada hacia las montañas, se reagruparon y comenzaron la travesía. Caminaron a paso firme y seguro bajo el imponente sol, por lo que muchos soldados habían decidido sabiamente quitarse sus armaduras para capear el incesante calor que amenazaba con freírlos dentro del hierro, pero testarudamente el comandante siguió sudando bajo sus vestimentas, negándose rotundamente a quitarse sus mallas. A pesar del retraso inicial llegaron a la frontera antes de lo que habían previsto, una imponente fortaleza completamente distinta a las ruinas en las que habían pasado la tormenta, se irguió frente a ellos. Custodiada por varios guardias a un nivel notoriamente superior que la soldadesca rasa de la avanzada, Nabooru y el comandante ingresaron dejando a las tropas fuera, mientras se abastecían de agua y alimentos.

El hombre junto a la gerudo jadeaba con evidente cansancio y calor, ella no le dijo ningún comentario al respecto, era bien sabido que no había que gastar palabras con hombres tan indignos. Una gruesa puerta de madera tallada custodiada por soldados se presentó a ellos luego de una bifurcación, el comandante llamó a la puerta y una voz en el interior los hizo pasar.

La luz de la habitación la cegó por un instante, la que provenía de un enorme ventanal de cara al atardecer, los rayos del sol rojizos y anaranjados oscurecían la figura de un hombre a contraluz, pudiendo solo distinguir parte de su perfil. Era un hombre alto y con músculos bien formados, su nariz era recta y su cabello negro, como la noche en el desierto.

-Alteza - El tosco comandante se inclinó en una pronunciada reverencia, la gerudo estaba tan pasmada que tardó en darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a un miembro de la realeza.

* * *

-El alcalde de Kakariko está dispuesto a ayudarnos en el transporte y la fabricación de los suministros, pero no puede aportarnos con soldadesca, puesto que la villa quedaría desprotegida al tener tan pocos hombres y mujeres en edad de combatir - informó Darunia a la princesa, quien se encontraba sumida sobre un enorme mapa.

Se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo al observar los lindes del reino, más allá de la tierra de las gerudos. El enorme desierto se extendía hasta un cordón montañoso que servía como frontera de Hyrule y las tierras con las que ahora estaban teniendo tanto conflicto, luego de aquella cordillera se extendía un valle, y más allá, el mar. El reino de Hrotgar era una próspera nación de feroces guerreros conocidos por su escaso contacto con los otros reinos, por sus hechiceros y sabios que practicaban una magia antigua y misteriosa y por la piratería en mar abierto, eran generalmente gentes ariscas pero pacíficas en tanto no se invadiesen sus territorios y costumbres. El padre de Zelda nunca fue muy abierto a contarle a su hija sobre las relaciones diplomáticas que contraía Hyrule, y prácticamente todo lo que sabía sobre Hrotgar era a través del estudio y la lectura, por eso la noble estaba tan confundida... las descripciones de aquel pueblo feroz pero pasivo no concordaban con estos mercenarios sin escrúpulos que habían abandonado la seguridad de sus fronteras para pelear sin un propósito claro.

-El pueblo de Hrotgar es también conocido como el clan del trueno, una raza orgullosa y poderosa que adquirió ese nombre por navegar sin problemas en sus tormentosos mares destinados a la zozobra y el naufragio. Afortunadamente no tendremos que lidiar con su potencial náutico - suspiró la princesa con alivio.

-Es un gran punto a favor - concedió el hombre de roca - aún así, me preocupan las artimañas que están utilizando. Ese hierro negro... es magia muy oscura, eso habla de que es gente a la que no le importa sacrificar su alma con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Los ojos de la muchacha se desviaron hacia la empuñadura de la espada que Link le había arrebatado a su contrincante en el interior del volcán. Era una vaina magnífica, con unos acabados muy elaborados, tan hermosa que era irreal pensar que escondiese un poder maligno y despiadado. Queriendo examinarla más de cerca, Zelda estiró su brazo para alcanzar la espada, sin embargo antes de que sus dedos siquiera rozaran el arma una energía más imponente que cualquier otra que hubiese sentido repelió su toque con una fuerza titánica, expulsándola unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. La noble perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, alcanzando a apoyarse sobre una rústica mesa, amortiguando un poco el golpe del impacto. El jefe goron corrió a socorrerla, ayudando a que se levantara.

-¿Qué fue eso...? - preguntó la chica en un susurro. Tanto ella como Darunia parecían pasmados.

Luego de comprobar que la aristócrata se encontraba bien salvo algunas rasmilladuras, el enorme sabio del fuego caminó con precaución hacia la espada que yacía tranquila sobre la mesa, como un inocente objeto. Temiendo cualquier reacción dirigió una de sus enormes manos de roca hacia la empuñadura, aprontándose para el golpe de energía que había afectado a la castaña... pero nada ocurrió. Deslizó la vaina entre su fuerte agarre y la hizo danzar por el aire, sopesando cualquier anomalía que pudiese afectar el arma, y nuevamente todo estaba bien. Con una mueca de profunda meditación, Darunia dejó el objeto en su lugar y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tratando de explicarse qué había ocurrido. El corazón de la princesa latía desbocado contra sus costillas.

-Lo único que se me ocurre para explicarlo es que la pureza de tu espíritu rechaza este tipo de magia. Link también es capaz de utilizar hechicería en menor grado, pero no tuvo problema en sostener la empuñadura. Tu alma es más especial de lo que tú misma crees... y de lo que cualquiera de nosotros había imaginado.

El corazón de Zelda latía a mil por hora, no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se refería Darunia, pero la sensación de tener cerca aquella arma le había dejado una repugnante percepción en su mano, la cual tiritaba como una hoja en medio de un huracán. Lo cierto era que prefería mantenerse lo más alejada posible de aquel material.

-¿Se encuentra bien, alteza?

La voz del jefe de los gorons la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien - La princesa empuñó su mano tratando de ignorar aquel incómodo hormigueo - Partiremos mañana hacia la región de los Zoras con la intención de alertarlos y reclutarlos ante cualquier posible evento bélico. Si fuese posible, me gustaría que redactaseis una misiva que avale la participación del pueblo Goron.

-Por supuesto. Ahora mismo iré donde el escriba, no se me dan bien las letras... Le sugiero que descanse, la veo un poco perturbada.

Zelda asintió y tras una corta reverencia salió del despacho de Darunia a paso quedo. Se miró la mano con curiosidad, ya no sentía aquella horrible presencia, pero su extremidad continuaba temblando como si estuviese expuesta a una ventisca helada. No podía explicarse por qué aquel objeto había expulsado su magia contra ella, o más bien, por qué su cuerpo había repelido tal toque en una desesperada acción por mantenerse alejado de la empuñadura. Por aquel fugaz segundo en que salió despedida había sentido la tenebrosa magia que cubría la espada y las crueles intenciones de quien había conjurado tal hechizo. Iba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no vio al muchacho que se acercaba hasta que chocó abruptamente con su torso semidesnudo, despabilada por el golpe fijó sus ojos en la zarca mirada de Link, quien la observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó el muchacho, Zelda se veía aturdida y decaída.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo... - La princesa entornó los ojos, fijando su mortal vista en el vendaje que cubría la desnudez del pecho y brazo del Hyliano.

-Me siento mucho mejor, ya no soportaba estar allí encerrado... quiero tomar algo de aire fresco.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la muchacha, la tomó de la mano delicadamente y la condujo escaleras arriba, hacia el último piso de la ciudad que daba a la salida a la montaña. Una fresca brisa golpeó sus cuerpos al abandonar la seguridad que les brindaba la ciudad de piedra, faltaba bastante para el atardecer, pero el invierno aún no abandonaba el reino y el sol no alcanzaba a calentar la tierra debidamente. Sin soltar su mano, el joven guió a la chica hacia un trayecto que terminaba en una verja, desde la cual podía avistarse la parte superior de la cueva de los dodongos, donde los goron extraían mayormente su alimento. Se sentaron en unas rocas salientes junto a un par de flores bomba que mecían sus hojas tranquilamente al compás del viento, con una mano el rubio acomodó el mechón rebelde de Zelda tras su oreja, el cual siempre tendía a escaparse a la más mínima brisa.

-Siempre me han dado temor esas cosas - Dijo la princesa señalando una de las flores bomba, la cual se veía amenazadoramente grande.

-No pasa nada si no la arrancas.

-De igual forma me da la sensación de que pueden explotar en cualquier minuto - Zelda se encogió de hombros - Aún me falta mucho por aprender.

La noble trató de buscar un lugar que llamase su atención que no fuesen los ojos de su compañero, pero él agarró la barbilla de la chica obligándola a no despegar sus ojos de los de él.

-Cuéntame que sucede - pidió el hyliano, con una calma parsimoniosa.

Zelda suspiró.

-La empuñadura que trajiste, ¿Recuerdas? Aquella espada maldita de hierro negro.

-La recuerdo.

-Tanto tú como Darunia pudieron empuñarla sin problemas, pero en cuánto yo lo intenté... - un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la princesa, causando que se estremeciera notoriamente - No sé si la espada me eyectó, o fue mi cuerpo quien no soportó estar en contacto con aquella magia tan repugnante. No pude tocarla, y créeme que no deseo acercarme nunca más.

-¿Te sientes bien? - Link la inspeccionó, preocupado - ¿Te hiciste daño?

La castaña sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, siempre se emocionaba al sentir el cuidado y la preocupación con que la trataba el rubio. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no abandonó aquella expresión acongojada.

-Al estar en contacto con aquella magia empecé a tener la sensación de que esta guerra es mucho más grande de lo que podemos imaginar, que es más que un conflicto diplomático... esa magia me recordó... a él.

Link no pudo evitar contener la respiración ante tales palabras. Los recuerdos borrosos parecían retorcerse en su subconsciente, removiendo la gruesa capa de niebla que cubría su memoria de aquellos días pasados. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y centrarse en lo que la princesa le estaba relatando, ignorando los destellos de recuerdos que inundaban su mente.

-Eso es imposible, y lo sabes. Ganondorf está muerto.

-Lo sé - Zelda bajó la vista, consternada y confundida- pero la sensación que me dio aquel contacto fue tan real, fue como volver a mirarlo a los ojos. A sentir aquella presencia en el castillo que marchitaba la vida a su alrededor... sé que fue ejecutado, pero estoy segura que todo lo que sucede tiene que ver con él.

Link revolvió su cabello con la mano izquierda, gesto que Zelda sabía, él hacía cuando estaba realmente preocupado. No era para menos, el solo hecho de tener que pelear aunque fuese con un recuerdo del rey gerudo le ponía los pelos de punta, era un grado de maldad y vileza que estaba seguro no esperaba volver a combatir. Ganondorf era como un fantasma que no los dejaba vivir en paz, el recuerdo de su maléfica presencia los perseguía incluso después de haber abandonado este mundo.

Sintió los fríos dedos de Zelda sobre su mejilla, alertándolo de que tal vez el clima estaba demasiado frío para ella, se levantó con cuidado y le extendió la mano ayudándola también a pararse.

-Mañana partiremos temprano - le dijo ella, caminando a su lado - Pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe tu herida.

-Eres muy exagerada.

La princesa se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente así sea, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que se te abra la herida, por culpa de la magia maligna no la puedo cerrar completamente con mis poderes, así que tendrás que confiar en tu capacidad de cicatrización - Zelda lo tomó por la muñeca, guiándolo hacia una subida a un costado de la entrada a la ciudad goron - Quiero mostrarte algo que Darunia me enseñó en la mañana, sé que te hará bien.

Subieron una pequeña cuesta antes de entrar por un profundo túnel que se internaba por un lugar que Link nunca había visto, y eso que había explorado las montañas varias veces.

-Es normal que no conozcas este lugar, hace poco los gorons lo habilitaron - dijo ella, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

Antes de internarse completamente Link comenzó a sentir el vapor que inundaba el lugar y mientras más se internaban, más aumentaba éste y el calor. La princesa se detuvo y ante ellos apareció la magnífica imagen de unas piscinas de humeante agua termal, algunas pozas más altas burbujeaban un líquido que bullía peligrosamente, pero las dos termas centrales parecían tener la temperatura perfecta.

-Descubrí que el agua de este lugar tiene propiedades curativas innatas, sumando a ellas las sales minerales únicas de las montañas que promoverán tu cicatrización - Zelda se hincó, hundiendo su mano en el agua termal - además te relajará los músculos, apuesto a que te duele hasta la última articulación.

Link asintió, no se había dado cuenta cuan deshecho estaba hasta ese momento.

-Te dejo para que puedas darte un baño - Dijo ella, Link asintió mientras se volteaba para deshacerse de sus pantalones. Cuando la chica estaba caminando hacia la salida no pudo resistirse, volteó y empujó al muchacho al agua repentinamente, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente hacia el agua termal.

La risa de ella resonó por toda la cueva, Link salió a la superficie llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, aún sorprendido por la jugarreta de la muchacha. Sin que ella lo notara levantó su mano y tomó parte de su vestido, comenzando a jalarla hacia el agua.

-Oh no, no lo harás - dijo ella perdiendo la risa por completo, tratando de jalar de vuelta su vestido mientras se veía arrastrada hacia la terma.

-Lo siento princesa, pero siempre pago mis deudas.

Con un simple y fuerte movimiento el hyliano jaló de tal forma que la princesa perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua de frente con un grito de espanto, hundiéndose completamente. Al segundo siguiente ella salió clamando por aire mientras el rubio se desternillaba de la risa. Tratando de frenar la diversión de su compañero, la princesa comenzó a salpicarle agua, pero no contaba con que Link era mucho más ágil, más fuerte y con más resistencia a muchas cosas, entre ellas al agua y al calor. El chico le devolvió todas aquellas embestidas de agua, mientras ella completamente empapada terminó por subir los brazos en señal de derrota.

-¡Tú ganas! - dijo ella, estrujándose el cabello que chorreaba agua abundantemente. Con destreza se subió a un escalón de roca y se sentó allí, estrujando también su empapado vestido - No sé como llegaré a mi habitación en estas fachas.

Link la miraba estupefacto. El vapor hacía que la figura de la noble pareciese un óleo difuso y etéreo, y si bien estaba empapada de agua, su cuerpo no abandonaba la elegancia y gracia que caracterizaban a sus movimientos, era como observar a aquellas diminutas bailarinas de las cajas de música que tantas veces había visto danzar en la habitación de la muchacha, cuando aún eran unos niños ajenos a todo lo que se enfrentaban actualmente. Ambos habían cambiado, tanto en carácter como de una forma física, y ahora el hyliano era completamente consciente de ello: Zelda le daba la espalda, por lo que podía observar como la tela se plegaba testarudamente en la curva de su espalda, dejando entrever aquella pronunciada cintura entrenada con corsetería desde tan corta edad, y aquellas caderas que lo invitaban a rodearlas con ferocidad.

La princesa, alertada por la penetrante mirada que su amigo de la infancia tenía sobre ella, giró su cuerpo y fijó sus cristalinos ojos celestes en él, sintiendo abruptamente como la tensión del ambiente había cambiado a algo distinto, algo que podía palparse y percibirse con claridad, un sentimiento casi espeso que le recorría las venas con intensidad, haciendo palpitar su corazón a un ritmo por poco y audible. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la muchacha comenzó a desabrochar los ojales de su espalda, mientras su vestido se deslizaba pesadamente a través de sus hombros y su escote por el agua que contenía sus fibras, los botones terminaban en el nacimiento de sus caderas, por lo que al finalizar el recorrido de sus dedos retiró los brazos de su vestimenta, descubriendo sus brazos desnudos, y su sujetador de un color níveo y puro que realzaba la belleza de su piel. Link tragó grueso, no podía controlar más a su cuerpo ante el espectáculo que le ofrecía la mujer de sus sueños, quien liberaba sus encantos solo para que él los apreciara, la tomó delicadamente por la cintura y girándola de tal forma que ambos quedaron cara a cara, sintiendo por primera vez su nerviosismo y timidez bajo aquel sonrojo ocasional, la ayudó a deshacerse de la parte inferior de su vestido, retirando la pesada tela de sus largas piernas, hermosas y delicadas como la porcelana.

Tratando de evadir la presión de los ojos de Zelda se centró en algún lugar donde pudiese dejar reposando el vestido, ella al notarlo se sumergió bajo el agua, completamente Link se volteó sólo vio la cabeza de la chica, sonrojada hasta la frente y con su largo cabello flotando graciosamente sobre el agua. Soltó una risa suave, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella habló primero.

-¿No te gusto...? - fue casi un susurro, pero Link lo entendió. Se acercó a ella y se sumergió en el agua, abrazando el cuerpo semidesnudo de la princesa bajo la tibieza del manantial.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto - le besó la frente, luego la punta de la nariz, se quedó a un centímetro de sus labios, disfrutando del olor a duraznos que siempre despedía su boca y su piel. Hundió su nariz en el hueco del cuello de ella, tratando de sentir aún más aquel aroma que lo embriagaba como un néctar divino.

Zelda cerró los ojos al sentir el cosquilleo que le ocasionaba la respiración de Link en su cuello, luego los labios de él se apoderaron de aquella zona, llenando de húmedos besos hasta el nacimiento de su oreja. Un tímido suspiro abandonó sus labios mientras el chico la apoyaba en una de las paredes de roca internas a la piscina termal. Acorralada, la muchacha se sintió en desventaja al sentir el fuerte torso del joven contra su cuerpo, aprisionándola sin escapatoria ante aquellos silenciosos besos. Podía sentir a través de su pecho el latido del corazón de Link, o tal vez fuese el suyo... la pasión nublaba su mente como si se tratase del vapor mismo.

Los movimientos de Link eran más lentos bajo el agua, pero no por eso eran menos intensos. Claramente se había aburrido de mantener sus manos estáticas sobre su cintura, y había comenzado a acariciar el abdomen de ella con sutileza, subiendo lentamente hacia la tela que cubría sus pechos. Dubitativo, metió sus pulgares por debajo de la fibra que cubría sus senos, y ante toda respuesta la princesa lo besó en los labios, incapaz de contener ya la sangre de sus venas que bullía como el agua de la vertiente. Con un movimiento rápido el muchacho subió la tela que cubría el pecho de la joven y tomó cada cual con sus manos, sintiendo por primera vez la delicadeza íntima de la anatomía de una mujer, de la única mujer que deseaba tocar. Eran increíblemente suaves, y tal vez por la acción del agua los sentía más pesados de lo que habría imaginado, incluso bajo sus manos se sentían más grandes que a simple vista, cabiendo de manera perfecta en sus palmas.

Zelda gimió al sentir los ásperos dedos de él rozar aquellos delicados botones que adornaban sus pechos, Link pareció notarlo, por lo que insistió en aquella caricia que arrancó un gruñido de éxtasis, más intenso de lo que él mismo había esperado, contribuyendo a que su hombría se endureciese aún más. Sin pensarlo demasiado levantó a la muchacha por la cintura y volvió a sentarla sobre aquel peldaño de roca ubicándose entre sus piernas y descubriendo aquellos hermosos senos erectos por el placer, de un tono rosa pálido encantador, que lo seducían e invitaban a degustarlos. Buscando aprobación en los brillantes ojos de la princesa se encontró con su rostro sonrojado y sus labios húmedos, dando una mirada silente que a todas luces era afirmativa. Sin soltar su cintura comenzó a besar tiernamente sus pechos, percibiendo la increíble textura que poseían, sorprendiéndose gratamente al comprobar que las lamidas y los mordiscos le agradaban a la dama que tenía entre sus brazos. La repentina cercanía de Link había causado que desde su posición, pudiese sentir la magnitud de su erección contra su zona íntima, desde donde un cosquilleo empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo, clamando por más.

Un burbujeo particularmente sonoro en las pozas superiores de la terma disiparon momentáneamente su estupor. Zelda aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para incorporarse e ir por su vestido, se lo calzó lo mejor que pudo al encontrarse pesado y mojado, y dirigió sus dilatadas pupilas al muchacho que había salido de la piscina siguiendo sus pasos.

La noble rodeó el cuello de Link con sus brazos y depositó un apasionado beso en sus labios. La lengua de ambos comenzó a danzar con urgencia, clamándose el uno al otro como si hubiesen pasado siglos esperando un reencuentro. Ella se separó levemente para poder respirar, y justo cuando él la iba a besar nuevamente, la princesa habló.

-Vamos a mis aposentos - la voz de ella sonó ronca, carnal, casi podía sentir el fuego que se escapaba de su interior.

¿Y quién era él para negarse? Un simple plebeyo no podía contradecir una orden directa de la futura regente de Hyrule.

* * *

 **Antes de que me maten por: 1) Tardar un mes y medio en actualizar y 2) Por dejar la historia en una escena tan... especial, vengo a llenarlos con excusas xD. Estuve de vacaciones! A penas pude acercarme a mi laptop porque salía todos los días y volvía cansadísima, y ahora que retorné a mi ciudad pude terminar el capítulo y subirlo u.u Para quienes me preguntaron, no dejaré el fanfic tirado, estoy muy encariñada con la historia.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir. Espero les guste... y el próximo sí que les va a gustar! muajaja.**

 **Besos!**


	7. Punto de no retorno

**Disclaimer: The legend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo. Yo escribo por hobby y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemmon. Si no desea leerlo le sugiero saltarse hasta la primera línea horizontal.**

 **Consideraciones: El texto en cursiva son recuerdos.**

 **Capítulo VII: Punto de no retorno.**

El ocaso se hacía presente en el cielo y así lo demostraban las cálidas tonalidades que adornaban las nubes, el descenso del sol golpeaba de colores la montaña de la muerte, haciendo la piedra resplandecer ante tal espectáculo. Junto con la luna y las estrellas que empezaban a entreverse en la bóveda celeste, un frío primaveral agolpaba cada recodo de roca, colándose por cada rincón.

En tal panorama se sentían como un par de adolescentes, entraron a traspiés a la ciudad de piedra a través de los pasadizos zigzagueantes que la componían, robándose besos apasionados en cada encrucijada, riendo como chiquillos al esconderse de los gorons que transitaban por allí, dejando un rastro de humedad en la tierra y roca seca que de igual forma delataba sus pasos. Al llegar a la puerta de los aposentos de la princesa, ambos cruzaron el umbral con dificultad, pues no podían parar de besarse y tocarse presurosamente sobre la ropa mojada. A penas ingresaron a la estancia Link estampó el cuerpo de la princesa contra la puerta cerrándola en el acto, deleitándose con su cuello que palpitaba al ritmo de la excitación contenida en sus venas, el frío le había helado la piel y era su deber como protector hacerla entrar en calor. Tomó una pierna de la muchacha y la subió hasta su cintura, haciéndole notar a la chica cuan crecida estaba su hombría y cuanto anhelaba hacerla suya. Ella, sintiendo la dura virilidad del héroe del tiempo contra su intimidad, no pudo reprimir más el gemido que tenía en su garganta, dejando entrever el placer que sentía en los brazos de su amado y la expectación que producía en ella la posible consumación de sus sentimientos.

Sin querer quedarse atrás como hace unos momentos, la noble comenzó a desatar la húmeda túnica de Link por los cordones frontales. Tiró de la prenda con dificultad pues esta al estar empapada se pegaba en la anatomía del joven, y cuando pudo al fin deshacerse del sayo, la camisa de algodón y la cota de malla, admiró embelesada la perfecta y trabajada estructura corporal del guerrero. Sus músculos estaban bien marcados y tonificados, éstos se tensaban y dejaban notar su fibra con cada caricia que ella le daba, aquellas cicatrices le encantaban por el simple hecho de que ella no tenía ninguna. Esas cicatrices simbolizaban cuán distintas eran sus vidas, cuánto había luchado el hyliano por ser quien era, por el reino, y por ella misma, y a pesar de tales diferencias se amaban como si el destino así lo quisiese. Quiso besar todas aquellas cicatrices, recorrerlas con sus dedos hasta grabarlas en su memoria, tratar de sanar las heridas en el corazón del paladín, que se encontraban profundas e inmersas en un mar de soledad.

Al ver el cambio en el semblante de su dama, el joven le tomó delicadamente la barbilla para que ella lo mirase a los ojos. Sus orbes se encontraron en una sintonía de colores, los de él más oscuros como un océano zozobrante en medio de la tempestad más caótica, los de ella claros y cristalinos como una vertiente de agua pura de los valles del reino, ambos en la misma frecuencia.

-Zelda - A pesar de la pasión su voz salió ronca, fuerte y clara - Necesito saber que estás segura de esto.

Ella lo miró un segundo sin comprender, pero inmediatamente el raciocinio golpeó su cabeza como una bengala que ilumina la difusa noche. Estaban a punto de intimar, de hacer algo que la sociedad reserva para parejas bendecidas por la gracia del matrimonio, más aún siendo de la nobleza. Eran abiertamente repudiadas las mujeres que dejaban de ser doncellas antes de contraer el sagrado vínculo, por eso en parte las gerudos eran una especie de parias en la sociedad, pues nunca se casaban y solo acudían a los pueblos para procrear y saciar los llamados placeres banales de la carne. Ella era la princesa del reino de la luz, representante de la tierra de las Diosas, acreedora de una gracia y responsabilidad enorme sobre sus hombros. Un rayo de duda cruzó los iris de la futura regente, haciendo que el muchacho se separara unos cuantos pasos, tratando de disipar el estupor de la excitación que dominaban tanto su cuerpo como su mente.

-Te mereces más que esto - Link señaló la rústica y sencilla habitación, y en la esquina el humilde lecho, lejano a todo el lujoso mobiliario del que ella estaba acostumbrada en el castillo - No mereces ser mancillada por mí, menos en estas condiciones.

Cerrando los ojos con dolor, la princesa sintió el peso de las palabras del hyliano, sopesando lo que ambos estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Jamás podrían estar juntos, ni formar una familia, ni amarse sin contemplaciones. Jamás podrían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, pues sus vidas y sus destinos tomaban caminos distintos desde su nacimiento. Los sentimientos de ambos eran tan fuertes que la verdad les escocía el pecho como una herida abierta, latente y sangrante, les causaba una opresión y una angustia tal que era difícil imaginar un futuro en el que el otro no estuviese incluido.

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad mientras la fría daga de la realidad atravesaba su pecho, el hyliano tomó su sayo dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero la mano de la aristócrata aprisionando su muñeca impidió que abriese la puerta.

-Lo sé - Dijo, mientras una silenciosa lágrima recorría su mejilla - Aún así lo deseo...

-No puedo deshonrarte de esta forma.

Ella pegó su frente en la barbilla del héroe.

-No hay deshonra en el amor que nos profesamos. Por favor, no me niegues la oportunidad de sentir la plenitud con el hombre que amo, aunque sea tan solo una vez, pues nunca jamás volveré a amar a hombre alguno.

Desarmado ante las palabras de la chica, un nudo se solidificó en su garganta. Probablemente sería la única vez que las Diosas permitirían tan dispar unión, en un acto de misericordia por sus almas enamoradas. Con congoja tomó el rostro de Zelda entre sus manos y la besó como nunca lo había hecho, con pasión, con ternura... pero también con aquella certeza de que su tiempo juntos era como un castillo en el aire, pronto a desvanecerse con la fuerza de los hechos. La princesa correspondió a su beso, sintiendo las saladas lágrimas de Link en contacto con sus mejillas. Ambos lo sabían, y a ambos les dolía.

Con suma ternura el chico volvió a desnudar a la noble, permitiendo que su vestido se deslizara pesado por su cuerpo, liberando sus pechos del sujetador que los aprisionaba. A su vez, la muchacha ya había desatado los pantalones de lino del guerrero, los cuales fueron descartados rápidamente, dejándolos a ambos solo con una prenda de ropa interior. Se besaron insistentemente con el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea como único testigo de su pasión, sus lenguas danzaban en un ritmo lleno de sabores, el sabor de ella como un durazno fresco de verano, y el sabor de él, a hierbabuena y a bosque.

Entrelazados llegaron a la cama, Zelda se recostó tímidamente mientras él se perdía en las curvas de su cuerpo. Era delgada, elegante, con cintura pronunciada y pechos medios y perfectamente redondos, su piel blanca brillaba como platería a la luz de la hoguera, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Su rostro tenía una expresión de timidez, la cual se acentuó cuando él por fin se deshizo del último trozo de tela que la cubría, enseñándole su intimidad de doncella, frágil, inexplorada.

-No me mires tan fijo... - El rubor de sus mejillas se acentuaba ante la penetrante mirada del joven a su intimidad.

-Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer - Dijo, recorriendo con sus ojos la anatomía de la aún doncella. Quien se tapó la cara abrumada por la vergüenza. El joven alzó sus manos y las quitó, descubriendo el rostro tímido de la muchacha, cuyos ojos brillaban con un fulgor incipiente - Y serás la última. No podría amar a nadie más.

Zelda cerró los ojos, saboreando las palabras, sintiendo por única vez aquella ideal imagen en su cabeza. Ambos siendo el uno del otro para siempre, sin estirpe, sin obligaciones, sin tener que separarse por su diferencia social. Se incorporó lo suficiente como para besarlo, y para alcanzar la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo del guerrero, la deslizó hacia abajo descubriendo su punzante virilidad, la cual encarnaba toda la pasión que recorría al joven en estos momentos. Atacada por un nuevo sentimiento de osadía, tomó el miembro del hyliano entre sus manos, causando un ronco gemido de placer al contacto.

-Enséñame cómo hacerlo... - Le susurró ella al oído, y él no estaba en condiciones de negarse.

Tomó la mano de la dama entre la suya y empezó un movimiento de vaivén, estimulándose a sí mismo a través de la delicada mano de la chica. Ella suspiraba abiertamente al sentir el palpitar de la virilidad de Link, y la expectación que crecía dentro de su propia intimidad, en una oleada de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Pudo notar cuan dotado era el guerrero, pero aquellos atributos no le importaron a pesar de su inexperiencia, pues dentro de ella sentía crecer el fuego de la pasión que le quemaba el vientre y más allá.

-Link...

El nombre de él era una plegaria, algo que ya ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica abriéndose paso entre su húmedo sexo. Puso ambos brazos a cada costado de la cabeza de la princesa, juntando su frente con la de ella, mientras se hundía en su cuerpo. A pesar del dolor de su primera unión la chica solo soltó un suspiro entrecortado, mientras llenaba de besos la cara del guerrero perlada de sudor. Después de unos segundos el dolor había dado paso a algo muy distinto, un ardor sumamente placentero que llenaba sus entrañas con un cosquilleo que la incitaba a mover las caderas, a sentir en su plenitud los atributos que el muchacho tenía entre las piernas, y a pesar de que aquellos pensamientos eran considerados inadecuados y lascivos, no podía parar de tenerlos, y mientras más pensaba en ellos mayor era su cercanía al clímax.

Sintiendo el exquisito movimiento que la muchacha hacía estimulándolos a ambos, Link empezó a embestir a la princesa con un vaivén suave y profundo, sintiendo el choque de sus pelvis en cada intervención, deleitándose con los gemidos que se escapaban de los labios de la noble. Sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo se incorporó de tal forma que solo sus rodillas tocaban la cama, en esa posición podía ver el completo estado de éxtasis en el que estaba la aristócrata, sonrojada hasta la frente, con los ojos brillantes, moviendo sus caderas para obtener más placer de aquella danza, su largo cabello otrora rubio se esparcía a través de las sábanas dándole un aura divina, mágica, que lo hacía sentir el ser más especial del reino al poder compartir el cariño de la dama, de ser quien había elegido para algo tan especial en su vida.

Probablemente ya daban altas horas de la noche, tal vez de la madrugada, pero el tiempo era algo que en aquel preciso momento no importaba en lo absoluto. Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había alcanzado a tocar el cielo con los dedos, y él ya no recordaba cuánto de su ser había derramado en ella, lo cierto es que para cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados como para culminar una última vez entre las sábanas húmedas y dispersas, del fuego de la chimenea solo quedaban unas pocas brazas titilantes, adornadas por el humo y la ceniza, y la lámpara de aceite casi extinguía su fulgor. Luego de recuperar un poco el aliento el hyliano se incorporó para lanzar más leña al fuego, al cesar el movimiento notaron el frío que hacía en la habitación, luego de ello regresó al lecho que tanta pasión había albergado y se abrazó a su dama, quien somnolienta le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

-Siempre atesoraré este momento... - Le dijo ella mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente del muchacho- Será mi más preciado recuerdo, hoy y siempre.

Link no contestó, la realidad había vuelto a borrar su sonrisa, pero trató de componerse para que la princesa no notase su cambio. Ella se acomodó en el pecho del guerrero y no tardó en quedarse dormida, después de todo ambos habían quedado bastante extenuados. Link la observó un momento, tratando de grabar para siempre el tenerla tan cerca, luego de compartir algo tan íntimo y único para ambos.

Tragó grueso al saber que todo aquello no sería para siempre, y que debía comenzar a crear una distancia previa antes de que el golpe de realidad doliese más de la cuenta.

* * *

-Su majestad desea hablar contigo - Fue el tosco saludo del teniente a primeras horas del alba, escupió las palabras mordazmente, mostrando la ira que sentía al ver como una extraña e inferior mujer tenía el privilegio de entrevistarse con el futuro soberano de todos los reinos.

Nabooru ni siquiera miró al hombre y pasó a su lado con gracia, con la frente en alto y los ojos altivos. Debía reconocer que tenía bastante miedo, se encontraban at portas de la guerra y su ya mermado clan podría verse muy perjudicado, al no tener varones era bastante más complejo hacer crecer la población, más aún si las chicas en edad fértil eran las principales guerreras. Atravesó las barracas hasta llegar a la escalera que ascendía hacia la habitación que utilizaba el príncipe como cuartel, ansiosa de saber por fin qué tretas debería cumplir y cómo actuar para que las suyas salieran airosas -o al menos lo más que se pudiese.

La curvilínea figura se movía al compás de sus gráciles pasos a través del corredor de piedra, nerviosa e insegura. Su largo cabello rojo se mecía tras aquellas largas zancadas que denotaban su intranquilidad, no sabía cómo actuar en ese preciso momento, y el miedo amenazaba con paralizarla por completo. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, la morena se paró tras el umbral de la gran puerta y llamó, esperando a que una voz le indicara que pasase, más sin embargo un apuesto joven de piel clara y ojos verdes le abrió, sorprendiéndola por completo.

-Alteza... - Nabooru no tardó en inclinarse, más el joven tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la gerudo y la levantó, mirándola penetrantemente a los ojos.

-No es necesario que os inclinéis, nunca me han gustado las formalidades.

Y se notaba. Un noble jamás le abría la puerta a nadie personalmente.

Nabooru se incorporó, pasmada. Había algo en el aura de aquel hombre que la desarmaba por completo, como si de alguna forma estuviese ajeno a toda la ferocidad que caracterizaba a su clan. Él le indicó que pasara al interior de su despacho, donde la mesa estaba llena de planos y mapas de todo Hyrule y los reinos aledaños. Sin poder evitarlo la gerudo no quitaba sus ojos encima del muchacho, quien era joven pero de una complexión increíblemente fuerte y atractiva, tenía una melena negra que caía libremente hasta sus hombros, y un cuerpo y rostro esculpido por las mismas Diosas...

Cerró los ojos recriminándose a sí misma por estar pensando en aquellas cosas cuando la guerra pendía de un hilo tan fino. El príncipe rió ante la actitud de la guerrera.

-Puedo adivinar en qué estás pensando... - dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado, dejando todas las formalidades atrás.

Nabooru volvió a sonrojarse un poco más, pero obligó a su cuerpo y a su mente a mantener la compostura.

-Sé que viviste de primera mano los malos tratos del rey y de sus secuaces más cercanos, y créeme que es mi deber como primogénito del monarca darte mi más sinceras disculpas. De un tiempo hasta hoy mi padre ha actuado inusualmente extraño, siempre fue aguerrido y hostil, pero nunca con intenciones de agredir a otros si éstos no se inmiscuían con mi pueblo. De todas formas, soy muy distinto a mi padre, tanto físicamente como en lo que a política respecta - Miró a través de la ventana el lejano desierto, como le era de costumbre. Después de unos segundos, continuó - Creo que está tomando muy malas decisiones y que la guerra no es necesaria, pero yo no soy quien para contradecir las órdenes del monarca.

-Tú... Usted - Corrigió la gerudo rápidamente - ¿No quiere un conflicto con Hyrule?

-Desde luego que no - El joven de ojos verdes meneó la cabeza para ambos lados, mientras pasaba su mano por el pomo de su espada - Amo a mi pueblo y aprecio cada vida que las Diosas otorgan a esta tierra, un derramamiento de sangre es innecesario, pero mi padre ha sido criado en el fulgor de la guerra y la agresividad que conlleva, más su extraño comportamiento reciente. Yo lo único que deseo es mostrar nuestras prerrogativas a la monarquía de Hyrule, en paz.

Nabooru debía admitir que estaba sorprendida. Ella no era muy docta en el tema sobre el clan del Hrotgar en específico a pesar de su cercanía, pero nunca se imaginó que dentro de la misma familia real hubiese tal divergencia de pensamiento.

Una chispa de esperanza iluminó tanto el corazón como la mente de la mujer gerudo. Si el primogénito del rey del trueno no deseaba la guerra, las probabilidades de hacer prevalecer la paz en Hyrule eran altas. Si bien el monarca era absoluto y no deseaba escuchar las peticiones de su hijo, podría haber alguna condición especial para frenar todo aquel absurdo.

-Sigo leyéndote la mente - intervino él, mostrándole nuevamente su sonrisa, pero ésta se apagó al momento de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras - Como ya te expresé, he intentado de todas las formas posibles que mi padre sea indulgente y trate de resolver el problema mediante la diplomacia, como lo ha estado tratando de hacer el rey Daphness, pero mi padre solo cederá de una sola forma...

El medallón que Nabooru guardaba entre su escote le escoció como si se estuviese calentando en una hoguera. Ella lo intuyó, no había nada bueno en aquella segunda opción.

-Necesitamos a la princesa de Hyrule en nuestro poder.

El semblante de Nabooru palideció un momento, pero supo inmediatamente que no tenía como rebatir aquello. Sabía que tenía una misión especial con la princesa y el medallón para proteger la paz del reino, designada por las mismas divinidades a través del templo de la Diosa de la arena, pero en el ahora debía tomar una decisión. Tal vez si encontraba a Zelda y la llevaba con el príncipe, este seguiría tales principios de paz y no le haría daño, para ello debía estar segura de que el príncipe estaba siendo sincero y realmente no quería perjudicar a la heredera de Daphness. Miró a los ojos al hombre que tenía frente a ella, los cuáles cálidos y cristalinos no denotaban ningún sentimiento en particular, pero ella era una gerudo, había nacido desconfiando de los hombres.

-Sé que hay mucho en juego - Dijo ella - Mi gente es mi prioridad hoy y siempre, pero no tenemos nada contra la princesa, por lo que hacerle daño no está en mis contemplaciones.

-No me malinterpretes. Yo no quiero hacerle daño, mi padre tampoco se atreverá a tocarla si la tiene a su alcance. Es nuestra carta a la victoria sin derramamiento de sangre, si ella está bajo nuestra custodia el rey no se negará ante nuestro petitorio.

-¿Y si se niega?

-Cederá.

-¿No pensáis... matarla, cierto?

El príncipe suspiró pesadamente.

-El rey debe creer que estamos dispuestos a ello, yo en lo personal no quiero hacerlo, pero mi padre no perdonaría tal insolencia y la haría decapitar en la plaza de Hrotgar y le enviaría de regalo la cabeza a su padre. Debemos confiar en que Daphness ama lo suficiente a su hija como para aceptar cualquier prórroga a cambio de que su hija conserve su cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntar... cuál sería tal prórroga?

El hombre la miró unos instantes, pero luego se encogió de hombros sabiendo que era información que saldría a la luz en cualquier momento.

-Mi madre era la hermana mayor de la difunta esposa del rey Daphness, en palabras simples, el rey de Hyrule es mi tío político, y la princesa, mi prima. El monarca de Hyrule obtuvo su título por matrimonio, ya que la heredera al trono por línea sanguínea era la reina, sin embargo, en Hrotgar creemos que la verdadera heredera no era la madre de Zelda, más bien mi madre.

-Es decir que sus prerrogativas tienen bases legítimas...

-Así es. Daphness se niega rotundamente a aceptar la legitimidad del matrimonio de mis padres, ya que fueron desposados bajo las leyes del reino de Hrotgar, además... de que mi madre fue desterrada y despojada de su derecho a la línea sucesoria.

Nabooru lo miró fijamente, creía saber lo que eso significaba.

-Para que ocurra la eliminación de los derechos de sucesión hay tres causas probables. La renuncia voluntaria de la corona o abdicación a favor de otro familiar, alta traición contra el reino, y en el caso de las mujeres...

-Pérdida de la virginidad antes del sagrado vínculo - Nabooru lo sabía muy bien. Su pueblo era constantemente repudiado por la misma razón.

-Correcto, mi madre lamentablemente incurrió en las dos últimas. Se veía a escondidas con mi padre donde pecaron carnalmente, y además en aquellos años había una pugna importante entre Hrotgar e Hyrule, por lo que su relación fue considerada también como alta traición.

La pelirroja estaba mareada ante tal información. Probablemente la guerra entre los conflictos de legitimidad sería mucho más cruenta de lo pensado, ya que recordaba que Koume y Kotake habían relatado aquel escándalo en la corona de Hyrule y como la hermana mayor de la reina tenía adeptos en todo el reino que reclamaban su inocencia y su ascención al trono.

-Lamentablemente mi madre falleció al darme a luz, hace ya casi treinta años. Estuvo muy débil en el embarazo, puesto que la tristeza de vivir lejos de su familia y de su reino la consumió hasta dejarla sin fuerzas para enfrentar el trabajo de parto. Mi padre jamás los perdonó, y ahora por algún motivo desea vengarse, y poner al legítimo heredero al trono a cargo del reino de la luz.

El príncipe se acercó a Nabooru y puso una pesada mano en su hombro, llenando su rostro de seriedad.

-La única forma de salvar a Zelda es que ella se despose conmigo. Si no, mi padre tendrá la excusa perfecta para matarla en cualquier segundo.

Los orbes dorados de la gerudo brillaron con preocupación. Tal vez, no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

El camino hacia las mazmorras no había cambiado en absoluto, solo que con el paso de los días el ajetreado movimiento en el castillo parecía remover el polvo y las telarañas ancestrales que habían decorado los recodos por varias décadas. Era triste saber que eso significaba que la aparente paz de Hyrule estaba terminando, y aquellas celdas volverían a oler a prisionero, soledad y excrementos. Con ayuda de una antorcha siguió avanzando por las catacumbas hasta una escalera de caracol que descendía hasta las prisiones más húmedas, frías y llenas de roedores, donde el carcelero le había indicado que habían encerrado a la traidora.

Avanzó unas cuantas celdas hasta oír un quejido muy tenue, agudizó el oído pensando que podía tratarse de un ratón o un murciélago, pero luego percibió de que era un sollozo quebrado y plagado de miedo. En un rincón de la jaula más miserable que Impa había visto, un bulto agazapado, mojado y ensangrentado se estremecía al compás de sus sollozos. Su vestido estaba hecho girones en la espalda y en la falda, estaba descalza y sucia, aparentemente orinada encima. Conmovida por la precaria situación de la sirvienta, Impa se acercó y dejó reposando la antorcha en un aro de hierro junto a la pared de piedra.

La muchacha al oír los pasos de la sheikah comenzó a retroceder instintivamente hasta chocar contra el muro tras ella, murmurando palabras sin sentido, llorando mientras las lágrimas surcaban la suciedad de su rostro. En ese momento la guerrera vio el verdadero estado de la mucama, estaba semidesnuda y las piernas le temblaban, un rastro de sangre se extendía el largo de sus extremidades, dándole a entender de que había sido brutalmente violada recientemente. Conteniendo toda la ira que aquello le producía, Impa se acercó a la muchacha y la cubrió lo mejor que pudo con su capa.

-Lenna... - susurró la sheikah. La muchacha dirigió sus ojos vacíos y llenos de lágrimas a la mujer que vocalizaba su nombre - Dime qué sucedió...

La chica no respondía, sólo se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante, murmurando lo suficientemente bajo como para ser entendida.

-Lenna, sé que fuiste manipulada de alguna forma...

A pesar de que seguía sin responder, Impa sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. Algo perturbaba su cabeza de tal forma que le era imposible vocalizar cualquier palabra cuerda, su raciocinio pendía de un delgado hilo. Era muy extraño todo lo que había acontecido esa mañana, no cabía en cuenta del por qué la muchacha había atacado de esa forma al rey, hasta que vio aquellos movimientos automáticos y sin vida que su cuerpo parecía expeler con poca naturalidad. Lenna era una de las mujeres más tímidas y frágiles que conocía, lloraba con una facilidad enorme, era torpe y bastante reservada... y jamás había mostrado ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia algún miembro de la realeza. Tenía la misma edad de Zelda, por lo que habían crecido prácticamente juntas, y se había desempeñado como una de las doncellas principales de la heredera de Hyrule. Se notaba el amplio respeto que Lenna le profesaba a Zelda, y jamás, ni en sus más locos delirios habría pensado que se levantaría violentamente contra nadie.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí - Le susurró Impa, ella seguía temblando como una hoja - No dejaré que estos malditos te toquen otra vez, ni los guardias ni quienes te obligaron a herir al rey.

Ante la mención del rey, Lena tiritó violentamente. Impa atinó a abrazarla, sintiendo el penetrante olor de la sangre y el orín.

-Vamos, te llevaré ante una persona que sabrá cuidarte. A cambio, es esencial que te recuperes y me cuentes todo lo que ha sucedido. La vida de Zelda depende de ello.

Lenna la miró a los ojos por primera vez, mostrando preocupación en sus orbes oscuros.

...

El monarca caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, enojado, fúrico. Era inconcebible que su más leal guerrera desobedeciera abiertamente sus órdenes y lo desacreditara frente a toda la guardia haciendo lo que se le antojara. Esta vez Impa se había extralimitado, tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían.

-¡Adelante! - Vociferó, vocalizando toda su rabia a través de un grito autoritario y feroz. Tras la puerta se materializó la Sheikah, quien hizo una pronunciada reverencia en presencia del monarca.

El rey entornó los ojos e hizo rechinar los dientes antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo osas desafiarme? - Musitó, colérico - ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para sacar a esa sucia traidora de las mazmorras!?

-Si me lo permite, señor... soy la capitana del ejército real y encontré inhumano el trato que los soldados le...

-¿¡INHUMANO!? ¡Esa escoria intentó degollarme!

-Estoy segura de que estaba siendo manipulada de alguna forma...

-No quiero escuchar tus presentimientos sin tener ninguna prueba comprobable. Es una asesina, una regicida, y merece morir en la horca por su osadía.

-¡La han azotado y violado todo el día, majestad!, ¡Aquel trato es repugnante!

El monarca titubeó un momento ante las palabras de la sheikah. Impa abrió los ojos como platos, llevándose una palma a la boca, completamente impactada.

-No puedo creerlo...

-Es lo mínimo que se merece esa perra plebeya. Daría la orden mil veces más si fuese necesario.

-...La princesa jamás aprobaría esto.

-¡Yo soy el rey! - Volvió a vociferar, mientras su rostro se enrojecía aún más y una vena prominente palpitaba en su cuello y en su sien - ¡Haría que violasen a todas las rameras de este reino con tal de que todos sepan cuál es su lugar!

Impa cerró sus ojos un momento, tratando de contenerse, luego volvió a reverenciarse ante el rey.

-Lamento lo sucedido, pero es intolerable que los guardias de este castillo aspirantes a caballeros reales tengan ese comportamiento tan bajo. No sé que le sucede, rey Daphness, pero estas decisiones no son propias de usted

-No pienso seguir tolerando tus insolencias, Impa...

-Y mi intención no es insultarlo, es cuidarlo de todo mal por el lazo de protección que existe entre mi raza y la familia real, y la amistad forjada todos estos años. Por ello le pido majestad, apelando a todos estos años de servicio, que trate de controlar sus decisiones. Alguien desea hacerle daño, y no es precisamente esa mucama indefensa, debemos encontrar a quien está manipulando a destajo.

Daphness inhaló y exhaló varias veces tratando de contener su enojo. Era cierto que su vida corría peligro, pero un inexplicable sentimiento le decía que su hija peligraba aún más.

-El general Dunham llega mañana de la campaña del Oeste. A penas pise la ciudadela necesito que encuentres a Zelda y no la dejes sola ni un instante.

-Majestad, la princesa está...

-Ya sé que está con ese campesino, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto. Por favor, no dejes que mi hija se vuelva una insensata y tráela de vuelta a salvo a casa después de cumplida su misión.

Haciendo una última reverencia, la mujer salió del despacho.

* * *

Cuando se removió entre las mantas se despertó al notar que el otro lado de la cama estaba frío y vacío. Se restregó los ojos para disipar la pereza, ya que no había dormido casi nada, y su agotado cuerpo lo sabía -y se lo demostraba.

Al abrir los ojos percibió lo que supuso, Link no estaba allí, y probablemente se había levantado temprano para preparar todo, pues el viaje a los dominios zoras era largo y dificultoso según una vez le había mencionado. Suspiró, ella sabía que la intención de Link no era dejarla sola a propósito, pero de igual forma se sintió enormemente vacía y triste.

Queriendo alejar aquel doloroso presentimiento caminó desnuda hacia el baño y puso a calentar agua en una cazuela para darse un baño, por algún motivo no deseaba salir de sus aposentos todavía, y el aseo era excusa perfecta para ello. Tardó bastante en entibiar el agua y llenar la rústica bañera junto con esparcir aquellas sales de baño con aroma a duraznos que tanto le gustaba, el tacto con el agua tibia fue tan agradable que soltó un suspiro de éxtasis al sentir el líquido envolviendo su cuerpo por completo, lavó su cabello cuidadosamente, notando como el tinte castaño comenzaba a deslavarse y su cabello adquiría cada vez más reflejos dorados. Permaneció un rato en el agua absorta en sus pensamientos, rememorando los acontecimientos de la noche pasada con cada vestigio de su cuerpo, alguno que otro cardenal pequeño, incluso podía sentir aún las manos de Link agarrándola fuertemente por las caderas mientras sin decoro ni pudor probaban una posición osada. Se sonrojó al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a los recuerdos, al parecer ya no podría dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas.

Una vez limpia salió del agua y se envolvió con una de las toallas que había adquirido en Kakariko, secó bien su cuerpo y se vistió con una delicada bata de seda mientras sacaba el exceso de agua de su cabello. Estaba cepillándolo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar? - La voz de Link resonó al otro lado del umbral. Ella sintió como su corazón saltaba y las mariposas de su estómago volvían a revolotear como locas. Definitivamente, estaba peor que una adolescente.

-Adelante - Dijo, concentrándose en cepillar su cabello húmedo.

Link entró, completamente vestido con su sayo y su gorro verde. Llevaba una espada en el cincho de su espalda y el escudo Hyliano lo acompañaba, evidentemente estaba listo para partir. Zelda no lo miraba puesto que la sangre se había agolpado en sus mejillas, y no quería que él la viese como una chiquilla avergonzada.

-Está todo listo para que partamos de inmediato - Anunció el guerrero.

-Estaré lista en unos momentos - Dijo, con toda su atención en un mechón de cabello.

Pasaron los segundos y pudo sentir el cambio en el ambiente, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación contrario a todo lo que ella había pensado que sucedería, era una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Muerta de curiosidad, giró la cabeza para ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio, pero lo cierto era que él la miraba con... ¿Tristeza?, ¿Melancolía?. Había algo que no le gustaba de aquellos zafiros inmersos en un huracán de emociones. La princesa tragó grueso y caminó descalza hacia el guerrero, quedando frente a él, escrudiñando con los ojos cualquier indicio que le diese una pista de lo que cruzaba por el corazón de Link.

-Estás hermosa - Dijo él, pero sonó tan lejano y frío que lejos de sonrojarla o halagarla, hizo que su corazón se estremeciera dolorosamente.

Quería besarlo, lanzarse a sus brazos y perderse en el olor de su cuerpo y en el tacto de las caricias que le propinaba. Deseaba con todo su corazón borrar aquella imperceptible mueca en su rostro para todos los demás, pero evidente y tan clara como el agua para ella. Pero no lo hizo, porque en lo más profundo de su ser ella anhelaba que fuera él quien le diera la seguridad que estaba esperando, que él la abrazara y la sostuviera en su pecho con palabras de confort, de que estarían bien a pesar de las adversidades, pero tales caricias y palabras jamás llegaron.

No era necesario preguntar el por qué de aquel semblante tan apagado, pues ella comenzó a entender por vez primera los pensamientos que cruzaban en el interior de él, pues ella también sentía sobre sus hombros el peso de la incertidumbre, de que su relación era un amor inconmensurable haciendo equilibrio sobre el delgado hilo del deber.

Zelda lo miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en la mirada de Link algo de comprensión y contención, aquel destello que mostraban los orbes del guerrero cuando debía defender una convicción hasta el final, buscó aquella chispa que había visto cientos de veces cuando estaba dispuesto a defender cualquier causa a cualquier costo.

Pero no la encontró. Solo vio unas pupilas vacías, dolidas y dominadas por la resignación.

-Eres un cobarde - Dijo ella sin apartar su mirada. Estaba cansada del constante vaivén de emociones que lo controlaban, de la inseguridad perpetua que parecía tan ajena al Link que había conocido desde la infancia, y esa era la cualidad que más odiaba en él. No parecía dispuesto a arriesgarse, a continuar, y a luchar por aquello que los unía, más bien parecía un conejillo sumiso que aceptaba su derrota... lejano a la imponente imagen del héroe del tiempo.

En ese preciso momento su cuerpo reaccionó con un espasmo involuntario, se cubrió a pesar de estar vestida con una bata, avergonzada por todo lo que había compartido con él en la intimidad. Link se dio cuenta de ello, así que optó por mirar hacia otra parte para que la princesa no se sintiese incómoda... pero podía sentir los ojos penetrantes y decepcionados de la chica taladrándole el rostro, y aquella desilusión hacia él era el sentimiento más doloroso que había experimentado jamás.

Suspiró, armándose de valor por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro jamás podría haberse concretado... Tu sabes que es mi único deseo el estar junto a ti, pero creo que estamos condenándonos a un sufrimiento aún mayor...

-Detente...

-Estamos condenados y lo sabes. Mi destino es ser un pobre aldeano y ganarme la vida como pueda, mientras tú debes regir el reino con sabiduría y lejos de estas distracciones banales...

-Para, por favor...

-¡Entiéndelo! Esto me duele también, te amo como jamás creí fuese posible, y cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremece al pensar en que lo nuestro no puede ser...

El dolor no fue tanto, pero sí la sorpresa. En un ágil movimiento la princesa abofeteó la mejilla de Link, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente. Él la miró aturdido, viendo la tristeza en sus ojos, sentimiento que mutó dando paso a unas gélidas pupilas que hace mucho tiempo no veía, y nunca dirigidas hacia él.

-Estaré lista en unos momentos - Repitió ella, con una voz desprovista de toda emoción - Por favor, espérame afuera.

Sin decir nada más la chica se volteó hacia sus ropas. Link albergado por un increíble sentimiento de vergüenza devolvió sus pasos y salió de los aposentos de la dama. Se apoyó en la puerta, culpable por todo lo que había salido de su boca, queriendo como nunca besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que lucharían juntos, que se amarían hasta el final.

 _" Tu existencia es igual a nada. No tienes absolutamente nada que ofrecerle a mi hija, solo eres un huérfano a quien la princesa tiene mucha simpatía. El gobernar no es un juego, y yo me encargaré de que mi hija tenga a su lado a alguien que sea digno de ella y de su posición."_

Se tapó los oídos, odiándose por darle tanta importancia a sus demonios, más que a sus convicciones. Estaba profundamente apenado y arrepentido, pero las palabras del rey le resonaban en las sienes cada vez que se proyectaba con ella.

...

Se desnudó, se calzó la ropa interior y el sujetador y se observó al espejo un momento. Con pena observó su cuerpo semidesnudo, y con dolor se supo mancillada y utilizada. Aquel sentimiento amenazaba con aplastar su corazón, pero estaba tan decepcionada de la cobardía del hyliano que su propia formación aristocrática la había obligado a solidificar aquella máscara de indiferencia y frialdad que estaba obligada a llevar en las altas reuniones del castillo. Jamás pensó utilizar aquella postura con Link, con el más grande amor de su vida... pero su alma ya no aguantaba una sola lágrima, y si sufría nuevamente por esta relación, tendría que regir Hyrule con el corazón hecho polvo. Se vistió con el más elegante de los sencillos vestidos que traía: Un vestido de hilo tejido con mangas de encaje de un color vino, y sin pensarlo demasiado colocó una tiara sencilla de oro sobre su cabello aún húmedo, acomodó este en una trenza gruesa. De alguna manera la formalidad de su cargo monárquico le daba seguridad, y le ayudaría a construir aquella barrera para no seguir sufriendo más a causa de sus sentimientos. Se calzó las botas de piel de ciervo y sobre sus hombros colocó una capa marrón de viaje, empacó las pocas pertenencias en el morral que siempre la acompañaba, y salió de la habitación.

Al salir Link la estaba esperando erguido como un guardia de palacio. Ella caminó grácilmente hacia él, manteniendo una distancia protocolar. Lo miró unos segundos con los ojos fríos cuáles témpanos de hielo, manteniendo la barbilla levantada y el semblante altivo, encogiendo el pecho del guerrero.

-Como ya decidiste por mí, haremos esto de la mejor forma posible, y tratando de evitar el daño colateral de nuestras decisiones- Dijo, con la voz imperturablemente formal - Ambos sabemos lo que sucedió entre nosotros y eso es más que suficiente, nadie más debe saberlo. No volveremos a hablar del tema, no volverás a acercarte a mí más allá de lo que el protocolo indica, no te permito que te dirijas hacia mí por mi nombre de pila, te limitarás a cumplir con tu autoimpuesta tarea de guardián hasta el dominio de los zoras. Mediante la princesa Ruto alquilaré los guardias suficientes para que me acompañen a buscar los medallones restantes, y tus servicios hacia la corona habrán finalizado para siempre. ¿Está bien de esa forma?

Las palabras de la princesa eran como un frío sable sentenciando el destino de ambos. Se sentía un asqueroso cobarde, totalmente indigno de la trifuerza del valor que alguna vez le fue concedida. El dolor de su alma era insoportable, pero sabía que así debería ser.

-Quisiera apelar a que me dejaras permanecer más tiempo contigo, pero sé que eso solo alargaría lo inevitable.

-No hay más opciones, si de mí dependiese iría sola hasta el dominio de los zoras, pero ciudad goron tiene mucho trabajo con el plan de ofensiva y no puede darse el lujo de perder algún soldado.

-Lamento esto... - Dijo él, aceptando las condiciones de la chica.

-Créeme que yo lo lamento más - No iba a decir nada más, pero el dolor habló por ella como un vómito corrosivo - Retiro todo lo que dije anoche. Me arrepiento como no tienes idea.

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección al largo trayecto que deberían caminar para llegar a los caballos, dejando a un Link completamente deshecho. Sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban, el peso de sus hombros se hizo insostenible, los demonios que lo dominaban se hacían aún más presentes en su cabeza. No era digno de ella, él ya no era el héroe del tiempo, solo un hyliano pobre y cobarde.

Antes de seguir los pasos de la princesa entró a sus aposentos, delineando con la mirada el lecho que la noche anterior habían compartido, rememorando vívidamente aquellas caricias que jamás regresarían. Se sintió enormemente culpable por no controlarse, por haberla despojado de algo tan íntimo e importante, y de último momento haberse acobardado como una alimaña herida. Con furia golpeó reiteradamente el muro de roca que tenía frente a él, destrozando por completo la piel de sus nudillos, dejando un rastro de sangre tanto en su mano como en la fría pared. Era un soberano idiota.

Permaneció un momento agazapado contra la roca, mientras gotas tibias de líquido vital se deslizaban por sus dedos. Sentía como cientos de voces parloteaban por su cabeza, recordándole una y otra vez su inferioridad, el hecho de que jamás sería reconocido como el héroe que salvó el reino en otra línea temporal, que nunca perteneció a ningún lugar... ni al bosque kokiri, ni a kakariko, ni mucho menos al castillo. Recordó a Malon y a su insistencia de que vivieran juntos y se hiciesen cargo del rancho, tal vez ese era su único futuro.

Conteniendo el dolor de sus nudillos salió de los aposentos y caminó en la dirección que había tomado la princesa, les quedaba un largo viaje que soportar.

* * *

 **Antes de morir asesinada, traigo mi arsenal de excusas:**

 **Referente a mi tardanza: ¿Pueden creer que tenía el capítulo listo (solo faltaba editarlo) y se mo BORRÓ!? Si, es mi culpa, tenía el único respaldo en un pendrive y éste decidió dejar este mundo de un día para otro... por lo que tuve que escribir todo de nuevo. Me da un coraje tremendo, porque el primero lo había escrito con mucho amor y con muchos sentimientos y creo que con el apuro y lo demás este no me quedó tan bien :( lo siento tanto, seré más precavida la próxima ocasión.**

 **Referente al episodio: Sé que ya había arreglado la relación de estos dos para echarla a perder otra vez (y ahora sí, como dice el capítulo, es un punto de no retorno). Debo recordar que si bien el fanfic es principalmente romance, su segunda categoría es drama, y contendrá MUCHO drama, de ese que les hará querer golpear la pantalla (o a mí, en su defecto), golpear a Link, a Zelda, y mandarlos al carajo por la sarta de mal entendidos y malas decisiones, además de querer llorar de rabia en incontables oportunidades. Sé que el Link de mi historia es muy cobarde, y Zelda es muy errática, pero todo tiene una explicación, y en unos cuántos capítulos entenderán el por qué.**

 **¡Los amo, los adoro! Gracias por seguir leyendo :), no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	8. Agua intranquila

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Nintendo. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo VIII: Agua intranquila.**

Como guardián de la montaña de la muerte y jefe de los gorons, Darunia no debía inmiscuirse demasiado con los Hylianos, era casi una tradición mantenerse firmes e imperturbables como rocas ante las peticiones de cualquier otra raza, siendo los seres de piedra los más orgullosos que habitaban el reino. Sin embargo el estado de guerra que amenazaba a Hyrule era una situación especial y fuera de lo común, ya que en estas circunstancias todas las razas debían unirse para mantener la paz y el perfecto equilibrio en aquella tierra bendecida por las Diosas, la historia hablaba por sí sola, ya en otros conflictos cientos de años y milenios atrás, la unión de todos los habitantes había sido la clave que inclinase la balanza a favor de la vida y no de la aniquilación total.

Por los derechos y deberes que tenía por sangre y nacimiento el padecer de la raza hyliana no era de su más mínima incumbencia, más como sabio del fuego las cosas eran distintas, estaba absolutamente consternado por el semblante que tanto la princesa como Link llevaban justo antes de marcharse. Además, el muchacho era un viejo amigo de sí mismo y de su raza, no podía hacer menos que mostrar preocupación.

El que aquellos dos muchachos se amaban era evidente, incluso para su raza que tenía un concepto algo distinto sobre el amor, menos romántico y más práctico. Lo habían presagiado las Diosas al relatar por centurias el fuerte lazo que por siempre compartirían ambos elegidos, el héroe y la Diosa, pero también había visto en carne propia el inmenso amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, con pequeños actos, con sutiles miradas, pero condenados al fracaso por la inevitabilidad del destino. Sin embargo, cuando Link había llamado a su despacho aquella misma mañana se encontró de frente con el rostro más deprimido que había visto jamás, demacrado y melancólico el rubio le anunció que partirían hacia el dominio de los Zoras, y le dio gracias por la hospitalidad y la colaboración. Era como hablar con una marioneta autómata, más la situación no mejoró al cruzar palabras con Zelda: Aquella dulce muchacha con quien se había reunido a penas un día antes para charlar y afinar los últimos detalles de las estrategias referentes a la guerra parecía haberse transformado completamente en un témpano de hielo, como si otra mujer absolutamente distinta y antagónica la suplantara en su mismo cuerpo.

Si bien no comprendía del todo el típico carácter de los Hylianos, los cuáles parecían encontrar un problema en todo lo que los rodeaba, era obvio que algo muy grave había sucedido entre ellos en aquel corto lapso de tiempo. Casi podía sentir el ambiente espeso al estar ellos dos juntos, y ver esa conexión creada por las Diosas peligrosamente agrietada y lastimada, pendiendo de un delgado hilo.

Así es como el jefe goron se encontraba, carta en mano, esperando sobre una alta roca cercano al cráter de la montaña de la muerte. Se había asesorado con la gran hada que vivía allí mismo en el corazón del volcán, quien había sido categórica en afirmar que cuidar la relación entre la princesa y el héroe era prioritario, pues cualquier desequilibrio en los hilos del destino podría significar un fracaso en cualquier misión. Luego de unos minutos de esperar fuera, a los pies de un acantilado, la figura de un enorme búho surcó los cielos creando una sombra que tapaba los rayos del sol, agitando el aire circundante y llenando sus pabellones auditivos del típico aleteo de las aves aumentado en varias veces su potencia. El búho posó sus majestuosas patas sobre una roca unos cuantos centímetros más altos que Darunia, y giró su cabeza en varias ocasiones antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Oí tu llamado, Darunia.

-Siento molestar viejo amigo, pero es un asunto urgente.

Se hizo un silencio. Evidentemente el búho quería al menos una introducción del problema.

-Los elegidos por las Diosas están teniendo alguna clase de problema entre ellos - Dijo el jefe, dubitativo ante el hecho de que si un búho pudiese entender los sentimientos terrenales - Sé que probablemente no me incumbe, pero quedé tan perturbado que temo seriamente en el éxito de la misión encomendada por las Diosas si la relación entre ellos sigue así.

Kaepora se mantuvo otro instante más en silencio, mientras extendía su pata para que Darunia le atase la carta que llevaba.

-En resumidas cuentas, estás dejando el destino del reino a manos de Ruto... - Aseveró el búho.

Y así era, ni más ni menos. En esa carta el jefe goron expresaba todos sus pesares concernientes a la relación entre Link y Zelda, el desastre que podría acarrear un quiebre entre ellos dos, el desequilibrio que podría producirse en el orden natural de las cosas. Y sí, estaba confiando en la princesa Zora la tarea de asegurarse de que aquel maltrecho vínculo no siguiera desgastándose, y que dentro de lo posible tratase de fortalecer su confianza.

Había visto a la princesa Ruto una sola vez, hace unos doce años atrás. Decir que era una muchacha malcriada, haragana y sumamente caprichosa era poco, pero esperaba que la edad y su cargo la hiciesen madurar, al igual que la enorme responsabilidad que conllevaba despertar como sabia del agua.

-Entiendo que es importante - Dijo Kaepora antes de extender sus enormes alas - Trataré de que Ruto sea consciente también de ello.

Mientras su viejo amigo el gran búho se perdía en el horizonte, Darunia se preguntaba si realmente no había otra cosa más que estuviese pasando por alto.

* * *

Si bien no era un trayecto demasiado largo y mucho menos dificultoso, parecía que el silencio sepulcral que se había formado entre los dos hacía el tiempo más pesado, lento y tedioso. Cada paso que Link daba era como una cuchillada directa en el pecho, pues sabía que tras él caminaba la mujer que amaba, quien había construido un bloque de hielo impenetrable a su alrededor, tan vívido que hasta casi sentía el frío entre los dos. Zelda le seguía el paso en la semi oscuridad, pues la luz de la antorcha que llevaba él no alcanzaba a iluminarla por completo y la hacía ver tenebrosa, pero solemne y siempre elegante.

Era bien entrada la mañana de aquel mismo día cuando llegaron por fin al pequeño escondite donde habían dejado sus monturas y pertenencias, comprobando satisfactoriamente que todo estaba en su lugar, y los caballos se habían mantenido tibios y bien alimentados. El garañón los saludó con solemnidad, pero Epona relinchó con verdadera alegría al ver a su amo atravesar la caverna en compañía de la princesa. Con verdadero afecto, la yegua acercó su enorme hocico y olfateó al hyliano, quien con una sonrisa le acarició la crin y las orejas, sintiendo también cuánto había extrañado a su compañera.

A pesar de que llevaban el tiempo a su favor tardaron bastante en atravesar la explanada del campo de Hyrule por varias razones. Principalmente, porque Darunia les había alertado de movimientos de gente sospechosa en toda la pradera, de Este a Oeste y de Sur a Norte, no podían exponerse demasiado, así que avanzaban tras los árboles y el follaje, o camuflándose cuando sentían presencias extrañas. En efecto, dos veces en el mismo día observaron a lo lejos grupos a lomo de caballos cruzar en distintas direcciones, de aspecto evidentemente sospechoso por la sutileza que utilizaban. Al parecer grupos de espías se repartían por todo el reino para monitorear los posibles movimientos de la soldadesca real de Hyrule con una maestría casi profesional, así que no debían escatimar esfuerzos en ser el triple de cautos para evitar cualquier confrontación.

Es así como casi a hurtadillas habían logrado llegar a la entrada del dominio de los zoras en cuatro largos días. Dicho sea de paso, la relación entre los dos empeoraba a cada hora, en todo ese tiempo podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que Zelda le había hablado, y solo un monosílabo y preguntas ocasionales. Tampoco es que él se esforzase por llevar la convivencia a un nivel agradable, puesto que estaba avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo y sus intentos por iniciar conversaciones eran poco más que nulos, por el día no era tanto el problema ya que entre el avanzar sin ser vistos y el largo y dificultoso tramo no existían los silencios incómodos que sí se apoderaban de sus noches.

Y allí se encontraba él, tratando de mantenerse caliente mientras el frío que emanaba del río le congelaba las extremidades. Había cogido la suficiente madera como para mantener encendida la hoguera hasta el alba, pero aún así el frío le calaba los huesos. Fue por una manta de lana que guardaba en las alforjas de Epona cuando vio a la princesa salir de la tienda con un libro entre las manos, algo sumamente raro pues antes de ponerse el sol ella entraba y no volvía a salir ni a dirigirle la palabra, pero en esta ocasión salió ataviada con el abrigo que le había regalado la señora de Kakariko, sin prestarle la más mínima mirada al hyliano. Tratando de ignorar los actos de la princesa centró su atención en mantenerse caliente al son del fulgor de la fogata, Epona se acostó tras él, brindándole un poco de su calor corporal.

-Gracias - Les susurró a su fiel potranca, mientras la regia Silver Bay resollaba alegremente - Es irónico que contigo cruce más palabras que con ella.

Acarició el pelaje de su yegua hasta sentir el reconfortante calor de la manta aliviar sus articulaciones entumidas. Se acomodó entre el lomo y comenzó a sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de él. En su poca lucidez, podía recordar la textura de la piel de la princesa, su olor, su sabor, y el tacto de sus besos, todas las noches su mente lo traicionaba y divagaba por aquel momento de intimidad en que se fundieron en uno solo, explorando sus cuerpos mutuamente, brindándose sensaciones nuevas para ambos. Podía recordar con dolorosa claridad los detalles de su anatomía, sus enormes pestañas, su sonrisa luminosa, sus clavículas marcadas, la curva de su espalda, sus acentuadas caderas. Sus sentidos le jugaban malas pasadas, pues al mover las manos creía que estaba allí, tocándola, haciéndola suya una vez más. Pero no era más que su imaginación, sus ganas de volver a tenerla a sabiendas de que nunca habían estado tan distanciados el uno del otro, ni siquiera cuando no se hablaron por cuatro años. Ante la etérea imagen de la chica suspirando entre sus brazos, permitiéndose por aquella vez divagar entre los recuerdos, el sueño y la calidez terminaron por vencerlo.

...

-Diez minutos antes de la media noche es preciso agregar el último ingrediente, debe beberse la segunda dósis de inmediato, para evitar cualquier efecto indeseado - leyó la princesa en un susurro, mientras dejaba el grueso libro a un lado. De un bolsillo interior de su capa extrajo una pequeña botellita con un líquido púrpura, mientras cortaba unas hierbas y las echaba dentro del menjunje. El líquido comenzó a tornarse de un color petróleo bastante denso y con un aspecto nauseabundo, la princesa hizo una mueca de desagrado y olfateó la mezcla, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que no era buena idea. El olor era tan o más desagradable que el aspecto.

Decidiendo que no bebería eso bajo ninguna circunstancia, tapó la botellita con el corcho y la volvió a guardar en su capa. Suspiró con frustración, definitivamente la alquimia y la creación de pociones no eran lo suyo, pero al no poder elaborar la más sencilla de las recetas, un elixir para acelerar el flujo sanguíneo y aumentar el calor corporal, la molestaba bastante. Sabía que todo aquello tenía que ver con su estado de ánimo actual, aunque tratase todo el día era inútil pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su reciente desenlace amoroso.

Suspiró, sentándose a orillas del gélido río. Había estado muy molesta los primeros días, pero ya aquella mañana se había despertado con un sentimiento muy distinto. A pesar de que creía firmemente que Link se estaba comportando de forma cobarde podía entenderlo de cierta forma, si bien siempre se habían entendido y complementado, ambos vivían en mundos diametralmente distintos. Tal vez ella había sido bastante egoísta al no pensar que el joven no tenía prácticamente a nadie en este mundo, y no podía darse el lujo de ligar sus emociones con alguien a quien no podría retener a su lado aunque diese su vida en ello, la estructura elitista y clasista de la sociedad jamás lo permitiría. Era cierto que se había acobardado luego de haber consumado su amor, lo que agravaba la falta y hacía que su corazón se estremeciese ante el dolor, por ello lo mejor era alejarse el uno del otro, poner entre ellos todas las barreras con las que podía contar. Es por esto que el sentimiento que la albergaba en estos momentos ya no era el dolor y la ira, más bien la resignación de que no había absolutamente nada que hacer para salvar su relación.

-Si tan solo te hubiese hecho caso, Impa... - Alzó la vista, fijándose en el firmamento. Las estrellas titilantes se asomaban tímidamente entre una capa de cielo nublado - Ojalá existiera una pócima para olvidar.

Tratando de conservar su calor se agazapó al interior del abrigo y abrazó sus extremidades, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar espontáneamente, mientras una vez más permitía que el dolor fluyera a través de sus ojos. Sólo esperaba que las Diosas le dieran la fuerza y la sabiduría para sobrellevar aquel pesar que inundaba su alma.

Luego de llorar por largos minutos se secó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, no quería que Link la viese con el rostro hinchado, quería salvaguardar la dignidad que le quedaba. Caminó directamente hacia la hoguera del campamento, sintiendo como sus articulaciones entumidas agradecían el calor que les brindaba el fuego. La figura de Epona le llamó la atención, la regia potranca se encontraba dormida enrollada casi como un felino, resguardando del frío a su fiel amo quien se refugiaba en el calor del animal. Su rostro denotaba paz, durante los últimos días el Hyliano apenas había podido dormir por las extensas guardias, así que la princesa decidió privarse un poco más del sueño para hacer de vigía y regalarle un poco de descanso al guerrero.

No quería mirarlo. El solo observar sus facciones acentuaban su nudo en la garganta, recordaba todos aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos desde su niñez hasta hace unas cuantas noches, y todos aquellos recuerdos le pesaban dolorosamente.

No quería mirarlo pero aún así sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de él. Se imaginó a ella misma dentro de unos años casada con un frívolo monarca, ataviada de niños a quienes criar para ser futuros y sabios regentes, llena de responsabilidades, rodeada de lujos, vacía de aspiraciones. Ella siempre había anhelado vivir lejos del castillo, o al menos poder tener momentos de libertad, cabalgar por la pradera o perderse en el bosque espeso.

Y como si su mente fuese su peor enemiga, imaginó a Link al lado de Malon, riendo, encargándose del rancho, disfrutando de largas caminatas y paseos a lomo de yegua lejos de todas aquellas responsabilidades que otorgaba un palacio. Los imaginó amándose entre las sábanas, a él disfrutando del voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica, a ella gimiendo y suspirando entre los brazos del hombre que siempre había querido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No se permitiría llorar de nuevo, no por un pensamiento que seguramente se terminaría volviendo una realidad.

-¿Será mucho pedir, Diosas, que en su infinita misericordia puedan darme el Don de olvidarlo? - Preguntó en una plegaria, en un susurro casi inaudible - ¿Será mucho pedir volverme a enamorar otra vez?

Las Diosas no respondieron, pero las estrellas brillaron con intensidad en la bóveda celeste.

...

Un suave resuello de Epona terminó por despertarlo. Pensó que no había pasado demasiado tiempo, pues seguía sintiendo el calor de la fogata, se restregó los ojos para desperezarse, y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que el cielo ya no estaba tan oscuro, las tímidas luces del sol comenzaban a aclarar la mañana. No se movió de su posición, solo giró su cabeza y contempló, a unos metros de él, a la princesa sumida en un libro, agazapada entre gruesas mantas. Ya no tendría oportunidad para admitirlo, pero siempre le había encantado ver a la chica en sus momentos de concentración. Fijaba muy bien sus orbes cristalinos en su objetivo, hacía un mohín con la nariz, y cuando el problema era muy difícil se mordía el labio inferior o arrugaba la frente. Podía jactarse de conocer todos sus gestos, y por los que dominaban ahora su rostro, se daba cuenta de que era un libro de lectura sencilla, seguramente una novela o un tomo de historia. La luz que emanaba la fogata hacía que su cabello se viese menos castaño, resaltando aquellos tonos dorados que se entreveían a través de la falta de pigmentos, sus largas pestañas bajaban grácilmente al compás de su lento pestañear, y sus manos acariciaban el libro de una forma sutil y hermosa.

Quería aprovechar cada minuto para poder observarla. Sabía que tal vez este era su último día con ella, y muy probablemente no volvería a verla jamás. Trató de memorizar todos sus gestos por si el tiempo y la memoria erosionaban su percepción, al llegar a Kakariko tallaría mil veces su rostro para que aquellos recuerdos siguiesen intactos con el pasar de los años.

Una brisa particularmente fuerte removió las hojas del libro, y una de ellas se desprendió. El papel voló hacia él, posándose sobre su regazo. Link miró la hoja un instante antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de la princesa, quien con un adorable gesto de sorpresa lo miraba a los ojos. Sin saber cómo actuar luego de haber sido descubierto observándola, tomó la página del libro y se levantó, caminó hacia la chica, y se la ofreció. Zelda extendió su mano para coger la página, y sin premeditación, sus dedos se rozaron por un breve instante, tan corto como un pestañeo, sutil y fugaz, pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para reactivar todas aquellas emociones viscerales que los llenaba a ambos.

Zelda apartó la mano rápidamente y metió la hoja suelta en el libro. Se sentía torpe ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa?.

-¿Pasó la noche en vela, majestad? - Oyó al chico. Las palabras protocolares eran siempre tan frías y dolorosas.

-Pensé en daros unas horas de descanso.

-Debió despertarme. No es propio de su alcurnia hacer las de guardia, su deber es descansar.

Y aunque ella misma había puesto la condición de que el chico no la volviese a tratar con familiaridad, sus palabras dolían. El sentirse tan ajena a él era un sentimiento nuevo, el corazón se le apretaba con cada oración. El viento volvió a soplar, pero esta vez sostuvo con fuerza el libro, no quería volver a tener un contacto tan cercano con el muchacho o se desmoronaría. Por su parte, la fuerte brisa hizo que el olor corporal de la noble le llenara al chico las fosas nasales, disfrutando por un breve instante aquel aroma que añoraría toda su vida.

Desayunaron ligero sin decir una palabra, apenas un poco de pan, agua y queso, las provisiones estaban empezando a escasear luego de la marcha constantemente interrumpida. Cuando ya tuvieron todas sus pertenencias empacadas y en las alforjas de los caballos, ambos subieron a los regios animales para seguir el trayecto. No habían cabalgado siquiera una hora cuando el hyliano se detuvo, bajó de Epona y la condujo por las bridas hasta una cerca, la ató fuertemente y comenzó a sacar de las alforjas todo aquello que creía necesario.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó la princesa, confundida por la actitud del joven.

-Siento deciros alteza que solo podemos seguir con monturas hasta este punto. Luego de acá el camino se pone demasiado accidentado, debemos ir a pie.

Con mal humor evidente, la chica se bajó del garañón e imitó al guerrero, atando a su fiel bestia a la valla, sacó algunas pertenencias y las colocó en su morral.

-¿Y bien? - Ella estaba lista, pero el chico la miraba, dubitativo.

-Con el debido respeto, ¿No tiene algo más cómodo para vestir?

La princesa observó su atuendo. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de algodón, unas calzas, sus botas de piel de ciervo y el abrigo que le habían regalado en kakariko. Definitivamente era más cómodo que cualquier cosa que solía llevar en el castillo, donde su vestimenta constaba de incómodos corsé, faldas voluptuosas y con telas pesadas, ornamentaciones y joyas molestas, sin contar las veces que debía llevar aquella corona en las ceremonias protocolares.

-Estoy perfectamente bien - Aseveró, testaruda.

Link suspiró resignado, en su relación actual no quería ni debía llevarle la contraria. Avanzaron por una senda delgada bordeando un monte luego de la verja, no tan estrecho para ellos pero sí para los caballos. La princesa seguía todo el tiempo los pasos del Hyliano, no quería dar un paso en falso en un terreno tan resbaloso y a ratos abrupto, luego del camino estrecho se encontraron con el cauce del río, el cual parecía realmente imposible cruzar a nado por la increíble velocidad de sus aguas. Link siguió caminando por el borde del río hasta que el mismo se hizo más estrecho de una orilla a la otra, debía reconocer que estaban ante la primera dificultad.

-No quiero arriesgarme a que os precipitéis al río y este os arrastre caudal abajo.

-¿Entonces?

-La única forma posible es saltar.

Zelda observó la distancia entre orillas, la fuerza de la rivera, y el rostro de Link como si estuviese mal de la cabeza. Sin esperar respuesta alguna de la noble, el guerrero tomó un poco de impulso y se precipitó ante la otra orilla, cayendo impecablemente al otro lado luego de una voltereta ágil. A la princesa le sudaban las manos, ¿Cómo esperaba que ella hiciese semejante pirueta?. Sopesando las alternativas que le quedaban, supo rápidamente que era la única opción que tenía para llegar al dominio de los zoras antes de envejecer, y por supuesto, antes de que la compañía del rubio terminase por volverla loca.

Tragó grueso, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y cuando se sintió segura corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la orilla para saltar en el último segundo, alcanzó a divisar el otro lado del río, pero la caída inminente le dejaría unos cuantos golpes y rasmillones. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el brazo del Hyliano la sujetaría firmemente de la cintura, reduciendo la velocidad e impidiendo un lamentable tropezón en la enlodada rivera. Su corazón acelerado comenzó a disminuir de frecuencia cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo había logrado, esbozando una enorme y luminosa sonrisa llena de orgullo. Antes de que la monarca se diese cuenta de que él estaba tocándola, retiró con cuidado su brazo de la cintura de la chica, y se dio el lujo de disfrutar por un breve instante de aquel gesto que siempre extrañaría en ella.

Tratando de disipar cualquier pensamiento de su mente, el muchacho no dijo nada y giró sobre sus talones para continuar el viaje río arriba hacia el dominio de los anfibios. Cruzaron con dificultad varios obstáculos en las que nuevamente ambos tuvieron que reducir distancias para ayudarse mutuamente, lo que no hacía la situación menos incómoda. Mediante avanzaban la monarca tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo e ir despojándose de la ropa que le estorbaba, quedando finalmente con sus calzas de algodón y una enagua ligera que alcanzaba a cubrir bastante. Luego de un largo trecho de caminata y un puente levadizo llegaron a un camino serpenteante que ascendía hacia una majestuosa cascada de agua furiosa y gruesa. Subieron con cuidado aquel camino, la audición se hacía difícil por lo que no podían comunicarse con eficacia, llegaron a la cima de cara a la afluente de agua sobre un grabado de piedra con el símbolo de la familia real, Zelda se agachó y tocó la loza con las yemas de sus dedos, seguramente aquella litografía era más antigua que varias de sus generaciones. Podía sentir como su ropa y su cabello estaban empapándose con las gotas que rebotaban por el efecto de la física.

-¡Zelda! - El grito de Link la sacó de sus pensamientos, el muchacho le hacía gestos, era difícil oírlo a través del ruido del agua. Estaba mojado al igual que ella, y había llevado las manos a su boca, haciendo una mímica de estar tocando algún instrumento. Rápidamente, Zelda sacó de su morral la reliquia de su familia, la ocarina del tiempo, y se la entregó a Link. El rubio se llevó el instrumento de viento a los labios, y comenzó a entonar aquella melodía que conocía tan bien desde sus más tempranos recuerdos.

Tal vez fue la imaginación de ambos, pero por un instante que pareció una eternidad el tiempo cesó su flujo normal. El ensordecedor ruido de la catarata cesó, Link ya había dejado de tocar la ocarina, pero podía sentirse el eco de la melodía. El agua que se arremolinaba por la acción de la caída generaba un efecto óptico sublime, como si estuviesen flotando en las nubes, con aquella canción de cuna resonando. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por aquel precioso momento, los ojos tan claros como ópalos de la princesa se conectaron con el zafiro duro e intenso de los orbes del hyliano, creando una conexión que atravesó las frágiles líneas del tiempo. Sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, Zelda extendió su mano solicitando al héroe que le devolviese su reliquia, éste la depositó en su mano, e inmediatamente después la princesa colocó su otra palma sobre el dorso de la mano del guerrero. Algo en la mente de los dos les gritaba a viva voz de que este era un momento ya vivido por ambos.

Lentamente la chica retiró sus manos que sostenían la ocarina y la guardó en su morral, rompiendo como un cristal aquel efímero instante en que los minutos parecían haberse vuelto pesados e interminables.

Link, saliendo de la estupefacción que le había causado la sensación de haber vivido un deja vu, le señaló a la princesa la cascada, para que la observara con mayor detenimiento. Si bien seguía cayendo, la cantidad de agua y la velocidad con la que se precipitaba al río había disminuido considerablemente, dejando a su paso una delgada capa de agua fácilmente franqueable, y tras ella una abertura oscura. Imitando uno de los tantos saltos que habían estado obligados a realizar durante todo el trayecto, ambos cruzaron la cortina de agua y se adentraron en la oscura abertura, era como estar en una cueva húmeda y rocosa, con olor a moho y con poca visibilidad. Zelda invocó una de sus esferas de luz esperando que el trayecto que debiesen caminar no fuese tanto como sí lo había sido el camino hacia ciudad goron.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos a paso lento y cauteloso ya que el camino era bastante empinado y difícil, y a pesar de que hizo todo lo imposible por no tener contacto físico con el muchacho, las dificultades del camino sumado a la piedra resbaladiza de la caverna la hicieron tropezar en un recodo empinado, cayendo sobre el hyliano. Él alcanzó a darse la vuelta para ayudar a la chica, pero sus pies en mala posición cedieron ante la humedad y terminaron por caer uno encima del otro. La chica se torció levemente el tobillo pero amortiguó su caída sobre el cuerpo del chico, a quien aún le retumbaba la cabeza por el golpe en la fría piedra.

-¿Estás bien? - Escuchó la voz de Zelda, lo que le sirvió para espabilar de la impresión de la caída - ¿Link?

El aliento de la chica le chocaba contra el rostro, mientras su cuerpo lo aprisionaba tortuosamente. Tenía las manos en las caderas de ella, podía sentir bajo la delgada fibra del algodón aquella piel suave de la que se había deleitado hace apenas unas noches atrás, los pechos de la princesa se apretaban contra su torso, mandando el raciocinio bien lejos de Hyrule. Zelda pareció notarlo, pero por algún motivo no se movió, continuó respirándole en la cara como si no tuviese suficiente con sentir todo su cuerpo sobre él.

La chica pareció sentir el cambio en el chico, pues salió de su estupefacción y se levantó como un resorte pegando su espalda en la húmeda piedra de la gruta. Link suspiró tratando de calmar su acelerado pulso, y aún con la sensación del cuerpo de la princesa sobre él, se incorporó para seguir la senda. Con la caída, la esfera de luz se había disipado, pero alcanzaban a divisar un haz al final del túnel por lo que no fue necesario invocar otra. Era una fortuna que quedara un trecho corto pues la tensión entre ambos se había puesto aún más pesada y densa que en todos aquellos últimos días, si aquello era posible.

A penas cruzar la última estalactita que indicaba el final de la cueva y el inicio de la ciudad acuática, dos zoras altos y majestuosos armados con lanzas les cerraron el paso. Instintivamente Link puso a la princesa tras él mientras ceñía una mano al pomo de la espada. Se miraron unos instantes hasta que el zora de la izquierda bajó la lanza y su compañero lo imitó, ambos abriéndoles paso para que continuaran su trayecto.

El zora que bajó primero la guardia se acercó a ambos y les dirigió una cordial reverencia.

-Princesa Zelda, joven Link - vocalizó mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha - Lamentamos el agravio, pero en estos tiempos debemos ser precavidos.

-¿Cómo es que supo quienes somos? - Preguntó Link aflojando su agarre de la espada, el zora rió.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo joven Link, pero aún recordamos la ayuda que nos brindó años atrás. No podríamos olvidarnos de aquello. Y los rasgos de la princesa son bien conocidos, además que su porte y elegancia la preceden - El zora se giró sobre sus talones - Por favor, acompáñenme.

Siguiendo a los zoras, ambos jovenes descendieron por el camino de piedra el cuál dejaba a la vista un magnífico lago interior alimentado por una enorme cascada que caía desde lo alto de los dominios. Zelda contempló maravillada como zafiros brillaban en los rincones escondidos de la gruta mientras el agua más clara y cristalina que jamás había visto reflejaba las tonalidades de las gemas y las antorchas que titilaban alrededor. Decenas de zoras disfrutaban del agua dando ágiles piruetas y demostraciones de nado, las escamas de los anfibios estaban iluminadas con magnificencia en aquel baile de colores y contrastes.

-Por cierto, me llamo Radim. Soy el capitán de la guardia zora - anunció el que los guiaba a través del camino. Zelda lo observó desde su posición y pudo notar que algunas escamas de las aletas de Radim eran de un color carmesí deslavado, algo que jamás había visto en aquella raza, así que supuso que se trataba por su rango en la milicia - La princesa Ruto nos anunció que llegarían, los está esperando en la sala del trono.

Al decir esto se detuvieron al pie de unas escaleras iluminadas por antorchas. El otro zora se quedó custodiando, mientras Radim los acompañó en el ascenso. Ya empezaba a sentir la falta de aire tras subir una serie de muchos peldaños resbalosos cuando la imagen de la princesa Ruto la sorprendió completamente. La última vez que la había visto era aún una adolescente malhumorada y caprichosa, pero ahora la reemplazaba una mujer majestuosa y elegante, con porte altivo, pero infinitamente más madura en apariencia que aquella chiquilla que inundaba sus recuerdos. Al verlos entrar, la princesa se acercó a ella y le dedicó una suave reverencia, a lo que se vio obligada a responder de la misma manera.

-Querida Zelda - anunció la princesa de los zoras, con una voz mucho más suave y jovial a la que recordaba - Estaba esperándoos con ansias. Tenemos mucho de que tratar y de qué hablar. Es un placer volver a verla luego de todos estos años.

-El placer es mío, Ruto.

La anfibio le regaló una sonrisa mientras sus ojos cambiaban inevitablemente de dirección hacia el chico tras ella. No sabía si era por el reflejo de las gemas en el agua que escurría libre por la habitación, pero los ojos de Ruto parecieron brillar con añoranza por un instante que solo ella creyó notar. La muchacha se acercó al hyliano y repitió la reverencia de una manera más acentuada y majestuosa, haciendo que sus zarcillos de amatistas se mecieran con gracia. Acto seguido, tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas, observándolas por un instante con infinita melancolía. La incomodidad de Link se notaba en su rostro de manera evidente.

-No os pongáis nervioso, Link. Después de todo, entre nosotros no debería existir incomodidad alguna - El hyliano miró a Zelda tratando de pedir auxilio, pero la joven ignoró su mirada fijando sus ojos en el suelo de piedra.

-Princesa Zelda, ¿Os importaría que la privase de la compañía de Link? - Preguntó Ruto, Zelda la miró confundida - Los menesteres de la guerra no me conciernen para nada, para ello está mi padre y el capitán Radim que entienden mejor estos asuntos. Es por ello que mientras hablan de aquellos asuntos, me gustaría un tiempo a solas con Link, si no os perturba.

Zelda miró a Ruto fijamente y aunque días atrás se habría desternillado de la risa al ver el rostro del rubio suplicándole misericordia, lo cierto es que un pesar se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero nunca le había gustado compartir al chico, ni aun cuando su relación estaba irremediablemente destruida. Sin ninguna excusa plausible para que el chico se quedase en la reunión, la princesa Zelda simplemente asintió ante la petición de Ruto.

-Magnífico - dijo Ruto, mientras se ceñía delicadamente al brazo del hyliano - Link por favor acompáñame a la fuente de Jabu Jabu, allí estaremos a solas.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza el muchacho se dejó llevar hacia la fuente, era como si lo obligaran a caminar hacia el cadalso.

* * *

A penas el capitán Dunham había entrado a la ciudadela Impa ensilló su regia yegua blanca y se precipitó a cumplir las órdenes de su rey, pero antes de partir en la búsqueda de la princesa debía hacer un alto obligado. Cabalgó todo el día río arriba hasta llegar al puente y cruzó hasta Kakariko en vez de seguir el tramo que conducía a la rivera de los zoras, siguió por la explanada hasta hallar el árbol que marcaba la entrada de su pueblo y, dejando a su yegua atada a una cerca, subió escaleras arriba. A penas entrar al pueblo supo que algo había sucedido, era evidente para cualquier persona en Kakariko, puesto que el gran hostal que recibía a los cansados viajeros había sido probablemente consumido por las llamas. Observó cautelosamente un momento, notando como los aldeanos ayudaban en las labores de reconstrucción, los carpinteros trotaban de un lado a otro llevando pesados materiales, y hasta aquellos quienes no conocían de albañilería aportaban con su trabajo.

Recordando su prisa, Impa comenzó a caminar rápidamente, subió otro entramado de escalones hasta llegar a una casa que servía como tienda. Entró y notó que no estaba el dependiente, por lo que siguió su camino hasta la puerta trasera que daba a un antejardín accidentado. Bajó una escalera manual y subió otros peldaños hasta llegar a una casa desvencijada y con un fuerte olor a químicos, el interior estaba oscuro y lúgubre, pero así lo recordaba desde que tenía memoria.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? - Preguntó la Sheikah a una figura entre las sombras, rodeada por unos calderos burbujeantes y humeantes en distintos colores y tonalidades.

La figura resultó ser una mujer, la bruja del pueblo, quien se encontraba machacando unas hierbas con un mortero de piedra. La anciana cerró los ojos con fuerza luego de dirigir a Impa una larga mirada y negó con la cabeza, denotando en sus actos una profunda tristeza e impotencia.

Preocupada, la institutriz de la princesa caminó hacia la primera habitación a mano derecha, encontrándose con un lugar a penas iluminado por unos tenues rayos de sol que se colaban entre las rendijas de la ventana. La silueta de una joven estaba de espaldas, mirando por aquella ventana que no evidenciaba más que polvo y persianas cerradas.

Con cautela, Impa caminó hacia la cama en la que se encontraba la muchacha, pero esta al sentir un ruido pequeño en los pasos de la mujer se encogió cual ovillo de lana y comenzó a temblar frenéticamente. Asolada, Impa se sentó al lado de la chica, quien no paraba de tiritar como una hoja.

-Lenna... - Impa trató de sonar suave y conciliadora. El estado de la muchacha era deplorable, pero necesitaba una pista o algún indicio de lo que se iba a enfrentar.

Al oír su nombre, Lenna tembló aún más y comenzó a sollozar como un animal herido.

Frustrada ante la incapacidad de hacer algo al respecto la Sheikah se levantó con la intención de salir de la habitación para no seguir perturbando la paz mental de la joven mucama. Sin embargo antes de abandonar la estancia un recuerdo que podría ser de utilidad invadió su mente. Lenna tenía la edad de Zelda, habían crecido juntas y la había acompañado desde su más tierna infancia, estando juntas ambas en muchas ocasiones. Impa llevó sus dedos a sus labios y comenzó a silbar una melodía, aquella que era capaz de calmar a la princesa y trasladarla a un descanso sereno.

Lenna se quedó quieta un momento, fue solo un instante pero pareció una eternidad, acto seguido se levantó muy lento y giró su cuerpo hacia Impa. Estaba delgada y demacrada por su estado mental, pero al menos en una casa cálida donde tenía comida y buenos cuidados, no en una celda en la que había sufrido tantos abusos y humillaciones. Lenna dirigió sus ojos oscuros y asustados como los de un cervatillo al acecho hacia la institutriz, e Impa pudo percibir cómo trataba de comunicarle algo importante a través de su mirada.

Inhalando con fuerza, la chica usó toda su energía para vocalizar lo que tanto quería transmitirle.

-No permita... que se aleje del elegido por Farore... -susurró la joven.

Tosiendo copiosamente, las rodillas de Lenna parecieron dejar de funcionar y si no fuese por los agudísimos reflejos de la Sheikah habría caído estrepitosamente al suelo. Desmayada, la chica no pudo seguir aportando información, así que la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama implorando a las Diosas que le diesen una nueva oportunidad para vivir su vida de forma plena. No tenía idea de a qué se refería, pero era imposible sobrecargarla con más información luego del nivel de trauma que habían sufrido su cuerpo y su mente.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirse hacia la bruja que miraba fijamente el interior de uno de los calderos mientras lo removía con sumo cuidado.

-Cualquier cosa que ella diga, por favor hágamelo saber.

-Es magia muy oscura... ten cuidado.

-Lo sé, yo también lo presiento, pero no puedo dejar a la princesa a la deriva.

Sin decir más, abandonó la casa.

* * *

Link trataba de mirar hacia cualquier dirección para no hacer contacto visual con la princesa Ruto. No le caía mal, pero lo ponía en extremo nervioso, sobre todo por su personalidad caprichosa e impredecible. No sabía con qué fin ella lo había alejado de Zelda para estar "a solas" siendo que la misión con la que se encontraban allí era de incumbencia de la princesa y no de él en particular, de hecho el ya debería estar de regreso camino a Kakariko para planear una nueva vida o algo por el estilo.

Ruto se movía de un lado a otro a pasos lentos y elegantes, jugando con el agua entre sus pies, tocando con la yema de sus dedos las ornamentaciones de piedra del santuario de Jabu Jabu. La enorme criatura dormía plácidamente en su posición habitual.

-Debería estar feliz por tener al fin a mi prometido conmigo, pero sólo puedo decir que estoy molesta y decepcionada...

Las palabras de Ruto lo dejaron estupefacto. Al principio creyó que le estaba hablando a otra persona, pero por más que miró en todas direcciones sólo evidenció que estaban los dos solos. Asumiendo que se refería a él, el chico aclaró su garganta.

-No sé a qué se refiere, princesa Ruto.

-¿No habrás olvidado nuestra promesa, cierto? - Preguntó la chica acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Link retrocedió un par de pasos por instinto. La muchacha solo atinó a echarse a reír.

-Olvídalo querido, nuestra unión no tenía pies ni cabeza y sólo éramos niños, estoy tomándote el pelo. Además estoy prometida con un hombre de mi raza, espero que esta noticia no te parta el corazón.

A decir verdad, estaba más que aliviado.

-Sin embargo... - Ruto lo agarró fuertemente por los hombros y clavó sus ojos en los de él - Créeme que sí estoy molesta y decepcionada. No sé en qué clase de hombre te has convertido.

Pasmado primero, pero luego enfadado por las palabras acusatorias de Ruto, Link trató de defenderse.

-Debo insistir en que no sé a qué se refiere.

-No hay que ser demasiado observador para notar que trajiste a la princesa del reino quebrada en mil pedazos.

Link cerró la boca inmediatamente, ¿Qué tanto podía saber Ruto?.

-Somos distintas pero ambas somos princesas y respondemos a las mismas lógicas aristocráticas de nuestros cargos, y por ende debemos ponernos máscaras de cortesía y frialdad a cada hora, todo el tiempo. Cuando recibí a la princesa pude ver aquel reflejo en mi espejo cuando mi padre me dijo que no podía casarme con el hombre que yo amo por no pertenecer a mi misma clase social. Vi el rostro de una mujer quebrada, y peor aún, deshecha por quien ella más confiaba dentro de esta triada en la que no puede confiar ni en su propia sombra - Ruto se detuvo un momento para ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Link, probando finalmente su punto - Darunia recibió en su reino una princesa feliz, y yo recibí una princesa en pedazos.

-Con todo respeto princesa. Lo que haya ocurrido entre Zelda y yo no es de su incumbencia en absoluto.

-Estás equivocado. Pareces olvidar que el destino de Hyrule pende de un hilo delgado, no podemos dejar que la princesa pierda la estabilidad y...

-Usted es la que está equivocada - Por primera vez en días, la frustración dentro del cuerpo del hyliano parecía salir a flote - No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no importa cuánto trate de hacerla feliz, porque en este mundo no hay cabida para una relación entre un campesino y una dama de la realeza, no quiero lidiar con una relación destinada al fracaso.

-Siempre existe la manera de hacer que las cosas funcionen...

-¡No! ¿No lo entiende?, ¡Usted me lo acaba de decir!... También perdió a su amor por este absurdo juego del poder en que dos personas que se aman no pueden ser felices.

-Hay una diferencia sustancial entre mi historia y la tuya, Link. - La mirada de Ruto cambió, fue muy sutil, pero lo suficientemente visible para que el muchacho se diese cuenta - El hombre que yo amé era un cobarde, pues no quiso enfrentar a mi padre ni a la sociedad, no quiso esforzarse por hacer un cambio, no quiso luchar junto a mí por un futuro en común. Tú en cambio eres el hombre más valiente y con más coraje que jamás conocí, dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por lo que creías justo, dispuesto a cruzar el mundo por hacerla feliz...

Link agachó la mirada, frustrado, desconociéndose a sí mismo.

-¿Qué te han hecho, Link?, ¿Por qué pareces otra persona completamente diferente?

-No lo sé... - lágrimas de frustración comenzar a surcar el rostro del guerrero, su voz se quebraba a medida de que vocalizaba su pesar - ...Hay momentos en que pareciese que todo es posible, pero inmediatamente después recuerdo... al rey Nohanssen y sus duras palabras, recuerdo a Ganondorf... y siento que no puedo continuar.

Una extraña energía invisible comenzó a invadir al rubio, Ruto no podía verla pero sí percibirla, era como si el peso de sus dudas nublara su raciocinio y lo acobardara como a un cachorro. Con temor, la princesa extendió una de sus escamosas manos hacia el hombro del chico y, como un chispazo que duró una fracción de segundo, pudo ver la trifuerza en el reino sagrado, agitándose convulsivamente. Impactada ante tal visión, la princesa cayó de rodillas con un ruido de chapoteo. Link salió de su estado de confusión y, preocupado, ayudó a la chica a ponerse nuevamente de pie. Ruto buscó en los ojos del hyliano parte de la extraña energía que había sentido hace solo unos segundos, pero solo pudo divisar aquellos ojos claros como el agua profunda.

-Algo está muy mal...

-¿Princesa?

-Algo le sucede a la trifuerza...

* * *

 **Bien. Sé que comparado con el capítulo anterior este no tiene tanta "acción"a como ya los tengo acostumbrados, pero se debe a que a veces son necesarios estos capítulos de transición para lograr explicar algunas cosas, aún así no creo (en mi humilde opinión) que sea un capítulo del todo aburrido, puesto que traté de incluir elementos interesantes. El fanfic está más o menos a la mitad, aunque puede que se extienda un poco dependiendo de como avance la historia. De este punto en adelante podrán notarse más tensiones, pero no quiero adelantar nada.**

 **Respecto a mis cada vez más prolongadas tardanzas, créanme que todos los días pienso en ustedes y como deben estar maldiciéndome por no actualizar xD pero ando muy corta de tiempo y por lo demás muy cansada. Gracias a SakuraXD por la preocupación en su último review, sus comentarios y su constante cariño son fundamentales para que la historia siga en pie y yo no me desmorone ante la montaña de libros y trabajo que tengo pendientes u.u kill me please.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco su fidelidad. Los quiero a todas y todos! Besos.**


	9. Caminos Separados

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Nintendo. No lucro de ninguna forma con esta historia.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza. Creo (y espero) que ahora los capítulos se subirán con mayor regularidad. Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Capítulo IX. Caminos separados.**

El rostro desencajado de la princesa Zora no solo reflejaba sus peores miedos, también los del reino entero. Por aquel breve instante en que había tocado a Link en su estado perturbado, su cuerpo había percibido una energía oscura y muy poderosa causando estragos en la reliquia más importante de Hyrule: la trifuerza. No podía decir qué era a ciencia cierta, no tenía tantos conocimientos al respecto, pero era un hecho que algo muy extraño estaba pasando, era como si una fuerza invisible y poderosa la hiciera convulsionar. Pensando a toda máquina lo que debía hacer a continuación, Ruto miró a los ojos al hyliano quien aún no salía del estupor que había causado la corta conversación con ella.

-Link, cuando levantaste la espada maestra hace ya tantos años... ¿Recuerdas algo particular que haya sucedido después? - preguntó con la esperanza de hallar alguna pista que despejase el camino lleno de dudas.

Cuando el Link de diez años regresó a este tiempo para desenmascarar al rey gerudo que tenía malignos planes para con el reino muchas preguntas habían surgido tanto de los demás como suyas propias, pero la realidad era que producto de los muchos viajes manipulando el flujo del tiempo, o al menos eso creía, la memoria del hyliano se había perdido en casi su totalidad, y lo poco que recordaba se veía mermado con el pasar de los años. No era nuevo para él, a veces trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recordar causando jaquecas intensas sin ningún avance, y la pregunta de Ruto no era la excepción.

-Solo sé que saqué la espada y... al dejar abierta la entrada al reino sagrado Ganondorf pudo apoderarse de la trifuerza - dijo Link, sin querer hacer más esfuerzo para no invocar una ya tan conocida cefalea.

Ruto se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa. La trifuerza tiene el poder de conceder un deseo a quien la tenga en su poder, y si Ganondorf se hubiese apoderado de ella en el momento en que cruzó las puertas del reino sagrado, Link habría sido incapaz de derrotarlo por tener a la mismísima reliquia en su contra. Ciertamente el rey gerudo había ganado un poder magnánimo luego de entrar al templo del tiempo, pero aquel poder no había asegurado su victoria como sí lo habría hecho un deseo hacia la trifuerza. ¿Qué es lo que faltaba en todo el relato?, ¿Había algo que estaban pasando por alto?, Ojalá ella tuviese todos los conocimientos que manejaba la familia real.

-Es imperante que te comuniques con el sabio de la luz - dijo finalmente Ruto luego de meditar largo tiempo - Debes volver a la ciudadela y contarle todo esto, la trifuerza es la fuente de equilibrio de todo lo que conocemos, no quiero ni pensar que pueda suceder si algo la está perturbando.

...

-¿Cómo que imposible? - La cara de Zelda lo decía todo. Simplemente no podía estar sucediendo.

-Lo siento alteza, pero no contamos con los efectivos suficientes como para dejar el dominio indefenso.

-Tiene que existir alguna manera...

-Es imposible. No podemos prescindir de ningún soldado, ya hemos movilizado a casi toda nuestra infantería.

Zelda mostró su frustración exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Estaba contenta de haber conseguido la alianza del rey zora para resguardar el reino de los invasores de Hrotgar, tomando en cuenta que eran unos excelentes guerreros tanto dentro como fuera del agua. Sin embargo, llevaba días suplicando a las diosas que algún soldado zora estuviese dispuesto a acompañarla el resto de viaje hacia el desierto, pero desafortunadamente el capitán Radim era categórico al afirmar que nadie de su raza podría cumplir tal función, mucho más considerando que el clima desértico mermaba considerablemente la energía de los anfibios. Eso significaba que debería seguir sola, pero conociendo a Link, él se rehusaría a dejarla partir sin escoltas aunque eso significase semanas de incomodidad el uno junto al otro.

-Si me lo permite, alteza... - esta vez intervino el enorme rey zora, vocalizando desde lo alto de su estrado - Considero que la persona más idónea para seguir siendo su protector es el joven Link.

Radim asintió enérgicamente ante las palabras de su rey.

-Lin... El joven Link tiene menesteres que cumplir en su pueblo, y no está ligado de ninguna forma a la familia real. No puedo seguir obligándolo a que me acompañe si no es ni su deber ni su deseo.

-Podemos enviar alguna misiva al castillo para que alguien venga a ocupar el lugar del joven Link - dijo el rey tras pensar un instante.

-Eso tardaría demasiado, debo partir ahora mismo hacia el desierto...

-El desierto no es el siguiente lugar que debéis visitar - La voz de la princesa Ruto se hizo presente en el lugar, iba acompañada de cerca por el hyliano, quien llevaba la cabeza gacha - El sabio de la luz se encuentra en la mismísima ciudadela del castillo.

-Por lo que hemos estado dando vuelta en círculos... -Zelda, exhausta, se dejó caer sobre un banco de piedra a un costado de la fuente.

-No es desafortunado, querida Zelda - continuó Ruto tratando de animarla - Allí se podrán abastecer de todo aquello que les haga en falta, además es de suma urgencia que hablen con Rauru...

-¿El maestror Rauru? - Preguntó Zelda, asombrada - ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-Rauru es precisamente el sabio que custodia el medallón de la luz. Además... - Ruto vaciló un momento, dudando si compartir con Zelda la información que había recabado hacia solo unos instantes - Además allí podrás hacerte con algún soldado del castillo que supla las funciones de Link.

El aludido ni siquiera parpadeó al ser mencionado. La hyliana lo miró fijamente, preocupada.

-Es la mejor opción que tiene por el momento, alteza. Un soldado de confianza que pueda escoltarla hacia el desierto sólo puede hallarse en las filas de la familia real.

La noble volvió a suspirar. Evidentemente no tenía más alternativa.

-Joven Link - se dirigió hacia el rubio quien al ser nombrado levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los fríos orbes de la princesa - Debo abusar de usted y pedirle que por favor me escolte de vuelta hacia la ciudadela, lamento todos los inconvenientes que esto pueda causarle.

Link hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de afirmación.

-Será todo un honor, alteza - respondió, siguiendo aquel juego de protocolo.

Ruto los miró a ambos con una expresión indescifrable, realmente estaba preocupada por la relación que estaban llevando, y su instinto le gritaba que todo tenía directa relación con la trifuerza. Entre Link y Zelda existía un lazo evidente, algo más allá de lo visible, que podía palparse con todos los sentidos. Aquella cáscara de cordialidad que existía entre ellos como una barrera dejaba en evidencia su ficción cuando uno miraba al otro con anhelo, con melancolía, o con una profunda tristeza, como si estuviesen padeciendo una separación sin que ninguno de los dos la deseara realmente. Pero... ¿ Por qué?; ¿Tan complicado era el amor incluso para los hylianos?.

Sin poder evitarlo y con los ojos cargados de pesar miró de reojo a Radim quien hablaba con el rey zora, tratando de comprender qué era aquello que no estaba bien.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días sin ninguna noticia sobre Hyrule ni orden aparente ni del príncipe ni del rey de Hrotgar, por lo que la estadía del pueblo gerudo en la avanzada cordillerana había sido más bien pasiva. El ejército de los clanes del sur habían proveído a la tribu de ladronas de armas y equipamiento con un toque singular, todas aquellas cosas forjadas con un hierro tan negro como el alquitrán. Por algún motivo que desconocía, su cuerpo había rechazado aquellos suministros, y prefirió llevar armadura con hierro normal.

El príncipe había mostrado una actitud taciturna y más bien reservada, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su despacho en el último piso de la torre de avanzada, y solía llamarla ocasionalmente para comentar sus observaciones o las nuevas noticias que llegaban del otro lado del desierto. Nabooru se sentía sumamente extraña en presencia del sureño, su aura le traía paz de alguna forma, pero no terminaba de confiar en él. Ella tenía clara sus lealtades aunque las circunstancias la habían arrastrado a unirse a otro ejército. Lo más extraño es que el príncipe parecía saberlo, ella tenía la sensación de que constantemente le leía la mente, posando aquellos profundos orbes esmeralda en los suyos.

Esa mañana no había sido la excepción. El noble la citó en su despacho cuando las luces del alba a penas tocaban el firmamento. Cuando cruzó la puerta de roble pudo verlo como siempre, callado y reservado en muchos aspectos, pero con esa mirada que daba la impresión de que lo sabía todo.

Con una copa de cristal jugueteando entre sus manos, el príncipe de Hrotgar miraba fijamente un mapa de cuero bastante grande extendido sobre la mesa frente a él. El líquido ámbar se mecía al compás de un ritmo singular, como si se tratase del agua bajo un barco en alta mar.

Nabooru lo miraba expectante, con sus enormes ojos dorados inquietos ante la tranquilidad que parecía invadirlo. Llevaban los últimos días ideando un plan para "invitar" a la princesa Zelda a conversar sobre los términos que pondrían fin a una posible guerra. El príncipe parecía utilizar la palabra invitación porque lo que era abiertamente un secuestro parecía no agradarle en absoluto, es por ello que cuando llegaron noticias de que Zelda no se encontraba en el castillo, y más aún no se conocía su paradero, el hombre pareció suavizar su semblante y relajarse un poco más, pero Nabooru sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que supiesen donde se escondía la futura monarca. Otro factor que los había retrasado enormemente era la movilización de tropas hylianas, goron y zora por el vasto y extenso territorio del reino. El avance de espías se hacía más lento a cada hora que pasaba, y la reducción de muchos de sus hombres hacía imperante que se movilizara como un ejército unido.

-Temo que no tenemos elección - Dijo finalmente el hombre de cabello azabache luego de tomar un largo trago de su bebida.

-¿No será contraproducente avanzar a ciegas? - Preguntó Nabooru.

Los inquietantes ojos verdes del príncipe se posaron sobre la gerudo. Sin saber por qué la pelirroja se puso nerviosa, y aclaró su garganta tratando de ignorar el comportamiento involuntario de su cuerpo.

-Me refiero a que las razas de Hyrule están peleando como una sola, tendremos más resistencia a invadir el reino, y no tenemos ni la más mínima idea en donde puede hallarse la princesa - Nabooru puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo a través de la tela la dureza del medallón.

-Si seguimos haciendo las cosas como hasta ahora perderemos más hombres - El príncipe deslizó su largo dedo índice a través de lo que el mapa representaba el desierto gerudo - Y si la princesa se niega a mostrar su cara tendremos que obligarla a salir.

Nabooru se sorprendió ante el hecho de que una declaración tan violenta fuese dicha en un tono tan triste y melancólico. Temerosa ante las reacciones de su cuerpo, la chica se atrevió a mirar nuevamente al noble, sus ojos parecían una tormenta llena de contradicciones, mientras que si bien sus palabras se oían seguras, su lenguaje corporal hacía entender de que no le quedaba más alternativa. Había algo más en sus ojos, algo que parecía no querer vocalizar.

-Príncipe Lothar... ¿Sucede algo más?

Con una leve mueca que pareció una sonrisa, el hombre trató de disipar toda aquella bruma que espesaban sus ojos.

-No había querido asustarte, pero creo que informarte es inevitable. Mi padre ha comenzado su avance hacia acá, por lo que si no nos ponemos en marcha, las cosas podrían resultar aún más sangrientas de lo que a ti o a mí nos agradaría.

Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, como si un cubo de hielo se deslizara por lo largo de la línea de su espalda. Si había algo de lo que estaba segura es que no quería volver a ver jamás a ese grotesco y horrible hombre, tan distinto a su hijo. Con un sabor agrio en su boca, supo que debía empezar a movilizar a sus chicas, antes de que ellas sufriesen todo lo que el rey de Hrotgar simbolizaba: terror absoluto.

-Partiremos hoy mismo, al ocaso - Anunció el príncipe. La pelirroja se inclinó levemente en señal de obediencia y se dio media vuelta para abandonar el despacho, pero antes de que pudiese si quiera moverse, sintió la mano del noble tocar su hombro con suavidad y gentileza.

-Sé que tienes dudas, pero cuando llegue el momento, confío en que harás lo correcto - escuchó decirle, con aquella voz profunda que le pausaba la respiración.

Sin mirar atrás salió del despacho, con el corazón palpitándole violentamente... Para un personaje tan ambiguo como el príncipe del clan del trueno, ¿Qué significaba precisamente hacer lo correcto?.

* * *

Decir que estaba harta era minimizar las circunstancias. Estaba furiosa por no poder realizar lo que tenía planeado desde un comienzo, a ella más que a nadie le importaba la seguridad del reino y pareciese que todo confabulara para truncar sus metas. Ahora debían volver al castillo, lo que suponía más retraso para lo que parecía peligro inminente. Llevaba callada al menos tres cuartos de hora, peleando consigo misma en tanto nada de lo que se proponía parecía funcionar. Levantó la mirada y divisó la espalda de Link a quien seguía de cerca por el resbaladizo camino, su cabello rubio brillaba por el sol y se movía al compás de la suave brisa que acariciaba la rivera, mientras el ir y venir de sus pasos mecía el gorro verde y puntiagudo de un lado hacia el otro, como un péndulo. Años antes, la imagen de la fornida espalda del guerrero la habría tranquilizado, ya que para ella siempre su compañía era sinónimo de tranquilidad... pero ahora el simple hecho de caminar junto a él la irritaba, su corazón le pedía con todas las fuerzas tenerlo lejos de una buena vez.

Link llevaba tiempo notando la rara actitud de quien siempre había sido serena y calma. Al parecer, lo que sea que estuviese afectando a la trifuerza también había cambiado en parte el comportamiento de Zelda, aunque no podía culparla del todo, él era el que estaba hecho un absoluto patán sin siquiera proponérselo, y es que no podía evitar sentir un miedo gigantesco al enfrentar sus responsabilidades, era como si un día para el otro le hubiesen despojado de todo el valor que poseía. Caminaron por un largo trecho, hasta que al cabo de un rato de incómodo silencio llegaron a la cerca en donde ataron a los caballos, quienes fieles y rebosantes, los habían estado esperando mientras pastaban hierba tierna por las cercanías. De manera automática ambos hylianos se dispusieron a montar a sus respectivos corceles para seguir el camino ancho hacia el campo de Hyrule, pero antes de siquiera poner el pie en el estribo, un ruido de cascos alertó a Link e hizo que su corazón diese un brinco de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Repentinamente tomó a Zelda por la cintura y se escondió con ella tras un recodo de piedra justo a un lado de la cerca, para evitar que la chica protestase le cubrió la boca con una mano enguantada mientras la asía fuertemente con el otro brazo.

-No hagas ruido - susurró el muchacho. Sintiendo como la chica se quedaba quieta como una estatua de mármol, al parecer ella también escuchaba los cascos del caballo acercarse a galope ágil.

Pasaron alrededor de dos eternos minutos. Link había retirado la mano de la boca de Zelda una vez esta se calmó, pero la respiración de ambos evidenciaba que estaban lejos de la paz, pues el riesgo de que se tratase de un espía o un mercenario les tenía los nervios de punta. Al fin, el ruido del animal estaba tan cerca que cesó y su jinete cayó pesadamente, desmontando con un golpe seco. Link desenvainó lentamente su espada, preparado para atacar y defender a la princesa de quien fuese que estuviera a la vuelta del recodo.

-¿Zelda? - Oyeron decir a una voz femenina y gruesa. Link miró con absoluta intriga a la noble, pero los ojos celestes de la chica cambiaron de una tensión extrema al alivio instantáneo.

La princesa salió de su escondite prácticamente corriendo. La alegría que le causó escuchar la voz de Impa deshizo momentáneamente aquel doloroso pesar que la aquejaba hace días. La nodriza recibió el caluroso abrazo de su pupila con un cariño en la cabeza revolviéndole un poco los cabellos, como siempre lo hacía desde que era tan solo una niña. Link volvió a enfundar la espada luego de ver aquella escena aunque sus latidos seguían retumbándole en los oídos producto del susto que les había dado.

-Link - saludó Impa con un gesto cordial con la cabeza. Él respondió de la misma forma - El rey me envió para escoltar a la princesa en su misión, sé que es absurdo puesto que eres un excelente guerrero y en tus manos la princesa está sana y salva, pero debo acatar las órdenes reales.

Link asintió, cayendo en cuenta que esta sería tal vez la última vez que podría estar cerca de Zelda. La princesa también pareció notarlo, puesto que por una fracción de segundo lo miró a los ojos con un gesto compungido.

-Eres libre de volver a Kakariko, una vez termine esta pesadilla me encargaré personalmente de que seas recompensado por tus leales servicios a la corona - Al ver que el muchacho no hacía ni decía nada, la sheikah se encogió de hombros y dirigió a la princesa hacia su semental, aunque también le pareció insólito que la muchacha no dijera nada tampoco. Preocupada, miró a su protegida de reojo y su instinto le dijo que algo no andaba del todo bien. Zelda era muy buena ocultando sus pesares y sentimientos, pero ella la conocía como la palma de su mano, podía leer aquellas emociones escondidas, y lo que presenció no le auguró nada bueno, pues jamás había visto en ella lo que sus ojos cristalinos expresaban como un espejo.

-Si no os molesta - Link interrumpió su análisis, y ella pudo notar también algo raro en el muchacho - Debo cumplir un encargo de la princesa Ruto en la ciudadela, así que las acompañaré.

Impa no tenía problema con aquello, pero al parecer a quien estaba pidiendo autorización era a la princesa. La guerrera observó atentamente a la chica quien más que nunca evidenció aquel cúmulo de contradicciones en su interior, parecía querer que el chico las acompañase pero hacía todo lo posible por demostrar lo contrario. Al final, Zelda simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se montó sobre el caballo alquilado, demostrando una total indiferencia hacia él, como si este no existiese. Por otra parte Link no dijo nada ante la actitud gélida de su antaño amiga, simplemente montó a su yegua con gesto taciturno, y se mantuvo cabizbajo por el resto del camino.

Definitivamente algo andaba muy mal.

...

Como era de esperarse el galope hacia la ciudadela fue más bien lento. Hace unos días les había costado bastante llegar a la rivera Zora pese a la cercanía con el bosque Kokiri, todo por aquellos extraños grupos humanos que divisaban de vez en cuando, generalmente patrullando u oteando la zona. Impa no escatimó en resguardos y de igual forma fue cauta y sigilosa, no quería arriesgar la integridad de la princesa si podían alargar unas horas más el viaje con tal de ser precavidos. Habían cesado la marcha al menos una docena de veces y habían esperado hasta dos horas a que los sospechosos dejasen el lugar, por lo que era bastante tarde ya cuando no estaban ni siquiera a mitad de camino. Viendo que se acercaba el atardecer, Impa los guió hasta un área boscosa cercana donde era más seguro acampar que a prado abierto, los árboles a pesar de ser jóvenes estaban bastante tupidos, y a unos diez minutos a pie un pequeño arroyo alimentaba un estanque, por lo que no tendrían mayores inconvenientes. Mientras Link armaba la tienda de la princesa, la nodriza de ésta no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con su protegida sobre el extraño cambio de actitud con el chico. La sheikah conocía los sentimientos que ambos se profesaban, y había estado temerosa de haberse encontrado con ambos sumamente enamorados y felices, pero la situación parecía ir a la inversa.

Zelda, quien había ido a buscar agua aprovechó para asear un poco su cuerpo, el galopar bajo el naciente sol de primavera la había hecho sudar más de la cuenta, y la ropa se le estaba pegando incómodamente al caminar. El agua le sentó de maravilla y aunque estaba muy helada le servía al menos para despejar un poco su mente, hace días que sufría arrebatos de frustración inusuales, sintiéndose a ratos como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, además su relación con Link no ayudaba a que las cosas mejorasen, su mente rechazaba el hecho de seguir un día más cerca de él, pero su corazón se comprimía haciéndole daño al pensar que el estar separados era un hecho irrefutable.

Sintió la presencia de Impa cuando ésta ya estaba sentada en una roca cerca de ella, al ver sus orbes rojos como la sangre, suspiró agotada ante las dudas que su nodriza querría resolver.

-No quiero hablar del tema - Dijo la noble, demostrando un poco del mal humor que se estaba haciendo habitual.

-No puedes ocultarme nada aunque así lo desees - la voz de Impa se escuchaba inusualmente calma ante las titilantes estrellas del firmamento.

Zelda decidió callar. Su tutora siempre le sonsacaba las cosas a través del diálogo, y de verdad ansiaba mantener todo en el más sepulcral secreto, por el bien de todos. Al ver que su protegida no cedería, la guerrera decidió guardar silencio y observarla detenidamente. La muchacha estaba saliendo del estanque que aparentemente tenía una temperatura bastante baja, pues su dermis demostraba bastantes signos de frío. Zelda se cubrió con una manta y comenzó a secar su cuerpo desnudo, estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Impa cuando la bañaban o vestían en el palacio que no le causaba pudor su presencia.

El cuerpo de su pupila parecía más maduro, llegaría el día en que se convertiría en una buena esposa y traería al mundo herederos robustos y fuertes, sus caderas eran lo suficientemente anchas y bien formadas para aquello. Se preguntaba si la princesa con aquel carácter que poseía desde pequeña aceptaría desposarse sin amor, pues ella difícilmente amaría a un noble conocido de la corte Hyliana, eran todos pedantes y orgullosos de su cuna de oro, cualidades que Zelda no apreciaba en lo absoluto. A pesar de todo, el día en que la princesa del reino se comprometiese en matrimonio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Zelda lo sabía, llevaba años despreciando pretendientes y estaba ya en una avanzada edad para una mujer soltera, las presiones del concejo y de su propio padre se harían cada vez más insoportables, tendría que ceder a su testarudez más temprano que tarde.

La imagen de la muchacha entrando al altar con su vestido de nupcias la hizo pensar en la pobre Lenna, mancillada y traumada por unos cuantos hombres sin escrúpulos, y por un rey que parecía haber perdido la cabeza. Era bien sabido que una mujer ultrajada era mal augurio para contraer matrimonio, por lo que nada bueno le esperaba a la pobre chiquilla.

Zelda ya había terminado de vestirse cuando Impa decidió contarle lo ocurrido con Lenna. Ambas eran muy cercanas y ella merecía saberlo.

-Zelda- La llamó - Ven aquí.

La aludida caminó hacia su única figura materna y se sentó a su lado. La sheikah agarró una mano de la chica y la acunó, tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor a sus extremidades frías, como siempre lo había hecho desde que era tan solo una niña. Se tomó su tiempo para empezar a hablar, debía escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-Las cosas en el castillo han estado difíciles, cuando lleguemos tendremos que actuar rápido y con extrema precaución. Hace unos días trataron de matar a tu padre - El cuerpo de Zelda se puso tenso, más no hizo comentario antes de que Impa terminase -Sé que sonará increíble, pero la mismísima Lenna trató de degollarlo en su despacho, yo misma estaba ahí para presenciarlo. Sin embargo advertí que algo muy raro estaba sucediendo, tú conoces mejor que yo a Lenna, y la actitud que tenía esa noche estaba lejos de ser normal incluso para una persona que no fuese ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? No lo comprendo... - El nerviosismo que la princesa comenzó a experimentar era evidente.

-Alguien la estaba manipulando, con alguna clase de magia o algo por el estilo. Si tan solo la hubieses visto te habrías dado cuenta de que parecía que alguien estuviese utilizando su cuerpo, pues era como una carcasa vacía moviéndose tal marioneta.

-¿Capturaron a quién lo hizo? - Preguntó Zelda atropelladamente - ¿Qué sucedió con Lenna?

Impa sintió como si una roca grande y sólida se le atascara en la garganta. Aún se sentía culpable por todo lo que le sucedió a la chica, siendo comandante de la guardia real estaba perfectamente a su alcance, y aunque la orden del rey era irrefutablemente de mayor importancia que la suya, creía que de haber actuado antes la situación de Lenna sería distinta.

-Ella... fue apresada luego del ataque - Lejos de la costumbre, la voz de Impa tembló un poco y la noble sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-No me digas que... - Zelda se tapó la boca con las manos, aterrada.

-Yo la saqué de las mazmorras a tiempo de que fuera ejecutada, pero... no pude salvarla. No pude evitar que la ultrajaran, que la humillaran como la peor escoria de este mundo. Sé que no me corresponde juzgar a nadie de la realeza, pero creo que las decisiones del rey se están extralimitando.

Demasiada información saturaba la mente de la princesa... ¿Ultrajada?, ¿Humillada?, ¿Y qué tendría que ver su padre con aquello?. En su cabeza se estaba formando un cuadro de lo más horroroso.

-El rey le dio a los guardias su beneplácito para que hicieran con la pobre chica lo que quisieran, no quiero graficarlo, pero se divirtieron con ella hasta dejarla en un estado deplorable. Ahora Lenna está a salvo, la llevé a Kakariko y la bruja del pueblo cuida bien de ella. Debemos procurar que se sane puesto que lo que sea que usaron contra ella parece estar aún perturbando su mente.

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por la mejilla de la joven aristócrata. No podía creer que su propio padre estuviese tras un acto tan atroz. ¿Qué sería de su pobre amiga? En estos momentos deseaba verla, estar con ella y contenerla, casi se sentía como una igual... utilizada por un hombre. Ante aquella verdad no pudo evitar romper en llanto desconsoladamente, Impa alarmada la tomó por los hombros, pues nunca había visto a su pupila llorar de aquella forma.

-Zelda, tranquila... haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que Lenna sane. Intentaremos que esto que vivió solo quede en un mal trago.

Zelda negó con la cabeza. La culpa de tener en frente a Impa quien era la que le había inculcado los valores más importantes de una doncella la estaba matando desde dentro, no podía verla a los ojos sin sentir que la había traicionado, jugado con su confianza, que Lenna había perdido su virtud por un repudiable acto forzoso, pero ella... se había entregado a sabiendas de que tendría que rendir cuentas algún día, sabiendo que le daba lo más sagrado de una mujer a alguien con quien no tenía un futuro posible.

-Perdóname... - Sollozó la princesa. Sus hipidos se hacían incontrolables a medida que el peso en su conciencia incrementaba - Por favor Impa, perdóname...

La sheikah cerró los ojos. Al fin su protegida se sentía lista para soltar todo aquello que la estaba torturando.

Lo que Impa no sabía, es que ella misma no estaba preparada para escucharlo.

* * *

El frescor de la noche le había entumecido las mejillas, ya nada quedaba de la presencia del astro rey en el cielo, y reinaba una noche clara y con estrellas claramente visibles. Ya había terminado de armar la tienda de campaña de la princesa y de asegurar el afrecho y alimento de los caballos, Zelda e Impa se estaban tardando bastante, por lo que tuvo tiempo de recoger algo de madera y armar una improvisada fogata. Le costó unos cuantos minutos hacer arder el fuego porque parte de la leña estaba un poco húmeda, pero al cabo de varios intentos lo consiguió, y aprovechó de alimentar un poco más el fuego con algo de heno de la alforja de Epona.

Se calentó las manos con el fulgor de la hoguera, sus entumidos dedos comenzaban a recobrar la sensibilidad y movilidad bajo los guantes de cuero que los cubrían, y debido la agradable sensación de calidez y alivio que le recorrió el cuerpo, su mente se centró en los últimos acontecimientos. Según Ruto, por alguna razón que ambos desconocían la trifuerza se estaba comportando de forma extraña, y por otro motivo que más le era ajeno aún, aquello le estaba afectando. Esto le daría mucho sentido a los cambios de humor que tenía constantemente desde que Zelda volvió a aparecer en su vida, se sentía temeroso de todo y capaz de nada, como si la chica trajese a flote toda aquella inseguridad que se escondía muy en el fondo de su personalidad. Era cierto que desde aquel incidente con el rey hace unos años tanto su autoestima como su carácter se habían visto afectados, pero nunca al grado de parecer un verdadero canalla a ojos de alguien que amaba de verdad, aunque por más que pensase en el asunto no encontraba ninguna conexión lógica en nada de eso.

Suspiró, ¿Ahora qué se supone que debía hacer?, si la respuesta a su cobardía exagerada la tenía el sabio de la luz y con alguna treta pudiese librarse de aquellas tormentosas emociones que le nublaban la razón, ¿Valdría realmente la pena?, al fin y al cabo todo estaba perdido. Había deshecho cualquier posibilidad de cumplir su más anhelo más grande desde hace años por lo que se entrenó arduamente día tras día y estación tras estación, y por supuesto, cualquier relación con Zelda aunque fuese de amistad o cordialidad era un imposible zanjado y rotundo. No había querido reparar demasiado en ese hecho, porque ciertamente el solo pensar en no verla nunca más lo enloquecía de dolor.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no habría podido prever nada. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pómulo izquierdo, tan fuerte que por una fracción de segundo vio chispas de colores similares a los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban en la ciudadela cada término de ciclo. Perdió el equilibrio pero logró mantenerse en pie, cuando despabiló y abrió los ojos, una aterradora imagen de Impa lo recibió. Sus fosas nasales se dilataban con ira dejando pasar el aire hacia sus pulmones de forma violenta, su puño alzado seguía imponiéndose demostrando que ella había sido la artífice de tal agresión, pero sus ojos eran lo más terrible del panorama. Aquellos orbes carmesí destilaban un desprecio nunca antes dirigido hacia él, al menos no de forma tan directa. El aura hostil que emanaba de toda la presencia de la sheikah lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

-Te confié lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida - Su voz ronca tiritaba de rencor. Estaba furiosa, fuera de sí - Creí que la protegerías de todo mal y la convencí de resguardarse contigo, pero de quien debía protegerla era precisamente de ti.

Pasmado, Link tragó saliva, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y fue incapaz de vocalizar una sola sílaba.

-El único motivo por el que te perdono la vida y no te llevo a que te pudras en una mazmorra es porque nadie debe saber que la deshonraste - En un rápido movimiento, Impa tomó al chico del cuello de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia sí - Nadie nunca debe saberlo. Si se lo dices a alguien, te juro que te perseguiré por el resto de tus días.

Soltó a Link de su agarre. En los ojos de la peliblanca pudo detectar algo más que rencor, como si estuviese peleando consigo misma, con sus fantasmas.

-No tenías derecho... - fue casi un susurro - Ni el hecho de que nos hayas salvado de Ganondorf te da el poder de hacer lo que quieras... Creí que valías la pena como hombre...

-Impa, yo no quise...

-¡No mientas! Todos los hombres persiguen lo mismo - Impa lo miró mordaz - Ya tienes lo que querías, ya mancillaste a la heredera al trono y reclamaste su virtud como si fuese un trofeo de guerra, pasando por alto los sentimientos que ella ha albergado hacia ti por tantos años.

Todo era mentira. La amaba, la quería tanto que podría morir por ella un millón de veces. Quería gritarlo, quería decirle a Impa que estaba muriendo por ello y por no poderle dar la vida que merecía. Quería admitir su culpa y entregarse, ser juzgado y encarcelado. Pero nuevamente estaba allí esa magia invisible que lo paralizaba, que lo hacía ver como un completo y absoluto cobarde.

La mirada de desdén que la sheikah le dedicó quedaría por siempre en su memoria.

-Quiero que te vayas y no quiero volver a verte jamás. Ni cerca de la princesa ni en Kakariko. Me da igual si te vas a al bosque, a las montañas o al otro lado del mar, pero no quiero que exista posibilidad alguna de que te vuelvas a topar con Zelda. Yo me encargaré precisamente de que te olvide y purgarle todo el dolor que le has causado.

Link tenía ganas de arrancarse la piel. No podía defender lo que quería, ni tampoco podía rebatir a Impa. Su acobardado ser solo atinó a poner el pie en el estribo de su yegua y montar en ella. Lo último que vio antes de perderse en la penumbra, fue la figura pálida de Zelda sosteniendo una lámpara de aceite a unos cuantos metros de distancia. No queriendo alargar más aquella agonía que le atravesaba el pecho como un cuchillo, espoleó a su montura y cabalgó lo más lejos que el dolor le permitió.

* * *

La vida en el rancho significaba mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, puesto que los días de descanso no existían y el trabajo era largo y extenuante. Desde niña Malon fue criada de esa forma, se levantaba antes de que el cucco cantara y de que los rayos del sol tocasen siquiera el cielo matutino. Siempre se turnaban las labores entre los cuatro - Papá, mamá, Ingo y ella - pero ahora solo eran dos: su madre había muerto antes de que ella cumpliera seis años, y el señor Ingo había decidido buscar suerte lejos del rancho Lon Lon, por diferencias irreconciliables con su padre. El esfuerzo físico al principio la dejaba tan exhausta que a duras penas podía moverse al día siguiente, pero con el paso del tiempo no era más que una rutina como cualquier otra. Comúnmente se levantaba, se aseaba y vestía y comenzaba con sus labores para acabar antes de mediodía, pero aquel día en particular sería diferente.

Cuando se levantó antes del alba los ronquidos de su padre aún se escuchaban en la habitación contigua, lo que no era nada raro a decir verdad. Era día de ordeña, así que estaría bastante tiempo metida en el establo. Amarró su larga melena roja en una cola alta, dejando al descubierto aún más su cuello esbelto y tostado por el sol, Malon era dueña de una exuberante figura femenina, envidiable por cualquier dama del reino, y codiciada por cualquier varón.

-Hola Jenny - saludó a una de las vacas que rumia tranquilamente. Malon la acarició con ternura - Hoy te tocará a ti primero, sé buena chica por favor.

Malon tomó asiento en el banquillo a un costado de la vaca Jenny y colocó una enorme cubeta metálica bajo sus abultadas ubres. Comenzó a extraer la leche del bobino, la que parecía bastante aliviada por ello. A pesar de que muchos creían que tal vez una vida de campo era aburrida y demasiado dura, lo cierto es que a Malon le gustaba mucho. Tenía una conexión con los animales, especialmente con los caballos, y tratarlos la tranquilizaba, eran nobles criaturas que le entregaban mucho en su día a día solitario, tenía a su padre, pero en general su mayor compañía eran los animales. Mientras realizaba sus faenas cantaba y tarareaba melodías inventadas por ella o heredadas de su madre, su padre le decía que tenía un talento casi divino y que debería probar suerte en la ciudadela explotando su voz, pero ella sabía que no era más que una exageración.

Estaba por empezar la segunda cubeta cuando un ruido de cascos llamó su atención. Aún era temprano para recibir clientes, pero aún así decidió salir a mirar quien era. Cruzó la puerta del establo y su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al reconocer a Epona y a su jinete, pero aquella felicidad se desvaneció como una nube de polvo en el instante en que reparó en el estado del muchacho. Pálido como la cera, ojeroso, cansado y con el pómulo izquierdo hinchado y amoratado, daba la sensación de que había galopado toda la noche sin probar bocado ni agua después de alguna trifulca violenta. Alarmada, la pelirroja esperó a que el rubio bajase de la yegua para poder examinarlo mejor, el aspecto de aquel cardenal en su pómulo era mucho peor de cerca. Sin decir palabra la chica lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró al interior de la casa, los ronquidos de su padre aún se escuchaban. Se dirigió al fregadero de la cocina y extrajo un trozo de carne cruda de un recipiente, sin siquiera avisarle a Link, colocó aquella tira de carne sanguinolenta en su pómulo. Estaba fría.

-Era la carne del almuerzo, pero supongo que a papá no le importará - Dijo Malon. Se le escuchaba nerviosa - Por todas las Diosas Link, que rayos sucedió.

El hyliano se dejó caer en una silla y sujetó con una mano el filete que colgaba de su cara. No respondió, solo suspiró con evidente cansancio.

-¿Quieres dormir?; ¿Desayunar algo? - preguntó la chica. Link negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero olvidar.

Malon no sabía que significaba aquello exactamente, pero cuando ella quería olvidar algún mal rato, trabajaba. Parecía que el esfuerzo físico y la productividad evaporaban sus inseguridades, o al menos le ayudaba a poner su mente en otra cosa.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a ordeñar a las vacas?

Link no dijo nada por un momento. Luego asintió.

...

...

Talon recién se había levantado para preparar el desayuno cuando todas las tareas que Malon solía hacer en las mañanas estaban completas: ordeñar las vacas, transportarlas al silo, limpiar el establo, alimentar y soltar a los caballos en el corral, recoger los huevos de los cuccos y ordenar los fardos de heno. De hecho, el hombre creía seguir dormido cuando salió de su habitación y vio a Malon y Link sentados en el comedor, compartiendo algo para comer.

-Buenos días - le saludó su hija cálidamente.

Link se levantó rápidamente para estrechar la mano de Talon y disculparse por su repentina aparición. El hombre de prominente barriga le dijo que no se preocupara, siempre sería bienvenido en su casa, se fijó en la cara del rubio y si bien la hinchazón había bajado considerablemente, el color púrpura que decoraba su pómulo y parte de su ojo permanencia allí, imperturbable.

-Parece que has estado ocupado - dijo Talon como único comentario, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina para agregar más leña al fuego.

-A decir verdad, vine por algo en particular - Anunció el chico. Tanto Malon como Talon lo miraron fijamente - No puedo entrar en detalles, tal vez con el tiempo pueda contarles qué sucedió, pero no puedo quedarme ni en mi casa de Kakariko ni acercarme a la ciudadela... así que, yo me preguntaba si tal vez...

A Malon se le cayó un recipiente de greda el cual se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo. Estaba atónita por la sorpresa, ¿Link se quedaría con ellos, en el rancho?

Talon iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando un ruido de pisadas llamó su atención en el exterior. Salió a mirar para dejarles un tiempo a solas tanto a su hija como al confundido chico.

-¿De veras piensas quedarte? - Los ojos de Malon parecían brillar de júbilo.

-Si tu padre me lo permite me quedaré una temporada - Respondió. Sin embargo debía dejarlo claro con ella, no tendría que hacerse ninguna ilusión con respecto a ellos dos - Malon, yo...

La chica se puso a husmear por la ventana y casi grita de la emoción.

-¡Link! ¡Tu amiga! - chilló la pelirroja. Link la miró confundido - La chica del otro día, Selene.

Al hyliano se le cayó el mundo. Como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero se levantó de la silla y efectivamente, allí estaban tanto Impa como Zelda hablando con Talon, y aparentemente devolviendo el caballo que habían tomado por alquiler semanas antes. Una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago le hizo querer devolver el desayuno, sentía que la herida de su corazón estaba aún fresca. Miró a Zelda, tenía una expresión dulce al mirar a Talon, pero él la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba deshecha, tenía un aspecto pálido y enfermizo, y sus ojos carecían de aquel brillo singular que caracterizaban su cristalina mirada.

-¡Qué esperas! Vamos a saludarla - Dijo Malon, pero Link la tomó a tiempo de la muñeca para que la pelirroja no saliese por la puerta.

-No... por favor - susurró, y sonó tan lastimero que se le encogió el corazón. Asintió sin decir nada más, y siguió trasvasijando la leche ordeñada en un gran fondo metálico. De reojo, podía ver como Link seguía espiando por la ventana, pero protegido por la seguridad del visillo.

Luego de devolver el caballo y pagar la multa en rupias por los días de retraso, Zelda e Impa dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del rancho. La sheikah siguió caminando pero su pupila se detuvo un segundo, giró la cabeza y observó una ventana adornada por un fino velo blanco que impedía ver el interior de la casa.

-¿Zelda? - escuchó decir a Impa unos pasos más allá - Vamos, tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

La noble se obligó a dejar de mirar la ventana y le asintió a su tutora. Debían llegar cuanto antes a la ciudadela.

* * *

 **¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios! :)**


	10. Delirio

Comentarios iniciales: Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores. Este capítulo lo tengo listo hace semanas, pero no he podido editarlo por cuestiones estrictamente ligadas al poco tiempo del que dispongo. Estoy trabajando en mi tesis, y me absorbe más de lo que me gustaría. Sin embargo y como ya saben, seguiré actualizando aunque sea a paso lento.

Al fanfic le quedan entre cinco y siete capítulos, lo veré por sobre la marcha. En el siguiente las cosas ya se ponen un poco más movidas y sí, ya tengo la mayoría escrita, pero le falta sazón XD.

Gracias nuevamente a todos quienes me siguen. Espero actualizar prontamente.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda le pertenece a la gran N.

 **Capítulo X: Delirio.**

Antes de cruzar el puente que llevaba al mercado de la ciudadela, Impa detuvo el regio garañón en el que ambas iban montadas y le entregó a su protegida una capucha oscura. Su cabello ya no era el rubio intenso que tanto caracterizaba a la realeza de Hyrule, pero sus finos rasgos y su porte aristocrático llamarían una atención no deseada por el momento, mucho menos en aquella hora que era la más ajetreada de todas. Cruzaron el puente a trote ligero pero luego les fue imposible mantener aquella marcha, pues había tanta aglomeración en las calles que el caballo se encabritaba con facilidad por los ruidos fuertes, por lo que ambas debieron desmontar y guiar al animal de Impa a pie, el comercio parecía estar enloquecido, y la gente se movía de un lado hacia el otro sin cesar.

Zelda le había expresado a Impa su intención de ir directamente hacia el templo del tiempo, hablar con Rauru y volver por donde llegaron camino al desierto Gerudo, pero la sheikah se lo impidió, alegando que por muy molesta que estuviese con su padre debía presentarle su saludo como distaban las tradiciones, además de aprovisionarse mejor para el arduo trayecto hacia el coloso de arena.

Luego de pasar entre los transeúntes pudieron volver a montar por el sendero que llevaba hacia el castillo sin mayor contratiempo. Atravesaron las verjas, subieron por la colina ataviada de árboles con capullos de flores frutales y llegaron at portas de la magnífica estructura del palacio, construida hace cientos de años por los antepasados de la familia real de Hyrule. Zelda no se sentía especialmente feliz por volver, de hecho no sentía casi nada que no fuese dolor, estaba absolutamente deshecha e Impa lo sabía. Las emociones de la princesa eran transmitidas a través de el angustioso agarre que le daba por la cintura para no caerse del caballo. Ambas bajaron del garañón y un guardia se encargó de llevarlo a los establos para darle los cuidados adecuados.

Caminaron en silencio hasta los aposentos de la princesa, quien debía asearse y cambiarse a un atuendo apropiado para ser recibida por su padre. Después de que la muchacha se desvistiera con desgano, Impa cayó en cuenta de algo importante que había pasado por alto.

-Zelda - la llamó. La princesa dirigió sus ojos a ella como si mirase la nada - ¿Tomaste alguna precaución adicional?

La noble frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería. Impa, incómoda, carraspeó para quebrar aquel momento que habría preferido no llegara jamás.

-¿No existe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada, cierto?

Zelda la miró, parpadeando varias veces. Claro que ella había pensado en esa posibilidad, más en estos momentos su dolor era tal que le importaba poco lo que pudiese suceder con ella, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. La sheikah se puso tan seria que sus labios tensionados formaron una perfecta línea recta, se acercó a la chica y puso una mano en su vientre para salir de sospechas. Cerró sus ojos carmesíes y centró todas su aura y su energía en la mano que tocaba a la princesa, este era un hechizo sencillo que había practicado su raza desde hace mucho tiempo para verificar que las reinas estuviesen encinta. Usarlo con Zelda en aquellas circunstancias le comprimía el corazón dolorosamente.

La futura regente miró a su nodriza, la cual tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados escudriñando en su interior. ¿Qué haría con un hijo en su vientre?; probablemente la sheikah la casaría mañana mismo para que el hijo pareciese ser de otra persona. Se le formó un nudo en el pecho, en esas condiciones no estaba preparada ni para cuidarse a sí misma... ¿Cómo cuidaría a un crío?. Una sensación fría y viscosa se apoderó de su vientre, era muy incómodo.

Impa abrió los ojos lentamente demostrando el sopor que aquella magia blanca e inofensiva causaba en su cuerpo. Ambas se miraron por un momento, pero los orbes de ninguna de las dos reflejaba algún sentimiento en particular.

-Estás limpia - Dijo Impa, y desde el fondo de su ser agradeció a las Diosas por aquella noticia.

Zelda asintió. Su nodriza dijo que estaba limpia, pero ella se sentía el ser más repugnante de Hyrule entero. Sin decir más entró al cuarto de baño para ver si el agua y el jabón purificaban algo de lo que sentía en su interior.

...

Las doncellas que Impa mandó a llamar se encargaron de vestirla correctamente y peinarla hace como bastantes semanas no solía hacerlo. Media hora más tarde se vio ataviada en un sencillo vestido de seda lavanda que se ceñía al cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hombros, fue abrigada con una suave capa de piel que la cubría del frío, se calzó unas sandalias con incrustaciones de pedrería, y una tiara de oro con un zafiro terminó por adornar su conjunto. Se miró al espejo y no vio a la Zelda de siempre, por fuera se veía exactamente igual a como se había ido de palacio, pero por dentro estaba quebrada e incompleta, hecha trizas.

Le dio las gracias a sus sirvientas y estas se retiraron de los aposentos, dejándola sola y lista para que Impa la viniese a buscar. Mientras esperaba, tomó el morral que la había acompañado en su travesía y comenzó a hurgarlo. Sacó de dentro unos cuantos libros que aunque era su deber estudiar, bien sabía que en aquellas condiciones y con lo que le quedaba por delante serían pocas las oportunidades en que podría sentarse y abrir un tomo; la ocarina decidió dejarla en el morral, pues deseaba confiársela a Rauru para que cuidara de ella, y finalmente agregó otro saco de rupias para no quedarse sin dinero a mitad del viaje.

Estaba cerrando el morral cuando una figura en su interior llamó su atención: Era una estatua tallada en madera de la Diosa Nayru, la que había hecho la madre de Link y éste le había regalado en su casa. Ella se había dado la libertad de pintarla con los utensilios que había encontrado en la bodega de la casa y ahora parecía una auténtica muñeca. Una lágrima silente le rodó por la mejilla, tener esa estatuilla era un recuerdo doloroso de todo lo que Link significaba, pero no tenía corazón para tirarla a la basura, así que la dejó reposando en su mesita de noche como un triste vestigio de lo que jamás volvería.

Al rato sintió como Impa entraba a sus aposentos.

-Princesa, el rey la espera en su despacho - dijo. Ella asintió y caminó hacia la puerta con filigranas de plata, debía enfrentar a su padre con lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

Maestra y pupila caminaron por el alfombrado pasillo que subía hacia el despacho del rey Daphness, Zelda sentía como si le taladrasen los oídos, no quería ver a su padre pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Se dirigían en silencio, muchos empleados del casillo la reverenciaban al pasar, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía ser de la realeza, en Kakariko nadie la trataba así, en el rancho Lon Lon había sido como una igual, a veces prefería vivir sin esa pesada carga llena de banalidades y apariencias que la gente tenía hacia ella por mera obligación, y no porque realmente ella lo mereciese como persona. Por fin llegaron a aquella enorme puerta roja tan familiar, Zelda colocó una mano para sentir aquel tacto y se acercó para oler el roble, todo le recordaba a su más tierna infancia. Una mano vendada de Impa se colocó en su hombro izquierdo, con una caricia muda y sutil le estaba brindando su apoyo.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la sheikah.

Debía estar muy preocupada para preguntárselo abiertamente.

-Lo estaré - Y Zelda le regaló la mejor sonrisa que tenía en aquellos momentos. Un gesto desolado y triste que no reflejaba más que el pesar de su alma.

La peliblanca llamó tres veces a la puerta y la potente voz del rey de Hyrule se escuchó tras el grueso roble. Ambas entraron, Impa se arrodilló en el suelo ante su monarca, Zelda se inclinó grácilmente saludando a su padre.

-Mi querida hija - Daphness caminó hacia la princesa, quien con su mejor máscara le sonrió afectuosamente. No tenía ánimos de discutir nada con él, así que se limitaría a parecer la estúpida princesa que había parecido siempre.

-Padre - Ella recibió el abrazo que el rey le dio, correspondiendo secamente.

Cuando Daphness se separó de ella pudo notar cuan demacrado estaba. Profundos surcos negros adornaban sus ojos, tenía una barba crecida de varios días, y estaba bastante despeinado y desaliñado. Pero no sólo era eso, quien antaño había sido un regente prudente y sabio ahora parecía estar tambaleándose en la cornisa entre la locura y la cordura, su despacho estaba hecho un asco, ni siquiera permitía que el personal de aseo entrara allí por miedo a posibles golpes de estado que solo existían en su mente.

Zelda trató de sentir pena por su amado padre, pero el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho a Lenna estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria. Colocó una de sus enguantadas manos sobre el rostro exhausto de su progenitor, quien al sentir el suave tacto de la mano de su hija cerró los ojos, entregándose a alguien familiar después de semanas viendo traidores hasta en las estatuas del castillo.

-Haré que todo esto termine - Dijo ella, con una voz sin expresión alguna - Si está en mis manos arreglar esta situación...

-Lo está - Sentenció Daphness.

La noble abrió los ojos sorprendida, buscó la mirada de Impa quien seguía con la cabeza agachada en señal de respeto por la monarquía. Su padre le tomó la mano y la guió hacia el destartalado escritorio repleto de papeles, mapas y objetos, abrió un cajón y revolvió su contenido. Luego de maldecir a los antepasados del pobre mueble, Daphness encontró el trozo de papel que buscaba: era un sobre, con una caligrafía impecable, arrugado por un arrebato de rabia. El monarca se lo extendió a su hija, quien recibió el objeto como si se tratase de una reliquia sumamente importante.

-Créeme que es la única opción - Dijo el rey, evidentemente frustrado por tener que recurrir a lo que la carta plasmaba - Aunque me gustaría que todo fuese distinto...

Zelda asintió, asiendo la carta sobre su pecho tan fuerte como si el papel contuviese su pena de muerte.

...

Avanzada la tarde, la princesa del reino se despidió de su padre, quien parecía estar dejando ir a lo más valioso que poseía. Luego de hablar largo y tendido, ambos habían aceptado el destino que debería afrontar la primogénita de Daphness, y para ello debería seguir con su empresa de encaminarse hacia el desierto para tener una audiencia con el príncipe Lothar, quien según diversas fuentes se dirigía hacia la fortaleza gerudo, y su padre fue categórico en advertirle que debía hablar con el príncipe y no con el rey de Hrotgar.

Antes de abandonar la ciudadela, Zelda e Impa pidieron una audiencia con Rauru en el templo del tiempo. Al llegar a la majestuosa entrada de piedra del templo de las Diosas, el anciano sabio las estaba esperando vestido con sus ceremoniales túnicas amarillas. Con un gesto mudo las invitó a pasar.

El templo era tan magnánimo que el silencio era lo único que reinaba en su interior y ni el fuego de las antorchas se atrevía a crepitar para interrumpir la solemne presencia divina, las pisadas de los visitantes resonaban con un eco seco en la iluminada estancia. A pesar de que el sol no estaba en su cénit, la luz que entraba por los vitrales laterales iluminaba de tal forma que el blanco granito del templo hacía doler los ojos con su resplandor. Allá donde estaba el altar a pasos de la puerta sagrada, flotaban las tres piedras espirituales que años antes quien sería el héroe del tiempo había recolectado para salvar a Hyrule de una posible catástrofe.

Zelda tocó con una mano enguantada la estructura de piedra que sostenía las gemas, mientras sentía que su corazón se recogía de melancolía.

Rauru se acercó a ella, inspeccionándola, notando que algo no andaba bien.

-Tu esencia está quebrada, princesa del destino - La voz de Rauru resonó por todo el templo, como un eco sordo que se apoderó de su cabeza.

Zelda alzó la vista. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Solo quiero que todo esto acabe - Sentenció ella, con un tono más bajo del que habría querido emplear - Ya tomé la decisión más fructífera para Hyrule. No deseo más derramamiento de sangre en mi reino.

Rauru asintió con pesar. Veía con sus cansados ojos los vestigios de lo que antes fue una futura sabia monarca, llena de vida y de justicia, repleta de amor por su pueblo. Ahora quedaba una cáscara que se consumía lentamente, los ojos urgentes de la sabia de las sombras también se lo decían, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo. De su cuello extrajo una larga cadena que terminaba con un medallón brillante y amarillento, las luces de las gemas se reflejaban en él dándole el aspecto de una moneda de oro, Zelda lo recibió y a cambio le dio al sabio un bulto cubierto por una tela de terciopelo.

-Sé que estará a salvo con usted, maestro - La voz de la princesa se había compuesto un poco luego de recibir el medallón - Algo en mi interior me dice que acá estará mejor resguardado que conmigo o en el castillo.

El sabio asintió. Zelda le dio una pronunciada reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, los malos entendidos abundan en nuestro mundo terrenal. Las Diosas siempre serán misericordiosas con quienes les sirven con devoción - Escuchó decir al anciano antes de abandonar el templo.

-.-

El mediodía se hacía sentir en el desierto casi con crueldad, pues el calor que emanaba de la arena caliente traspasaba las suelas de sus sandalias quemándole los pies, aunque estuviese acostumbrada a la sensación. Los hombres del clan del trueno se habían sacado sus armaduras apenas llegaron a la fortaleza Gerudo, ante la latente amenaza de cocerse a fuego lento dentro de su arsenal. Llevaban poco más de un día en aquella desolada y laberíntica estructura de piedra que servía como el hogar para su pueblo, pero ya debían tomar el camino del valle hacia la gran pradera de Hyrule.

Si a Nabooru le hubiesen dicho años atrás que un miembro de la realeza se hospedaría entre ellas, bandidas y ladronas parias de la sociedad, se habría carcajeado con ganas. Ciertamente no tenía a la casa real de Hyrule como invitados, pero un noble era un noble. El príncipe Lothar se había negado rotundamente en tomar como refugio los antiguos aposentos de Ganondorf que eran los más elegantes de la fortaleza, argumentando que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza descansar donde había reposado un hombre tan vil y siniestro y a decir verdad ella tampoco se atrevía a acercarse a aquel lugar, el aura que emanaba continuaba siendo aterradora. El príncipe por tanto tuvo que acomodarse en una de las celdas simples que utilizaba cualquier ladrona, rechazando todas las comodidades que su estirpe le aseguraba.

Juguetó con su mano tratando de disipar aquellos pensamientos como si de un enjambre de moscas molestas se tratase, últimamente pensaba en el príncipe como si fuese el único oasis del desierto, y si algo odiaba la pelirroja era sentirse débil ante alguna situación o persona, sobre todo si se trataba de un varón.

El sol brillante e inclemente le estaba haciendo escocer la piel desnuda del cuello y de la espalda, pero afortunadamente su turno de vigilancia acababa en unos minutos. Si bien tenía un rango privilegiado en su clan prefería dedicarse a aquellas sencillas labores para no dar la impresión de superioridad entre sus compañeras, y sentirse más cercana a lo que alguna vez fue, una ladrona más entre su clan.

Estaba por bajar la escalera de la atalaya cuando divisó a lo lejos un jinete que se dirigía a la fortaleza a toda velocidad, vestido de negro y con el estandarte del clan del trueno ondeando violentamente tras la prisa del caballo. Lo más visible era la polvareda que dejaba tras sí las patas del fiero animal, que a galope ágil estaba pronto a encontrarse con las guardias principales. El protocolo a seguir en esas situaciones era encaminarse hacia el espía y recibir el mensaje, para que todo continuase discreto. Así, Nabooru se deslizó con agilidad por la escalera de madera y con señas le indicó a otra gerudo que tomase posición en el puesto de vigilancia. Corrió hacia uno de los jamelgos hambrientos de pasto tierno y cabalgó al encuentro del espía. En unos cuantos segundos se encontraron, rodeados de la piedra rojiza que teñía los dominios de su raza, la espía quien resultó ser una mujer se quitó el improvisado velo que cubría su rostro, mostrando una piel olivácea y unos tatuajes en la mejilla izquierda.

-Nuevas noticias sobre el objetivo. Condiciones favorables - Las escuetas palabras de la mujer dejaban entrever que tenía prisa, y así lo comprobó la gerudo ya que luego de recibir un rollo de pergamino arrugado por parte de la espía, ésta salió disparada por donde mismo había venido sin dedicarle si quiera una mirada.

Sin poder evitar la curiosidad, aunque de cierta forma tenía toda la autoridad para leer un informe puesto se encontraba dentro del alto mando, desenrolló el pergamino que contenía una caligrafía desordenada y a duras penas legible. Mientras las pupilas de Nabooru se movían siguiendo la tinta, su expresión cambiaba con preocupación ante lo que se avecinaba. Según el informe no sería necesario moverse de la fortaleza, pues increíblemente, la misma princesa de Hyrule se dirigía hacia su posición, aparentemente con claras intenciones de arreglar un acuerdo diplomático con el príncipe Lothar.

El medallón en el escote de Nabooru vibró con preocupación. A este paso un encuentro entre ambos príncipes sería inevitable. Debía encontrar el momento indicado para hablar con la princesa y entregarle el medallón para sellar su protección, imploraba a las Diosas que la Hyliana llevase consigo los amuletos restantes.

Con preocupación arrugó la misiva entre sus dedos y giró a su montura para volver a la fortaleza. Debía estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

-.-

El clima había cambiado tan drásticamente que pareciese que mediante un switch apagaron el invierno y encendieron los soleados y cálidos días de primavera, sin ir más lejos trabajar bajo el sol de mediodía hacía arder la piel dolorosamente, por lo que trataba de dejar las tareas al aire libre para las primeras horas de la mañana. La primavera siempre había sido una de sus estaciones favoritas, los árboles dejaban su letargo y adornaban sus coronas con pequeñas flores en botón de distintas tonalidades, la brisa fresca esparcía los pétalos sueltos inundando de magia los prados, la gente parecía estar más feliz y hasta los animales se volvían más dóciles.

Talon no le había puesto ningún impedimento a que se quedara en el rancho, incluso la habitación de Ingo estaba disponible para que se hospedase tranquilamente. Según el hombre les venía bien un par de brazos fuertes que los ayudasen en las labores cotidianas, el rancho comenzaba a subir la producción ya que Link era muy trabajador y cumplía sus faenas rápida y eficientemente. Así mientras Malon y Link se turnaban las labores con los animales y la extracción de productos, Talon era el encargado de la venta y aquellos constantes viajes a la ciudadela para promocionar la nutritiva leche Lon Lon.

La pelirroja por su parte estaba dichosa de tener otra compañía que no fuese su padre o los animales, con Link conversaban animadamente mientras trabajaban o cuando terminaban se divertían un poco en el estanque, con partidas de naipes o con sus favoritas: las carreras de caballo. El hyliano le había dejado claro que no pretendía retomar la relación efímera que ambos tuvieron en el pasado, de hecho se notaba que él estaba lastimado emocionalmente por alguna razón de la cual no hablaba abiertamente, pero cuando miraban las estrellas por la noche notaba como su mirada se perdía en los astros, dibujando en las estrellas el nombre de alguna mujer que había dejado atrás recientemente, pero Link no hablaba de aquello en absoluto. Sin embargo, Malon no sólo era testaruda, si no que muy trabajadora y persistente cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, por lo que estaba absolutamente segura que con tiempo y dedicación Link no sólo olvidaría aquel traspiés que le amargaba las veladas, también consideraría vivir con ella, juntos en el rancho.

Sin embargo para Link los días pasaban lentos, como si las Diosas lo obligaran a pagar penitencia ralentizando los minutos de cada hora. Día tras día intentaba despejar su mente y con el trabajo duro de la granja olvidar todo lo que había vivido junto a Zelda, incluso se puso tareas extras para cuando las labores se acababan. Pintó todo el cerco, restauró los establos con madera nueva, puso trampas para ratones en el silo y en las caballerizas, reparó el techo de la casa, entre otras muchas tareas que se escapaban a lo que normalmente se hacía en el campo. Pero cuando llegaba la noche el recuerdo de ella le abnegaba la mente como un virus, al dormir sentía el tacto de sus labios y de su piel, y el olor de los duraznos en flor le daba vueltas el estómago porque era como recorrer la curva de su cuello una vez más.

Al séptimo día de llegar al rancho, tanto Talon como Malon habían partido muy temprano en la mañana a la ciudadela con una carga extra de leche para las cocinas del castillo. Link terminó rápidamente todas las tareas que hacía a la par con Malon y cerca del mediodía ya solo le restaba enfardar el heno y guardarlo en el silo. Almorzó liviano y llenó una botella de agua fresca pues hacía un calor importante, tomó el rastrillo y se dirigió al establo para trasladar el heno en carreta, a media labor tuvo que desprenderse de parte de su ropa pues el sudor hacía que el sayo se le pegara incómodamente a la piel entorpeciendo su trabajo, así fue que cuando sintió un aleteo descomunal cerca suyo estaba a torso desnudo y cubierto de transpiración.

Cuando se volteó para ver qué diantres hacía ese sonido casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Un enorme búho (y con enorme quería decir descomunal) se posó tranquilamente sobre la cerca, como si mirar a un hyliano semidesnudo enterrando un fierro en la paja fuese su pasatiempo favorito. Después de un rato de quedarse quieto como una estatua, Link reparó en que el animal no sólo era inofensivo pues no se veía con intenciones de querer hacerle daño, también se le hacía extrañamente familiar... pero cualquier familiaridad que sintiera no lo prepararía jamás para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Tratando de ignorar la presencia del poderoso animal, Link agarró su botella de agua y comenzó a darle un gran trago para saciar su sed y aminorar el calor que lo embargaba. Pero casi se ahoga al escuchar en la dirección de la que venía el búho una voz... _dirigida hacia él._

-Has crecido bien, héroe del tiempo - Dijo aquella voz entre aguda y solemne.

Link ya pensaba que trabajar al sol lo estaba volviendo un demente.

-¿Me... me hablas a mí? - Le preguntó al búho pasado un rato, como si hablarle a los búhos fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Ves a otro héroe del tiempo por aquí?

Link no sabía si quedarse y escuchar al ave, o golpearlo con el rastrillo y salir corriendo.

Optó por la primera.

-Veo que no me recuerdas del todo - Dijo, luego de un largo silencio - Mi nombre es Kaepora Gaebora, ya nos vimos antes de que comenzaras tu viaje a través de los hilos del tiempo.

Ahora veía por qué se le hacía familiar, aunque era imposible recordarlo. Muchas cosas de su memoria yacían enterradas en su subconsciente.

-La sabia del agua es quien me envía - continuó - Desea saber qué dijo el sabio de la luz sobre el asunto de la trifuerza.

Link miró hacia un lado evadiendo la despierta mirada de Kaepora y continuó con su trabajo, pero el búho siguió allí esperando una respuesta pese a los largos minutos de silencio. Chasqueando la lengua el rubio volvió a voltearse, el enorme animal no se iría de allí hasta que resolviera su inquietud.

-La princesa Ruto debe saber que tengo prohibido acercarme a la ciudadela o a Kakariko, así que no podré cumplir con la labor que me encomendó.

El hyliano esperaba que aquellas palabras contentaran al búho y este se marchara, pero siguió allí imperturbable como la gárgola de un templo. El hyliano continuó enfardando la paja esparcida por la carreta tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que se apoderaba de sus sienes.

-La princesa del destino y la sabia de las sombras ya están camino al desierto Gerudo, he podido observarlas yo mismo desde las alturas - anunció el ave, Link lo miró con atención - No hay peligro con que te dirijas al templo del tiempo, pero sí lo hay si no lo haces. Al parecer el flujo del tiempo alterado hace ya tantos años está causando estragos o al menos eso es lo que muchos creemos. Debes hablar con el sabio de la luz, el reino te necesita una vez más.

Sin decir más, el enorme animal alzó su vuelo desperdigando a su paso algo del heno que aún no estaba fuertemente sujetado a los fardos. Link se quedó quieto observando cómo su figura se empequeñecía y se perdía en el cielo azul.

Su corazón se había acelerado con un temor inmenso al saber que Zelda se dirigía al nido de todos los conflictos esparcidos por el reino, seguramente ella ya habría recolectado todos los medallones y estaría fuertemente resguardada, pero al no estar con ella en momentos tan cruciales y no poder cerciorarse personalmente de su bienestar lo inquietaba completamente, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto, el asunto entre ellos dos ya estaba zanjado e ir al templo del tiempo no haría ninguna diferencia significativa, o al menos es lo que él creía.

Clavó con rabia el rastrillo en el montón de paja que aún estaba suelto, le debía a los sabios el último esfuerzo que podía entregar, y el búho había sido lo suficientemente claro con que sería peligroso dejar los asuntos al azar. Pero nuevamente, cada vez que trataba de mover sus músculos hacia Epona para cabalgar al castillo, aquella fuerza invisible lo anclaba a la tierra como enredaderas y empezaba a corroer su mente para que desistiese de la idea. ¿Qué sacaba con hablar con el sabio de la luz? El héroe del tiempo era una leyenda olvidada por todos y ninguna proeza podría revivirlo, él debía simplemente tomar su lugar como un habitante más de Hyrule y seguir el curso de su vida.

Derrotado por la desesperanza, Link se lanzó al suelo con aquel sentimiento virulento que le recorría el alma. Sentía que todo estaba perdido.

-.-

El sol había perdido su fuerza y estaba desfalleciendo entre las nubes cuando terminaron de bajar la última carga de productos lácteos de la carreta. Desde décadas, el castillo de Hyrule había sido indiscutiblemente el cliente más importante del rancho, dos veces a la semana la carreta debía ser cargada con cajas para vender en la ciudadela y la gran mayoría iban a parar a las cocinas del castillo, el rey Daphness felicitaba personalmente a Talon por su producto cada vez que se topaba con él en alguna entrega, aunque la última vez de eso ya había sido hace meses. Sin embargo, jamás desde que Talon había heredado el rancho de sus tatarabuelos el palacio había hecho un pedido tan monumental para un solo día, se estaba limpiando los oídos ante las palabras de la cocinera, porque parecía irreal tal magnitud de productos.

-Disculpa querida Dorothy, creo que he escuchado mal... - Respondió a la cocinera, quien frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Escuchas bien. Ahora ve a ordeñar vacas porque es de suma importancia que el pedido esté listo para la fecha plazo, o ni quiero pensar el humor que tendrá el rey...

-¿Se puede saber por qué requieren el total de productos de dos meses en un sólo día? - Talon se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa, el sol estaba inclemente a pesar de su declive.

La cocinera que respondía al nombre de Dorothy al parecer estaba esperando aquella pregunta, porque el gesto en su rostro se torció en una sonrisa que daba escalofríos, demostrando que no podía contener más el chisme que había escuchado recientemente.

-Al parecer la princesa encontró a un pretendiente con el cual contraer nupcias, y el rey desea que se desposen lo antes posible - la mujer se acercó más a Talon y bajó su voz, aunque nadie estaba realmente cerca para poder escucharla - Dicen las malas lenguas que todo este alboroto es para tapar un posible embarazo de la muchacha, hace poco volvió de un viaje misterioso y ahora parece de lo más desesperada por encontrar marido.

Talon frunció el ceño. Si bien Dorothy le caía bien la mayoría de las veces, esparcir rumores así sin fundamentos los cuales podían hacer un daño inmenso a una persona no le parecía la mejor forma de chismear. Se despidió de la entrometida cocinera y caminó enfurruñado hacia la carreta vacía donde Malon y los caballos lo esperaban para volver al rancho. De inmediato la pelirroja notó el semblante callado de su padre, Talon jamás se callaba ni fruncía el gesto, por lo que parecía haber un mal augurio.

-¿Qué sucede? - La voz de su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole chasquear la lengua con molestia. Se quedó callado unos minutos. Luego tomó las riendas y comenzó a guiar a los caballos de vuelta a casa.

-Tendremos trabajo arduo por dos semanas - Anunció Talon - Al parecer habrá boda real.

Malon miró a su padre con un par de ojos azules abiertos exageradamente de la pura sorpresa, la princesa no parecía querer casarse pronto, y ciertamente no llegaba ningún rumor de cortejo hacia ella ni en el pueblo ni con las sirvientas del castillo. Luego de la estupefacción, la colorina mostró ilusión en su rostro, siempre le habían encantado las bodas y todo el jolgorio que se armaba alrededor del evento, más si eran tan magníficas como las que celebraban la nobleza y la realeza.

-¿Tú conoces a la princesa, no? - le preguntó su padre repentinamente, sacándola de aquellos pensamientos decorados con fina cristalería y costosa y pesada vajilla.

Conocerla realmente, no. Se había cruzado muchas veces con ella siendo la regente enormemente amable, siempre tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro aunque no la veía hace varios años. Todo lo que sabía acerca de ella era por Link: siempre fueron íntimos amigos e incluso aunque se distanciaron el rubio siempre le hablaba de ella con un cariño inquebrantable, como si la princesa fuese una figura divina e impoluta. Zelda había sido siempre una piedra de tope en su relación, el sueño más grande de Link desde siempre había sido pertenecer a la guardia real de la noble para así poder estar cerca de ella, y era por esa razón que estaba constantemente ejercitándose para aumentar su resistencia y tonicidad física. Él no debía decírselo porque lo olía a kilómetros, el brillo que adoptaba su mirada al hablar de la futura regente era mágico, sus labios se encorvaban en una sonrisa boba al escuchar su nombre, y sus gestos no hacían que cupiera duda de que estaba profundamente enamorado de la chica, y aunque su corazón se marchitara al tenerla cerca pero no lo suficiente, ser su escolta personal era la única forma de poder estar con ella sin que juzgasen duramente su amistad.

Malon pensó en aquello durante todo el trayecto, no quería romperle el corazón al muchacho con la noticia, pero se terminaría enterando tarde o temprano y era algo que debía suceder para que Zelda se coronase como reina. La pradera de Hyrule ya estaba sumida en la penumbra cuando llegaron a la colina en la que se erguía el rancho, y solo las titilantes luces de la casa principal adornaban el panorama nocturno.

-Ve a asearte mientras yo llevo a los caballos al establo - le dijo su padre mientras bajaba con dificultad de la carreta - Espero que Link tenga lista la cena, muero de hambre.

Y así era, cuando la chica cruzó el umbral de la puerta un envolvente olor a pan recién horneado y a sopa de cebolla le hizo rugir el estómago. Link se volteó para verla y le sonrió sinceramente, mientras revolvía el contenido de una gran cazuela con una cuchara de madera.

-Llegan justo a tiempo, la cena estará en cinco minutos.

Malon iba a abrir la boca, quería saludarlo y preguntarle cómo había estado su día, pero en su garganta se atropellaron todas las palabras y solo pudo recordar la noticia de que su adorada Zelda iba a contraer nupcias con otro hombre. Link la miró con preocupación, no era nada común que la pelirroja se comportara de formas tan extrañas.

-¿Te sientes bien? - Preguntó.

-S-si, voy a asearme para la cena. Enseguida regreso.

Entró corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí, se quitó rápidamente toda su ropa y corrió al servicio para meterse bajo el chorro de agua. Gritó cuando el gélido líquido tocó la piel de su espalda, pero a ella le gustaba el agua fría, le recordaba aquellos veranos en el lago Hylia, o las salidas con mamá al estanque de las hadas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al imaginar la cara que pondría Link al enterarse de semejante noticia... no podía, simplemente no era capaz de quebrarlo de tal forma, lloró amargamente de la rabia que sentía al no tener en sus manos la capacidad de frenar el inminente sufrimiento del hombre que amaba.

...

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres residentes del rancho Lon Lon estaban cenando tranquilamente junto a la agradable estufa a leña que calentaba el hogar. Un silencio ameno rodeaba el comedor, Talon engullía con hambre voraz lo que Link había preparado, Malon miraba al rubio mientras revolvía el contenido de su cuenco de madera, y el Hyliano estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que debo partir - Anunció Link tan de repente que la pelirroja pegó un respingo, sobresaltada.

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué se debe eso? - Preguntó ella, dejando la cuchara reposar en un plato cercano.

-Tengo una tarea que cumplir en la ciudadela, probablemente después vuelva al rancho para...

-No puedo permitirlo - Interrumpió Talon mientras se limpiaba los restos de sopa del tupido bigote con una servilleta - Tendremos dos semanas de arduo trabajo en el rancho, si no estás con nosotros difícilmente podremos cumplir la cuota que demanda el castillo.

Malon se tensó. No quería que su padre hablara de más, pero no tenía como hacerlo callar.

-Si quieres puedes marchar hacia tu empresa luego de que produzcamos lo que pide el palacio - agregó Talon - Tu sabes cómo son estos nobles, gastan hasta lo que no tienen cuando se trata de una...

-¡Aaaah! - El grito de la pelirroja interrumpió a su padre y los dos hombres se fijaron en ella. Sin saber bien que hacer a continuación, la chica se agarró fuertemente el estómago y se retorció sobre la silla, quedando en posición fetal.

-¡Malon, hija! - El gran hombre corrió hacia su primogénita preocupado, ella nunca solía demostrar cuando algo le molestaba o le dolía.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Link, colocando una mano en la frente de la muchacha - No tienes temperatura y tienes buen color, ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

La chica pensaba a toda máquina. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, ni mucho menos fingir algo que realmente no le sucedía.

-Me duele mucho el estómago...

-Voy por algunas hierbas medicinales - Link que colocó su gorro y corrió hacia la puerta - Señor Talon, ponga agua a hervir para prepararle una infusión.

El dueño del rancho asintió al tiempo que se dirigió hacia un barreño para colocar agua en una cacerola. El sonido de la puerta les indicó que Link ya se había marchado.

-Papá...

Talon giró su cabeza, para ver a su hija de pie, con una mirada tan triste que hizo que su corazón se trizara instantáneamente.

-Hija siéntate, te prepararemos algo para que el dolor de estómago mitigue, mañana podremos ir a la bruja de Kakariko si el dolor persiste...

-Por favor no le digas a Link que hay boda real, te lo suplico. Eso le rompería el corazón.

Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió la mejilla de la muchacha. Talon dejó lo que estaba haciendo y consoló a su hija con un abrazo fraternal.

Malon ya era de su estatura, era fuerte, segura de sí misma, una mujer hecha y derecha. Le dolía verla sufrir por amor, se notaba a leguas de distancia cuanta devoción sentía hacia Link y él estaba lejos de corresponder sus sentimientos. Por algún motivo la noticia de la boda le causaría un daño inmenso al muchacho y por consiguiente a su hija, pero él siempre había predicado tener la verdad por delante y así había criado a su pequeña.

-Una noticia de tal envergadura se sabrá más temprano que tarde - Le dijo su padre, mientras limpiaba aquella lágrima solitaria con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo sé... pero no está preparado. Déjame decírselo yo cuando sea el momento.

Talon asintió, luego de dar un profundo suspiro.

-Ten en cuenta que tienes dos semanas, y tal vez menos. La verdad es dolorosa, pero necesaria, lo sabes bien.

Malon cerró los ojos mientras su padre le acariciaba el cabello. Debía buscar la forma de mitigar una noticia de esas características.

-.-

¡Reviews! Os amo :D


	11. Deber

**Capítulo XI: Deber**

 **Sí, estoy viva. Sí, soy una ingrata. Sí, merezco todas las toruras medievales habidas y por haber.**

 **Excusas y comentarios al final. Sólo disfrute la lectura antes de desearme lo peor.**

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo es mi pastor, nada habrá de faltarme.**

* * *

Zelda estaba nerviosa. Impa podía sentirlo sin siquiera mirarla.

Las gerudo apostadas en el puesto de vigilancia del puente las habían provisto de ropas adecuadas para atravesar las inclemencias del desierto, compuestas de un top, unos pantalones de tela ligera, y un velo a juego para sortear las constantes ventoleras cargadas de granos de arena.

Cualquiera que observase de fuera a la princesa sólo se fijaría en su semblante quieto y sereno, aparentemente calmada ante todo lo que sucedía en su vida, pero la peliblanca incluso a través de ese velo exótico podía sentir las agitadas emociones de su pupila.

-¿Necesitas hablar? - Le preguntó alzadamente, como si estuviese comentando el calor que hacía fuera del carromato.

Zelda la miró a través de la rendija que formaba el velo.

-Siempre supe que este día llegaría - Afortunadamente la princesa había mejorado su ánimo con el pasar de los días, pero la melancolía se hizo presente de igual forma en sus palabras - Supongo que siempre tuve la ingenua ilusión de conocer y llegar a amar a mi esposo antes de contraer nupcias.

Si tan solo Zelda supiese cuántas princesas antes que ella habían tenido la misma inquietud.

-No está todo perdido - Dijo Impa - Tal vez el prospecto vale la pena.

La sonrisa de ambas fue tan sutil que se apagó tras la delicada tela del velo.

-Dudo mucho que lo sea. Ese clan del trueno no tiene la mejor fama que digamos.

Impa fingió molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No te enseñé yo a no juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas?

Zelda rió, tan bajo que la vibración se disipó con el ruido de la cascada. Se encogió de hombros.

-Te apuesto cien rupias a que ni siquiera es guapo - Se aventuró la chica de ojos de zafiro.

Cuando el carromato se detuvo una media hora más tarde, una tropa de mujeres pelirrojas y morenas de una belleza exuberante las recibieron con la mayor de las cordialidades, iniciando marcadas reverencias hacia la futura regente de Hyrule. A pesar de las muestras de respeto, se podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo, muchas de las guerreras empuñaban con fuerza sus lanzas al mostrar sus reverencias, algunas nerviosas buscaban los ojos de sus compañeras para no sentirse perdidas en aquel silencio incómodo.

Antes de avanzar, una gerudo particularmente alta rompió las filas y se acercó decididamente a la princesa. Era igual físicamente a sus compañeras, vestía ropas holgadas de un color rosa pálido que contrastaba con su bronceada piel, un enorme topacio adornaba su frente en un tocado sencillo, y sus ojos estaban maquillados de un dorado tan intenso que brillaba con el sol. No era su apariencia la que la hacía distinta, era su porte altivo y la seguridad de sus pasos la que la distinguía de las demás.

\- Alteza - Su inclinación fue tan grácil y delicada que Zelda se preguntó realmente si era una guerrera. Pero Impa no tuvo duda alguna, sólo quienes han sobrepasado los entrenamientos más arduos podían moverse con tal sutileza. Además, aquella chica le causaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago - Bienvenida a la fortaleza gerudo, mi nombre es Nabooru, y represento a mis hermanas tanto en batalla como diplomáticamente.

\- Lamento la inesperada visita sin invitación - Se disculpó Zelda, correspondiendo a la reverencia de Nabooru - Tenemos acá un asunto que no puede esperar... considerando las circunstancias.

La pelirroja asintió, mientras guió a la princesa hacia una de las entradas de la fortaleza de piedra.

-El príncipe está redactando una carta, pero quiere recibirla cuanto antes - La voz de Nabooru resonaba con eco por los pasillos iluminados por antorchas - La guiaré hasta sus aposentos, es lo mejor que tenemos en esta humilde fortaleza...

-¿No serán los aposentos...?

-No - la interrumpió la gerudo de forma seca - Jamás se me cruzaría por la mente que se quedase en aquella habitación en particular. Ni siquiera yo me atrevo a acercarme demasiado.

Impa entornó los ojos mirando a aquella mujer. ¿Era normal para su raza despreciar a alguien de su propia sangre, aunque se tratase de un tirano?

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron a un pasillo con varias puertas. Caminaron hacia las últimas dos antes de una ventana sencilla.

-Habilitamos dos habitaciones para que se sientan más cómodas - dijo Nabooru, mirando alternativamente a la hyliana y a la sheikah. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar hablando - Princesa, ¿Podría concederme unos minutos para hablar con usted... - Miró de reojo a Impa - en privado?

La mujer de ojos carmesí iba a protestar pero su pupila levantó la mano para que guardase silencio.

-No hay nada que yo tenga que saber que Impa no pueda.

-Es importante - urgió Nabooru - Comprendo el protocolo, pero esto la concierne solamente a usted, y mientras menos personas lo sepan, mejor.

Los ojos de Impa chispeaban, ¿Cómo era posible de que esa mujer osara pedir una audiencia a solas con la princesa en circunstancias tan hostiles?. Al ver que ninguna de las dos cedía, Nabooru suspiró con resignación y sacó de su escote un medallón anaranjado, el cual parecía vibrar al tacto. Tanto la hyliana como la sheikah se sorprendieron.

-Me gustaría poder hacer más para protegerla, princesa... pero esto es lo único que está a mi alcance - Tomó la mano de la monarca y dejó descansar en su palma el amuleto.

Acto seguido, la gerudo se arrodilló frente a ella, como si estuviese pidiendo clemencia. Zelda e Impa se miraron alarmadas.

-Sé que mi tribu ha tenido diferencias con los hylianos por siglos, más aún después de que Ganondorf fuese uno más entre nosotras - La voz de Nabooru temblaba, como si realmente algo la estuviese atormentando - Lamento estar con el enemigo, pero tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar de mis hermanas, y si desobedezco los días para nosotras están contados... Por favor, princesa. Haga todo lo posible por no generar una alianza definitiva con ellos.

-¿Tan... tan malo es el príncipe? - Zelda temió por un instante. Los temores de la gerudo debían tener una justificación.

Nabooru negó con la cabeza. Aún arrodillada ante alguien no perdía su elegancia, pero le daba un matiz de tristeza increíble a la situación.

-A quien debe temer es al... rey - Las palabras le salieron con temor. El sólo recuerdo de ese hombre le daba náuseas - Aparentemente el príncipe es más benevolente, pero no podemos fiarnos de sus intenciones.

Zelda apretó firmemente el medallón del espíritu en su mano mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie.

-Ya poseo conmigo todos los medallones, lo que me da un poco de seguridad de ahora en adelante - La princesa fijó sus ojos azafirados en Nabooru, intentando transmitir sin palabras cuanto compartía el mismo temor hacia el destino de su gente - Necesito hacer esto, tú más que nadie lo sabe en carne propia. Si pactar una alianza es la solución para acabar con los derramamientos de sangre innecesarios, lo haré.

-Algo te perturba Nabooru - Señaló Impa, mirando a la morena - Puedo sentirlo.

-Es que... esto no es como debería ser... es decir - La gerudo titubeó - Yo esperaba que alguien más viniese en el carromato con ustedes, alguien que nos aseguraría un poco de ventaja en contra de lo que enfrentamos. El héroe del tiempo.

El temblor en el cuerpo de la princesa fue tan sutil que casi pasó desapercibida. Casi.

-Debemos prescindir de él - Fue todo lo que la princesa dijo antes de entrar en su habitación.

Nabooru se mordió el labio con angustia, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?. Buscó una respuesta en los ojos de Impa, pero ésta se limitó a suspirar con pesadez y seguir a la princesa.

* * *

El trabajo en el rancho no tenía nada que envidiarle al arduo entrenamiento que solía realizar cuando estaba en su casa, en Kakariko. Se sentía capaz de levantar más fuerza y su resistencia, tanto física como mental, también habían mejorado bastante al estar bajo la presión de entregar un pedido descomunal en tan pocos días, y a pesar de que el tiempo en el que descansaba era más bien poco, el trabajar le ayudaba a despejar su mente de recuerdos que prefería enterrar en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Por el contrario, cuando estaba desocupado, era más difícil mantener sus pensamientos a raya.

Su estado emocional no era una maravilla pero estaba progresando a pasos pequeños, las exigencias de Talon, y por sobre todo la compañía de Malon, se encargaban de crear otras preocupaciones en su vida fuera de lo que ya lo mortificaba día a día. Tal vez nunca podría sobrellevar el hecho de haberse enamorado de la mujer más imposible en la faz de la tierra, pero al menos se sentía capaz de aprender a vivir con ello.

Una noche tibia luego de la cena, Talon se encargó de quitarle un peso sobre los hombros al respecto. Link lavaba los trastes de la comida mientras el dueño del rancho disfrutaba una infusión caliente antes de dormir. Sentía la mirada del hombre a pesar de encontrarse de espaldas y ciertamente no lo culpaba, Link intentaba con todo su esfuerzo y trabajo duro disimular la gran herida de su corazón, pero a ratos saltaba a la vista lo evidente, como en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo Talon tan de repente que a Link casi se le resbala un plato particularmente grande. El rubio se volteó para mirar mejor al ranchero, pero estaba tan ensimismado en su taza de té que pensó que se lo había imaginado.

Cuando se disponía a seguir lavando, Talon habló de nuevo.

-Cuando murió Anna creí que el peso del dolor terminaría aplastándome y llevándome con ella.

Link parpadeó varias veces, Anna era la mamá de Malon, quien había fallecido hace ya más de una década. Talon nunca hablaba tan abiertamente de ella aunque solía mencionarla de forma ocasional. Tratando de respetar el recuerdo sagrado de la esposa de Talon, Link se secó las manos con un trapo y caminó hacia la mesa hasta sentarse frente al hombre que le abría sus recuerdos.

-Muchos me decían que debía surgir por Malon, que no podía dejarla sola ante el mundo luego de perder a su madre, pero para quien acaba de perder a la persona más trascendental en su vida cualquier palabra es vacía - Hizo una pausa más larga de lo normal, miraba el techo de la casa como si cada detalle de la madera tuviese un significado especial, como si la esencia de su esposa fallecida siguiese viviendo en cada pequeño detalle de los viejos tablones de roble - No comía, no salía de la casa, una amiga de kakariko se llevó a Malon por un tiempo al yo no ser capaz si quiera de mirarla a los ojos sin sentir a Anna en cada una de las acciones y gestos de mi pequeña. Si no fuese por Ingo tal vez el rancho se habría ido a la quiebra porque no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme de la cama y cuidar a los animales, menos para administrar un negocio. Tengo pocos recuerdos de ese período en específico, solo las Diosas saben cuánto tardé en sobreponerme.

Link siguió callado. En general no hablaba mucho, pero ahora la extraña sensación de vacío que le dejaba la conversación con Talon le impedía abrir la boca. Luego de un rato, logró aclararse la garganta.

-¿Cuánto tardó en superarlo? - Preguntó el hyliano, no estando muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Talon bufó con gracia y algo de melancolía en sus ojos vidriosos.

-Dudo que pueda superarlo alguna vez - Puso una de sus enormes y velludas manos en su pecho, tanteando la zona en donde se encuentra el corazón - Aún vibro cuando Malon ríe igual que ella, cuando los árboles frutales están maduros y lanzan aquel aroma que llama a preparar mermelada, o cuando estoy lo suficientemente solo como para recordar lo que significaba tenerla cerca. A veces aún siento su tacto en mis manos.

Link lo entendía, por las Diosas que sí. Pero Zelda no estaba muerta, no era parte de un recuerdo abstracto como el de Anna. La real diferencia lo hacían sus acciones, y Link supo en ese momento que si de Talon dependiera, haría lo que fuera por romper todas las barreras tangibles e intangibles que lo separasen de su esposa, pero la muerte caprichosa era la única frontera que el fornido y decidido dueño del rancho no había podido vencer.

Una magia poderosa se apoderó de sus rodillas, y se incorporó tan rápido que Talon pegó un respingo de la sorpresa.

-Señor, yo... - Las manos empezaron a sudarle tanto que los guantes de cuero se resbalaban con facilidad - Creo que debo hacer algo en la ciudadela...

Link esperaba un reproche del granjero al oír que su trabajador predilecto lo abandonaría a la mitad de un pedido enorme a tan solo tres días de la fecha plazo, y se sorprendió al escuchar una bonachona y sonora carcajada.

-Estaría muy decepcionado de ti si no lo hicieses - En la mirada de Talon brillaba algo enigmático. Parecía ser añoranza - Te recomiendo que duermas un poco antes de partir. El puente de la ciudadela está cerrado hasta la mañana y Malon debe ir a abastecer los mercados locales en unas cuantas horas, será mejor que vayan juntos en la carreta.

Link asintió y agradeció con la mirada antes de salir de la casa. No pensaba dormir, tenía miedo de que al despertar la valentía volviese a abandonarlo.

* * *

Zelda inspiró y exhaló profundo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había hecho el mismo ejercicio para controlar sus nervios. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y la boca se le secaba más cada minuto que pasaba. Impa la miró con marcada preocupación, sabía que su protegida no estaba lista aún para un matrimonio por conveniencia y alianzas de poder, después de todo era un alma libre que nunca contempló las nupcias aunque era un destino anunciado. Y empeorando todo su corazón pertenecía a un hombre que probablemente jamás volvería a ver.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe? - La voz de la Sheikah sonó suave y conciliadora.

-No - La princesa se irguió y levantó la cabeza demostrando todo su porte aristocrático -Debo hacerlo sola.

Miró a Impa por última vez antes de llamar a la puerta con el toque del pomo en forma de argolla.

-Adelante - Se escuchó una voz profunda y varonil desde dentro. Zelda suspiró por última vez abriendo la pesada puerta y traspasando el umbral, dejando atrás a una preocupada Impa.

Lo primero que vio fue un cegador resplandor proveniente del enorme ventanal de la habitación que daba cara al desierto. Era un lugar muy bonito, todo de piedra, y los estantes llenos de libros le daba a todo una esencia de erudición. Justamente cerca de uno de los estantes se encontraba la única persona en la estancia aparte de ella.

Era un hombre alto. Llevaba una indumentaria simple de color negro, con una capa de tonos carmesí tornasol. Tenía el cabello negro azabache largo con un flequillo alto y crecido partido en dos que se veía bastante bien, su pelo melena estaba sujeta con una coleta que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo. Su piel era blanca, casi nívea como la suya propia, aunque algo tostado por el sol del desierto. Sus facciones le recordaban inevitablemente a Link, aunque sus ojos eran distintos, pues el rubio poseía zafiros y el moreno unas esmeraldas tan verdes que llegaban a doler de solo mirarlas fijamente.

Lo que más le llamó la atención sin embargo, eran sus orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían grácilmente de su cabello.

Recordando automáticamente que debía mostrar la máxima cortesía que merecía un miembro de la realeza, Zelda se inclinó, saludando a quien sería quien la desposara en unos pocos días.

-Príncipe Lothar - Dijo, con la voz más dulce y segura que pudo emular - Es un placer conocerlo finalmente.

Sintió los pasos firmes del príncipe hacia ella. La suela de sus botas de cuero hacían un ruido seco y singular. En unos segundos vio una mano fuerte y firme, con algunas cicatrices menores en los dedos, la cual se ofrecía hacia ella. Zelda levantó la mirada y se encontró con el aristócrata a pocos pasos de ella. Tenía una sonrisa bastante bonita. Ella aceptó la mano y se enderezó, a continuación el príncipe fue quien se inclinó y besó el dorso de la mano de la chica a modo de saludo.

-El placer es mío, princesa de la luz - La rubia se sorprendió por el apelativo. ¿En Hrotgar también estaban al tanto de la leyenda del héroe del tiempo? - Por favor, tome asiento.

Lothar la condujo hacia un escritorio con dos sillas simples, una frente a la otra. Le ofreció amablemente el asiento a la muchacha y luego tomó su lugar.

-En mi tierra somos algo distintos que en Hyrule - Comenzó el pelinegro - No logro acostumbrarme a las políticas y costumbres tan anticuadas y conservadoras que mantienen en este lugar...

Zelda estaba de acuerdo en parte. Vivir en Hyrule, ser de la nobleza y particularmente ser mujer era algo complicado de sobrellevar. Asintió al comentario del príncipe.

-...Por tanto y como, al parecer, nuestros futuros van hacia la misma dirección, solicito que eliminemos las barreras de la formalidad y tengamos un lenguaje más personal. ¿Me lo permitiría, majestad?

-No tengo inconveniente.

-Perfecto. Ahora bien, Zelda - su nombre en los labios de aquel hombre sonaba extraño, casi musical. No sabía si era por el acento sureño o por el encanto innato que poseía - ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Ha sido muy arduo el viaje hasta acá?

Ella se pasmó un momento. Nunca pensó que él se detendría en trivialidades como preguntar por ella o por su cansancio.

-Estoy... bien, me siento más relajada que cuando llegué. El viaje fue largo y caluroso, pareciese que la primavera llegó de la noche a la mañana... Además que la arena nunca ha sido amigable para mí - La princesa, atraída por la actitud llena de amabilidad, soltó automáticamente la pregunta - ¿Y usted?

Lothar la miró fijo un momento. Sus ojos verdes profundos parecían escudriñar en el fondo de su mente.

-Ansioso.

-Oh... - La regente no sabía cómo interpretar eso. Su contestación era tan escueta que hasta se arrepintió de dar una respuesta tan parlanchina.

-No me gustaría entrar aún en la materia que nos corresponde discutir ahora, creo que es de muy mala educación tratar un asunto tan importante como si fuese un negocio.

-¿Y acaso no lo es?

Él soltó una risa divertida. Aquellos pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas le daban un aire encantador.

-En estricto rigor, lo es - Señaló, aún con la sonrisa adornándole el rostro - Probablemente si no estuviésemos obligados jamás nos habríamos siquiera conocido. Pero como ese no es el caso, me gustaría que hiciésemos todo lo posible por mejorar nuestra situación. No me agrada la idea de casarme con una completa desconocida, aunque no sea mi decisión.

-Parece razonable - Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, casi como un fantasma que levantó sus comisuras - ¿Qué es lo que propones?

-Como nuestra jovial ceremonia está programada dentro de tres días, le propongo que al atardecer se reúna conmigo en el patio alto de la fortaleza. Me gustaría que iniciáramos una charla íntima y personal, creo que es importante saber a quién entregamos nuestras vidas.

-¿Charla personal... e íntima?

Lothar volvió a soltar una sonrisa divertida.

-No malinterpretes. Primero debo optar por ser tu amigo antes de pretender ser algo más, aunque sólo tengamos tres días. Sería bueno que nos contáramos nuestra vida, nuestra infancia, nuestros anhelos... si hemos estado enamorados, por ejemplo.

A Zelda la boca se le puso amarga. Odiaba que la primera imagen mental fuese la cara de Link.

-No es necesario que me cuentes los detalles que no deseas compartir - continuó - pero al menos lo que puedas decir, y yo también claro, nos servirá para trazar un esquema y tener una idea sobre el otro. ¿No crees? - -Hizo una pausa. Ella asintió- Además... siento que este despacho no es muy acogedor para conversar. Te cito afuera porque el cielo del desierto es increíble, puede inspirarnos a hablar con mayor fluidez.

-Está bien -Zelda se resignó- Nos vemos al anochecer, sé que tiene que redactar un par de misivas.

Lothar asintió. Se levantó de su silla y le ofreció nuevamente la mano para que se incorporase. Acto seguido la encaminó hacia la puerta e hizo una reverencia cortés.

-Espero con ansias que el sol nos deje.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa en forma de afirmación, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y antes de que pudiese cerrar, escuchó la voz del joven.

-Zelda - pronunció. Ella se asomó ligeramente hacia el despacho, unos rizos rebeldes cayeron por acción de la gravedad - Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginé.

Sin saber que decir o hacer, la noble retrocedió y cerró la puerta. Su corazón estaba agitado, ella esperaba una reunión formal y diplomática... ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Caminó un poco acalorada por el pasillo de granito, dobló el recodo de la esquina en dirección a su habitación y se encontró con Impa, quien impacientemente montaba guardia en su espera.

-¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó, dubitativa - Creí que estarías más tiempo, ¿Fue muy terrible?

Ella negó delicadamente con la cabeza, miró a Impa y le dedicó un leve arqueo de labios.

-Creo que te debo cien rupias.

...

..

...

El cielo ya se había teñido de negro hace varios minutos. Era una noche estrellada de luna llena, que aportaba algo a la escasa iluminación de antorchas de la fortaleza gerudo. El calor de la arena todavía no se disipaba del todo por lo que aún el frío del desierto no se manifestaba con toda su fiereza.

La figura de dos personas sentadas en la cornisa de la tercera planta era difícil de distinguir, llevaban tiempo charlando y riendo ocasionalmente, aunque la poca iluminación hacía que se pudiesen ver escasamente.

-¿No crees que está muy oscuro? - Dijo Lothar al finalizar una historia particularmente graciosa de su niñez de la cual ambos se habían reído con ganas - Tal vez deberíamos entrar y seguir en el despacho.

Zelda negó con un gesto de manos que Lothar apenas vio. Él iba a cuestionar el por qué, pero sus palabras se quedaron en su boca al ver como la princesa invocaba una esfera luminiscente que los iluminó a ambos y al entorno en unos cuantos metros de distancia. La esfera se desprendió de su mano y quedó flotando como una nube frente a ellos. La mirada del príncipe reflejaba un asombro enorme.

-Así que es cierto... La magia recorre tus venas - dijo, aún deslumbrado con la magia de ella.

-Sí, bueno... se supone que la sangre mágica se transmite por la sangre real, aunque hay casos en donde miembros de la realeza no pueden realizarla, y otros casos en los que personas sin parentesco real o noble pueden hacerlo. Yo nací bendecida con un gran poder mágico.

-Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de tener una hija tan talentosa.

-Pues... la verdad lo dudo.

Lothar dejó de mirar la esfera y clavó sus ojos de esmeralda en ella.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Siempre he creído que mi vida no está en el castillo, ni en la nobleza, ni mucho menos en la realeza... desde pequeña me llamó la atención el campo abierto, la naturaleza, los lagos, las montañas y los bosques, pero al parecer estoy confinada en mi jaula de oro. La cara de decepción en el rostro de mi padre aún no se borra de mi memoria al yo ser tan poco comprometida con los asuntos del reino y... creo que lo seguiré defraudando hasta el final. No soy la hija que él quisiera realmente.

El sureño la miró fijamente por unos segundos y volvió a fijar su vista hacia la esfera luminosa. Parecía que este no iba a responder nada ante eso, pero luego irrumpió el silencio.

-Sé lo que se siente. También soy una especie de bicho raro para mi padre, absolutamente nada de lo que él quería en mí se cumplió.

Ahora era turno de Zelda mostrar aquel semblante de duda y confusión.

-Mi padre es un guerrero feroz, innato. Él cree que a un hombre lo hacen las batallas, las guerras... creo que tiene hierro y acero corriendo por sus venas... Yo jamás fui bueno para las batallas, ni de infantería, ni caballería... nada. Sólo sé algo de esgrima, mi padre repudiaba todo lo que yo hacía por voluntad.

-Pero... - Zelda tragó grueso. Tomó una mano del príncipe y la volteó, señalando las yemas de sus dedos - Tienes bastantes cicatrices, ¿eso no se debe a la batalla o algún tipo de esfuerzo físico?

Lothar soltó una risa. Sonaba algo triste.

-Estas cicatrices me las causó algo que mi padre odia más que cualquier cosa que me interese o practique. De pequeño siempre amé la música, sobre todo aquellos instrumentos que involucraban cuerdas. Soy asiduo al arpa, por lo que tantas prácticas me han costado bastantes cortes.

Zelda podía imaginar el desprecio de un amante de las guerras y la sangre hacia alguien que profesara un gusto innato por las artes y la música.

-¿Entonces por qué estás en esto, un conflicto que puede significar muchas muertes? Digo, si no te gusta la guerra... podrías evitar involucrarte.

-Soy el único que puede frenar a mi padre en su reciente sed de sangre. Sé que él en el fondo puede oírme, y no hará nada que afecte a su primogénito y único heredero.

Los ojos de Zelda se dirigían inevitablemente hacia las orejas del joven príncipe. Lo que sucedía es que la raza del trueno, los que provenían de las tierras de Hrotgar, tenían orejas más parecidas a las de los humanos, pues no tenían parentesco con los hylianos. Él la miró divertido, ella lo notó.

-Lo siento, soy una grosera.

-No lo sientes, está bien tu curiosidad. Mi madre era hyliana, y al parecer soy más como ella. Lo único que saqué de mi padre es el temperamento cuando se enoja aunque tenemos motivos distintos, yo por ejemplo odio la mentira y la deslealtad. No lo soporto.

Ella miró hacia el cielo despejado. Después de todo parecía que el príncipe era más parecido a ella de lo que habría imaginado.

-¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez? - La pregunta pilló tan por sorpresa a la chica que su mente quedó en blanco por un momento. Sintió como si alguien hurgara en una herida aún abierta.

-Si quieres respondo yo primero - habló Lothar con una sonrisa. Pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contestar a su propia pregunta - Creo que me he enamorado... unas ocho veces...

-¿¡Qué!?

-Puede, más o menos - él rió con la estupefacción de la muchacha - Al parecer no tenemos el mismo concepto de amor. Eran todas maravillosas, distintas pero apasionadas... cada una como un instrumento musical que sonaba diferente... Sería bueno volver a sentir aquello.

Un agujero de angustia se había abierto en el fondo de su pecho. Lothar había descrito incluso con su mirada aquellas relaciones de amor, y las recordaba con añoranza, una sonrisa amplia y brillo en los ojos. ¿Por qué ella cuando pensaba en su último - y único - amor, sólo tenía ganas de llorar y una amargura mordaz tanto en sus sentimientos como físicamente?

-Yo estuve enamorada una vez - dijo ella, intentando que su mirada triste se perdiera en la luna - Al parecer tienes razón. El amor es muy distinto en Hyrule, al menos para mí.

El cielo estaba negro, pero al menos unas pequeñas luces parecían querer iluminar un poco el paisaje. El cielo nocturno era el fiel reflejo de ella.

* * *

Su sueño era intranquilo, como solía serlo de vez en cuando.

Se encontraba corriendo con toda su fuerza y resistencia hacia un haz de luz dorada que, por más que él se esforzara en alcanzarla, parecía ir cada vez más rápido alejándose inevitablemente. Exhausto de tanto correr caía de bruces y divisaba cómo la luz se perdía a la lejanía dejándolo solo y en completa oscuridad. El terror se apoderaba de su mente... en algún punto empezaba a dejar de ser quien era...

-¡Link! - escuchó repentinamente. El trataba de aferrarse a esa voz que escuchaba para no volverse loco.

-¡Link, despierta! - Una voz de mujer. Solo una mujer estaba en su mente. La imagen de su rostro se volvía difusa y sombría.

-¡Link! -

La sensación del agua gélida sobre su rostro hizo que sus sentidos se activaran. Abrió los ojos y la imagen se la mujer difusa cambió por el rostro preocupado de Malon. Se incorporó rápidamente aún confuso por lo que acababa de ver y experimentar, era tan vívido que aún sentía el cansancio de en su cuerpo luego de haber corrido tanto.

-¿Estás bien? - La voz de Malon lo despabiló un poco.

-S-sí...

-¡Por las Diosas!, creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así... ¡no me des estos sustos!

Link examinó detenidamente dónde estaba. Recordó que había juntado sus pertenencias en el sofá del rancho y en algún momento el sueño lo venció. Estaba cubierto con una manta, seguramente Talon o Malon se encargaron de ello.

-¡Reacciona ya! - Malon lo zarandeó un poco -Es hora de salir a hacer la entrega diaria a la ciudadela. Ya cargué la carreta, sólo hay que ponerse en marcha.

Recordando el por qué él se dirigía a la ciudadela se levantó de un salto. No quería perder más tiempo.

...

Era muy temprano en la madrugada, los primeros rayos de sol aún no se manifestaban. Hacía algo de frío, por lo que se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó rápido en los hombros de Malon, él era resistente. La chica imploró a todas las deidades que Link no se diera cuenta del rubor en sus mejillas.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la ciudadela, tuvieron que esperar al alba para que el puente se abriera y dejase entrar a los foráneos. Una vez esto sucedió, Malon dirigió la carreta hasta dentro.

Ella evidentemente estaba inquieta, muy inquieta. Se había propuesto a sí misma decirle ahora lo del matrimonio real, en la ciudadela se podría enterar por cualquier persona en un descuido. Su corazón latía fuerte, tenía un nudo en la garganta insoportable y sus manos en las riendas de Epona temblaban de los nervios.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Aún sientes frío? - Preguntó él, notando el movimiento errático de sus manos.

-Eh... sí. Un poco, pero ya pasará...

Afortunadamente era tan temprano que no había nadie en la plaza central, por lo que pudieron hacer las entregas muy relajados y en la mitad del tiempo normal. La última tienda estaba cercana al templo del tiempo, por lo que Link bajó de la carreta en ese punto y tomó sus cosas.

-¿Y-ya t-te vas? - tartamudeó, más angustiada que nunca en su vida.

-Sí, sería bueno que aprovecharas el día, terminamos temprano con el trabajo - acarició a Epona un instante, mientras le susurraba cosas a su fiel compañera - Cuídala mucho ¿Eh?, eres la única persona a quien le confío mi gran amiga.

Link le hizo un gesto con la mano a Malon. Se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el templo, pero el grito de Malon lo hizo voltearse nuevamente.

-¡Link! - la pelirroja se bajó de la carreta lo más rápido que pudo. Su cabeza era un lío, sus manos aún temblaban, era como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de hablar o de hilar oraciones coherentes. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho - Yo...

De la nada rompió a llorar. Grandes lagrimones corrían inclementes por sus mejillas. No podía hacerlo, no podía ver como su corazón se rompía y borrar esa sonrisa luminosa con una noticia tan horrible para él. No quería ser la responsable, ni tampoco quería ser espectadora de cómo el hombre que amaba se deshacía de dolor. Era una cobarde, una maldita cobarde.

Link le regaló una sonrisa, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente tratando de consolarla. Se alejó y la miró directo a los ojos.

-No seas boba, regresaré pronto, ¿Si? - Le revolvió su cabello pelirrojo y soltó una risita - Nos veremos pronto.

Malon se quedó allí parada, observando como quien más adoraba se alejaba camino al templo.

...

La fachada del templo le traía recuerdos, algunos difusos y otros nítidos. Recordaba bien el silencio casi sagrado de los jardines aledaños, la piedra antigua que conformaba su estructura, y su forma alargada que parecía querer tocar el cielo. Las piedras sheikah que estaban a un costado siempre le dieron algo de temor, pero ahora le daban curiosidad y nostalgia. Respirando hondo subió los peldaños que permitían entrar al templo, cruzó la majestuosa puerta y, como si lo hubiese sabido de antemano, quien parecía ser el sabio Rauru se encontraba frente a él.

-Me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión correcta - Dijo, con una voz profunda y familiar - Es bueno volver a verte.

Link estaba confundido... él jamás lo había visto en persona, pero de alguna forma le resultaba familiar, como si sólo se hubieran reunido en unas semanas.

El sabio caminó hacia el interior, él le siguió el paso lentamente con miedo a romper la quietud sagrada que envolvía el lugar. Pasó a un lado del altar que contenía las tres piedras espirituales que él mismo había recolectado en varios periplos cuando era tan solo un niño. Sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento, se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos del tabernáculo que contenía aquella espada que significaba para él sentimientos confusos y contradictorios entre sí.

Rauru se volteó hacia él con los ojos cerrados.

-En estos momentos hay un desequilibrio en la trifuerza que puede condenarte a ti, a la princesa y a Hyrule entero - Dijo el sacerdote. Link inmediatamente pensó en ella, ¿Estaría sana y salva?-

-Lamento pedirte esto, - continuó - pero es imperante que se haga algo al respecto y eres el único que puede hacerlo.

El corazón de Link comenzó a latir de una manera desbocada. A su mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos confusos y lo apoderaron unas ganas tremendas de huir del templo. Rápidamente Rauru puso sus manos con un haz de luz en el pecho del chico, haciendo que su estado trastornado se disipara momentáneamente.

-No queda demasiado tiempo, lo que sea que esté manipulando la trifuerza se niega a dejar que el elegido vuelva. Ahora es el momento, ¡Debes blandir la espada héroe del tiempo, antes de que la confusión te domine!

Rauru sacó las manos del pecho de Link y se desplomó evidentemente cansado. Utilizó mucha magia para mitigar aquellas sensaciones adversas. No teniendo muy en claro cómo actuar después de sacar la espada, Link utilizó todo el valor que le quedaba para correr hacia el pedestal y rápidamente sacar la espada del podio.

En los jardines, sólo las rocas sheikah fueron testigos del haz de luz color cielo que salía desde las ventanas del templo.

* * *

 **No saco nada con excusarme. Solo diré que con la tesis y la práctica profesional mi musa inspiradora se fue una graaaan temporada a las islas Bora Bora. Me siento como el Hitler de fanfiction por tenerlos y tenerlas esperando tanto tiempo, ni siquiera pude contestar todos los reviews... pero lo haré con este capítulo (Aún nadie me enseña a prometer bien, odio no cumplir u.u)**

 **En fin, extraño a todas mis lectoras y lectores. Sus hermosos comentarios me hacían subir el ánimo :) como penitencia alargué un poco el chapter, y me parece que es el más largo hasta ahora, ojalá que no haya ningún error ortográfico o de redacción porque no tuve el tiempo ni el ánimo para revisarlo xD. Estamos pisando la capa del final de la Historia, y si tengo apoyo suficiente, un epílogo como Dios manda.**

 **Gracias por estar aquí aunque yo sea una ingrata. Espero sus reviews, Os amo, Os adoro! xoxo**

 **Nathy.**


End file.
